Musical Adventures - Beginnings
by Ryseversuswriter
Summary: At the end of the century, A new Legend named Reishi Sakamoto Rises from the Ashes to challenge the world. Can she defeat a new enemy called the Shadowmancers and discover the truth behind her past?
1. Prologue

_"Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination and life to everything."_  
 _― Plato_

In the near future... Thanks to development of new technologies, Virtual reality has become a part of our daily Lives. It's been especially popular in the sport of **dueling** which is a contest of Wits,monsters and cards.

However there is another power which has only been realized by a select few duelists... **Musical Summoning**.

The power of the **musical dimension** can only be realized by select few individuals... Individuals of pure light or pure darkness can use this awe-inspiring power.

Thus, A new group called the shadowmancers will do anything to seize this power and destroy the light in the world! Can they be stopped?


	2. Beginning

**April 30th 2060 - Neo Domino Academy**

it Was a Rainy Friday Evening In The City Of Neo Domino And Reishi Sakamoto Was Sitting In Her Music Classroom after school With Her Friends Trying To complete Their Festival Project, The Classroom was damp and moist Like most days in the city, The Door Was Left open in the music room. So All The Rain Had Come Into the area, leaving a humid temperature .

Reishi And Her Friends Were Currently Testing Their New Duel Disk, The RX-5. They needed to complete The duel disk for School's project festival.

Reishi: Shima Are You Ready To start The Program?

She Asked To Her Friend Shimamura, Shimamura Hamami Was a huge fan of science,technology and all of its machinations. She was always Wore A gray lab Coat and had silver hair Color . She was a bit vain but always helped Reishi when she needed it.

Shima: -I just Have To Adjust The VR Settings, And Then We're All Set To go!

Shima Fiddled and typed Furiously on her computer while Reishi started Up Her Duel Disk.

Reishi: Hattori, how About you?

Hattori: Hehe….. Senpai… I Thought I told You to call me Hatty-chan…!

Reishi: *Sigh* Hatty-chan Are You ready?

Hattori: Ready :3

Hattori Nakashi Was Also Reishi's Friend. She Always wore A dark Green shirt That Read " Punish me." It Complimented Her Personality. Because she was easygoing and A bit of A Pervert. Hattori is a borderline stalker and a very warped perception of everything around her.

Shima: Okay! Booting up VR systems….. Charging Holographic Display Battery… Loading VFX sound effects….

Shima: We're Live... in 3….2...1

Reishi and hattori Readied Their Positions ready to duel at any moment.

Hattori and Reishi: Let's duel!

Reishi and Hattori duel disks sparkled with the life of a rainbow.  
The Field Materialized Inside of the room and The Virtual Reality truly Started To Show As The Code Was Covered In Numbers and coding Language.

Hattori LP: 8000  
Reishi LP: 8000

Shima: Ok Girls, I want you To Test The Monster Materialization Function.

Reishi: Ok…. What exactly does That Mean?

Shima: *sigh* Summon a Monster.

Reishi: Oh Heh, Sorry

Reishi Looked At her Hand And The Monsters Within It.  
Her Hand Was Full Of a Colorful and wonderful New type Monsters Known As Musical Type. They Were Focused On Overwhelming and entertaining the opponent.  
Reishi Picked her Monster From Her Hand And Summoned It

Reishi: I'll Summon MusicGal Tempo!

Reishi exclaimed, The Monster appeared On the Field, It was Blonde short Moe girl Holding A Huge Musical Note. It was Very Kawaii and desu.

MusicGal Tempo  
Level 4  
Light/ Music  
Atk 1500 Def 1000

Shima: Now I Want To Test The  
Effect recognition System...

Reishi: ?

Shima: *sigh* Activate Your Monster's Effect.

Reishi: Ih yeah…. I'll Activate Its effect To Add A spell card from my deck To My hand…!

Surprisingly on it's own The duel disk selected the card and placed it on top of Her deck.

Reishi: Amazing! I didn't even Have to do Anything On My own!

Shima: Heh… That's The power of my duel disk! It automatically Knows what card you want and Need Before you do!

Shima bragged

Reishi: I end My turn

She Said.

Hattori: I Draaaawwwww

Hattori Began her turn by Twirling and spinning as she drew her card. She had a tendency for theatrics when she dueled

Reishi: Are The theatrics Really Necessary?

Hattori: Anything To Look Sexy In front Of you….

Reishi: …

Shima: Anyway…. Hattori I want you To Activate Spells and trap and then Attack This turn, K?

Hattori: Ok!

She said. glimmering with joy to duel her senpai. She selected a monster and placed it on the Rx-5

The Card shined as It was Summoned onto the field. A beautiful maiden with a fish tail appeared, she winked at reishi and splashed around.

Mermaid swordsman  
Level 4  
Water/Fish  
Atk 1600 Def 1400

Hattori Played A Mermaid deck, It was A symbol of Her inner moe and kawaiiness.  
The Mermaid Swordsman was a pink haired Big Breasted woman with a lower fish body and a sword

Shima: Don't worry About Activating effects Just attack For Now!

Shimamura ordered.

Hattori: Sorry About this senpai…. There's a saying you Know? 'You always hurt the ones you love.'

Hattori declared an attack, Her Mermaid Flopped around In order To Slash and hack Musicgal Tempo  
The Gal Screamed in terror As she cut in half, Making reishi lose 100 lp

Reishi LP: 7900

Shima: Now after you Battle, Activate The spell card In Your hand!

Hattori: Man getting Bossed around by Shima-Senpai really gets me going! :3

Shima: …

Hattori: Ok then! I activate Meteorite! It inflicts 1000 to You senpai!

Reishi Lp: 6900

Reishi only flinched when the meteorite came toward and crashed she truly was unwavering

Hattori: I end my turn, I hope I didn't beat you up to bad senpai ?

Reishi: I'm Fine Hattori .

Hattori: Hatty-chan!

Hattori Had ended Her turn with that declaration And Now it was Back Reishi.

Shima: Reishi, Now I want You To Test some Advanced Summoning.

Reishi: ?

Shima: Special Summon A monster.

Reishi: oh.

Shima: For the Ancestor of a dueling champ you sure are dumb when it comes to this stuff.

Shima teased

Reishi: Shut up! B-Baka!

Reishi drew her card and Went on with her turn.  
She Needed to special summon a monster. But that wasnt particulary hard with her Music deck.

Reishi: I summon Musicgal Lady Ballet!

She said.  
A Sugoi Woman wearing a tutu And A leotard Appeared on the field  
She Was the hope of the music type.

Musicgal Lady ballet  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1800 def 1800

Reishi: With Her effect I can Summon A music Monster from my hand!

Another Music-type monster appeared.  
This one was different, it was more of A dark Creature of legend instead of a majestic kawaii girl.

Musical wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 0

Reishi: Now i'll attack Your Mermaid with Musicgal lady ballet!

Lady ballet pulled out a whip which she used To make The mermaid submissive and destroyed it.

Hattori Lp: 7800

Hattori: ah...!

Hattori Moaned. She looked Like she feeling something like Pain or Pleasure?

Shima: That's wierd, You should be able to feel pain. The cards are just holograms Rematerialized

Reishi: She's not shima, She's Just Being wierd.

Reishi analyzed.

Reishi: Attack Directly Musicgal Tempo!

Tempo had A heart Shaped whip which she used to strike Hattori directly.  
Hattori Gasped.

Hattori: S-Senpai You Have to Hit me Harder!

Reishi:...

Shima: …

Reishi And Shimamura ignored her. They were quite use to her lewdness and Just wanted to continue the duel.

Reishi: Musical wyvern! Attack Her Directly! Suicide dive!

The Wyvern Dived into Hattori causing her to fall back even though technically nothing had even hit her to begin with.

Hattori: S-Senpai, Harder Please!

Reishi: I end my turn.

Hattori: :(

Reishi: You are a strange on hattori.

She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Reishi: -anyway, shima How's The program doing? Is everything Running smoothly?

Reishi asked. Shima Nodded her head in response

Shima: I May Need to Make a couple of adjustments, But For Right Now we're done.

Shima assured

Reishi: Great!

Reishi said In excitement.

Reishi and Hattori Turned off Their New duel disks and gave them back to Shimamura.

Shimamura giggled and started to blush

Shima: Hehehe… Sometimes Im Even amazed at my own Genius!

Shima proclaimed as she had a face retorted in heat.

Reishi just Ignored her and went out the door

Reishi: I'll see You two weirdos at The festival!

Reishi Grabbed her bag and Went out of the Music room and Went towards Her home and Hope.


	3. Reishi going Home

After the festival, Reishi returned home to her mansion.

It was huge…. It was All white on The Outside and Had four Pillars surrounding The entrance.

All with "Sakamoto Residence" on it.

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path to the mansion, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

Reishi Entered The beautiful Mansion And placed Her Duffel bag Next To Their Door. She then went into her family room where she rested on the couch.

Reishi: *sigh* I'm all alone again…

There was no one else in the Mansion, It was almost a ghost town or rather Ghostly mansion. Reishi's Parent were mostly absent from her life as they worked horrendously abroad.

Cat: * _Meow_ *

Reishi: Your the Only one I can Trust Juno…..

Juno was reishi's cat. Juno was a small petit thing, she was a munchkin with brown eyes and a sexy tail that swagged around from side to side. She had gotten it for her 7th birthday cherished her dearly. She rubbed against reishi's leg affectionately.

Juno: Meow

Reishi: I know right? Do mom and dad even care about me?

Juno: Meow

Reishi: But Maybe… they don't want to? I mean im the Crazy girl talking to a cat after all.

Juno: * _purr_ *

Juno Rubbed Up Against Reishi's leg.

Reishi Reciprocated By Patting her head, Her cat was her Loyal servant and friend

Juno: *meow*

Reishi Then Went to Her room where Juno Followed…

She wanted to check the News For any updates On the upcoming Festival.  
The Festival Was supposed to Take Place tomorrow, But due to it raining so heavily the Festival Holders might change it to another date.

Reishi: (I should check to be sure)

Reishi thought as she entered her room.

The room contained a small bed, neatly made, two straight-backed chairs, a washstand, a bureau-without any mirror-and a small table. There were no drapery curtains at the dormer windows, no pictures on the wall. All day the sun had been pouring down upon the roof, and the little room was like an oven for heat. As there were no screens, the windows had not been raised.

Reishi: Time to check the webs.

She went on Kaiba-daily news online, A generous news streaming and information site

Reishi: (Let's see where's the festival)

She thought, She tapped on "News for Teens."

The top of the page was filled with magazines with models, Card promotions and Various other Things.

Reishi: Ah there it Is!

She Clicked On Festival News…

Reishi: Thank the Gods….

The Festival Wasn't Cancelled But was Moved To A new Center, The Tykers Center. Reishi was relieved in more ways than one. She was hopeful that the student festival wouldn't be Canceled.

She sent Hattori and Sjima A notification text and closed her computer down

Reishi: ….. It's time.

Reishi Smiled And Went To sleep.

She went From The desk in the back in the room to Her bed on the other side. She Pulled the Covers over Her slick and slender body and then She Tucked in Juno With her And Closed Her eyes. Hope was awaiting at the edge of darkness.


	4. Hattori's Fall

**May 1st 2060 - Saturday**

It was The day of the festival And Reishi, Shimamura And Hattori We're all There at the Tykers Center to show off their new duel disk.

Unlike the News and weather reports had predicted however, it hadn't rained at all this day. In fact it was quite the opposite, It was sunny with a Great white shine that screamed "Kawaii".

The three girls We're outside the center where They Had set up a booth Like Everyone else. They were not the only ones with something to present. There were multiple other students with different Projects and innovations to present. Other students had projects such as a model volcano, A miniature tornado and a 1,111000 pixel computer. All of these projects were in direct competition with each other and competed for supremacy.

Hattori Had Set up The Booth While Shimamura was Checking on The Duel disk's…. Reishi Had Checked them In. Inside of the center.

Hattori: Hehe….. I'm all Sweaty. Senpai will you Please pour some water on me?

Reishi: Not now hattori….. We're Trying to Make sure everything goes smoothly.

The girls We're currently waiting For their Professor To come and Grade And Judge Their Project.

Reishi: I hope Proffesor akihiko Likes our Project….. I really Need this grade.

Shima: meh, I dont Really Care about the grade much, I just want to be awarded number '1' At the festival!

Reishi: I wonder about that...?

Reishi Looked around and The other students had great projects too.

Reishi: A model volcano with real lava…..A dream projector ...And A plant growth Booster.

Shima: pssh those are just amateur Projects, I could've done those In My sleep.

Reishi Looked at the students themselves, She noticed that there were a lot of foreigners and people from different parts of japan.

Reishi: There are lots of people from out of the city ….. And even out of the country!

Shima: yeah…. Wish The government would do something About The Gaijins here….

Reishi: why? Most of them are nice and diversify the region…!

Shima: Say that while their taking Your jobs-

* **BANG** *

She was Cut off by the sound Of something falling off The Top of The booth shook as it was about to collapse.

Reishi: Crap! Move shima!

Reishi and shima both Stood in Awe as the whole booot collapsed right in front of them. The wooden stands that held the whole thing together fell apart and cracked! The signboard that hattori had put up slid off and hit the ground! The once marvelous Stand was now nothing more than cracked wood and metal pipes.

Hattori was laying on the side went over and checked on hattori.

Reishi: Hattori are you okay?

Hattori: I think I cut my Leg…..

Hattori's leg was bleeding profusely. Something had cut right threw her leg causing a huge gash in her thigh. Blood was everywhere and her leg had been cut so badly that you could almost see her nerves.

Shima meanwhile Looked through the wreckage of it, and found rx-5's Damaged.

One had a shard of Metal in it, The other had two Card slots completely broken off.

They both were completely unusable

Shima: dammit! Hattori You idiot!

Hattori: … S-sorry.

Reishi: Shima, Calm down!

Shima: Shit! This is why I prefer to work alone instead of with you idiots! All This work And suffering for nothing! God….!

Shima walked away in a storm of anger and frustration. Hattori and reishi were saddened by their friend's words.

?: Hey are you two ok!?

A person yelled.

Two boys ran over. One was a blue haired guy with Glasses and a blue good coat with a Great midriff. The other one was Yellow haired guy with freckles and was wearing an british school uniform with red and white patterns.

Reishi: Im fine, My friend over here definitely needs medical attention!

Reishi claimed. The blue haired boy took off his jacket and placed over it hattori's wound while the other one went for help.

?: That should stop the bleeding for now…

Hattori: It still hurts…. I usually like pain but only when senpai is inflicting it to me…

She said

?: Uh... Huh?

He was confused.

Reishi: D-dont mind her, She's delusional after the fall…

Reishi looked at the stranger and blushed. She not only embarassed by what hattori had said but by his strong and able-bodied appearance.

Reishi: H-Hattori…? Can you stand…?

Hattori: I dont think so senpai. ...Owwww.

She moaned.

Akihiko: What happened?

The yellow Haired kid Had gotten professor Akihiko and two other adults. Professor akihiko Was a tall Middle aged man with red hair and a slight goatee, He was truly the sign of a japanese Strength.

Reishi: Hattori fell and cut her Leg really badly, Sorry we couldnt finish our project Akihiko-sensei.

Akihiko: Don't worry about That! Lets get Hattori to the hospital!


	5. Visiting Hattori

Hattori Had been taken away By An ambulance and taken to A local hospital.

Reishi Had Checked on her three hours as Hattori had to go through scans and casting her legs.

Reishi entered the Hospital room where hattori was resting. It was an all white room with a bed, Monitor and television.

She approached Hattori.

Hattori: It hurts so much Senpai…..

Her leg was cast and bandaged up. It was kinda sensual in a way.

Reishi: There, there, It'll heal up eventually.

Hattori: I hope it never heals senpai…

Reishi: ….?

Hattori: So You'll be here with me forever :3

Reishi: dont say things Like that, You weirdo

Hattori: Hehe

*Creek*  
The door to the room opened

Shima: H-Hey….."

Shimamura had came. She looked nervous

Reishi: ….. H-Hey

Shima's head hanged low and she sighed mightily

Shima: Look…. I'm sorry for I said, I was angry and Mad I didnt mean what I said.

She bowed to them in a apologetic way.  
Reishi just smiled and patted her head.

Reishi: Aww it's ok shima, We still wuv U!

She teased.

Shima: gah, I dont need your affection! B-Baka!

Hattori: hehe, Shima your so cute when you act all tsundere!

Shima: Screw you guys, I knew i should've stayed home!

Although the apology was bittersweet, they could tell that shimamura meant it. and If it wasnt for shimamura they wouldnt have completed the project in the first place.

Shima: Also, I B-Brought you something hattori!

She reached into her bag and got a A nice Delicious Muffin from within. It smelled wonderful and made Hattori's mouth watered like a mollusk,

Hattori: Yay! A muffin…!

Shima: Consider it my "Get well soon" Gift.

Hattori got a devious and lewd look on her face.  
She had an idea

Hattori: hehe, How about You make it up to me in A better way you two?

Reishi and shima had a worried look on their faces, They could

Hattori: You two have to go on dates with me!

Hattori suggested

Shima: A D-D-D-Date?

Reishi: wait, I get why You want shima to do it, But why me?

Hattori: But Your the one who told me to go up there in the first place silly!

Reishi: I guess thats fair…..

Replied reishi, After eating Their tea and muffins they spent time talking and apologizing. a true friendship can never be broken.  
And they waited for the hope that would inspire them.


	6. Learning about the Shadowmancers

Reishi returned home again where Juno was waiting at the door for her

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi petted The affectionate cat and plopped down on her couch in the living room

*plop*

She turned to her favorite channel - kaibaTv

It displayed on the hot new shows and news.

Right now it was displaying the daily news

Reporter: In further news, A terrorist organization known as the shadowmancers have been gaining popularity!

Reishi: (shadowmancers?)

2nd Reporter: tell us more about them clara!

Reporter: They've been going around and challenging Gullible duelists to a duel and if they lose, They Lose their souls….!

Reporter: More on this at 6

Reishi: taking people's souls through dueling? Yeah right…..

Reishi didn't believe for one second, she had heard stories of "shadow duels" before where two people duel and one loses their soul. But she didn't believe it.

Juno: *meow*

Reishi: I know right? Sounds like A bunch of baloney!

Reishi petted the cat sensually and more affectionately

Juno: *meow*

she purred as he swang her tail.

Reishi: But maybe I should do some research just in case.

The truth is reishi was into the occult and other organizations like it. She found it interesting and seductive to her.  
So she opened her great labtop and went on kipedia.

She looked up the term "shadowmancers"

A long page came up and It read:

"the shadowmancers are a mutlti-national Occultist group that focuses on taking souls for there own demented reasons. The group started in 2055, has over 25000 members. Iy mostly recruits teenagers between the ages of 14 and 20, they don't have a specific type of people they target, they seems to attack anyone and everyone.  
When they duel they use a new terrifying type of monsters know as Shadowprancers .  
it is lead by an unknown leader who calls themselves the "Masked Queen"

Reishi: S-Scary! But probably just a myth… Right?

Reishi fell asleep on the futon with her skirt slightly up and Juno sleeping on top.  
She fell into dreams thinking about the new threat of the shadowmancers


	7. Akihiko's Request

**May 3rd 2060**

Monday

School.

Reishi: *sigh*

Reishi hated school. Especially her school, It was a mostly dueling and inquistory studies based and was generally boring.

Even though she liked dueling she didnt like math,science, history and everything else.

Akihiko: And thats how you find the square root of an exponent

Their professor ryotaro akihiko, was their homeroom professor and maths sensei. He was gorgeous with his shining red hair and overtoned beard.

Akihiko: And with that done. i'll give you all the rest of the class to study.

Reishi: *sigh*

Akihiko: Except you Reishi…. I need you in my office now!

Class: ooooo

The entire whispered and gossiped ss they thought reishi was in trouble

Reishi: I didnt do anything wrong did I?

She asked. Professor akihiko just sighed

Akihiko: Just come to my office please.

And with that reishi got up from her chair and went out of the classroom. Her hips swayed as she tried not to bump into anyone on the way out.

She went down the desolate hallway and to the left Was waiting akihiko-sensei's office

It was a small but pactful office with a red and gold color scheme, It really suited akihiko.

Hattori: Senpai….!

Reishi: Hattori?

Much to reishi's surprise Hattori and Shimamura were already there. Hattori's leg was still cast-up after her injury but she could at least walk now.

Reishi: are you sure it's okay, for you to be at school right now?

Hattori: who knows? I just wanted to see you senpai :3

Shima: She really is an idiot huh?

Shimamura approached reishi.

Shimamura: So what do you think the professor wanted to talk to us for?

Reishi: I dont know …. I just jope were not in trouble okay?

Hattori: I hope we are…So shima can yell at me again teheeeee

Shima: …..

*creek*

The door opened and out came the professor

He looked serious.

Akihiko: Girls have a seat.

The girls sat down.

Reishi: Whats this about? We're not in trouble are we?

Akihiko: …. Not necessarily. But you are in a way.

Shima: huh?

They were a confused

Akihiko: Let me explain.

Akihiko: I cant give you a grade for your project.

Shima: huh?

Hattori: wha?

Reishi: why?

Akihiko: Since your project is destroyed and not functional, You can't give me a demonstration and thus I can't give you a grade for it.

The professor's revelation shocked them to the core.

Shima: But Professor you saw our project with your own eyes…!

Akihiko: sorry… but I have to obey the guidelines… and I cant give you anything but an E.

Reishi: Can we do it over and then demonstrate.

Akihiko: The deadline is tomorrow. So unless you can do all that work in about a day, I dont think so.

Shima began to get frustrated

Shima: So what? You just called us in here to tell us we're gonna fail?

Akihiko: No, There still is hope for you three. I just need you to do something for me and I'll nullify the bad grade.

Reishi: What is it?

Akihiko: I cant tell you right now…, But in time I will.

Shima: Thats cryptic.

Akihiko: Sorry. But thats all for now. Please leave my office and return to your classes.


	8. Going Home!

Reishi and her two friends had gotten out of school and now were walking the endless streets of Neo domino city.  
The time During 3-5 pm the city was at it's busiest, with people rushing home from work to fornicate and relax .

Shima: *sigh*

Reishi: What's wrong?

Shima: I have a feeling whatever this "favor" Akihiko-sensei wants is going to be a giant pain in the ass.

Hattori: Hehe… He might have us do some "naughty" things for him.

Hattori implied

Shima: … as lewd as that sounds, you maybe right

Reishi: Yeah… He didnt exactly tell us what it was….

The girl's pondered what their sensei's "Favor" could be.  
Hopefully it wouldnt be something promiscuous or crude.  
But they had their doubts

*train sounds*  
They passed by the metro where shima had to leave.  
Her home wasnt too far but she still had to take the metro like the other wenches

Shima: See ya.

Shima waved goodbye to her Old friends and went on her way. Her curvy hips swayed as she went on the great kaiba Metro service.

Hattori: Now it's just me and you senpai~

Reishi: (unfortunately)

She thought.  
Hattori moved closer to reishi until they were shoulder to shoulder  
Reishi blushed and looked the over way.

Reishi: Y-Your oftly close you know….

Hattori: I know. I like being close to you senpai

Reishi: H-hattori people are staring….

Hattori: Heehee let them stare and be jealous.

Reishi: Please dont say things like that.

Hattori sighed and said:

Hattori: Senpai Remember our date on Saturday…..

Reishi: You dont have to remind me, I always remember something like this. I always keep promises

Hattori: Ahhhhh Your so noble senpai!

She said in ectasy as she grabbed herself.

Reishi: Your a weird one hattori, but oddly enough I can tolerate it

Hattori: Hehe, I love you senpai.

Reishi and hattori parted ways. As they did A beautiful sunset came and went and hope shined on.


	9. A new furry friend

Reishi arrived home again, Her mansion looked even more beautiful and sturdy with the sunset in the background.

Reishi: ...

Reishi had decided not to go in and enjoy the beautiful sunset in her garden. She to loved to just relax and chill in garden

Her garden itself could be described as a formal garden. The bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes. In the centre there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down at the koi carp. The flower beds were a riot of May colour and even on close inspection they were weed-free.

Reishi loved it and many times Read to herself in the garden.

Reishi: It's time to relax…..

She sat down in her favorite chair in front of the koi pond and looked at the beautiful sunset, it was ecstasy for her.

*Brushle*

Reishi: ?

She heard a brusseling coming her bushes  
She cautiously got up to investigate.  
She got nervous and thought it was a rapist

Reishi: Hello? Is someone there?  
*Shuffling*

All she heard was more moving noises.

Reishi: (oh god, please dont be a peeping tom…. Or Hattori.)

She carefully sifted through bushes until she came across the person or thing that going through her bushes.

Dog: *Ruff*

Reishi: Ah!

She quickly released that her intruder was just a four legged friend who was hungry...

Reishi: Oh, it's just you….. Thought it was a pervert or something.

Dog: Woof

Reishi: You must be hungry, if your going through my bushes. But unfortunately I dont have anything for you

She petted the dog carnally.  
It wasnt the first time she had encountered this specific beast. She had encountered him before, but he usually just went away after being caught

Dog: *Whimper*

Reishi: …..  
She saw it was whimpering and gave in.

Reishi: Fine. You can come inside buddy.

The dog followed her inside from the backdoor entrance.  
From that entrance leads into the kitchen which was a sleek, professionally designed, bespoke, granite counters, stainless steel appliances, spotless, scrubbed, well equipped, utensils on hooks, matching cups, uncluttered, clean folded tea towel, gentle swish from the dishwasher, efficient hum of refrigerator, professional knife block, dried flowers hung from beams, nothing superfluous, minimalistic, uncluttered, ceramic floor tiles, underfloor heating.

Juno: *hiss*

Juno who was resting on a shelf spotted the dog and hissed at it.

Reishi: calm down Juno, He's just a guest that'll be staying here for the night.

Juno: *Hisssssss*

The cat hissed and lept away.

Dog: *Woof*

Reishi: You know, You can be a real pain sometimes….?

Dog: *woof*

Reishi went to Her glorious refrigerator to get some food and while she did she began to talk to the dog.

Reishi: Almost every week, I find you in my garden eating my berries. Dont you have an owner or something?

Dog: *Bark*

Reishi: *Sigh* I take that as A no., I bet you dont have a name either.

Dog: *whimper*

The dog climbed on her leg

Reishi: woah ok... , i'll give you a name….. How about Hiro?

Hiro: WOOF!

The dog woofed proudly at it's new name, it was cleary happy at it.

Reishi: Ok hiro it is!

She pulled out a can of tuna from the refrigerator and fed to her furry friend.

Reishi had found a new friend in Hiro. but still had doubts in her heart  
Could she overcome them?


	10. Time for Hattori's date

**May 8th 2060**

Saturday

Reishi: *yawn*

Reishi yawned with the ferocity of a breeding mouse.

She was tired as she Had to make sure that Hiro and Juno didnt fight it out the entire night.  
She was wearing tight yellow pajamas with dandelion's on them.  
It was a bit tacky but entrancing none the less.

*Bing dong*

The mansion doorbell ringed  
She automatically knew who it was.

Hattori: Seeennnnnpaaaaaaiiiiii~ Im barging in! I hope your ready….

The door slammed open and reishi came out of her room to speculate

Reishi: H-Hattori You cant just barge into peoples houses like this!

Hattori: hehe. You look cute in those garments… are those new?

Reishi: No i've had these for awhile.

Hattori: I can tell there a bit tight! Hehe.

Reishi: ….. whatever, I'll be ready in a minute.

Reishi went back into her room to get dressed

She looked in her closet

It was a huge closet with all sorts of dresses and gowns hanging from golden hangers. There were bins of clothes and other "Things" in it.  
It truly was a blissful closet.

Meanwhile she could hear hattori downstairs,

Hiro: *woof*

Juno: *meow*

Hiro and Juno approached her.

Hattori: awwww…. Senpai i didn't know your were an animal person! Can I pet them?

Reishi: Just don't do anything lewd.

Hattori: Senpai... I'm only into masochism….. Not bestiality.

Reishi: what?

Hattori: Nothing. heh

Reishi: Your so weird hattori...

Reishi stepped out of her room revealing the dress she chose.  
It was a yellowish dress made of a strong fabric.  
It went down to her knees and exposed her arms.  
She also wore a straw sun hat to protect herself the harmful and baka rays of the sun.

Hattori: *Nosebleeds* Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Reishi: ….

Reishi and Hattori Now fueled up, went on there "date".  
It was a Hot and humid day outside, Many people were in there swimsuits and tank tops trying to go to beaches

Reishi: Hattori where are we going?

Reishi and hattori Where in the heart of the city, In the morning It was especially busy as people where hustling to work although

It was A bit less busy than usual,

Hattori: Well i've got a Plan for today, First we'll go to breakfast in my favorite Restaurant Then Go To the shinto shrine Then Finally we'll Go home and-

Reishi: slow down….. First of all are you sure it's okay for you to be doing this much walking with that injury?

Hattori: Senpai, It's fine I like the pain….. and besides it's healed….. Kinda.

Reishi: ….

Reishi: ok whatever. But what restaurant?

Hattori: it's a place called "Bamboo Gourmet"

Reishi: Bamboo Gourmet?

Hattori: Yep it's a nice chinese Place That serves great food and has a great staff!

Reishi: I hope so….

Hattori: You worry to much senpai…. But that's why I admire you….!

She began to hug and grope Reishi profusely.

Reishi: H-Hattori!

They moved on with hope and Fear in there hearts.  
With a passion to Press on to the future


	11. Bamboo Enigma

**Bamboo Gourmet**

A chinese themed restaurant lay before them. It was gold and white in color and had a dragon on the outside and on the inside It was even grander. the restaurant was great.  
It had a shiny gold template with yellow tables and silver plating.  
The Nice sense of tradition really permeated the room.

Hattori: We're here!

Reishi: Wow I kind of expected this place to be a dump….. But This is actually kind of a nice place.

Hattori: Only the best for you senpai!

?: Ni-hao!

A man behind the counter of the bar in the restaurant greeted them  
He had black hair, Purple eyes and was wearing a traditional Chinese garment with a Lavender color.  
He Was about middle age and was very Sturdy and tough looking.

Hattori: Ni-hao, Xin fang….!

Reishi: (xin fang…)

Xin Fang: …..

He Paused for a second as He recognized Hattori  
His demanor changed to A Irritated one.

Xin Fang: ….. You again? Hopefully You have actual money this time.

Hatori: Of course ha ha ha… That was only a misunderstanding last time…!

Reishi: Hattori?

Xin Fang: And You've brought a guest, I see.

He Squinted at reishi, He felt that he recognized her from somewhere.

Xin Fang: Have We Met before Miss?

Hattori: Y-Yes You might have seen her! She's actually the Legendary daughter of Yuji Sakamoto

Xin Fang: Ah! Thats where I recognize her From.

He went up to her and Shaked her hand profusely  
Reishi Blushed and Shook it back.  
Their eyes met. His Demeanor changed To back to friendly.

Xin Fang: Wow it's an Honor! I think i've of You're father before! He's a legend

Reishi: T-Thanks…!

Xin fang: Please! Follow me!

He Grabbed two menu's (virtous) and walked Foward through The restaurant.  
Table after table they went, until The table Of glory was chosen.  
The table was all golden with a dragon crescent on it.  
It had the word "Fang" Inscribed on it.

Hattori: Aw! you Gave us the best Table! How nice hehe!

Xin Fang: Trust me, If your friend wasn't here I wouldve made you eat out of the Toilet!

Hattori: Ah! Yes! Insult me More!

Reishi: ….

Xin Fang: …..

Xin fang: Anyway… My daughter will collect your orders, Please enjoy Yourselves!

Reishi and Hattori sat down in the booth, Hattori specifically plopped down which made her jiggle.  
The Room permeated with the smell of great eastern food and people which made their mouths wet

Hattori: Man, Senpai can You smell that? It smells sooooooooo good!

Reishi: Yup! Seems like the put alot of effort into this place.

Hattori: Ya, thats why it's my Favorite :3

Reishi: I cant tell. It seems like the owner really hates you.  
What's up with that?

Reishi asked  
Hattori fiddled with her fingers naughtily.

Hattori: Well, I sort of never pay when im in here…

Reishi: What? Why?

Hattori: It's too expensive, _Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

She whined.

Reishi: That's so Irresponsible! How could you do that?

Hattori: It's not my fault! They should make their food cheaper! And plus it makes it really enticing to come back and do it….. _When they beat me up afterwards….._

She whispered that last part, but reishi heard it in full and was appalled

Reishi: W-What? Did you say that they beat you up!

Hattori: Hehe! Everytime I cant pay, Xin fang either Physically throws me out or uppercuts me or makes me Drink toilet water or Make's me beg for Like a dog for forgiveness…!

Hattori: Ahhhhh! It really makes me want to come back here-

She was interrupted by Reishi's voice

Reishi: Enough Hattori! Jesus….. Why are you Like this?

Hattori: Huh? Like what?

Reishi: This whole "masochist"! At first I thought it was just an act. But you're legitimately Worrying me Now!

Hattori: Senpai, You don't understand…. The feeling of pain is the best in the world! The feeling of a punch landing on your face, The feeling of a Knife cutting into your skin… The feeling of Underwear going up your- … Well you get the point. Pain is the best thing there is and sometimes you just need to feel it.

Reishi: …..

The tension in the room flared.  
Reishi wished to understand her friend more, But how could she?  
Hattori's Heart was covered with a wall of pain and disruption And hope could not be found For them., For their souls had long been lost to the source of hell we call "Society".


	12. The Lowest of fangs

**Author** : _Idk what im writing anymore..._

Reishi and Hattori had been sitting in silence for like the past 25 minutes.  
It was very Awkward and wrought with defacitity.  
Hattori Just stared enamored at reishi this entire time, While reishi just twiddled her thumbs

But finally something interrupted it.

*Ching ching*  
The sounds of bells clinging went through the room. It finally interrupted the burning silence of them

?: Aiya! Good day

A younger girl Came in, She was wearing the Same outfit as Xin Fang which exposed her torso.  
As mentioned she was younger than them probably about 14.  
She had Pure black hair and purple eyes.

?: What Can I get you fine ladi-

She stopped herself and looked at Hattori.  
She squinted and Sighed.

?: Daaaaad! That Weird girl who doesnt pay is back! Should I get the whip or the Dog Bowl!

She yelled

Hattori: Hehe.

Xin Fang: Dont, Lo fang….. At least not Yet! She's fine for now.

Lo fang: Alright.

Reishi Thought it Was appropriate to apologize for hattori

Reishi: Hey um…. On my behalf I'd like to apologize for Hattori's Behavior. I promise you she's not this weird anywhere else.

Lo fang: I doubt that.

She said sarcastically. She looked back at hattori and sighed

Lo Fang: Fine. What are your order?

Reishi: Just a salad please.

Hattori: 5 Eggrolls Please!

Reishi: 5? Thats alot for you hattori….

Hattori: Ya I know! I want it to hurt when it comes out of me. hehe

Reishi: …

Lo fang: ….

Lo fang: Are you sure you want This girl to be your friend?

Reishi: Sometimes I don't even know.

Lo fang: May god bless you.

Lo fang walked away sexially, Her hips swaying and Hair flowing.  
It was really invigorating.

Lo fang: *Speaking Foreign Language*

The cooking appliances began to activate and Boil and steam things.  
The smell of freshly Picked vegetables and freshly 'deboned' Meat permeated the shining room.

10 Minutes Later.

*People chattering*  
As time went on more and more people came in and out but mostly in.  
The restaurant was almost full as it had not been before.  
They were all there for the wonderful food and atmosphere the place had.  
But mainly for the theatrics and love the family showed their customers.

Lo fang: Aiya! Gomenasai for the wait…!

Lo fang cartwheeled into the table. She somehow managed to juggle the plates and food inbetween her hands and feet while doing so.  
*Clapping*  
People were impressed.

*Cling*  
She placed Reishi's Salad and Hattori's eggrolls on the table.  
They smelled of ancient cuisine and fine dining.  
Lo fang smiled and winked at them.

Lo fang: Try to Have a good meal You two! I'll be bringing the bill in 5 Minutes.

She cartwheeled away.

Reishi: Great, I was starving!

Reishi dug into her salad like a heating mole.  
Her fork punctured the lettuce like how a murdering kills there victim.  
She put the green leaves in her mouth carnally and as she did this Hattori just stared at her Reishi instead of her food.

Reishi: Hattori? What's wrong…?

Hattori: hehe… well It's just... I Like watching you eat senpai.

Reishi: … Dont be weird hattori.

She said bluntly

Hattori: I cant help it! Your so Awesome and cute!

Reishi: *Blushes* Geez…. Why is it only me? Why are You never like this with shima?

Hattori: Dont get me wrong! I Love shima too! She's cute and bit of a tsundere…. But you outrank her senpai!

Reishi: How?

Hattori: Your a descendant of Legend for one thing! And your a great duelist and You have a great scent and You like to punish me and your so kawaii and-

Reishi: Ok Ok I get it sheesh.

Reishi: I guess all that stuff is true except the punishment part. But I wish you would think about yourself more instead of me.

She pleaded.

Hattori: I can't think about myself because i'm too busy thinking of you~

Reishi: *sigh*

*jingle*

Lo fang came back with a ginormous check book. Her chest jiggled as she slammed it down on the table.

Lo fang: So who's paying?

Hattori: Senpai Is of course!

Reishi: What?

Reishi realized what hattori had done.

Reishi: I didn't bring any cash on me! You said you had money at the door, Hattori!

She yelled. Hattori giggled.

Hattori: Hehe. That was a lie of course to just get in. You should've Known that senpai!

Reishi: … *sigh* Your right…. What did I expect?

Reishi Said disappointed.

Lo fang meanwhile got impatient and impatienter.

Lo fang: No money again, Eh…? Hahahaha….

*ching*

The sound if metal jingling crossed the room.

Lo fang had pulled something out of the back of her dress.

The object was spherical and linked to a chain and had spiked the edges. It didnt take long for both of them to realize it was a Mace .

Reishi gasped and hattori squealed.

Hattori: Ahhhhh, yes! More punishment!

Lo fang Readied the mace.

The spikes of the mace were rounded and toned and as thus not as sharp as the ones used in combat. So it wouldn't kill anyone But could still heavily injure a person.

Lo fang: Shut up! Me and my father are sick of you coming in here and not paying! Your really going to get it this time!

Reishi: Please stop!

Lo fang ignored reishi's plea and She twirled it around in the air several times.

And just as she was about to strike hattori with it…..

?: that's enough!


	13. Meeting Arthur and Simon

?: That's enough!

Someone from behind their table caught the mace with their bare hands.  
There hands bled with blood as they were holding it in their hands.

It was a Male with light blue haired. He looked familiar to reishi and hattori

Blue Haired guy: Is this how you treat your customers? By beating them with medieval weaponry?

Lo Fang: ...

Blue Haired guy: God, You should be Ashamed of Yourself!

The scene was making quite a commotion. As people around the establishment were looking in that direction.

Lo Fang: I-Im sorry sir….! I-I

Yellow Haired: You know your looking at a huge lawsuit here.

The Guy behind him said.  
They were sitting at the same table together.

They both had british and new zealandish accents and were looking at lo fang seriously

Lo fang: Listen I-

Xin Fang: Lo Fang! GET BACK HERE NOW!

He yelled

Lo fang looking sad bowed her head and walked back to the kitchen  
All they heard was spanking from there on.

Reishi meanwhile just sighed a sigh of relief.

Reishi: God hattori... How many close calls can we have with you? You should be more careful!

She said as she pinched Hattori's ear.

Hattori: ahhhh! Pinch me Harder senpai!

Reishi: …. (It's no use)...

Yellow Haired guy: Are you ok Arthur? Cousin that flesh wound looks pretty bad.

Blue Haired guy: I dont know...I cant feel it.

Reishi turned her attention to the two gentlemen behind her.  
One was bleeding from the hand and the other was tending to the wound.  
They both looked familiar to reishi.

Reishi: Are you alright?

Blue Haired guy: This is just a flesh wound...

Yellow Haired: Just a flesh wound? Your hand is practically torn open! God this is just like the festival!

Reishi: Oh!

Reishi finally remembered where she recognized these gentlemen from.  
They were the two guys from the festival.

Reishi: Let me help.

She pulled out a bundle of cards from her pocket and covered the wound with them.  
The guy sighed a sigh of relief knowing his pain was being lifted.

Blue Haired: Thanks Madame

Reishi: No problem Just repaying a favor!

Blue Haired: A favor…?

Reishi: You don't remember? This isnt your first time saving my friend.

He Looked at the lewd hattori and squinted his eyes.  
Hattori winked shrewdly and He immediately recognized her.  
Blue Haired: Ah Yes! I remember you! Has your leg healed properly?

He asked

Hattori: Yes, Unfortunately!

Blue-Haired: ?

Reishi: D-Dont mind her. Anyway... We didnt get each other's name's before?

As reishi bandaged up his hand they introduced each other.

Arthur: Im Arthur Bloomberry and this is My Cousin Simington Cantleburry. You can just call him simon.

Simon: Hmph, such a formal name is beneath me but ah well...

Reishi had recognized there names again.

Reishi: Wait are you guys from-

Simon: Yes we are the Heirs to the Bloomberry publication company and the Cantleburry Candle Corporation.

They were both the sons of the owners of these companies, both bussinesses had been doing well especially bloomberry publication after the fall of the digital reading faze of society.

Hattori: Wow hehe. Looks like i'm friends with 3 celebrities now!

Simon: three?

Reishi: Ah ya... I guess thats my cue to introduce myself. Im Reishi Sakamoto.

Arthur: ... Like the "Moto" as in the Champion of the games?

Reishi: yup!

Arthur: How exquisite!

He said as he shook her hand

Arthur: It's an honor to meet you! You know your ancestor was a great Inspiration to me! In fact half of our publication space should be dedicated to him!

Simon: Likewise! I feel that he was a great inspiration to candle industry as well!

Reishi: (...how?)

Simon: So who's your friend over there.

Hattori: ...

Reishi: Thats hattori and "friend" is sort of a subjective term with her.

Hattori: aw senpai. Don't be like that...

Simon reached out his hand. And hattori shook it awkwardly.

Simon: Hi I'm Simington of Cantleburry Candles.

Hattori: hehe I know your company!. I use your Candlesto burn myself all the time!

Arthur: ...

Simon: ...

Reishi: …..

Arthur: Anyway, we'll cover this bill of yours, ladies!

Reishi: Thank you!

They all talked for awhile about their similarities and differences.

*20 Minutes Later*  
*rumble*  
Arthur's Hand started to tremble and shake violently on the table

Arthur: Ah... well I think My hand is definitely getting worse.

Arthur grasped his hand cautiously

Simon: We should get to a hospice at least.

Reishi: Hospice?

Simon: Hospital. Same thing.

Reishi: I guess we have to go to. Love and Wishes to ya!

Arthur and Simon: Good Luck Madam!

Reishi and hattori watched as the estrangers left.  
-And it was almost sunset and reishi and hattori decided to leave go onto there next stop on their "date" and find new hope.


	14. Hattori's Mom - Yushi

**Nakashi Shinto Shrine**

Reishi: So where are we now, hattori?

Reishi was Blindfolded and restrained by the eyes. She couldnt see a thing and had hattori guide her all the way here from the restaurant.

Hattori: Somewhere very Important to me!

They had stopped and Hattori yanked the blindfolds off of reishi making her aroused in the process

Reishi: !

When reishi opened her eyes she saw a beautiful Shrine, It had a overarching gate in the front and a stone walkway leading into a garden with a pond in the back it looked like.

The Shrine itself was pure white and had a Crescent on it. It was Average size for a shinto shrine and had bowl where you could make donations right to the side of it.

Hattori Blushed and looked at Reishi.

Hattori: Senpai~ are you impressed?

Reishi: It's Beautiful I guess.

Hattori: Mmmmm~ You'll Know true beauty in a second…..

Reishi: hmm? What do you mean?

Hattori: The truth is senpai... I didnt take you here to go site seeing, I wanted to show you something…..

Reishi was confused and mystified by Hattori.

Hattori: J-Just wait right here senpai! I-ill be right back.

Hattori tapped reishi's butt and jogged inside to the shrine.

Reishi: H-Hey!

Reishi wanted to stop her but knew it was no use as she didnt really care.  
And so she was left alone.

But her curiosity got the better of her as she looked at the pond behind the shrine.

Reishi: Maybe there's koi there.

Reishi loved animals, especially fish and since she had koi at home, she wanted to see these ones here too

As she walked over to the pond she noticed the extreme beauty.  
But she was even more impressed by the pond.  
It was bigger than her's at home and had even more koi in it than at her home.  
The lilypads had frogs on them and the plants at the edge had beautiful dragonflies flying around it.

Reishi: (Stunning!)

She went closer for a closer look.

Reishi: Hey guys!

She said to the koi. As if they could respond they gathered at the area in the pond she was looking at..

Their peering eyes looked up at reishi in curiousity

Reishi: Hehe…. Gosh your all so cute!

Reishi put her hand in the water and played with the koi.

Although she heard footsteps behind her she assumed it was hattori.

?: Beautiful aren't they?

Reishi: Ah!

Reishi quickly pulled her hand out the water after hearing the strangers voice.

She turned around and saw an almost forty aged woman.  
She was wearing a shrine maiden dress with a large bow in her hair. Her hair itself was a dark yellow color and had a reddish tint to it. Her eyes were pure red  
Her figure was very curvaceous with her chest and derriere nearly about to pop out of her dress.

In a sort of way she reminded reishi of herself, especially with her hair and eye color.

?: Ah, Im sorry I didnt mean to scare you.

Reishi: it's Fine….. I take it your the shrine maiden, miss?

Yushi: Yes i'm Yushi Nakashi of the Nakashi shrine clan. Nice to meet you!

Reishi: Nice to meet you to Nakashi.

Yushi: No need to be so formal deear, Just call me 'yushi'.

She bowed to reishi very respectfully. In doing so her top miko (dress) came undone an revealed her massive chest.

It caused reishi to blush profusely and turn her head away.

Reishi: ummm…

Yushi: ah sorry about that.

She fixed it.

Hattori: Sennnnpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii~ im back!

Hattori came from the other side.

she was holding a roundly shaped object. It was magenta color and shined in the sunset light

Hattori looked at yushi and pouted.

Hattori: Mom! I told you to wait inside!

Yushi: Sorry dear. But whenever I see a guest, I must simply greet them!

Reishi: mom?

Reishi said confused

Hattori: Damn…. Well now that she ruined the surprise! Yes Reishi! This is my mommy!

Hattori hugged yushi from behind Which made both of their chests jiggle.

Yushi: ah so your the one named reishi. my hattori talks about you alot.

Reishi: I can only imagine…..

Yushi: yes. She does seem to be quite infatuated with you. She says your her true "dominatrix" and she loves how you "punish" her

Reishi: What…? Hattori….! Dont tell lies about me!

Reishi grabbed hattori by the arm.

Fiercely she tightened her grip a bit causing hattori to moan.

Yushi: ….

Realizing that she was only proving hattori's stories to be true she stopped immediately.

Yushi: Anyway. I'll leave you girls alone for now. Hattori be Inside by nightfall

Hattori: yes mommy!

Yushi kissed hattori on the head and went on her way back to the main shrine.

Her curvaceous figure could be seen in the distance.

Hattori got up closer to Reishi

Hattori: My mom is pretty hot right?

Reishi: Am I supposed to answer that?

Hattori: Don't lie senpai. I saw you looking at her chest the whole time!

Reishi: N-No I wasn't!

She screeched.

Reishi: Besides i would never do something so unholy in a place like this.

Hattori: *sigh* this is why I wanted you to meet her later….. So we could all do something together….

She said disappointed

Reishi: I will say though …. I kind of expected your mother to be exactly like you. But she seems like a genuinely normal and nice person.

Hattori: Hehe. She is, for the most part.

Reishi: …?

Hattori: since Mommy is a bit of a traditionalist. She does give me spankings when I misbehave~

Reishi: ….

Hattori: Hehe thats why I always try to do bad things in school senpai! So I can feel mama's hand on my butt when I get home!

Reishi: ….

Hattori: Also her nice big breasts and plump butt. You can tell I wasnt thirsty as a baby senpai~

Reishi: Please stop. You're making me feel uncomfortable

Reishi pleaded.

Hattori giggled and changed the subject

She gave reishi the orb-like object in her hand.

Hattori: Anywho….. This is what I wanted to show you!

Reishi: What is it?

Hattori: It's my family orb. Passed down from generations.

Hattori gave reishi the orb.  
Reishi struggled to carry it but eventually she got ahold of it.

Reishi: This T-Thing is heavy!

Hattori: It's supposed to be, It's an ancient treasure that my grandfather found.

Reishi: oh?

Hattori: and he proposed to my grandmother with it… and then they had Intercourse on top of it, giving it it's magenta color

Reishi: That's pretty interesting hattori and also kind of disgusting.

Reishi: -But why did you show me it?

Hattori: Because I want you to have it!

Hattori shoved herself into Reishi's face.

Reishi: Hattori as much as I appreciate the gesture. I cant take something as important as this.

Hattori: Huh why?

Reishi: Because it's to personal. It's like you basically gave me your soul or something.

Hattori: Senpai~ dont be like that! were almost lovers anyway!

Reishi: Hattori your just my perverted friend. Nothing more nothing less.

Reishi explained  
Hattori looked Discouraged By it

Hattori: ….Fine! But I'll never stop trying to get you to love me! senpai!

Hattori receded and pecked reishi on the cheek

Reishi: H-Hattori!

She ran away into the distance leaving reishi there to wonder about the day she had just had with her friend. Hopefully she could find some new hope with it.


	15. Oven Troubles

**Reishi's mansion**

After that exciting "date" With hattori reishi had taken the subway and had walked all the home.  
It was 8 o clock and the stars above were up around the mansion

*Creek*

She opened the door to her Illustrious mansion.  
Where she saw a cute and adorable sight, Hiro and Juno were curled up together on the step leading upstairs.

Reishi: Awwwww, So cute! I have to Get a picture!

Reishi: *Sniff*

As she reached for her phone she was interrupted by her own Nose.

Reishi: *Sniff*

Reishi smelled something. It was a crisp burnt smell coming from the kitchen. It hit reishi's nose like a ton of bricks.

Reishi: ...!

She ran into her kitchen where she saw that her oven was smoking from the hatch.  
It looked like a fire was raging inside of the oven and smoke was quickly filling the room. She ran over to the fire, Foolishly.

Reishi: Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap!

She chanted to herself as she fanned the oven.

Reishi: How the hell did this happen? I know I didn't put anything in the oven before I left!

She said to herself.

It took Reishi about 15 Minutes to put out the fire that had raged inside of her oven. She had to use various pots and pans full of water to smother the fire and put it out.  
Although she had dispersed the fire, The inside of the oven was irreparably damaged.

Reishi: *Sigh* Mom is going to be so mad at me when she returns.

She loathed herself.

*BRINNNNNNNNGGGGGG*

Her phone rang at the speed of sound.  
She picked it up from her skirt and looked at the screen.

It said:

"Hatty-chan1 and Shimahammy want to chat with you"

"Accept or deny?" It displayed

She clicked on the Accept button and a holographic display of them both appeared from her phone.

Hattori was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, it exposed her massive D cup breasts. She facing towards the camera making more embarassing.  
Shima was wearing her Pj's which exposed only of her.

Shima: Hey Reishi! Me and hattori wanted to-

Shima stopped

Shima: ... R-Reishi... Are you Okay?

Reishi: H-Huh? Yeah. why do you ask?

Shima: Well... You're covered in soot?

Reishi: I think left the oven on... Somehow, and it caught fire.

Hattori: Ah! You're so careless Senpai~

Reishi: Shut up, hattori.

Shima: Where even are you hattori? You look like you're in the forest?

Hattori: That's because I am in the forest, silly!

Reishi: In the forest?

Hattori: We dont have a bathroom in the shrine. So I have to "go" in the forest teehee. I Like the feeling of cold wind hitting your bum as you poop. It's so painful and uncomfortable!

Reishi: ...

Shima: ...

Shima: anyway… I was going to ask how did your date go?

Shima asked

Hattori: Wonderful Besides getting dysentery hehe... Senpai and I almost got beat up by two chinese people and then we met other two cute foreign boys and then we met my mom and then we-

Hattori was talking faster than they could process.

Shima: Ok sheesh I get it. Im glad you two had fun ... God.

Hattori: Hehe. dont be Jealous Shima! It's gonna be your turn next weekend~

Shima: _I'm dreading it already._

Hattori: hehe... were gonna do so much together shima! Were going to the mall First and try on dresses and then were going to go the hot springs and see each other naked and then were going-

Hattori talked faster and faster. Never stopping for a second.  
Shima and reishi muted her and talked amongst themselves.

Shima: Reishi heads up on something!

Reishi: hm? What.

Shima: Akihiko asked me to do his favor...

Reishi: oh god. It wasnt anything dirty was it?

Shima: What No! He just asked me to pick up his groceries

Reishi: oh thank god... I thought we would have to give him oral or something.

Shima: Now your starting to sound like hattori!

Both: Hahaha...

They both laughed as the moonlight shined from reishi's window.

The day had been pretty eventful for reishi. She not only had bonded with her friend - Hattori but also had found something deep within herself.


	16. A city in fear

Neo Domino city - Grand square metropolitan

 **May 14th 2060 - Friday**

It had been another uneventful 6 days in the city Although attacks by the shadowmancers had been going up steadily.

It had the whole city in fear and school was even closed on tuesday because of it.

Now students were required to walk home with another student or students

It was a very confusing time for everyone.

Reishi and Her two Loyal friends Hattori and Shimamura were walking home as usual.  
It was about sunset and about the time most people went home. So It was busy on the streets and everywhere else.

Shima: Another boring week at school…. *sigh*

Reishi: You can say that again! I almost wanted to hang myself by using my cards this week.

Hattori: Hehe, I didnt know you were into asphyxiation senpai!

Reishi: ….

Shimamura: …..

Reishi: *Sigh*… not even the silence caused by Hattori's pervertness can lift the mood.

Hattori: :(

Shima: Between the Shadowmancers and our school Life, I dont know which is depressing.

Reishi: This stupid partner system is starting to get on my nerves to. Even on non school days if I'm seen alone outside the police stop me and interrogate me it's almost like this city is turning into detroit or something.

Hattori: What do You mean? Dont you like to be with us more often senpai !

Reishi: Well yes... But Even on non school days if I'm seen alone outside the police stop me and interrogate me it's almost like this city is turning into detroit or something.

Shima: I kind of agree with reishi. I like you guys but I dont want to be with you everytime I have to go out.

All: *sigh*

Depression had set in on the current state of the world and the city. The shadowmancers had caused so much fear and panic.

*train noises*

They passed the subway station where shimamura had to go.

Shima: bye guys.

She said sadly

Hattori: see you on our date tomorrow silly~

She tapped shima's butt casually causing shima to get flustered and angry.

Shima: H-Hattori...!

Hattori: Hehe your butt jiggled a little~ your getting thiccer shima-senpai

Shima: Grrrrrrrr

*WHACK*

Shima in her anger punched hattori in the abdomen causing her wheeze and fall to the ground.

Hattori's face was red in bliss and she looked like she orgasmed.

Hattori: *panting*

Reishi: S-shima!

Shima: Sorry! just needed to vent some anger…..

Hattori:*panting* I love you so much right now shima *panting*

She said as she was orgasmed on the ground

Shima: ..…...

Reishi: …..

Shima: bye.

Shima boarded the kaiba express (choo choo!) The sound it made as it went away.  
Then she waved at her friends as the train rode it away, It was a new dawn.

Hattori: *Panting* Now it's just…. * panting* me and you….. senpai.

Reishi: ….. Actually hattori, I think imma ride the subway home too.

Hattori: huh why? *panting* it's a longer way home then just walking.

Reishi: Yes I know. I just want some time to think to myself.

Hattori stood up after her orgasm and looked reishi in the eyes

Hattori: Hehe alright. I wuv u senpai.

Reishi: goodbye hattori.

They parted ways and went home on to there new hope and to hopefully avoid the shadowmancers


	17. The Threat

**Reishi's Mansion**

After boarding the kaiba express (choo choo!) Reishi had arrived home after walking about 3 hours. The train like hattori said dropped her off on the complete other side of town.

It was now 8 o clock and about 35% of the city was sleeping.  
The sky was completely dark and full of spheroids of plasma also known as stars lol.

*creek*

She opened the mansion door.

The mansion was dark as it late at night.

The only thing that was light up was the gold portrait of her family on the side wall.

As she walked in she realized that Hiro and Juno were nowhere to be found.

Reishi: Hiro, Juno? *Whistle* *Whistle*

She tried to whistle for them, But it was to no avail and they didn't reply.  
She thought it was strange but it wasn't for time Juno or Hiro disappeared.

Reishi: …. Strange. Maybe They're in the basement or something?

Reishi: *yawn* I'll check the morning I guess.

She ignored it and climbed up the towers she called "stairs".

Each step made her more tired and tired, Her eyes Could barely stay awake for her to watch where she was going And every step felt like a journey to valhalla.

Reishi: why Am I so tired….. All of a sudden?

She asked herself,  
*Clip* After a bit struggle and almost breaking her hymen she made it to the top of her stairs. Reishi felt a bit of victory in her stride to the top of the stairs even though it was really a mundane task.

Her room lay to the side where she went in.

Reishi: What the hell?

Her room was a pure mess. Her bedsheets were on the floor, her pillows had been slashed open and their feathers were on the ground. Her dresser had been tipped over revealing all her panties, bra's and other garments and to top it all off her mirror had been completely broken leaving glass on the floor.

Reishi: H-How …. Why?

Reishi: (Did someone break in?)

So many thoughts and feelings Rushed through her head.

How could someone violate her room like this?

Did they steal anything?

And most importantly did they sniff her panties?

As she had Fear in her heart, she walked over her room to inspect the damage.

As she walked over to her dresser

Stacks of paper from her journal lay on the ground. But there was one that was oddly colored, instead of a white paper it was purple and blue

Reishi: What dis?

She picked it up, I had erratic writing on it and had a **Blood** smear.

Reishi nervous and scared began to read the note

It read:

 _{We know who you are Reishi Sakamoto. And We've taken your beloved pets and if you don't go to the coordinates below were going to do more than just what's in the envelope.}_

Reishi: oh god….

Hiro and Juno being taken made Reishi's heart s?nk and she nearly almost fainted.

But then she reread the last line and got even more a frighten

Reishi: Envelope?

Behind the note was a thick envelope something like two bumps in the middle.

Reishi: …. (I shouldnt open this)

She thought. But she did it anyway

She slowly opened the bloodcloaked envelope and emptied it's contents.

Reishi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hiro's paw and Juno's ear lay on the floor.

* * *

 **Reishi's Porch 10 minutes after the trauma**

Reishi: *shuddering*

After discovering Juno's ear and Hiro's left paw sliced off, she had ran out of room and out of the mansion and onto her porch. It was a gruesome scene almost like from The movie saw.

It had disturbed her deeply and she was in a fetal position on the porch.

Her hair was ruffled and her undies ripped.

Reishi: W-Why would they do this? I dont-

*Brrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg*

Her phone rang with the sound of a climaxing moose.  
Reishi struggled to even grab the phone.  
As soon as she answered it a calm and familiar voice answered.  
A holographic display of akihiko appeared in front of reishi

Akihiko: good afternoon im here to-

Reishi: *Sniffling*

Akihiko: is this a good time?

He asked sarcastically

Akihiko: I was going to ask for that favor… but it seems that your distressed…. Whats wrong-

He was cut off swiftly by reishi

Reishi: Akihiko-Sensei! When I got home Hiro and Juno were messing and my room was a mess and my panties were on the floor and their was this weird note from the shadowmancers with an envelope and when I opened the envelope Hiro's paw and Juno's ear came out-

She was talking so fast and erractically that akihiko-sensei couldn't even understand it.

Akihiko: Woah! Slow down , I can barely understand what your saying! Why dont you start from the beginning?

*8 minutes of explaining later*

Akihiko on the screen, looked deep in thought after hearing reishi's story.

He wanted to give advice and protec her

Akihiko: well, first of all are you okay reishi?

Reishi: Yes, Im just a bit shaken and traumatized.

Akihiko: Great…. Now I want you to do exactly what I tell you.

Reishi: ?

Akihiko: first of all, get away from the mansion because the shadowmancers could still be in there.

Akihiko: second of all,call the police.

This is a Special victims case.

Akihiko suggested.

Reishi: ….. no.

Reishi suddenly felt a bit of a burning rebellion brewing within her. She didnt want the shadowmancers to get away with this.

Akihiko: … what?

Reishi: Im sorry akihiko-sensei but I need to confront this on my own, the police cant handle the darkness known as the shadowmancers.

Akihiko: reishi what are you saying..?

Reishi: Goodbye i'm going to fight for my friends!

AKihiko: Wait what-? Reishi that sounds oftly stupid dont do that-

Reishi closed her phone. Akihiko pleaded with her not to, but was closed off by the turning off of reishi's phone. Reishi stood up from her dark and dank depression, she stretched and pulled her deck. The cards were lavender and filled with hope.

And she rushed off into the distance of the sunset. She needed to save her animal friends and stop the shadowmancers!


	18. The Shadowmancer

**Author:** This site suckssssssss! For some reason it wont let me have more than one Question mark. it will be hard to tell when The "Shadowmancer" Is talking.  
I wrote this in google documents so It was originally three questions marks so you could tell.  
Sorry. But blame this shitty website not me.

 **-Parking lot - East side of the city**

The coordinates on the letter told reishi to go ( -5.6777.4 and 4.5556.)  
The longitude and latitude lead her to a parking lot on the east side of the city.

It was 10 o'clock pm and it was dark and moist like a man's tool.  
The moon shined over the parking lot and owls and bats lurked looking for mates.

The parking lot itself was dense and full of cars.  
It was Mostly Lamborghini's And nissans? The lot was for rich people and douche's from all around…

Reishi: Im here…. But there's no one around.

Reishi had walked the whole way without taking the kaiba express (choo choo!) and her feet were tired and her mammaries were numb.

Reishi: Hello…? Is anyone here.

Her voice echoed through the desolate lot. It appeared as if no one was there…. Or were they?

Voice: R….e...i...s...h….i

A voice slowly and ominously said her name….

Reishi: Ah-!

A thick fog mist made of darkness surrounding the parking lot. The roo became a purple aftertone.  
*Beep Beep BEEP*  
All the cars in the room alarms starting to go off as the dark and stank mist shrouds the floor.

The mist finally circled onto the other side of the room, every seconds it formed and formed into a shape….

Reishi: what is happening?

*bubbling sounds*

The mist dissipated around the room and from it's spot revealed a cloaked individual. There face was hidden by a hood and the rest of there body was too  
They were covered in all-black and wearing a cresent of their chest, speaking of it.

Reishi: Wh-wh-wh-wh who are you?

She stammered out.

?: …

Reishi: answer me, Dammit!

?: ….. Reishi Sakakmoto.

The figure spoke, it had a calm and serenaded voice. It was clearly a woman's voice

Reishi: ?

?: you have been approached by the shadowmancers to make an offer…

Reishi: offer?

?: I come on behalf of our leader… The Masked Queen

Reishi: T-The Masked Queen...?

Reishi got terrified and concupsient after hearing that name. The masked Queen was the leader of the shadowmancers and was well known to be brutal and very carnal.

Reishi:W-What does she want with me.

The cloaked lady walked The lady offered her hand…

?: She wants you to join us.

Reishi smacked her hand away aggressively. The very notion of her joining the shadowmancers disgusted her.

Reishi: I'd never join you! Not after what you did to my pets!

?: Our leader knew you'd say something like that. So that's why she prepared a bargaining chip.

The mist climaxed around the side of the cloaked woman revealing a shocking revealation

Reishi: Hiro and Juno!

Hiro and Juno were chained up inside a black metal cage.

Hiro's left paw was cut cleanly off and all that remained was a stump of a former body part. He was laying down in a slumped position, while he was still alive, he was half the dog he used to be!

Juno was the same, her right ear had been clearly cut off and all that remained were chunks of her ear. She was still alive but half the cat she used to be!

Reishi: oh god…! Why would you do this!

?: Be grateful we didnt kill them.

?: Now ill ask you again! Join us or we kill them.

Reishi: …

Reishi was at a loss for words.

How could she answer to something like that? She cared about her pets but she didnt want to join a evil organization.

?: Join us.

The lady offered out her hand seductively.

?: Join us.

She did it again.

Reishi: ….. Never!

She smacked away the cloaked lady's hand and pushed her away. Reishi had the burning fire in her from before.

?: So you dont care about your pets fate?

Reishi: Yes ! I do!

Reishi: but im going to do things my way!

?: your way? Excuse me. But i'm the one with the leverage in this situation!

She insisted

Reishi: But I want to make a deal too!

?: …

The cloaked figure paused

?: …. Go on

Reishi: Listen. Let's settle this in a duel.

?: a duel?

Reishi: If I lose I'll join you, no questions asked. But if I win you let my pets go.

?: why would I duel you when I can just kill your beasts right now?

Reishi made a sly but nervous smile.

Reishi: Because…. Think about it. If you beat me then youll probably be known as the best duelist in the shadowmancers. And then youll get a reward from your masked Lady or whatever.

?: A reward….

She began laughing and the mist from before came back. It flickered around the woman's arm and she twirled around, the mist had turned into a purple and brown duel disk.

?: HAHAHAHAHAH. if you have a death wish then i'll gladly give it to you. Lets have a duel then.

Reishi: (yes!)

Reishi thought.  
The master duelist in her twinkled, she reached into her skirt and pulled out a exquisite duel disk. It was pink and red and it included musical notes and a long staff pattern on the sides.  
It made anyone who saw it stimulate in their lower regions.

Reishi: I won't let you shadowmancers have your way anymore!

Both: Let's duel!


	19. The Duel

**Author:** Yes. There's actual dueling in this story. It's not some yami x yugi yaoi smut fanfic that plague the yugioh community.

* * *

Both: Let's duel!

Reishi Lp: 8000  
? Lp: 8000

Reishi: I'll go first! I draw!

Reishi and the cloaked lady both draw their hands, They both had 5 cards and were ready to play an epic game of dangerous risks and proportions.

Reishi: I activate a spell card, *One for One*! It lets me special summon one level 1 monster from my deck

Reishi went through her deck like how a tapeworm goes through people's bowels.  
She selected her card and placed it on her awesome duel disk.

Reishi: Come on! Dolente dog!

A dog that had the name of a tempo of music appeared. It was a super kawaii doggo with musical signals on it's sides and a helmet of metal.

Dolente Dog  
Level 1  
Earth/Music  
Atk 300 Def 300

?: Your first move is summoning a worthless mutt? Maybe ive underestimated you!

Hiro: *Whimper*

Hiro whimpered as if he was offended by that racist and bigoted remark towards canines.

Reishi: Im not finished yet! I'll tribute summon a monster!

Dolente dog evaporated into light. It's complete body formed into something more beautiful as it disappeared.  
It twas the form of lady. She had blue skin and gray hair and was wearing a quartet dress with the back exposed and a amulet on it.  
She was busty and super kawaii-desu.

Musicgal Barista Tetista

Level 5  
Light/Music  
Atk 2000 Def 1500

?: Now thats more impressive!

Reishi: there's more to me than meets the eye, Turn end.

It was now the cloaked lady's turn and she was prepared to unleash true terror to reishi and her musicgal.  
Even though reishi couldn't see it. The cloaked lady smiled as she began her sadistic turn.

?: Ore no turn! Drawo!

She exclaimed mockingly.

?: The shadows are coming for you, Reishi moto…..

Reishi: ….

?: I'll now inspire true fear into you and your monsters! I Summon A Shadowprancer!

The mist from before came back into full force. They were thicker and more curvy than before as it swelled up around her side of the field.

Reishi: *Cough*

It caused reishi to cough amorously as it swirled right in front of musicgal barista.  
Just like it had done before it formed into a figure…..

?: Behold Shadowprancer Assassin!

Shadowprancer assasin  
Level 3  
Dark/Fiend

The monster had a medium-sized body with a cloak over it's head just like it's master. It similarly it had a shadowmancer crescent on it's chest and a couple of knives in it's hand!  
The only thing you can see under it's cloak is it's blood red eyes and perverted gaze…..

?: Now it's effect activates! When it's summoned you take 300 damage!

Reishi: Nani!?

The shadowprancer throw it's daggers at reishi cutting her uniform revealing a bit of her arm! She cried out in pain as this event occurred …..

Reishi: (Was the pain real?)

She wondered.

Reishi Lp: 7700

?: I set three cards facedown and ill end my turn. Good luck…. Youll need it!

The lady warned.  
But reishi wasnt discouraged by her and her sexy facedowns. She just went on with her hope.

Reishi: I draw!

Reishi looked at the cards in her hand and picked out a card!

Reishi: I summon Musicgal Tempo!

Musicgal Tempo  
Level 4

Light/Music

Atk 1500 def 1000

The Monster appeared On the Field, It was Blonde short Moe girl Holding A Huge Musical Note. she winked and twirled around in joy.

?: another one… mmmmm, how useless can these thing get?

The cloaked lady groaned

Reishi: my musicgals are always by my side! Their like my second group of friends.

?: Friends are utterly useless in this world….

Reishi: what?

Reishi snapped.

?: Friends are only tools to be abused for your own gain.

Reishi: How can you even say that? Arent all the shadowmancer your Friends!

?: hahahhaha ….. no. The only person I care about is milady, masked Queen

Reishi: That's pathetic. Everyone needs friends!

?: ….. Why?

The cloaked lady frowned in confusion. She didn't understand this basic necessity of life.

Reishi: Friends are the magic that binds this world together!

?: …. Friends…..

Reishi: But I doubt someone like you could understand.

They glared at each other with mutual disgust. It was tenser than a bra strap and the atmosphere changed

?: Just continue your turn.

Reishi: fine. Musicgal tempo special effect! I can add a musical note spell card from my deck to my hand.

A card popped out of reishi deck and into her hand.

It was the card Musical note- E

It was one of the many musical note themed cards in Reishi's lustful deck.  
The card could bring back one musicgal monster back from the dead, although it was useful she couldn't use it now.  
She couldnt protec So she decided to attac

Reishi: Come on! Musicgal tempo! Attack shadowprancer assassin!

The gal took out her heart shaped whip, that was silver and cute then slashed it towards the shadowprancer

The cloaked lady had no reaction.

She just shaked her head in disappointment

?: I activate my trap! _Waboku_!

One of her trap cards flipped over and revealed itself!

Reishi: Nani?

?: This trap prevents my monsters

From being destroyed this turn and I take 0 damage!  
A shield formed around her dastardly monster and deflected the whip's slash….

Reishi: Dammit….

?: Our shadowprancers won't be easily destroyed ….

Reishi: ….

Reishi discouraged now. She needed some way to burst through.

Reishi: I'll play a facedown and end my turn.

As reishi said that The mist clouded up again on the cloaked lady's side of the field. Hiro and Juno cowered in fear as this happened and the cloaked woman shivered in joy!

?: Haha…. Prepare for decimation! My turn I Draw!

She drew a card from her deck.

?: This is the beginning of the end for you reishi Sakamoto!

Reishi: Huh?

The cloaked lady finally showed a semblance of emotion as she smiled a devious grin. Her hips swayed in a seductive motion as she activated a demonic card from hand

?: I activate _**Demon duplication Magic!**_


	20. Pain Resonance

?: I activate _**Demon duplication Magic!**_

Reishi: ah!

Reishi was blinded by the demonic power she felt within the card…..  
Dark energy could be felt throughout the room as it burst from the card.  
After the blinding, The card had revealed itself. It's artwork displayed a Demon multiplying into 3.  
The cloaked woman was just amused by all of this and continued to snicker callously.

?: hahahaa….

Reishi: What's so funny?

?: The true pain your going to Experience in a couple of minutes…. child

Reishi: ?

Reishi was confused and terrified at what the cloaked female had said.  
What could she mean…?

?: Demon duplication Magic, Lets me summon 2 monsters from my deck with the same name as one Dark-fiend type monster on the field!

Reishi: Nani?

?: I'll summon two more Shadowprancer assassins!  
Two cards from her deck somehow magically floated from her main deck onto her duel disk.

On the field summoned two more assassins appeared with there knives in hand. and a vicious look on thier cloaked faces.

? LP: 7000

?: Although I did have to pay 1000 life points….

Reishi: Oh no…

Reishi realized what was going to come next and she braced herself.

?: Hmmm~ it seems that you remembered assassins effect! You with 600 damage since I have two fo them!

She explained.  
After she said that, The assassins threw their short knives at reishi cutting her skirt and revealing her top a little bit.  
Her breasts bounced a little bit.

Reishi: ah! D-Dont look!

Reishi Lp: 7100

?: I could honestly care less about your bra child.

?: But what I do care about is your end!

She played another card from her hand.

?: I activate **Polymerization**!

Reishi: W-what!

Reishi was shocked by this new revelation . She didn't know that the shadowmancers could fusion summon!

Behind her appeared a fusion vortex, The melding colors of orange and green permeated Reishi's eyes.

The two shadowprancers appeared next to it and the cloaked lady began to chant.

?: Oh Fusion of shadows please show yourself to destroy the fools that oppose the shadowmancers.

The two assassins fell into the fusion vortex and it began to meld.

?: Fusion Shokan! Show yourself _**Shadowprancer Hitman**_

Shadowprancer Hitman

Level 6

Dark/Fiend/Fusion

Atk 2400 Def 2000

From the vortex appeared a large brooding figure, it was a hitman that was Dark all over with a purple Overcoat and a huge caliber Multi-fire Gun in it's arms.  
As with the other shadowprancer it seemed to have no face at all…..

Reishi: …!

It intimidated reishi and her scared.

?: Can you feel it? The fear in your heart?

Reishi: ….

She was silent as to not affirm the Cloaked Lady's suspicions.  
Although it just made her smirk in concession.

?: Well now your fear is going to turn into pain.

?: Shadowprancer's hitman's Special ability. Per turn You take 1200 Damage!

Reishi: Nani?

Reishi was surprised by this. But she didn't have to be surprised as the hitman cocked his gun at pointed it at her seductively.  
*CACK CACK CACK*  
The gun made an erratic sound as it was fired almost that could shatter ears.  
The bullet came racing like a girl to fornication, There was about 20 bullets and most of them hit reishi….

Reishi: AH!

Reishi LP: 5900

She fell to the ground in pain and suffering, The pain felt like to much to her.  
It had felt like 20 Comet-speeding tennis balls had hit her body at once and she could barely stay conscious because of it.

?: Hahahah.

The cloaked lady laughed casually as if it was nothing to her.

?: The Pain your feeling right now…. It's horrible isnt it? But this is the fate of those who oppose us.

Reishi groaned as she could say nothing back to her.

?: Ha…. I wish I could cause you more pain but…. Unfortunately Demon Duplication magic doesn't let me attack this turn. So I'll end with just one facedown.

She set a card on the field and ended her turn.

Reishi: G-Gah..!

Reishi still in pain tried to draw a card but alas she couldnt.

Reishi: (Why is this so excruating!)

She asked herself.

Reishi: (How do I even Deal with **Pain** …)

Reishi: ( _Pain_ )

The word resonated throughout reishi.  
Pain  
Pain  
Pain

She remembered what her dearest and provocative friend hattori had said about pain.

{Flashback}

Hattori: **Senpai, You don't understand…. The feeling of pain is the best in the world! The feeling of a punch landing on your face, The feeling of a Knife cutting into your skin… The feeling of Underwear going up your- … Well you get the point. Pain is the best thing there is and sometimes you just need to feel it.**

Reishi: …..

{Flashback End}

She finally got what hattori had meant. She wasn't talking about anything sexual. She was talking about Real Pain.

The pain of loss, The pain of discovery, The pain of struggle, The pain of Life,Etc.

Reishi: ( I get it now hattori. You were saying that I should push through the pain and find new hope.)

Reishi stood up again. This time with renewed hope and musicality.

She dusted herself off and prepared to strike

Reishi: My turn! I draw!

She spun around just like hattori does when she duels.

?: ….. That was beyond stupid. But at least you have the will to fight again.

Reishi: …. Not only do I have the will But I also I have a way!

?: What the hell are you talking about?

Reishi smirked as she knew the shadowmancer didn't have any idea what she was going to do.

She prepared her own summoning method.

Reishi: The conditions are just right. My rhythm is at what I need to be….

?: …?

Reishi: i'll tell you a secret…. _**Your not the only one who can use different summoning methods!**_

Suddenly the cloaked lady Realized what she meant and cowered back in fear.

?: No…. It cant be!?

Reishi: That's right! Begin **Musical summon!**

* * *

 **Author** : 'Nani' means what in japanese.


	21. How to Musical Summon

I feel like I didn't explain how musical summoning actually works so here's how it works.

Musical Monsters can be summoned by fulfilling the necessary requirements. It is very simple,For example

Take reishi's favorite monster Musical Magician:

Musical Magician  
Tempo- 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 2400 def 2000

Effect: This card requires 2 effect monsters to summon. This card gains 500 atk for each Music-type monster except itself.

So you'll need at least 2 effect Monsters to summon it.  
Although not all musical monsters need monsters... Some will need spells or traps to summon!

So Now you know! I hope you do well with this information. I love you! Eat well and get fat for me!  
Now Back to The The Duel!


	22. Musical Magician

Reishi: Begin Musical summon!

Reishi's hand began to glow pink and yellow with power of music, and a beam of light blasted from her hand.  
It went around in a circle and created a circular musical staff in the ground from it a pink vortex.

Her duel disk light up as she turned up the rhythm!

Reishi: I've fulfilled the conditions!

Reishi: The requirements for the monster im going to summon are at least 2 music-type monsters! Go Musicgal Tempo and Barista Tetista!

The super kawaii and moe gals turned into pure musical pink notes and fell into the vortex causing it to spin.

Reishi: This is it! Musical Summon!

A musicality explosion occurred within the field and appeared from it a new monster advented on to the field from vortex

Reishi: Show Yourself Musical Magician!

From the vortex a tall Mage-like figure carrying a staff appeared.  
He was in a heavy armor which suited his Delicious appearance as he had a sexy scar on his face. His body as mentioned before had a white and black color scheme with a helm at the tip.

Musical Magician  
Tempo - 4  
Light/Music/Musical  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

?: Dammit! I didn't know you had such a power…

Reishi smirked

Reishi: You should never underestimate your opponent! This power of music is something I got from the combine bonds of my friends!

?: ...Bonds….

The cloaked figured pondered as reishi went in for her big move

Reishi: Now then! It's time to show you the power of music! Attack Musical Magician! Dark Music Attack!

The musical magician aimed it's Music-laden staff at the shadowprancer Assassin  
The edge of the staff lit up with a blue and yellow energy which when combined with music fired at the assassin destroyed it

?: Gah…!

? LP: 5800

She had lost about 1200 lifepoints, which caused her to move back a bit in Reprisal

Reishi: I couldn't attack your "hitman" Due to both of them having the same amount of attack points and then they would both be destroyed, But that'll change next turn! Turn End!

Reishi had ended her spectacular turn.  
She now had a musical monster on her field which beat out crappy and lame fusion monsters.

?: Such a chilling moment…. To think that you of all people could Musical summon… I'll Definitely have to report this to my queen...

Reishi: you really like your "queen" huh?

?: yes, Milady is the only reason many of us shadowmancer live. We love to serve her.

Reishi: Well there's an old saying "servitude is a form of evil and slavery."

?: Hmmm… What do you mean?

Reishi: Your masked queen probably doesn't reciprocate that love I bet….

?: How Dare you! The masked queen is wonderful!

She yelled

?: and she Loves us! Milady adores her shadowmancers! In fact She regularly gives us kisses!

Reishi: Kisses…?

?: K-Kisses of Darkness of course!

It was a weird moment. The cloaked lady had shown some emotion besides hate or pain. The masked queen was really the only person she liked?

Reishi: (Yeesh. And I thought hattori was obsessed)

?: I-Ignoring what I said before! It is now my turn! I draw!

She drew a card from her omniously and looked at reishi

?: It's time for more pain you ingrate! I activate Shadowprancer's hitman's special ability! He inflicts 1200 damage to you!

*CACK CACK CACK*  
The gun made an erratic sound as it was fired almost that could shatter ears.  
The bullet came racing like a girl to fornication, There was about 20 bullets and most of them hit reishi again just like before injuring her….

Reishi LP: 4700

Reishi: Gah!

She cried as her skirt had been slightly torn revealing her musical bloomers.

Reishi: P-Please Dont look!

?: again. I have no taste for your undergarments…..

The cloaked lady for about 10 seconds thought about her next move.  
But she didn't take long as she got a devious and callous grin under that cloak.

?: I summon Shadowprancer Feral-Fighter!

She said ominously

The monster appearing was a shirt faceless dark being with brass-dark knuckles and foam coming from it's mouth. It was barely human anymore.

Shadowprancer Feral-fighter

Level 4

Dark/Fiend

Atk 1800 Def 900

Reishi: Damn another one…

?: I have endless amount of monster in my deck. And now I'll punish you with one!  
She entered the battle phase,

?: Unlike you…. I'm not afraid to destroy my own monster! Hitman attack Musical Magician!

Shadowprancer hitman aimed it's large and erectile gun at the magician and fired.  
*BRATATATATAT* It made it even more erratic and hectic sound as it was discharged.  
It looked like it was going to destroy musical musician but Luckily Reishi had a plan.

Reishi: Trap cardo Open! Musical Shield!

The trap opened revealing itself. From it a stream of yellow and white came from it.  
It formed a spherical-like barrier around musical musician and deflected any bullets that hit.

?: Nani?

Reishi:This shield protects my Music-Type monster this turn!

The cloaked one envied.

?: …. You can stall all you want to. But in the end you're only preventing the inevitable.

The cloaked woman explained as she ended her turn harmoniously.  
With a click and a clack began reishi new and symphonic turn.  
Her vulva was ready and her hand was ready to draw from her deck.

Reishi: My turn! I drawwwwww!

She wistfully drew her card with the ferocity of a lactating tiger.

Reishi now had 4 cards in her hand and was ready to advance her plays and enter the meta

Reishi: hmmm.

The card she had drawn was Musical wyvern and it had multiple uses. For one any damage you take from that card is inflicted to your opponent. And two, it could help with musical magician's own effect

Reishi: lets get rockin! I summon Musical wyvern!

Musical Wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 0

?: … Another weak monster? Are you even trying anymore?

Reishi: It maybe be weak…. But It helps my Musical Magician's effect!  
It gains 500 attack points for each music-type monster (except itself)

The magician chanted magical and lewd to itself as it gained 500 points

Musical magician  
Tempo +4  
Light/Music/Musical  
Atk 2900 def 2500

?: gah… now it's stronger than my fusion….

She realized

Reishi: damn right. Now attack shadowprancer hitman! Dark music attack!

The musical magician aimed it's staff at shadowprancer Hitman,The edge of the staff lit up with a blue and yellow energy which when combined with music fired then Shadowprancer hitman imploded causing the cloaked woman to be pushed back by a bit

? LP: 5300

?: *tch* lucky shot.

She dismissed as she dusted herself off sexially.

?: But now it's time for your penance! I activate my trap card! Shadowprancer Revenge!

*BOOM* Suddenly Musical Wyvern Imploded causing a Huge explosion it was like a huge suicide bombing and it left reishi shocked to the core.

Reishi: W-What? H-How?

?: Heh. I guess you need an explanation since your so feeble-minded !

?: "Shadowprancer revenge" destroys one of your monster that has a level And then Summons a "Shadowprancer" monster that has a lower level!

Reishi: it's a good thing thing musical monsters don't have levels! So my musical magician is safe!

?: A minor distraction!

The cloaked lady while smiling levitated a card from her deck and placed it on her disk.

?: Come! Shadowprancer Origin!

Shadowprancer Origin

Level 1

Dark/Beast

Atk 100 Def 100

A ferret like-creature came from the card and bounced onto the field.  
It was wearing a light armor and had the shadowmancers crescent on it

?: … also I have to destroy Another monster I control...

*Boom* Shadowprancer Feral-Fighter Imploded just like the wyvern.  
Causing a big explosion. Although reishi didn't care. She more was interested the monster she had summoned to the field.

Reishi: Kind of hypocritical for you to judge me on weak monsters and then you summon one yourself!

Reishi looked at the ferret of origin.

?: This monster is not weak at all! In fact! It'll bring your _Downfall_.

Reishi: whatever….

Reishi ended her battle phase and perked herself up. She had new hope now.

Reishi: (I've still got her on the ropes of defeat!) Now I'll set one card from my hand and end my turn!.

She declared as A mystical facedown appeared on her side of the field.

?: Now…. Is the time for your defeat!

*Whoosh*

The dark mist fluttered around intensely. The room Filled with the purplish miasma and the room began to shake.  
Cars and trucks alike alarms and horns rang off again with the cloaked female powering up within in the mist. She was about to transcend humanity itself.  
An aura surrounded her as she declared her devious turn

?: My turn! **Shadow draw!**

The ground shook and reishi was _w o k e_ .

Reishi: What is this P-power?

Reishi felt it through her cervix and feet and the rest of her body. She could feel the way the mistress was about transcend herself

?: it's the power of darkness! Now Behold as I activate _**Shadow Fusion!**_


	23. Fusion of the Shadows

?: Now Behold as I activate _**Shadow Fusion!**_

The ground Shook and quaked as She played the shadowic card. The mist around her whirled itself into a grand fusionic Vortex. Btt it was not green and orange. It was purple and black.

Reishi: A-A-A-Another fusion summon?

?: Yes…. And it'll bring your demise!

Reishi: Nani? But how can you fusion summon? You only have one monster on the field and no other cards in your hand.

Reishi questioned.

But she was indeed right, that's the way fusion summoning worked and always has.

?: hahahahaha! You fool! Only normal fusion plebs can fuse using only those condition!

?: But with shadow fusion I can fuse using Dark Monsters in my field and graveyard !

Reishi: NNNAAAAAAAAANNNNIIIIII?

Suddenly three monsters appeared in front of the deceitful vortex.

They were shadowprancer Hitman, Shadowprancer Origin and one other Shadowprancer Assassin

?: Fusion summon!

They all warped into the vortex causing it to spin profusely. And A dark light exploded out.

*groan*

From the light A monstrous and Terrifying growl could be heard. It was distinct and not like any creature documented by crude science. It terrified her to the core.

*ROAR*  
Again the ground began to shake. Although it was more sinister this time since there was no inhibition. From the shadows of the vortex the wicked beast had appeared.  
*ROARRRRRRR* It yelled a mighty roar as it had materialized from the vortex.  
It's roar matched it's **Monstrous** appearance. It resembled all three of it's fusion materials, Shadowprancer origin in the fact that it had ferret features, Shadowprancer Hitman in the fact it was bulky it stronk, And shadowprancer Assassin in that It had a Melee Weapon. It's axe, Which was carved in such a way it split open heads.

Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter  
Level 9  
Dark/Beast-Warrior  
Atk 3200 Def 2200

That half Ferret Half Man stood tall then growled at reishi.

Reishi: Eek!

She cried

?: Don't be afraid. True pain has not been afflicted to you, yet!

Reishi: ?

?: I activate it's effect! Gahaha! You'll take damage equal to half of it's attack!

Reishi: B-B-But That means…. 1600 damage!

?: Right. Now experience True pain like never before! Monstrous hunter! Monstrous Axe throw!

The Monster whirled around in a spherical motion. the mist around formed into a cyclone surrounding it as this action was performed creating a terror tyclone.

*whiring noises*

Then finally it happened. The hunter threw it's axe at reishi like a real hunter throws it's axe at a moose.

*Explosion*

Reishi: Aiieeeeeee!

Reishi LP: 3100

While not hitting reishi directly. it did hit the ground around her causing another explosion which rocked her world like a hurricane.  
She lay in the ground with her stomach exposed showing and good looking middle-half.

Reishi: urgh…..

?: Come on…. Get up! Your going to feel so much more than that!

She taunted.

?: But your suffering isnt over yet! I activate Monster reborn! To bring back Feral Fighter!

Reishi: N-Nani…..

Should could barely Nani anymore… as the feralic fighter came back.  
It was more primed and bloodlusted than before and ready to attack!

?: Now then! Let's get right to the destruction!

?: Monstrous Hunter Attack Musical magician!

*Roar!* it let out a cancerous roar as it lept into the air and was about to slash musical musician. The magician itself looked on in fear as it was about to be destroyed.

*GRaw* it roared a mighty roar as it slashed through musical magician creating a shockwave that moved reishi's body back further on the ground

Reishi LP: 2300

?: Suffer! Attack Feral fighter! Feral shadow bite!

It poinced as it was about to bite reishi and maybe give her shadow-rabies. But it was stopped short by her barely audible words.

Reishi: T-T-Trap card open! C-C-Counter gate….

She could barely stutter those words out as the trap flipped open. The card's artwork displayed a monster being shoved through a gate of counters.

Reishi: I-I-I can Draw one Card and If it's a monster….. I can N-N-N-Negate your attack.

She Weakly drew a card from her damaged duel disk. Reishi looked at it and revealed it.

Reishi: I-I drew Musicgal Bella Bellicoso! Now come!

Musicgal Bella Bellicoso

Level 4

Light/Music

Atk 1400 def 1700

A tsundere like girl appeared with yellow hair that was covering her eyes and wearing a short red dress.

She had two musical bells in her hand and was summoned in defense!  
Reishi: Your attack is negated….

Shadowprancer Feral-fighter was stopped and pounced back to its original position.

?: A minor delay. You'll be finished soon enough.

She said as she ended her turn.  
Reishi was now in a really bad position both physically and in the duel.  
She only had one monster on the field and only one card in her hand.  
How could she even come back?

And to top it all off she couldn't even stand up at all.

Reishi: G-Get up!.

She said to herself as she tried to lift and invigorate her legs to move.

Every attempt hurt her even further and a gnawing pain in her legs grew.

Her arms or torso wasn't any use as they couldn't lift the rest of her body.  
All seemed hopeless FOr her.

Reishi: Hiro… Juno….. im sorry…. I can't continue this duel.

Hiro: *Whimper*

Juno: *Sad meow*

?: Giving up? I thought you had more fight in you.

?: Ah well. Our queen will enjoy her new 'bounty'

Reishi: Im sorry…. Everyone….. If only I was stronger...


	24. Reviving The Darkness

All hope seemed lost as reishi's situation got more dire and agitated.  
Everything was going dark as more dark mist began to shroud in the inert darkness.

As the light began to leave reishi's eyes she heard one final voice in her mind.  
One final voice of Faith  
One final voice of Destiny  
One final voice of **Hope**

Voice: R...E….I….S…..H….I

Reishi: (…. Huh…?)

Voice: Dont….. Give….. Up….

Reishi: It's the same voice from before….

She Realized that she had heard it before when she had entered the parking lot in the first place.

{Flashback}

Voice: R….e...i...s...h….i

A voice slowly and ominously said her name….

Reishi: Ah-!

A thick fog mist made of darkness surrounding the parking lot. The room had a purple aftertone.  
*Beep Beep BEEP*  
All the cars in the room alarms starting to go off as the dark and stank mist shrouds the floor.

{End}

Voice: Yes….

Reishi: Who are you?

Voice: ….. Not….. Important…. Cant talk…..For Long…..

Reishi: But-

She was cut off by the voice.

Voice: ….You have the power…. To defeat the shadowmancers…...

Reishi: ….What do You mean?

Voice: A card….. In your deck….. It will be the miracle…. your looking for.

Reishi: What card…?

Voice: Mu…..si…..Dr….. on

The voice began less and less clear. Almost as if it couldn't hang on anymore.  
Like a phone call that was disconnecting.

Reishi: Wait Please! What card..?

Voice: Im So…..rry…...Dont….. Give….. Up… And….. Remember….. To ….. Believe….. In **Music**.

*warp*

The light returned back to reishi's eyes and she got back to reality itself.  
She felt reinvigorated and re-energized as the hope and music flowed through her body like two gestating salmon.  
She could now move her legs and the rest of her body parts and with her strong will ,She got up and dusted herself off.

Reishi: In Music. The song isnt over until the last beat! And neither am I! My turn I draw.

?: Just like a cockroach you keep getting up and up… whatever… resistance is futile.

Reishi LP: 2300

? LP: 5300

She Looked through her hand and played her card of Hope.

Reishi: I activate Musical Note - A! **A for Ascension !**

?: W-what?

Reishi: I can summon a Music-type monster from my graveyard! I'll summon Musicgal Barista Tetista !

Musical Barista Tetista  
Atk 2000 def 1500

The Kawaii bartender like girl appeared from beyond the grave.

?: She can't possibly stand up to my fusion.

Reishi: Your right! She cant but Im going to be attacking your fusion this turn!

?: …..

Reishi: Let's go! Barista Tetista attack Shadowprancer Feral-Fighter! Light distortion bar blast!

The barista clasped her hands together in a praying motion. From her hands formed a Cyan colored light stream that blasted Feral fighter!

? Lp: 5100

?: *tch* a minor setback.

Reishi: But That's not all! When she destroys a monster you take damage equal to half of it's attack!

?: Dammit!

Barista Tetista took out a shot glass and stirred it up seductively. Every stir made more and more light energy come up from it blasting the cloaked lady.

? Lp: 4200

Reishi: I'll Set one card and end my turn.

She declared after.

?: Your only prolonging your end…! You ingrate!

She displayed anger and frustration for the first time in the duel. It was clear she was becoming more befuddled as time went on and the duel was prolonged.

Reishi: I'm not prolonging anything… Im trying to survive for the people I love and care about.

Reishi: But I guess you wouldn't know about loving or caring…. Huh?

?: I would actually ….I love milady the queen….

Reishi: Like I said before. It's probably a one-sided love affair. Think about this :You might love her but does she love you back? And-

?: I Dont care! All I want to do is serve milady and If kidnapping you is what make's her happy, Then so be it!

?: My Turn I draw!

The cloaked dame Started her turn with more passion than ever.  
She was going to destroy reishi for her darling and alluring queen.

?: hahahha! Let's get right to this pain! I activate Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter's effect! You'll take 1600 damage!

It readied it's axe Again then The Monster whirled around in a spherical motion. the mist around formed into a cyclone surrounding it as this action was performed creating a terror tyclone. Through this cyclone it threw it's axe.

Reishi LP: 700

Reishi lay on the ground again, Her face… being Facedown.

Although the pain was excruciating she managed to get herself up unlike before.

?: your almost down to zero…. Soon The shadowmancers will be able to claim you for our Queen.

Reishi: urgh….. I don't even get what your Queen even wants with me…

?: …. Do you really want to know?

Reishi: H-Huh?

Reishi was bewildered at her sudden cooperation.

?: The Queen _Fancies_ you.

The cloaked lady said bluntly.

Reishi: F-Fancies me? Like she likes me…?

?: … In a sort of a way,yes. She is impressed by your dueling skills and motivation.

Reishi: Should I be flattered?

?: Yes. The queen doesn't personally recruit people often ! She must be very interested in you… I hear her Moan your name alot when she's alone in her Quarters.

Reishi: …..

Reishi: Well im not interested. Your "Queen is clearly an evil person. I would never join her or her organization that sends people to the shadows.

?: You clearly Only have a rudimentary understanding of the shadowmancers. Likely perpetrated by Fake news.

She said as she scoffed.

Reishi: Huh?

?: Us shadowmancers are only Interested in **Reviving the shadows**.

Reishi: Reviving The shadows?

?: Yes…., This world has become too full of light, There is now an unnatural balance of more light than their is darkness and ee need to restore the world's balance.

Reishi: Darkness… Light¿ what the hell are you talking about? that makes No sense.

?: *sigh*

?: I wouldn't expect you to understand So quickly.

That's why you must **Join us** reishi.

?: You'd be a great asset to the queen and the shadowmancers.

Reishi: ….

?: Not many people are Respected and frankly adored by the queen,

The cloaked lady walked closer to reishi.

They were nearly face to face. She grabbed reishi softly hugged her. Although her immense cleavage was pushing against reishi's face.

Reishi: *Muffled Sounds*

?: Reishi. She loves you. She wants you. She Needs you. Join us child. And you will not only be loved like a wild you will become a child of the shadowmancers.

Her soliloquy was felt by reishi's Unwavering feelings. But reishi didn't know what to think. She doubted herself in a moment of silent weakness

…

Reishi was silent and but determined she would never abandon her morals.  
She's been fighting this whole time for Her friends and family. She cant give in now to pressure's Of darkness

She pushed the cloaked woman aside and with New strength and Conviction said:

Reishi: I will Never Join you!

The cloaked lady paused and sighed.

?: So be it then.

*whoosh* her body dissipated into dark mist and traveled back to the other side of the room where she magically reappeared.  
Her Bust shimmied up and down as she did this, Showing that she was clearly well-endowed.

?: I didn't want to have to hurt you so bad. Since the queen likes you so much. But you left me no Choice.

She frowned.

?: Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter! Attack Barista Tetista And end this Duel!

She commanded.

*GROWL* It's growl was louder than ever as it prepared to strike down barista tetista. The monstrous hunter postured in a pouncing pose and ran towards barista tetista with the fury of a divorced wife.

Every seconds anticipating, it tensed up in the room as the shadows

prepared to snatch up reishi following her defeat.  
But unfortunately they would have to wait.

Reishi: Trap cardo! Open! _Reverse Gravity!_

?: Huh?

Reishi: heh. My card has a very simple but powerful Effect. I can switch one of my monsters to defense position/Mode!

Barista Tetista Drank her Shot glass down then belched mightily and sexily. She then turned to defense mode.

?: Fah! Your monster is still destroyed.

The cloaked was right as the hunter's axe slashed right into barista tetista's torso. Her shot glass fell to ground when she destroyed signifying her sad death.  
But due to her clever thinking reishi didn't any damage!

?: You can prolong this duel as long as you want child. But the end result will be the same, You'll be coming with me. Just give up and accept your fate.

A gripping reality began to take hold as she began to feel a surge of hope within her.  
She remembered the words of the Gentle voice from before

{Flashback}

The voice began less and less clear. Almost as if it couldn't hang on anymore.  
Like a phone call that was disconnecting.

Reishi: Wait Please! What card..?

Voice: Im So…..rry…...Dont….. Give….. Up

{End}

Reishi: …. No! I will never give up! There's at least Someone else who believes in me! And I won't abandon their wish!

She began her turn with hope in her heart and faith on her side.

Reishi: Dreams will never die! I draw!

The wind shook as she drew her card. By the feeling of hand and heart she knew what she had to do.

Reishi: ( I have to summon the monster, the voice was talking about.

…..but How can I when I don't even know what it is?)

She began to formulate a plan and put it into motion.

Reishi: alright. Dolente dog's ability! If a Music-type monster is on the field I can summon it from the grave…..

The sugoi Dog rose up from the grave to make it's grand re-entrance into the duel.  
It sat right next to Musicgal bella belicoso.

Reishi: (I have two Monster's on the field…. Now What I do…..)

?: It doesn't Matter How many monsters you summon! You'd Need a Miracle to Survive

Reishi: A miracle…..

She remembered one more time what the voice said.

{Flashback}

Voice: ….You have the power…. To defeat the shadowmancers…...

Reishi: ….What do You mean?

Voice: A card….. In your deck….. It will be the miracle…. your looking for.

Reishi: What card…?

Voice: Mu…..si…..Dr….. on

{End}

Reishi: !

She finally understood what card the voice was talking about.

Reishi: … Ah I get it!

Reishi: Begin Musical Summon!

Reishi's hand began to glow pink and yellow with power of music, and a beam of light blasted from her hand.

It went around in a circle and created a circular musical staff in the ground from it a pink vortex.  
It was even more grander than before.

Reishi: I finally get it….. The card you wanted me to summon…. Whoever you are…!

She talked to herself.

{Flashback}

Voice: Mu…..si…..Dr….. on

{End}

Reishi: **Musical Dragon?**


	25. Symphonic Burst!

Reishi: Come **Musical Dragon** !

From the vortex below something great rose up.  
The monster was a True dragon. It's wings spanned 10 feet across the air, the wings themselves were Musical Staff's with a yellow template in the middle. It had no legs and was boundless by music.  
The dragon was all white with the exception of it's musical wing's. It was a majestic creature.

Musical Dragon  
Tempo + 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 2500 Def 2000

?: T-That Card…!

Reishi: I Can't believe it…. Such a Majestic Dragon…..

Reishi: How long has a card like this been sleeping in my deck…? Was it ever there to begin with..?

She had no recollection of the card. Like it was added by some sort of mystical force.

?: It doesn't Matter….. Your Weak Dragon still Can't Compare to My Hunter!

Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter

Atk 3200

Musical Dragon

Atk 2500

Reishi: (She's right…. What Can I do?)

She thought.

*ROAR*

As if the dragon was answering her. It roared in a Harmonious way. It's roar resonated with Reishi's heart. She knew what she had to do.  
She looked at the actual card and realized it's true potential. It had amazing and sugoi effects.

Reishi: I-I-I-I activate Musical Dragon's effect!

She finally got the courage.

Reishi: I can summon one Level 4 or lower Music-type from my hand or grave!

Reishi: Come back! Musicgal Tempo!

Musicgal Tempo

Atk 1500 Def 1000

The blonde moe girl reappeared from a portal in the ground, holding her kawaii musical note she banged the ground in a battling manner.

?: Another musical whore? How many of them do you need?

Reishi: T-Their not Whores! They're very classy and refined ladies who reject men's advances and fornication! And besides i'm not done yet!

From her hand she put a card on her duel disk!

Reishi: I summon Musicgal Lady Ballet!

Musicgal Lady ballet

Level 4

Light/Music

Atk 1800 def 1800

She had normal summoned the monster. An animesque Woman wearing a tutu And A leotard Appeared on the field. She held a long and good whip in her hand which she used not only for ballet …. But she also used it to punish naughty monsters.

?: I Can't believe your summoning more useless monsters? Won't you ever learn? You can't overcome the shadows with useless monster like that!

Reishi was revolted by her statement. Her inner monologue survived and began to say it aloud.

Reishi: there's no such thing as a useless monster. Monster's are the combination of the human soul and the Mind of the Body, In my opinion. As long You, Yourself are strong and resilient, your monster will be to. That's what my ancestor believed in and it's what I trust in now

?: I Admire you Ms. Moto for your resilence and Compassion… But ultimately resistance is futile. There is **No hope** left for you in this duel.

Reishi Chuckled.

Reishi: No. There's always hope. And I'll show you even at the end.

?: The end…. of what…?

Reishi: The end for you! This is the final Solo!

Reishi: Now _Musical dragon's effect_! Symphonic Silencer!

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR* The beast roared it's mighty roar. As it prepared for the incoming burst.  
It opened it's huge mouth and a yellow and black energy orb formed inside it's mouth. From the orb, a slew of classical songs (Mostly opera) Could be heard. It was beautiful and could be heard through the room.

Reishi: This is the Power of music! Fire!

Musical dragon fired the orb at the monstrous hunter. It burst through the air lr like a flamingo. It the hunter right in the chest causing the massive monstrosity to Kneel to the ground.

? Nani? What the hell is happening!?

Reishi: Your Monster has been Weakened! Due to musical Dragon's effect, I can remove from play a Music-type monster to weaken it's attack by the removed monster's attack points!

She exclaimed.

Reishi: I removed 'Musicgal barista tetista' And she had 2000 atk, so now Monstrous hunter will lose 2000 attack!"

?:NANNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Shadowprancer Monstrous hunter  
Atk 1200

The weakened monster groaned in despair. It wasn't the mighty beast it use to be.

Reishi: Your beast is going down! Musicgal Tempo attack! Tempo beat-down!

It gripped it's ginormous musical note and lept in the air. It's majestic skirt flowed through the air, revealing it's knickers as it did.  
*Thwack* was the sound it made as the enormous Musical note hit the ferral beast on it's head almost Cartoonishly-like.

? Lp: 3900

?: No…! This can't be Happening…! I Cannot be Losing! How could I Lose? Im the top in the shadowmancers! This is impossible-

Her ramblings and nagging we're cut off by the dandere Reishi.

Reishi: Hush! You Won't beat someone like me if you only play with hate in your heart! Now Lady ballet! Attack Her directly! Use whimsical whip!

*Crackle*  
The kinky maiden crackled her musical whip in domination as she prepared to strike the cloaked lady, whom she saw as her slave. She slung her whip from across the lot at the cloaked woman.

?: UWAAHHH!

It hit her right in her lower abdomen, ripping her cloak from the torso down.  
With the middle of her cloak destroyed It showed her nice,curvy,delicious and slender Belly!  
Her stomach gyrated sexily. She was cleary a Fit and toned woman.

? Lp: 2100

?: Kyah! My stomach! I swear You'll pay for this reishi moutou! The shadowmancers will not stand for this defeat! No matter what! We will have you join Us someday-

Reishi: but…. _It looks like that day isnt today_. Now then! This is it! My Final Rhythm! Musical dragon attack!

Musical Dragon spread its 'wings' into a musical note pattern. Various songs from the opera and classical genre played, in which it got it's power from.  
It's mouth began to spark with a yellow energy which when combined with a Symphony, began to grow bigger inside of its mouth ! As it fired from the majestic dragon mouth. Reishi screeched

Reishi: Symphonic Burst!

The blast engulfed the cloaked lady within itself.

Ending the duel.

? Lp: 0


	26. Defeat and The Truth

? LP: 0

?: AUUUUUGHHHHHHH

The cloaked lady screamed as the blast from musical dragon hit her. It had engulfed her whole body. Knocking her back a few feet and Making her fall flat on her back.

The blast Eradicated most of her veil and cloak. The Upper half of her body was exposed, which showed her the under-side of her tremendous rack.  
As reishi approached her she tried not to look at her exposed 'Chest'. Although it was kind of hard not too.

?: …. Gah…. I Knew I should've just captured you when I had the chance….. But I got cocky and was blinded by My greed…

She said.

Reishi: I won. Release hiro and Juno like you promised.

*Snap*  
Almost like magic, Hiro and Juno's cage's opened up. Juno rushed over to Reishi jumping into her arms.

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi: Awwww…! I missed you too!

Juno: *PURRRRRRR*

Juno began licking reishi's topless breasts. It made her blush and put Juno down.

Reishi: ahaha…. That's enough girl.

Hiro: *Woof*

Hiro Tried to limp over to reishi, But with only three paws it was very difficult.

Reishi rushed over to him as he had the more serious injury. As she apporached him she knelt down looking at his paw. It had been cleanly amputated and the only thing the remained was a nubu of the former greatness of his paw.

Reishi: Oh hiro… I wish would've been their to protect you from these monsters.

Hiro: *Whimper*

He snuggled up against reishi…. Reishi snuggled back with heartbeats met and she resonated with the distraught that something so torturous could happen to someone she knew, even a pet. She

Reishi turned her head to the cloaked woman,

Reishi: (!)

Half of the woman's body was turning into purple mist. The mist was slowly eating away at her body.

?: Heheheh. Guess im not getting that 'reward' now. This is what I get for being cocky. But I embrace my unfortunate fate.

She said.

Reishi: Wait…! I have some questions for you!

Reishi exclaimed.

The Woman from beneath her cloak smiled .

?: Ask away… Im going to the shadow's anyway.

Reishi: Who are you…?

?: … *flip*

She flipped off her the hood of her cloak. Revealing her face and identity.  
She was an average looking woman with Blue eyes and Dark blue hair, It was straightened back in a way that made it look formal.

?: I am Unit - 11115189 of the Shadowmancers.

Reishi: 11115189….?

11115179: Yes. When we all joined the shadowmancer we got a unit number and rank.

*Sizzle*  
The mist was almost to her Collarbone as it had swallowed her huge breasts.  
It wouldn't be long before the hot girl would be gone forever.

Reishi thought about her next question carefully.

Reishi: I get why you attacked me…... But why are you forcibly dueling and sending random people to the shadows.

?: Like I said Before. To balance out the difference between the darkness. Sending souls to the shadows make's the darkness stronger.

Reishi: ….. Why do you mostly attack teens though?

?: *Sigh* Because the young mind is fragile and weak. The shadows feed on that greatly and find it delectable. Also the young body is easier to send the shadows….

Reishi: What do you mean…?

?: Well the shadow's love young people! They have such drizzling and scrumptious souls

She laughed maniacally.

Reishi: A-are you serious or….?

?: Ha…. who Knows? Hahhaahahahaha-

The mist soon dissipated her mouth leaving her unable to talk. The rest of her body slowly disappeared to into the purplish mist. it all twirled into a cyclone and left the desolate parking lot. The room had turned back to normal and Reishi was left there to wonder what the shadowmancers goal was.

She looked up towards the ceiling of the parking lot and said:

Reishi: What the hell is my life?


	27. One day, Under the Moon

**Reishi's Mansion**

After dealing with the threat of the shadowmancer she had returned home with her two loyal pets. She had been cautious to not to go on the kaiba express (Choo Choo!)  
Due to the danger of another shadowmancer attack.

She had still had a lot of questions.  
For one, the shadowmancers motive made no sense. She wondered if the shadowmancer had been lying to her and concealing there true motive.  
Secondly, Who are the shadowmancers? How do they get new recruits? And most importantly why is there queen so interested in her?

She was in her foyer, patching up hiro and Juno one last time.

Reishi: And there you go! Nice and new!

Reishi wrapped the final bandage around Hiro's leg. It was only a patchup to stop the bleeding and possible infection.

Hiro: *Woof~?

He ruffed in affection. She patted his head back.

Reishi: Thanks boy. I'll take you two to the vet in the morning….. I have to think about something first though….

Juno: *meowww*

Juno rubbed her face against reishi's leg.

Reishi: Dont worry…. Ill be back!

From the foyer, She walked outside to her koi pond which was even more beautiful at night.

* * *

 **Reishi's koi pond and garden**

The moonlight shined just right in the pond and garden making it into a great heaven for animals and plants alike. The koi under the light looked like gods/goddesses as it revealed their majestic colors.

Reishi knelt down in front of the pond. The koi all gathered in front of the pond in anticipation of their master. She pulled out special koi food and threw it in the pond. They all raced and gulped it up.

Reishi: Hey guys…. I want your opinion on something.

Reishi reached in her skirt and pulled out the card that had appeared in her duel against the shadowmancer. **Musical dragon.**

The card itself was pink like other musical monster but it had a yellow tint in the middle.

Reishi: Where did this card come from…? Ive… Never seen it before….. Im pretty sure that I didn't have before the duel with the shadowmancer…. How did this even physically get in my deck…?

Reishi: And who was that voice? Was It even real or was I hallucinating?

Reishi: And what the hell wasup with the shadowmancer 'queen'? She says that she love's me? And she kisses member of her group? I hope she's not some sort of pedophile after young teens….

She stared back at the koi pond as these questions had permeated her mind. Lots of bad things we're happening to the world at once and only a true Healing could Heal the broken world and save it from darkness.

The koi pond sparkled with hubris and majestic. The koi themselves raced around in anticipation for a second round of food, Reishi Leaned in closer to feed the greedy fish.

?: … Hey madam-

SUDDENLY a voice came from behind her, it was male and frightened her!

Reishi: A-ahhhh!

Reishi lost her balance and tipped over into the koi pond causing a huge splash. Her hope had lost her balance.

Reishi Had fallen back after hearing a voice behind her. She splashed into the koi pond which had caused water to expunge everywhere.

The water had closelined and splashed all around the garden. It hit several plants and garden animals and had caused a huge mess.

Reishi: Ugh...

Reishi climbed out of the pond, it was shallow so she didn't drown thankfully. But she was covered in algae and koi-food  
Her body was soaked, her clothes became transparent and see-through causing her to blush as she got out.  
The figure who surprised her was also soaked. His clothes were see through revealing his nice well-built midriff.

?: Oh dear. This was my new broach

Reishi: God! Who do you think you are sneaking up on a lady like that! You perv-

She suddenly stopped with her rambling when she saw who it was.

Reishi: (!)

Arthur: Sorry about that Ms. Sakamoto!

Reishi: N-No! I'm Sorry! I didn't realize it was you…! I thought you were a pervert or something …

Arthur: What do you mean?

He asked

Reishi: Heh, er nothing. But anyway…. What did you come here for?

Arthur: Ah! To give you back these.

From his wet pocket, he pulled out a book and within He took out 4 cards. There we're soaked from the splashed water but regardless seemed to be in good condition.

Arthur: You had dropped these outside of the restaurant, I wanted to give them back to you.

He handed them to reishi and she grasped them in her hopeful hand.

Reishi: Thank you.

She thanked and bowed to him like a true sugoi and moe girl.

Arthur: By the way….. We're you just talking to your fish just a moment ago?

Reishi: Y-Yeah sorry. I Must've looked crazy Huh?

Arthur: Not at all! I have Marine Life too at home. I often converse with them myself.

Reishi: I guess we're both a bunch of wierdo's huh?

Both: Ahahahaha.

They forcibly laughed with each other.  
Reishi had a new spark of bond with arthur. Interested in him, she asked:

Reishi: What kind Of Fish do you have?

Arthur: Fish...? Ah ..No. There squids.

Reishi: Oh! That's interesting. I hear that their quite intelligent and very fun to keep. Although I didn't take you for much of a marine-life fan.

Arthur: You'd be surprised! I love marine Life and especially squids They're offly cute and very intelligent.

Reishi: That's awesome. I think your sort of amazing arthur.

They looked at each other with mutual understanding and true compassion and as moon shined

Arthur: Thanks. You know I'm not gonna lie, I kind of expected the Daughter of Yuji SakaMoto to be a bit more…. Eccentric or Pompous. You know…..

Reishi: Meh. Being the descendant of a legend is not all it's cracked up to be. It's more of a hindrance than anything.

Arthur: What do you mean?

Reishi: Well… Everyone always expects me to be the next Legend. Including my own parents. I Get forced into tournaments, Get forced into duelings 'Camps' and forced to Go to a school I didn't want to go in the first place. Sometimes it's like I'm in a frivolous struggle against society and my parents.

Arthur: Huh. Sounds rough. But I can sort of relate.

Reishi: ?

Arthur: Well I was forced to come to Japan for some sort of 'Novel' Expo. I'm Also being forced to write a 500 page novel and publish by the end of the year by my father.

Reishi: *Sigh* The struggles of the upperclass-teenager am i right?

She joked.

Arthur: Haha!

Arthur chuckled and looked at reishi's koi pond, she did the same.

Reishi: sooooo... What's the name of your novel…?

Arthur: ….

He blushed and looked up at the moon which was shining brightly.  
Arthur's silence lasted for 5 long and arduous seconds before he uttered the fluorescent title of his novel

Arthur: It's called: **One day, Under the Moon.**

Reishi: ….

She was silent

Arthur: I know. awful name right…?

Reishi: N-No. I was just in awe of its beauty. It sounds amazing!

Arthur: You give me too much credit…. I Haven't even gotten past the first page due to my writer's block

Reishi: Writers block…?

Arthur: It's when writers can think are unable to come up with ideas for their stories.

Reishi: Hmm.

Reishi Looked up at the moon too.

Reishi: Well I feel like you should come up with your own inspiration…. But might I make a suggestion?

She asked.

Arthur: What is it?

Reishi: Hope. Hope is a great topic of discussion and philosophy. Hope can shape any person or living being into a greater prospect, it helps those in need and bring to a grand uprising, it gives those without a chance a new roll of fate and most importantly it makes everyone feel like their special.  
Arent those feelings are something that you would want people to feel when they read your book?

Arthur: Wow… That's quite the Monologue. you had… Ever think of becoming a writer yourself?

He smiled

Reishi: Just a suggestion. Haha…

Arthur: It's funny how life works sometimes. I just came here to give you back your cards and now I have some new **Inspiration** for my story. Thanks.

Reishi: I should thank you too, I don't know what I would do without these cards…

Arthur: No problem, Although I do have one request

Reishi: Hmm? Anything?

Arthur: Can I just sit here and admire the moonlight with you.

Reishi: O-Of course!

She blushed and looked Forward to the moon.

Arthur sat down in one of the many garden chairs and looked up the moon, reishi did the same although she was flustered  
The moonlight glistened with the power of music and hope which invigorated it and created a sense of friendship and a new dawn and **Hope for the future**

 **Hope will never die.**


	28. Updates and an Interlogue

Author: Hi HOOOOOOOO! Just some updates and thank you's.

Hello you gorgeous and sexy Readers... I hope you all have been eating well and been building up those nice and curvy bodies.  
MMMMMMM I can Just Imagine you all with your big bulging muscles and boisterous bouncy breasts...

 **Updates:** I just wanted to say thank you for Reading this,  
ou know I originally Wrote this story to end after the Shadowmancer-Reishi Duel but after **Getting Over 2000+ Views** on it, I'm going to extend it past this...

But I'm going to need some time To write a bunch of Parts to go along with it, Because I like to be ahead of myself Publication-wise.  
So Yeah There's going to be a hiatus for Like three weeks. (Unless you gals want a filler-arc LOL.)

Not too long but enough time for you all to rub one out to my genius-ness.

 **Other** : I might Post a character Bio sheet or something... Just to keep the story updated, But since im autistic Im not good at that sort of thing.  
Also A bit of Trivia for ya,Did you know... Barista Tetista was based off a bartender I met once...? She actually spiked my drink and I woke up in a hotel bed in Tennessee without my wallet and I felt a Bit loose down there. Ah... Good times!

Anyway, Thank you I'll see you in a couple of weeks.


	29. Bios - Reishi,Hattori and Shima

Reishi Sakamoto  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 31st 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Neo Domino city  
Deck type: Music  
School: Domino city academy  
Aspiration: Not decided  
Cup Size: C  
Likes: Her friends, Dueling, And music  
Dislikes: Darkness and Shadowmancers  
Description: An average height girl with average appearance. She usually has an a school uniform which is yellow and white and has a "Z" pattern in The middle of it  
Her hair is the hair of the ancestors and looks just like the classic domino hairstyle.  
Personality: she Is a caring but serious persin, she will generally do anything for her friends and will help a person in need.  
Bio: Reishi is the Daughter of Yuji Sakamoto - A dueling champion. She was born into Wealth and is the top of the class due to Her Ancestor's legacy. Her best friends are Shimamura and Hattori, Mostly due to their faith and Loyalty to her.

Hattori Nakashi  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 25th 2044  
Age: 15  
Birthplace: Neo Domino city  
Deck type: Mermaids  
School: domino city academy  
Aspiration: not decided  
Cup size: D  
Likes: Reishi and Muffins  
Dislikes: Nothing  
Description: An average heighter with a cute face. She wear's a green tang top with a slogan on it, she usually likes to show off her Body for her senpai so it's more revealing than usual. She has green hair and wears a bow in it.  
Personality: A Masochist,Teaser and a bit of a pervert, She's obsessed with Reishi and wants Reishi to notice her.  
Bio: Hattori Was raised In a shrine by Yushi Nakashi. being such she was taught that pain was a bad and unnecessary thing. But when she was around 11 years old she found out she was a masochist and deeply relished in it. When she first Entered High school As a freshman she found A upperclassman named Reishi moto and deeply grew infatuated with her. And now she'll do whatever it takes to get Reishi to notice her.

Shimamura Hamami  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: June 19th 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Neo domino city  
School: Domino city academy  
Aspiration: Dueling scientist  
Deck type: Involution  
Cup Size: C  
Likes: Science, Dueling and reishi  
Dislikes: Competition  
Description: slightly shorter than reishi and hattori but not a midget.  
She wears a lab coat with a gray button-up underneath.  
Her hair is Pure gray but not like an Elderly person's more like a grey wolf, Her eyes are yellow  
Personality: A bit self centered at times but she truly does care for her friends.  
Bio: The daughter of two scientists, Shimamura is one of the smartest people in the city, She is especially good with technology and Genetics.  
She is the friend of reishi and hattori and will generally do anything for them although she does get annoyed from hattori's pervertness.  
Although she would never admit she does have a crush on reishi.


	30. A New Duet

Author: Sorry this took so long. My Boyfriend Broke my computer out of rage and prohibited me from buying a new one for awhile. Luckily though I managed to buy a new one secretly. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

 **Neo Domino city - Midtown - May 17th 2060**

Hattori: Senpaiiiiiiiiiiii~ Wait up!

Reishi: *Sigh*

It was another busy day in Neo domino city.  
Cars,buses trains planes and even boats could be heard all around the city.  
The sunrise blasted cool but temperate spring Air all over the premises.  
The scent of new construction also permeated the Skies and earth as a renovation project was happening In the Northwest of the city.

Although People we're still terrified of the shadowmancers, The fear had mostly subsided due to the excitement of the new renovation projection happening in the north.

But regardless it was still a time to be alive, as Reishi demonstrated by walking down the streets of neo domino with passion.

Reishi: I can never get away from you, Can I hattori?

Hattori: Nope~ I'll follow you to the ends of the earth! Until I die!

Reishi: Ugh. Can you at Least tell me that you rested and tried to heal your leg?

Hattori: Well…. Sort of.

She moaned.

Hattori: I no longer feel pain when I walk with my leg…. Unfortunately.

Reishi: That's good. I was really starting to worry.

Hattori: You we're worrying about me~¿ Ahhhhh! Senpai I knew you loved me!

Reishi: No.

It got silent for a few seconds.

Hattori: Hmph. Well, Anyway My leg seemed to really get better after I went to the hot springs with shima!

She said proudly.

Reishi: Hot springs?

Hattori: Yup! Heheeee! Not only did My leg feel better, I got to see Shima naked!

Reishi: ….

Hattori: Mmmm~ Senpai you should've been there. Shima's alot curvier than she seems~

Reishi: …..

Hattori: We also did other things when we're there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Reishi: ….. I doubt that.

Hattori: It's true! Just ask shima herself! We kissed and everything!

Reishi: K-Kissed?

Hattori: hehe! Yup! I even got proof!

Hattori Pointed to a red speck on the side of cheek.

Hattori: That's Shima's Lipstick!

Reishi: That doesn't prove anything! That could be dried strawberry juice or wine for all I know.

Hattori: Come on senpai. I'm underage so I can't drink wine. Plus do you think I'm that much of a kid to drink strawberry juice?

Reishi sighed.

Reishi: You know what hattori? I stopped trying to understand you when you had that orgasm at the train station.

Hattori: It wasn't an orgasm, It's what we masochists call a ' Submissive Immersion imprint'.

Hattori said.  
Reishi just shook her head and stayed quiet.

Reishi: (What have I done to deserve this?)

Although Hattori was a bit of nuisance Reishi could not bare to be without her as she is the reason why She got through her first shadowmancer encounter.  
As they were walking hattori looked at Reishi'sface in endearment but soon it turned to noticed a couple of scratches and bruises. She Planted herself directly In front of Reishi. Stopping their walk.

Hattori: Senpai, what Happened to your face?

Hattori asked changing the subject. She noticed reishi scratches and bruises from her battle with the shadowmancer.

Reishi: Well I…. Uh…

She didn't know how to explain.

Hattori: Wait a minute! S-Senpai. Don't tell me….  
You're a Masochist now too?

Reishi: What? No!

Hattori: I knew it! I should've that from the beginning! It makes perfect sense!

Reishi: N-No it doesn't!

Hattori: Heheeee! I bet that blue haired - guy is your Dominant huh!

Reishi: No! Hattori im not a masochist! And besides I don't even Like him….

Hattori: Sure ya don't. Is that why you met with him on friday night?

Reishi's eyes opened.

Reishi: H-How do you know that?

Hattori: Heehee.

Reishi: Dont 'hehe' me! Answer me!

Hattori: Well….. I was sort of watching you….

She mumbled the last part

Reishi: what!?

Hattori: I just like watching you sleep! Your so cute when you snore and drool and-

Reishi: Hattori! What the hell?

Hattori: sorry! You're so cute when you sleep!

Reishi: That's no excuse to creep on me!

Hattori: Eheheh….

She awkwardly laughed like never-before.

Reishi: I swear if you weren't a masochist i would punch you so hard right now!

Hattori: Can you do it anyway? Please!

Reishi: No.

Hattori: :(

Reishi: How'd you even get in?

Hattori: I just Climbed the gate. It was very easy….

Reishi: Knew I shouldve increased security

She whispered to herself.

Reishi: Wait? You weren't listening on us where you?

Hattori: Nah. I couldn't hear anything from where I was. But I did see all the cute moment's

Reishi: 'Cute' moments?

Hattori: Yup Like when you fell in the pool and everything else!

{Flashback - Friday}

Hattori: ouch!

Hattori had climbed the moto manor-gate and landed straight on her backside causing it to jiggle.

Reishi knelt down in front of the pond. The koi all gathered in front of the pond in anticipation of their master. She pulled out special koi food and threw it in the pond. They all raced and gulped it up.

Hattori took notice of this and giggled from behind the bushes.

Hattori: hehe. Senpai must be playing with her fish! God! what a cutie!

*Tapping*  
Hattori heard a walking noise from the distance. She turned her head to the right and saw arthur walking with his classical book in his hand.

Hattori: owo? Is that the boy from the restaurant?

He approached reishi, scaring her and sending back her into the pool.  
Hattori gasped at this

Hattori: Oh no! Senpai!

Reishi soon climbed out of the pond and scolded arthur, Hattori looked on in bliss.

Hattori: She's so cute when She's angry!

They continued to talk and hattori watched in bliss.

{End}

Hattori: The rest is history….

Reishi: ….

Hattori: So Senpai what we're you two talking about hmm?

Reishi: N-Nothing! He just wanted to give me my cards back!

Reishi insisted. Hattori whistled back in a teasing manner.

Hattori: Sure you did ~ I bet you two did some 'Naughty' Stuff after you talked…

Reishi: N-No we Did not!

Reishi tried to change the subject. She noticed that they had arrived at their academy

Reishi: L-Look we're already here!

They looked into the distance and their academy. It was full of hope of dreams.

* * *

In front of them lay the glorious domino city academy… The academy wasn't all that big itself as it was separated into multiple buildings for the different grade levels and specific classes and majors. In this way the campus itself covered a ginormous area (Approximately 40 acres of land). Although there was a sort of 'Main' Building. Which they we're standing in front of.

It was colored Red Blue Yellow and Green to symbolize the different classes.

Red was for Freshmen/ Class 9

Green was for Sophomores/ Class 10

Yellow was for Juniors/ Class 11

Blue was for seniors/ Class 12

The wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while newcomers stand looking scared. The seniors stand, tall and proud, confidence born of experience. Soon the bells ring and mostly everyone runs except an occasional slowcoach or chatterbox.

Reishi: Well I guess this is where we split hairs, Hattori.

Reishi said.

Hattori: Aw. I was having so much fun teasing you.

Reishi: whatever. I wasn't phased.

Hattori: Sura ya weren't .

Hattori: Although, I wish that we didn't have to seperate during school hours… I want to be with you during all hours of the day! Curse my one year age difference.

Reishi: (Bless her one year age difference.)

She thought.

Hattori: Not only that but I don't get to see Tsundere Shima!

Reishi: She's not that tsundere….. and now that you mention it I have not seen shima All morning.

Hattori: Weird. We usually meet up at the train station after she gets off the Kaiba express (Choo Choo!)

Reishi: It is strange. She's not usually the type to miss her ride.

Hattori: Hehe. Maybe she had a 'booty call'.

Reishi: …

Hattori: I can Imagine it now! Instead of catching her train to school Shima goes into a dark alley with a boy, Unzips her pants. Takes off her lab coat, gets on her knees and-

Reishi: Bye Hattori!

Reishi sped-walk away from hattori as fast as she could. Hattori was left there newfounded with perversion.

Hattori: S-Senpai!

Hattori looked on as she went away. She could not but say:

Hattori: God... She's is so freaking Hot!


	31. Shima's Tale

**Domino city Academy - Classroom - 11G**

Reishi and hattori had gone there separate ways as hattori was a lowerclass-men and reishi was an Upperclass-men.  
And Because of That they had classes in different buildings.

Reishi had entered her Designated sector and went to her first-Period class which was history and her favorite subject! She didn't like history per say, she Liked her professor -  
Kyotaro akihiko. He was kind and made the subject matter interesting.

He stood at his desk in front of the classroom with a stern but slick look on his face while saying his lecture.

Akihiko: On October 23rd 1868 Began The meiji era in Japan, It started a great technological and cultural revolution here. Western technologies such as trains,guns, conveyer belts and contraceptives were introduced to japan.

Akihiko: Now people could travel around japan without having to use dirt paths, They could protect themselves from ninja and shinobi raids … and Now they could 'poink' Each other without getting preggers.

Class: *Laughing*

The whole class laughed at this remark.  
It was Akihiko's signature humor and was indicative of his nature and principles.

Akihiko: Another sequence of The meiji era was increased militarism and imperialism by the-

*Creek*  
His lecture was interrupted by the classroom door opening.

?: *huffing*

The person rushes in panting and huffing like they had been through alot. They had a curvy but familiar figure, There lab coat and silky white hair stood it.

Akihiko: Ah. Miss hamami , Nice of you to join us.

Class: *giggle*

The class giggled and whispered at shima's tardiness. She stood up straight and just walked to her seat, without minding the laughing.

Her desk was right next to reishi. And as akihiko continues with his lesson they began to talk.

Reishi: Jeez Shima. Are you alright you look a bit…. Disturbed.

Shima: No! I'm not alright! Reishi…. I - **I was attacked by a shadowmancer**

Reishi: What? Really? Are you okay!

Reishi asked concerned. Shima just shuddered in response

Shima: I think so….. I just have a few scratches and scrapes.

Reishi: So what happened?

Shima:*Shudders* it was so creepy…. I was walking to the subway to take the kaiba express and then…. A bunch of shadowy mist started to appear around me.

Reishi: …..

Reishi paused.  
It sounded eerily similar to what had been to her.

Shima: I heard a voice in the distance laughing and then, right in front of me a person in a cloak appeared!

Shima: T-T-They said that I had to D-D-Duel or else I would be sent to the shadows!

Reishi: Gosh! I take it that you won?

Shima: sort of, The duel turned into a stalemate and the shadowmancer sort of… Left.

Reishi: wow. That's so weird. But I'm glad your okay shima.

Reishi playfully tapped shima on the arm.

Shima blushed and looked forward.

Shima: Mmph. You weirdo...

Reishi: Well anyway. I Wasn't going to tell you or hattori this because I didn't want to worry you guys But…. I was also dueled by a shadowmancer.

Shima: Nani?

Reishi: It happened friday… and-

Reishi told shima all about her experience with the shadowmancers and how they wanted her to join her cause, and the shadowmancers queen infatuation with Reishi.

Shima: God. Your experience sounds 10 times as bad as mine!

Reishi: The worse thing is that, I don't think they are going to leave me alone after that…. Especially since there "queen" has a thing for me.

Shima: Do you know she would have a hard-on for you?

Reishi: Besides the fact that I'm a descendant of a legend? I dont know…

Shima: If I were you I'd just avoid going outside unless you have to. The shadowmancers only seem to attack in metropolitan areas anyway.

Reishi: Noted.

Reishi: oh and shima, T-There's One more thing I need to ask you?

Shima: Hmm?

Reishi: Did you uh... Kiss hattori on your date?

Shima: What N-No! Well I mean yes but...

Reishi: But, what?

Shima: It's a long story! But I can assure you it was not a romantic endeavor!

Reishi: Sure it wasn't

She teased and They turned back to akihiko's lecture.

Akihiko: And with the end of the meiji era came the beginning of japan rising to world stage as a World power!

He said.

Akihiko: And that's the end of my Lecture. I hope your were all paying attention there'll be a test on wednesday about this.

Reishi: Dammit.

Shima: Well shit, That sucks.

Akihiko: Also Don't go to your 2nd period classes immediately the principal wants all students Of Class 11 to Report to the gymnasium.

The entire class moaned and groaned over this annoyance. Almost all of the class were 11th grade.

Shima: Dammit. Another boring assembly about crap we already know.

Reishi: Tell me about it...

*Ring rang*

The robotic bell rung signaling the end of class and the end of an era of Learning.

Akihiko: You are all Dismissed.

Reishi and Shima got up from there seats and went on to the gymnasium to find out about the assembly and their hope.


	32. The Announcement!

**Academy - Gymnasium**

The gym just like the academy itself was massive. It had Two sets of bleachers on each side which were colored red blue yellow and green, The colors of the school. It could easily fit over 5000 people.  
In addition The walls were covered with banners and stripes of the school emblem and colors. The prestige of the Everlasting school could be felt throughout the room as the full amount of students arrived in the huge space.

At the front of the gym a tiny stage had been set up, No one had stood atop of it yet as the announcement had not started.  
Reishi and shima stood in the ((Back)) amidst the crowd of students. Everyone was shuffling around in order to get a better view of the front of gymnasium. Where the announcement supposed to be made.

Everyone: *talking and moving

Shima: Hey! Watch where your going! And Where do you think grabbing, Pervert!

Even with This much space it was hard to move for everyone...

Reishi: God I hate these announcements... They never let us sit down on the bleachers and everyone can't keep still for like two minutes...

Shima: Tell me about it. I was just groped by three opportunistic Perverts!

Reishi: try being groped by hattori...

Reishi muttered to herself.

Shima: What did you say?

Reishi: N-Nothing.

She replied.

She looked forward and saw a woman stepping up the stage.

?: Hello my beautiful students !

The Principal of the academy - Ayuri Yamane had calmly and sexily gone to the podium and announced.

The Principal was tall and commanding. She had beige colored hair and blue eyes with a tint of her face for good measure.

She was wearing a Academia-Staff uniform which was had all the school colors on it and highlighted her Smaller than average chest.

She was quite flamboyant in her personality as she used hand motions when she talked and often used flirtatious connotations when referring to her students.

Reishi: The Principal... This must be important then.

Shima: I doubt it. It's probably some PSA about sexual harassment or something.

Shima replied, as she did that, Yamane Cleared her throat and prepared to speak

Yamane: Now then quiet down !

She ordered.

Everyone became silent at the Principals demand.

Yamane: *Ahem* Now then. I've called you all here today to make an announcement.

The Principal - Yamane cleared her throat and pulled out a pink piece of paper.

Yamane: This comes from the National Intellectual Persistence Society. Or Nips for short.

Everyone giggled at the acronym. Shima rolled her eyes in posh

Shima: Stay classy domino city.

Yamane just continued on with her announcement, ignoring her immature students.

Yamane: Anyway...This is very important! so please pay attention with your adorable little eyes and ears.

Yamane cleared throat again and read the message on her paper

Yamane: *ahem* "Due to the Increasing Population of Japan and especially the Neo Domino City - Metropolitan Area The Student enrollment list has imploded over the last 10 years. And as thus We need a way to test the Intelligence and willpower of said students."

She read.

Shima: Oh boy. Here comes another round of standardized testing...

Shima groaned.

Yamane: "So we've Gathered Over 58 schools/academies in accordance with each other to announce..."

The Principal paused for dramatic Affect. She tapped her hands on the podium in order to create a drumroll "Effect"

Shima: Here it comes...

Yamane: **The Neo domino city Studential Tournament!**

Reishi and Shima Collectively said:

Both: Nani?

* * *

The whole gym erupted in commotion after Her last few words.  
The students were excited and confused at the prospect of what the Principal had just announced.  
The student body core had been shaken and now everyone was interested unlike before.  
Students were pondering what the paper had meant by "tournament".

Everyone: *Talking* *Whispering

Guy 1: A tournament? What the hell?

Girl: Ugh! This sounds like it's going to be fucking annoying!

Guy 2: I wonder if it's going to be Duel monsters or backgammon….

Guy 3: Don't be a fucking idiot! Who the fuck plays backgammon?

The Principal flipped her hair in regression.

Yamane: Ara ara~ Please….calm down everyone!

Once again, The students got quiet at their Principals request.

Yamane: Now then. I'm sure you all have a bunch of questions…. But I only got news of this A couple of hours ago!

Yamane: So In a way it's a new adventure for all of us~

She Laughed and said.

Shima: Gosh. she's such an Non-Caring Principal.

Shima said as she flicked her hair. Reishi just tried to ignore Shima's negative comments.

Yamane: So in either case Let's continue Reading~

Yamane: "The first round tournament will be held at Kaiba-Corp Sanctuary and Stadium on saturday at 10:Am."  
… "It'll Be a swiss-round style tournament which means each school will need at least 5 competitors!"

Reishi: swiss rounds? What's that?

Shima: It's a bracket Like system for larger tournaments. Especially for one's with teams? It's usually used for Team-Like sports like tennis or Ping pong, But I think it's a very weird system to use for duel monsters

Reishi: oh. I didn't think you of all people, would know that shima.

Shima: Reishi. There's literally no field of expertise that I don't know about.

Shima gloated.

Yamane: Now then with that settled, I'm sure that you all heard that last line. We need 5 students to compete.

The gym once again erupted in chatter. The students wondering who should compete or who shouldn't.  
Yamane looked on [cutely] as they did. She seemed to enjoy it though.

Yamane: Oh my~ Please calm down everyone. I knew my handsome students would argue over something like this. That's why the five students will be Selected at random!

She clasped her hands together.

Yamane: And Now to announce the 5 lucky students, will be Your Class representative Fumi Tanada!

The principal bowed to the students and steadily stepped down from the podium.

From the crowd a girl shuffled her out of and stepped onto the stage.e.  
She had Pure blonde Hair that covered the sides of her face and green eyes that stared into those who she distrusts.  
She was slightly shorter than the most girls her age but was definitely not a loli. To show this she had her stomach exposed with pride and a tight satchel hugging her huge breasts

She wore a beret that said 'Class Representative' and had a posh scowl on her face.  
As she stepped up, Yamane passed her a slip of paper which she grasped graciously.

Reishi: You know… I didn't even know we had a "class representative"

Shima: Of course you didn't. You're always so aloof and daft.

Reishi: H-Hey!

Shima: I can't blame you though. I heard she's pretty corrupt.

Reishi: How?

Shima: well… I heard she abuses her power to get what she "wants".

Reishi: Oh…

Shima: Such a shame too. She doesn't seem like a bad person on the outside. I guess the power went to her head.

Shima stopped talking as fumi stepped up the podium. She tapped on the microphone twice and began to speak.

Fumi: Hello everyone! It's me, your glorious class representative!

She said.

Fumi: and I'm here to announce the five lucky students Who'll get to participate in The tournament!

She paused and looked at the paper Yamane had gave her.

Fumi: Now remember these we're chosen at random…. So there's no prejudice with the choosen students.

She breathed in and announced the names.

Fumi: **Mina Kamiki** , Akeno Miruta,-

Reishi: (!)

Reishi had a feeling in a her head. It sort of felt like a premonition. And she had a dark feeling that she would be one of the students picked.

Reishi: S-Shima…..

Shima: What?

Reishi: Just out of curiosity what are the odds of me being picked?

Shima: Hmmmm.

Shima did the math in her sexy brain and came up with a thesis. Which she proposed to reishi.

Shima: There are 1023 students in Class 11 of domino city, so….. About 1 in 1023 or or 0.0.9775%. Don't worry reishi, It's very unlikely that you'll be picked.

Reishi: R-Right.

They turned back to Fumi's listing off The participants.  
Reishi hoped for the best and for her hope.

Fumi: Kenji Sakakura, Aine Hagakure and….

Fumi: - **Reishi Sakamoto**


	33. Aftermath and a Suggestion

After the Announcement of the tournaments and all of the students who were participating in said tournament, Everyone was dismissed to there 2nd class.  
As usual of any high school. the hallway was crowded with students trying to get to their classes and of teachers waiting to greet students outside of their doors.  
Reishi still in disbelief, was complaining to shima in the grand hallway of the academy.

Reishi: I don't believe it! Me of all people being picked...!

Shima was thinking... She couldnt believe her math was wrong.

Shima: Hmmmm... Usually my math isn't wrong. I don't think it was a coincidence that you we're picked Reishi...

Shima said.

Reishi: ...?

Shima: The other 4 selected students are the best duelists in the academy.

Reishi: What are you saying?

Shima: The students weren't "randomly chosen" at all. It was rigged, a hoax to make it all seem fair.

Reishi: Dammit!

She didn't know how to feel. Should she be shocked or annoyed?

Shima: but Regardless, don't think It's that big of a deal ...

Shima said.

Reishi: It is! I don't wanna participate in this dumb tournament!

Shima: And I didn't want to go on a date with hattori. Just deal with it, Reishi.

Reishi: *sigh* You're right. But I want don't want to be used as a pawn for the academy.

Shima: Why not just throw the match?

Reishi: Huh?

Shima: If you lose on purpose you'll be out of the tournament and you won't have to worry about it.

Reishi: ...

Reishi thought about it for a second.  
On the one hand, She could throw the match and be out of the tournament But on the other, It wasnt in her spirit to lose on purpose.

Shima: Just a suggestion Reishi. It's your decision.

Reishi: Yeah...

Hattori: Hey Sexy's!

From behind them, Hattori approached and Tapped both their tushes. Both of them reviled after hattori did this.

Reishi: Kyah!

Shima: Baka!

Hattori: Hehe.

Shima: god! Do you have to be such a gross pervert all the time?

Hattori: I can't help it when I'm around such Fine Girls as yourselves~

Shima: You're such an idiot.

Hattori: Come on shima, Dont be like that! Especially after that Sweet kiss you gave me ~

Shima: Shut up about that!

Reishi: ... can we just put this whole thing to bed!?

Shima: No! Just let me explain...!

Shima Plead.

Shima: I only kissed Her because I had to!

Reishi: ...?

Shima: At the end of our Date, She basically Guilt-Tripped me into Kissing her...

Hattori: Yup! I told her That She's basically the reason why my leg is messed up!

Reishi: T-thats a bit messed up Hattori...

Reishi stuttered. Hattori then bounced with jubilation and said:

Hattori: But It was such a good Kiss too. MMMMMM~ I can Feel Shima's Hot steamy breath on my cheek...

Reishi: ...

Shima: ...

Hattori giggled and decided to change the topic.

Hattori: Anyway, What was going on in the gym? I Heard That there was an announcement? What was that about?

Reishi: It was an announcement for a new kind of a tournament...

* * *

Reishi and shima took the time to explain about the Neo domino city studential tournament and how the school had "Randomly" Selected reishi and a couple of other students.

Reishi: -And that's what Happened.

Hattori: W-Woah. What are the odds of you getting picked!

Shima: Unlikely. If you ask me, I think it was rigged.

Hattori: Rigged?

Reishi: Yes. Probably because I'm the best duelist here... Not to brag or anything. But I don't Really want to participate though...

Hattori: Ehehee. Well look at the positive side Senpai, At Least we get to see you duel senpai!

Shima: Hmph. She's right. It'll be a good show...

Reishi: T-Thanks guys.

Reishi blushed as she got support from her friends. Everything needed to run like clockwork if she was going to participate in this "tournament" .  
But could she find hope...?

 **Author:** Anyone know how to kill a rat? Little fucker has been under my bed for like 5 days.


	34. Deafness

After the exciting and enduring day of school had ended, Reishi had gone home.  
She decided go alone and not to go with Hattori and shima because she did not want to endanger them if a shadowmancer attacked her again.  
After about an Hour of walking she reached her desolate mansion.  
For some reason It looked even more emptier and Depressing than Before with her mindset not in the right place?

Reishi: *sigh*

She sighed and went to the door and slowly opened it.

Reishi: …

It was quiet as her dog, Hiro was still in the veterinarians care. And her cat, Juno was deaf out of one ear.

In fact, Juno Lay on the railing of her steps in the foyer.  
Reishi could see her sleeping lazily on it with a satisfied look on her cat face.

Reishi: … Juno.

Reishi called.

Juno: ….

Reishi: ….. Juno.

Juno: …..

Reishi: JUNO!

She yelled.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno finally heard her master and lept down from the railing.  
She greeted her master by rubbing her face against Reishi's leg.

Reishi: *sigh* Good kitty.

Juno Deafness made life difficult for her and Reishi as they could not bond like before….

Reishi: You know what Juno? I think I'm just going to go straight to bed.

She said.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno understood and followed Reishi Up her stairs to her Bedroom.

*creek* She slowly and cautiously opened the door to her bedroom.  
After the shadowmancers had rummaged through her room she had neatly and meticulously put her room back together.

Her books we're placed in alphabetical order on her bookshelf.  
Her Panties and clothes we're all Placed back in her drawer and she had bought a New Mirror to replace the old one that had been smashed.

Her bed was A combination of a soft jiggly kind and a german 'Lumbermen' Men bed for rich people.  
It was yellow and blue all over and had nice crevices in it for a soft and gentle sleep.

*Floof*  
She plopped Down on Her bed causing it to make a soft "Floof" sound.  
Juno soon Followed and curled up beside reishi on her bed…..

Reishi: *breathes in*

She was soon about to go to sleep when she suddenly remembered an event from earlier in the day.

{Flashback - Earlier in the day}

Hattori: Well... I was sort of watch you everynight before you sleep... Hehe.

Hattori Twittled her fingers nervously.

Reishi: what!?

Hattori: I just like watching you sleep! Your so cute when you snore and drool and-

{End}

Reishi like a Ovulating muskrat tapped Juno's back.

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi: Juno… Can you check Outside for me...?

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi: I know…. Itll Be quick though, Just check the outskirts of the gate and pond.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno got up and went outside of reishi's room to her Master's request.  
Reishi comfortably went to sleep as she could now worry about hattori creeping on her and now about her _Hope_...


	35. Mina

**May 18th 2060**

The next day was the same for reishi. It was another atypical day in school, Although it was more chattier in the school with news of the tournament and all.  
The hallways, locker rooms and bathrooms were abuzz talking about the interesting prospects of the tournaments.  
To top it all off the five who we're chosen were as popular as ever.

Including reishi who was already pretty popular due to her heritage but with her entry into the tournament in it skyrocket.

Although it did bring her some unwanted attention.

Guy: Hey reishi! Want to go to my cottage tonight...?

Reishi: N-No thanks...

She sat in her 3rd period class, which was taught by her teacher Physics teacher,Kaido Sakoshi.  
He was a Blue haired, Green eyed, skinny man with a cleaving disposition on life. He was a young teacher but also a gigantic pervert.

Sakoshi: Contrary to popular belief... Fire can indeed burn on water...

He said.  
A random classmate raised their hand in confusion.

Meek Guy: B-But Doesn't that defy all logic? I thought water puts out fire!

He asked.

Sakoshi: Normally it does. But if water is in a stationary stance such as on an ocean or sea... It can burn with ease.

Meek guy: I'm still confused...

Sakoshi: Let me put it this way. As long as there is Oxygen fire can burn.

The class was still confused on the matter and so sakoshi got an idea.

Sakoshi: How about a demonstration? I'll need a volunteer~

He looked into his selection of students. He leered at a girl in the back who was sitting two seats away from reishi.  
She was a lavender haired, Green eyed lucid of a girl with a petite image a busty frame.

Sakoshi: How about you Mina?

Mina: O-Oh M-Me?

Sakoshi: Yes you! Now come on up here! To my desk!

Mina got up from her seat nervously and headed towards the front of the classroom.  
She got right in front of mr sakoshi chair behind his desk.

Sakoshi: Now then Mina... Let's pretend that I'm water and You're fire.

Mina: O-Ok.

Sakoshi: Right now your Burning Because you have oxygen around you.

Sakoshi: But let's say that we close off all that 'Oxygen'.

He grabbed Mina's breasts, as an example.

Mina: E-Eh?

Sakoshi: When there is no oxygen Fire cannot burn or even exist.

Everyone whispered at this display. It quite perverted and grotesque but no one wanted to speak out against Mr sakoshi.

Sakoshi: Now, Lets restore oxygen.

He took his hands off of Mina's chest.

Sakoshi: Now then when Fire burns on top of water... It's practically the same thing.

He grabbed mina by the stomach and forcibly put her on his lap.  
Looks of disgust were littered all across the classroom but once again No one said anything.

Reishi: ...!

Reishi was shocked and digusted by this.

Sakoshi: As long as Oxygen Exists, Fire can Burn.

A student raised their hand.

Perverted Classmate: But what happens when you put water on top of fire?

An obvious question disguised as a Perverted request.

Sakoshi: I'm glad you asked-

*Bing Bong Bing Bong

Luckily though, Before that gross display could be presented to class, An Announcement played over the intercom system of the school.  
Everyone was relieved to a stop of Mr. Sakoshi's pervertedness.

Intercom: Pardon the Interruption Students and Teachers. But The head office has a Request from Classroom 304 and classroom 107.

Intercom: Will Mina Kamiki, Reishi Sakamoto and Akeno Miruta please Report to Headmasters Yamane's office? Please and thank you.

It requested.  
Sakoshi sighed and said:

Sakoshi: You heard the announcement young ladies! Get moving.

Mina gladly got up from the teachers lap and headed out the door.  
Reishi soon followed and left the classroom.

* * *

The hallway is broad and straight like the old canal that cuts through the town, only instead of watery greens overhung by new foliage it is all scarred and peeling paint. The floor is shiny though, just like the water in the mornings, brought to a high polish by the caretaker.  
It was silent as there was no one else in the halls and it was just the two kawaii girls. Reishi broke the silence by saying:

Reishi: Hey.

Mina: H-Hi.

It was awkward.

Reishi: Are you okay? What Did to you was quite,,,. wrong. To say the least.

Mina: I think I'm fine... I'm Just glad He didn't get on top of me.

Reishi: *sigh*You're not alone in Professor Sakoshi's Pervertness.

Mina: really?

Reishi: Yeah. He tried to Flip up my skirt once!

Mina: Seriously? H-How disgusting

Reishi: He also copped a feel off of my friend Shima once.

Mina: God... He's just awful isn't he?

Reishi: Worst Teacher I swear.

Mina: Yeah…

Mina looked down.

Reishi: So You're name is Mina Right?

Mina: Yes. **Mina Hotaro.**

Reishi: I'm Reishi Sakamoto.

Mina: Like The 'moto'? Like 'Yuji Sakamoto?'

Reishi: The very same!

Mina: W-Wow! It must be such an honor to related to someone so famous!

Reishi: It isnt really. Most of the time, you just get weirdos and perverts as friends.

Mina: Oh. I guess it would be hard seeing as celebrities always have it rough.

Reishi: *Blushes* I wouldn't consider myself a celebrity

Mina: Ah.

Reishi: Besides At least I get free stuff sometimes

The two handsome schoolgirls chatted on and on about each other until they finally reached the principal's office and headed inside to find their hope about the tournament.


	36. Akeno,Hazelnuts and a Greater Cause

Reishi and Mina arrived at Principals Yamane's office.

The office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf.  
There was also a backroom which is most likely a storage room of some kind.

Reishi looked around and saw there was another girl besides Mina In the Vicinity.  
She was Yellow haired with flamboyant eyes and a sturdy chest although she was a bit pudgy with a slightly protruding thicc belly.

?: Finally, You two are here.

Mina: Hey Akeno.

Mina said casually. They appeared to know each other.

Akeno: Did sakoshi perv on you again?

Mina: Y-Yes. But Reishi here helped comfort me….

She said. Akeno looked at Reishi.

Reishi: You're akeno right?.

Akeno: Yeah. You're Reishi Right?

Reishi: The one and Only.

Akeno narrowed her eyes at Reishi

Akeno: Hmph. Glad that you're on our team. The other two boys left. They looked weak as fuck.

She snarled. Akeno seemed to be very stoic and straight to the point.

Reishi: O-Oh Really?

Mina: I don't think It's nice to judge them Like that Akeno-San.

Akeno: I don't think it's nice that we're being forced into to participating in this "Tournament".

Reishi: Me neither.

Mina: Well, Think of it as A positive experience! at least we can show off our dueling skills!

Akeno: The only thing I'm going to show off is my ass once-

She was interrupted by The opening the backdoor.  
Ayuri Yamane came out….. ? She had a jar in hand we was tapping it casually.

Yamane: Oh! I'm glad that you all are all here! Hope you all are having a wonderful day.

Mina: You too.

Yamane: Would you all like some Hazelnuts~?

She put the jar on her desk.

Mina: Sure! I love nuts!

Reishi: Y-You Shouldn't say that so casually.

Akeno: I'll Take some Nuts too.

Akeno shoved her hand into the jar pulling out a handful of roasted hazelnuts and shoved them into her mouth chewing them savagely like the slob she was.  
Mina did the same except with only about three in her palm.  
Reishi Wasn't hungry so She didn't even bother.

Yamane Laughed.

Yamane: You know… The hazelnut Actually has a very interesting history.

Yamane: It was first grown in scotland as A way to start a bonfire, But over time People started to realize it had a edible quality to it~ After all,You can roast them, Bake them… put them into a pie, Anything you want! Their very versatile~

Yamane: I loved Hazelnuts So much That I named my daughter after them.

The three girls looked perplexed at their principals lecture about hazelnuts.

Mina: Excuse me Miss yamane. Not be disrespectful or anything but why are you telling us this?

She asked.

Yamane: Because, You girls are like Hazelnuts to me. On the outside their bland and boring but when you put them in the oven they simmer and become yummy~

Akeno: Is that a compliment or-

Yamane: What I'm saying is that You all have potential.

Mina: Potential?

Yamane: I'm think you all figured out that I didn't pick you five at random. I picked you because you five are the greatest in this school.

Reishi: Miss Yamane with all due respect, We really don't want to participate in this tournament.

Yamane: I understand. That's what the boys said as well. But have you ever considered that maybe this is for a greater cause?

Reishi: Greater cause?

Yamane: You see… When I was young I use to work on a farm with my daddy. Can you guess what we farmed.

Akeno,Reishi,Mina: Hazelnuts.

Yamane: Haha~ How'd you all guess?

She joked.

Yamane: It was definitely an odd choice of crop to grow in japan. The mountainous nature of this nation made it hard to grow them.

Yamane: But after awhile the started to Blossom into full grown Hazelnuts.  
Afterwards, we made a decent amount of money selling these new "foreign" type of crop to the japanese public.

Yamane: While the rest of my family was jubilant in their new found wealth. I wasn't I hated leaving on the farm and ran away when I was 17.

Mina: What happened next?

Yamane: After about 3 weeks after I had ran away. I had run out of money and so I had returned home~

Reishi: And?

Yamane: …..

Yamane: I-I had come back to find our entire estate Burned down….  
My brothers  
Sisters.  
Parents  
 **Were all dead.**

They all stood silent at their principals revelation. Fear and pity in their hearts for her dark story festered their Minds.

Yamane: Thats why hazelnuts are so special to me. They remind of what I was doing wasn't meaningless or pointless….. it contributed to something.

she got got up from her desk and proceeded to walk towards her backroom.

Yamane: So Maybe... Everything we do is for a **Greater Cause.**

She looked at Reishi in particular.

Yamane: The matches will be at Kaibacorp Sanctuary - Arena 5. You'll be going first, reishi.

She closed the door as she entered her other room.  
Leaving the girls decide if they gave into sadness or hope.

* * *

Author: Not my favorite chapter of this story. It's super cringey and makes me want to vomit.


	37. Afterwards

After the call to the Principals Office, all three of the girls returned to class and they day had went as normally.

Although weirdly enough she hadn't seen shimamura or hattori all day.  
It was the end of The day and she stood outside, in front of her prestigious academy. Students from all over gathered outside to either talk with their friends or to go straight home.  
The orange evening sky glistened over everyone as it shown over the campus, showing that it truly was the end of the day.

Reishi: *sigh*

Reishi sighed. She know it would be a long walk home as she hadn't bought any yen to pay for a ticket for the train home.

Shima: Hey.

Shima approached from behind, startling reishi.

Reishi: Gah!

Shima: Ah!

Reishi: Gosh shima! You shouldn't scare me like that.

Shima: I wasn't trying too…..

She said.

Reishi: God! Where were you today? I didn't see you at all in any of our classes today-

Reishi suddenly noticed shima wasn't wearing her usual lab coat with a black shirt underneath. She had on a cheerleader outfit that said "go team" on her chest, which also revealed her ample breasts which squeezed together in the tight cavities.

Reishi: A-And why are you wearing t-that outfit?

Shima: ugh! Stupid baka made me mop the whole class 11 sector while wearing this skimpy outfit!

Reishi: That guy is literally the worst.

Shima: And to top it all off he kept checking in on me and saying" Keep it up hamami." and tapping my rear!

Reishi: Yuck…. That pervert really needs to get his just rights.

Shima: ...right.

Shima reached into her duffel bag and pulled out her lab coat covering herself up.

Reishi: anyway… Have you seen Hattori?

Shima Nope. Haven't seen her since yesterday.

Reishi: That's strange. She's usually here everyday.

Shima: *tch* Yeah, for a slacker she sure is attentive to school for some reason.

Reishi: (She probably only comes to school to see me…)

Reishi concluded.

Shima: So…. I Heard you're name over the intercom. What was that about?

Reishi: The principal basically wanted to guilt trip us into participating in the tournament.

She explained.

Shima: Hmph. What a chessy tactic. Glad I don't have to participate.

Reishi: *sigh* And it takes place at a kaibacorp place, many that thousands of people will be watching me!

Shima: Thats Sucks.

Reishi: Tell me about it….. But there's no point in moping about it… I'll just it over it.

Reishi sighed heavily for the third time and with shima began walking home.  
Although without hattori at her side something felt missing within her...  
And She was a tad bit worried about her weird friend.


	38. Its a hard knock Life for her

**May 22nd 2060**

It was finally the day of first match of the tournament inter school tournament hosted by NIPS. After 3 days had gone by with reishi contemplating whether she should throw the match or even go at all.  
And now she had made up her mind. She was going to duel. But **she would lose on purpose.  
** This way, She wouldn't look like a total coward-bitch. And she wouldn't have to participate in the tournament.

Alarm: Time to get up! It's 8:30 Am!

Her moei alarm woke her up.

Reishi: *yawn*

She rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed.  
she went to her mirror, Like she did every morning and stared into it.  
Her hair looked frizzled and she had lint on her neck and nose.

Reishi: *sigh*

She took out her hair cleaning products from her bottom drawer and began stroking her hair with a curling iron.

Reishi: I remember when Mom use to do this crap for me...

She didn't care much for beauty...Nor the standards for it. Her current state of mind was only on her friends and dueling.

Reishi: Hattori...

She hadn't seen her green haired friend since monday. She had been gone almost the whole week.  
Reishi had worried and feared the worst for her weird friend but still she remained hopeful.  
Maybe she was just sick? Or she was slacking off somewhere...? Who knows?

Reishi: Ouch! Dammit!

She had accidently Burned out a bunch of strands of her hair.

Reishi: Screw this.

She stormed out of her room and went down her long and strenuous stairs to her kitchen.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno was resting on the stove and leaped down to greet her master.

Reishi: Hey juno... You hungry gal?

Juno: *Meow*

She purred as she rubbed against Reishi's leg.

Reishi: I'll take that as yes. Heh.

She Made Miso soup for herself and pu cooked tuna on a plate for Juno. The smell of soup and tuna fermented the room.  
Reishi took her last sip of soup and got up from the table. She checked her watch.

Reishi: I hate to leave so early Got to go Juno. See ya later.

Juno: *Meow*

She walked through her kitchen sliding door and out to the world to take on the tournament.

* * *

 **Neo Domino City Metro Terminal**

AI: Train to mid-Central station at platform 3 is boarding now.

Reishi had decided to take the train instead of walking, after all it would be shorter and would spare her the 500 block run to the stadium. She stood at the train station platform in anticipation of The Train arriving.

The train station was crowded with people, It was a Saturday and everyone was trying to enjoy their day off by having a picnic or going to the beach in this summer heat.

*CHOOOOOOOO*

The train Arrived at the Station.  
It was a High speed powered electric speed train with holographic displays on the side with the kaiba corp logo on it. One of the fastest trains in the world it could hit up to 285 mph Per hour. Though, it only came around rarely and people took advantage of that.

The people around the terminal rushed to get inside of the train in order to get a seat.  
Reishi was pushed inside too by this. she didn't care though, She understood it was crowded and people we're going to push and pull- And that's usually the reason she doesn't ride the Train in the first place.

Reishi: Damn…..

Unfortunately their were no seats left on the train, so She had to stand up.  
She grabbed on to a nearby pole and held on while the train was departing from the terminal.

Ai: Now Departing! Thank you for choosing the Kaiba Express (Choo Choo!)

*Vroosh* The train began slowly moving forward and soon picked up speed. Every clank of it's galloping wheels on the track could be felt by the passengers and it's ferocity was unmatched.

Reishi looked to her side out of the glass stainless window… and saw a view of the city as the train passed over the wheeler Bridge. Skyscrapers, Shops and buildings could all be seen from the beautiful distance.  
It was enough to take her mind off the impending Defeat she was going to Suffer on herself….

She looked down at the floor in anguish.

Reishi: (Sometimes It's awful being me.)

She thought as her mind drifted into anguish instead of hope...


	39. Arena Ambience

**Kaibacorp Sanctuary - Arena 5** **  
** **  
**Reishi had arrived at Her Destination - Kaibacorp Visions,Technologies and commerce Buildings. Otherwise Known as **The Sanctuary** by ordinary citizen. It was called this because It could serve almost any purpose,It started off as an office to regulate the trade of technologies between nations but soon incorporated Dueling spots,Malls,Shops,Pools,Sport Areas,Offices and even a school itself.  
It was Hexagonal Shaped with a Plain black color.

Reishi stood right in front of the Sanctuary, Marveling at it. She had seen it before But had never gone inside.  
This would change as she went up to the building and gripped the bar of the door handle and pushed like she would in heat. The door opened and she went inside.  
The door took her directly to the arena!

Reishi: T-This Is it!

The area of the Arena was decently sized with 50 x 20 grid-width, with the stands being the highlight of it. The Arena was packed. Around 1000 students from both of the schools competing were inside. They all packed the seats from top to bottom, Left to right.  
Teachers and staff stood at the top of the stands or in VIP boxes Watching there students with diligence and lewdness.

Through the entrance way she had entered She saw Fumi and Principal Yamane waiting further down the hallway, Waiting for her.  
She walked towards them slowly.

Yamane: Reishi Darling! I'm so Delighted that you showed up!

Reishi: I Don't think I had much a choice…

She muttered to herself

Yamane: What was that?

Reishi: N-Nothing. It's great to be here !

Yamane: I'm glad too. It'll such an great honor to watch the descendant of an legend to duel!

She exclaimed.

Reishi: Y-Yeah.

Yamane: I wish you a good luck! And please remember what we "Talked about".

She winked at reishi and walked right past her, leaving fumi and her alone.  
Fumi then approached reishi.

Fumi: Good to see you reishi.

Reishi: Aisatsu.

Fumi: Very Formal! I assume you're ready for today?

Reishi: Yes.( At least I think so…. )

She thought.

Fumi: I'm Just here to let you know a couple of important things.

Reishi: oh?

Fumi: First, The school we're going against is the **Chinese Taoist Society of japan** . It's an all girls school with a priority on religiosity and dueling. So your opponent won't be pulling any punches.

Reishi: Geez. No pressure.

Fumi: Another thing, I'm sure that you know that this event will be on television and streamed.

Reishi: Yes? And?

Fumi: Please don't do anything to embarrass this academy.

Reishi: Huh? What do you mean?

Fumi: Don't be reckless is what I mean. No offense

She clarified.

Reishi: *tch* Noted.

Fumi: And one last thing….

She Reached into her skirt and pulled out a pin. It was a bit dusty and smelled weird, but It had the words "Academy representative" on it.

Fumi: The student council gave this to you as "good luck" Charm.

Reishi: T-Thanks?

Fumi: You're welcome.

Just as fumi was about to walk away, Another person came from behind reishi.

Shima: Mornin.

it was shima. She was wearing her usual outfit. Except with a black undergirth. Also Interestingly she had a silver case in her hand.

Just as shima was about say something, she eyed fumi,  
who stared at her back.

Shima: ...Fumi.

Fumi: ...Shima.

For about 5 seconds it was an awkward staredown between them with reishi in the middle.

Fumi: … Bye Reishi.

She walked right past shima. Almost cold and distant like.

Reishi: What was that about?

Shima: Nothing. Just some bad blood.

Reishi: Ok then.

Reishi didn't want to pursue the subject any further as not to aggravate shima.

Reishi: Thanks for coming Shima!

Shima: *tch* I Didn't have choice. I had to come to this match for my anthropology class.

Reishi: Hmm? Why?

Shima: Isn't it obvious? You're facing a dirty foreigner school.

Reishi looked around. There were people holding up signs that appeared to be in a foreign language.

They all read:

去羅芳

羅芳是我們的女孩

你能行的！羅芳

It was clearly chinese. But had a distinctive tone to it.

Reishi: Huh.

Shima: I'll be honest reishi. I'd be pretty disappointed in you, if you lost to a dirty gaijin.

Reishi: don't be a racist, shima…

Shima: Can't help it. The Nippon race is superior when it comes to dueling.

She sniffled.

Shima: Speaking of dueling though….

Shimamura knelt down and opened her steel case. Clicking and snapping noises could be heard from in front of shima. She was clearly assembling something.

Shima: Overnight… I… decided to Rebuild the RX-5.

She grunted as she struggled to open her steel case.

Reishi: The duel disk?

Shima: What other Rx-5 is there? You Dummy.

Reishi: (Ok. I asked for that.) How? One was smashed into pieces and the other was basically inoperable.

Shima: That's where my genius intelligence comes in! You see I-

Shima went into a 5 minute long monologue about how she had basically reversed engineered The Rx-5 using software programs and repairing the base disk on it.  
Reishi had zoned out and only pretended to understand.

{ **one boring story later** }

Shima: -and thats how I did it.

Reishi: T-Thats Great Shima! Ehehe…

She awkwardly responded.

Shima: Damn right. I spent all night working on this damn thing. Put so much work into it...

Her head titled down in stress.

Shima: Although, I guess all my hard work for naut as You're just going to throw the match anyway huh?

Reishi: Y-Yeah….

*CliCk*  
Shima had assembled the duel disk and pulled it out from the behind the case.  
It revealed itself to be new and improved. The edges were more slick, The card slots we're hardcovered glassed, and the paint job was lit.  
Shima handed to reishi with her pride and amazement high.

Reishi: Thanks shima. It's really cool that you did all this for me~

Shima blushed.

Shima: E-eh? I didn't do all for you! I just wanted to test T-The Rx-5!

Reishi: Sure ya did.

Shima: S-Shut up! I-It's not like I like you or anything Baka!

Reishi: Heh.

Reishi giggled. Although giggling had reminded shima of...

Shima: Btw, Where's hattori?

Reishi: …!

Reishi realized that her friend wasn't here. It seemed odd as this would be the one event hattori would likely attend.

Reishi: Gosh. I don't know haven't seen her since monday….

Shima: Geez. That idiot… you would think this would be the one thing she would show up early for!

Reishi: Agreed. It's a bit concerning at this point…

Shima: *Pshh* I wouldn't worry about. She's probably Whipping herself at home.

Reishi: R-Right.

Reishi wasn't certain though.

*Snap*  
Suddenly the lights in the arena got dimmer and room got quieter.  
A sexy woman's voice played over the intercom.

Intercom: Will our two Glorious Contestants Please come to the center stage? Thank you.

*Chtt* It cut off.

Reishi: That's my cue, I guess.

Reishi Snapped on the New RX-5 Duel disk with pride. It glittered on her wrist like a puppy in heat.

Shima: Good luck Reishi.

Shima wished.  
Reishi nodded her head and carried on to the arena. Where she stood at it's edge.

The arena itself was a grid-formatted Gray area with shingles at it's side. It was right in middle of everything, So everyone from around the arena and in the crowd could see properly.  
On the other side could see The other schools representative's. Although she couldn't make out their faces.

*Snap*

The lights dimmed again and a figure appeared from the side vomitorium.  
It was a bland woman in a suit. She had a clip in her hand and looked very posh. The crowd of students and teachers immediately got silent from this person appearing. She grasped a holographic

Lady: *Ahem* Thank you all for coming. I represent NIPS

Lady: This is the first ever- Cross school tournament, Sponsored by NIPS!

Lady: Now students and teacher alike, You might be wondering… "Why did you host a tournament like this?". Well To put it simply Went want "Measure" The intelligence of Nippon's youth. We also wish to see the youth Prosper and with this tournament, It's a means to an end.

Everyone clapped.

Lady: Now let's go on with Our First Match!

Lady: On the right we have an lovely Descendant of the man,the myth, the legend - Yuji Sakamoto. Please Give a Hand for Reishi Sakamoto! Representing Neo domino city Academy!

Everyone Clapped once again for her, Causing reishi to blush. She didn't think she was so popular!

Lady: - And on The Right, We have the Girl Representing the Chinese Taoist Society!  
She's a dedicated student of the taoist philosophy and not to mention a great chef!  
\- **Lo Fang**


	40. Reishi vs Lo fang

Lady: - And on The Right, We have the Girl Representing the Chinese Taoist Society!  
She's a dedicated student of the taoist philosophy and not to mention a great chef!  
\- Lo Fang

Reishi: ( L-Lo Fang?)  
Reishi got vivid flashbacks of the Girl from Restaurant.

{Flashback - Woosh}

Reishi: Eh heh. We C-Cant pay… Sorry.

Lo fang: No money again, Eh...? Hahahaha...

*ching*

The sound if metal jingling crossed the room.  
Lo fang had pulled something out of the back of her dress.  
The object was spherical and linked to a chain and had spiked the edges. It didnt take long for both of them to realize it was a Mace .

Reishi gasped and hattori squealed.

Hattori: Ahhhhh, yes! More punishment!

Lo fang Readied the mace.  
The spikes of the mace were rounded and toned and as thus not as sharp as the ones used in combat. So it wouldn't kill anyone But could still heavily injure a person.

Lo fang: Shut up! Me and my father are sick of you coming in here and not paying! You're really going to get it this time!

Reishi: Please stop!

Lo fang ignored reishi's plea and She twirled it around in the air several times.

And just as she was about to strike hattori with it...

Arthur: that's enough!

{END}

If arthur hadn't intervened and caught the mace with his bare hands, Hattori face would have been a bloody mess.  
She seemed like a really violent and sadistic girl and Reishi wanted far away from that restaurant or her.  
But now she had to face her, And the question was…. "Would she be vengeful?"

The question was soon answered.

?: Aiya!

Lo fang Cartwheeled into the arena. She then front flipped and landed just on the edge of the Arena.  
Her chesr bounced as she did that which she took pride in.

*clapping* The students Representatives now behind her clapped for her theatrics.

Lo Fang: Thank you! Thank you. I try my best….

She said arrogantly.

Lo fang: Now then who is my opponent-

She looked forward and instantly recognized Reishi. She sighed but with a blissful smirk.

Lo fang: Oh ho ho! How karma favors me.

Reishi: H-Hey Lo fang.

Reishi said nervously.

Lo fang: A grateful Ni-Hao to you too…

Lo fang: You know I heard that I'd be dueling a legend, But not a lowly Dung beetle like yourself.

Reishi: N-No Need to be hostile Now. We're all just here to duel.

She smirked.

Lo Fang: 閉嘴! I don't care about youre pleasantries you skank. I'm just here to Duel and appease my school!

Reishi: S-Skank?

Lo fang: Yes. Skank.

Reishi: Listen I understand that you're angry about the "incident at the restaurant, But there's no need for you to be mean…

Lo Fang: Why You! I swear After I'm done whopping you in this duel, I'm going to shove my mace up your-

Lady: Enough! if You're both ready then get ready to duel!

Both of the Passionate and sexy girls applied their duel disks to their arms. Lo fang's was purple and had chinese writings on it.

Reishis of course, was red and lower handed. The newer RX-5 was slighlty more heavy than it's predecessor causing reishi to strain a little bit before regaining Her Posture.

Both: Duel!

They stared each other in the eye and began Their quest to see which one of them could best the other.  
Two Femme Fatales now racing at the soul... Which one would be the victor?

* * *

Reishi LP: 8000

Lo Fang LP: 8000

Lady: I'll Now decide the turn order with a coin flip. Reishi will be heads and Lo Fang will be tails. Got it?

Reishi: Yes.

Lo fang: Alright.

The beautiful Lady Flipped the coin majestically. It flopped and turned in the air like a breeding meerkat and landed like one.

*Chink*

It finally landed. the Results turned about to be Heads. Reishi would be going first and Geared up and Got ready for her turn.

Reishi: I guess it'll be my turn So I'll draw!

They both Drew five cards and reishi began her turn.

Reishi: Hmmmm.

She pretended to scan through her cards, Like she was contemplating her moves.

But in reality She was really trying to save face as she was going to lose on purpose.

Reishi: I'll set a Monster!

A sideways card appeared on the field.

Reishi: And That'll be it for my turn!

Lo fang: Aiya? That's all? I expected more from you!

Lo fang Teased.

Lo fang: But if you're going to make this easy…. I might as well Punish you.

She spun and began her turn.  
Lo fang looked through her hand and summoned a monster.

Lo fang: Come forth - Lang Yi!

A beast-like howl could be heard from the card as the monster appeared. It seemingly leapt from the out of nowhere and advented onto the field. It was an Purplish wolf with ancient writings on It's side.

Lang Yi  
Level 3  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 1200 def 1200

Reishi: A wolf?

Lo fang: Hmph. Not just any wolf. This monster and his brethren are the reincarnation of the great Lao-Tzu himself!

She exclaimed.

Reishi: Lao-Tzu…?

Reishi questioned ignorantly.

Lo fang: Gosh! You Ignorant Nippons! You don't know anything about our culture! And yet complain about "Cultural Appropriation". Lao tzu is the philosopher and founder of our religion-

Just like shima, She went on for 3 minutes, while reishi sat there daydreaming.

Lo fang: And then he preached for piety and so forth.

Reishi: T-Thats interesting.

She pretended.

Lo fang: Yes. You know what else is interesting?

Reishi: ..?

Lo Fang: The fang in My name doesn't just mean "fang", It means attack!

She queued.

Lo fang: Go, Lang Yi! Attack her Facedown Monster!

The beast growled ferociously and sharpened it's fangs. It launched a charge towards Reishi's facedown Monster which flipped up.  
It was a machine like monster with a calculator for a face and no phallus.

The beast bit into it's metallic body and destroyed the monster easily.

The Calculator  
Level 2  
Light/Thunder  
Atk 0 def 0

THe monter was revealed to be "the calculator", A weak kawaii monster.

Lo fang: So Not only do you set a monster, You set a weak one? You're so disappointing.

Reishi: As long as it protected me from your attack and damage. I wouldn't regard it as weak.

Lo fang: See that's where you're wrong kiddo!

Reishi: ?

Lo fang: Lang yi deals 500 damage whenever it destroys a monster!

Reishi: N-Nani?

Lo fang: Now You'll get it! Fierce howl!

Lang Yi opened it's rigged jaws and screamed an ear-piercing howl, That caused reishi to flinch and covered her ears in pain.

Reishi LP: 7500

Reishi: Ouch….

She cried.

Lo fang: I'll end my turn with that. Your turn.

Reishi: I draw.

Reishi drew a card an then looked at it. It was "Musical Wyvern".  
She looked at the card and sighed.

Reishi: I'll set this card and End my turn…

She said in a low voice.  
She didn't like having to lose on purpose, especially to someone like Lo-fang,  
But she also didn't want to participate in this or any tournament for that matter. So she just clenched her heart and hoped for hope.


	41. Cowardliness vs Pride

Reishi looked at her set monster. She wasn't pondering about why she had set it. But what was it's Purpose? Was the face down there for a reason? Was she really the one who set it? I mean of course she was but….  
Did it really matter?  
As all these philosophical questions went through reishi's as Lo fang was preparing for her next move.  
She had drawn her card and was now about to summon a monster.

Lo fang: You know, You're not making this fun at all.

Reishi: Im Sorry?

She replied.

Lo fang: For the past week, All I've been thinking about is how I could revenge on you and You're slut of a friend. And now that your here… It's not how I imagined…

Reishi: Revenge? It was you who tried to beat my friend with a mace!

Lo Fang: Thats only semantics. If you don't want to get beaten with a mace come with money next time. Ya bum.

The foreign side of the crowd laughed.

Lo Fang: My father Punished me by making me scrub the bathroom floors and Made me wear a very provocative outfit…..

Reishi: Im sorry but thats your own fault. Not mine!

Lo fang: 操你! My revenge is all thats matter to me! And now, Instead of a beating, Your now going to get a Mauling!

She drew a card.

Lo fang: I Summon Lang Èr

A wolf Similar to the one Before showed up. It was green and purple with the taoist Symbol on It's side.

Lang Èr  
Level 3  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 1300 Def 900

Ll Fang: This is where the magic Happens! When Lang Er is Summoned, I can summon another beast type monster from My hand!

Reishi: (...Great.)

Lo fang: 出來吧! Lang Wu!

A Howl Could be heard from over the Horizon as a beast Pounced from ceiling down to the ground. It shown itself to be A dandelion color with Chinese writing on it's muzzle.

Lang Wu  
Level 4  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 1700 Def 1500

*Bork*  
It Barked at reishi ferociously. Revealing uts fangs to her in a seductive matter.

Reishi: Eh?

She was a little frightened.

Lo Fang: If you think that's Scary, You should try this! Lang Er! Attack her Facedown monster.

Lang Er growled ferociously and sharpened it's fangs. It launched a charge towards Reishi's monster.  
*Clck*  
Musical wyvern revealed itself by Flipped up.

Musical Wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 0

The wolf's Claw Bit into The wyvern, Causing a kamikaze-like explosion that destroyed them both.

Lo fang: W-What?

Reishi: ...Whenever A monster attacks musical wyvern their both destroyed. Instantly.

Lo fang: D-Doesn't Matter! Lang YI! Attack her directly.

Èr's fangs began to show when it raced towards reishi at breakneck speed. It jumped up and Chomped Reishi's arm furiously!

Reishi: Agh!

She flinched. It technically wasn't real but even still, It felt like it was.

Reishi LP: 6300

Lo Fang: 另一個! Show her your fangs Lang Wu! Ferocious spiral bite!

The wolf jumped up and spun itself horizontally like a drill. It's forward momentum thrusted it towards reishi,Sinking its teeth onto her leg.

Reishi LP: 4600

Lo fang: Awoooo!

Lo fang mimicked a wolf.  
Reishi looked at her with confusion and contusions.

Lo fang: There's nothing like channeling your inner animal spirit!

Reishi: …?

Lo fang: The only thing comparable is Bestiality itself!

Reishi: W-What?

Lo fang shrugged innocently.

Lo fang: *sigh* See? You're making this so boring that I have to spout nonsense.

Reishi: Im sorry…?

Lo fang: *sigh* I'll end my turn by setting a card.

Lo fangs card appeared on the field as she ended her turn.

It was now once again, Reishi's turn.  
She Looked down and drew her card.  
As she was doing so, She thought about her position. It seemed like each turn that passes she was starting to question her Decision to throw the match even more.  
She didn't want to participate in the tournament, But at the same time She wouldn't want to lose to someone like Lo fang, Whose not only brash but full of themselves.

But Regardless without even looking at the card she drew, she set a monster from her hand.

Reishi: I set-

Lo fang: Ha!

Lo fang interrupted her.

Lo Fang: Sorry but No more stalling for You! I activate a trap! Acid Trap hole!

Her Trap flipped Face up! The card depicted a knight falling into a pit of acid.

Lo fang: Lets play a game of Xianqi or "Chinese checkers" as you all would call it.

Reishi: N-Nani?

Lo Fang: this trap will flip your set monster up and if has 2000 or less Def points, It'll be destroyed. Otherwise itll be safe.

Lo fang: But considering that there's only a few level 4 or lower monster with 2100 or more def it's unlikely.

Lo fang was right as Reishi monster was flipped up and revealed to be Musicgal Tempo which only had 1000 defense points.

Musicgal Tempo  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1500 Def 1000

A Hole full of boiling sexy acid appeared beneath her and she fell into it to her death.

Reishi: I dont see what that had to do with chinese checkers…

Lo fang: What was that?

Reishi: N-Nothing!

Lo fang Snarled at this.

Lo fang: Now what will ya do?

Reishi: ...End my turn.

Lo fang: Of course. So dissapointing...

She Replied as she smiled.  
She then drew her card, Just like reishi she didn't even look at it before getting into action.

Lo fang: No point in Wasting time! Lets get right into this!

Lo fang: Attack her directly Lang Èr!

She commanded.

Yi's fangs began to show when it raced towards reishi at breakneck speed. It jumped up and bit reishi's abdomen.

Reishi LP: 3400

Lo fang: Lang Wu! Follow up!

She ordered. The wolf did it's hyperbole spiral spin bite again. This time hitting reishi in the neck. Almost making her flinch.

Reishi Lp: 1700

Now she was down to only 1700 Life points. She truly would lose on Lo fang's next turn. It was do or die at this point.

Lo fang: This is Pathetic! Aren't the daughter of the a "legend"? And You dare to disgrace him and your family name like this? I have nothing but contempt for you.

Reishi: …..

Reishi was Silent.  
She couldn't respond to that properly because lo fang was right.  
Was she really right to be doing this…? **Is Being a coward Proper**?

Lo fang: *Sigh* Whatever. At least we can all go home early today.

She ended her turn.

It was Now Reishi's turn and she reluctantly took a card from her deck.

Reishi: …!

reishi now Realized That she had No more Monsters let in Her hand. She couldn't stall anymore. So now it could be all over?  
There was only one thing left for her to do now.

*Brap*  
She set every remaining Spell and trap to the the field. Four in total.  
Everything was now set in stone.

Lo fang: Heh.

Lo fang snickered.

Lo fang: The ol 'Set a bunch of cards so I'll be too afraid to attack trick' Really? What is this 3rd grade duel academy?

She said as some people laughed.

Reishi: End phase.

Reishi said.  
Lo Fang shook her head and began her turn.

Lo Fang: How boring…. Well Lets just get this over with. I'll make it slow and Painful! Like a True fang! Lang Yu finish her off

Lo fang declared  
With one final attack declaration the wolf began sprinting at reishi with all it's might.  
If this attack landed reishi would most likely lose.

Reishi stood there…. Thinking about the kind words that everyone had been saying to her.

{Flashback}

Reishi: Yes. Probably because I'm the best duelist here... Not to brag or anything. But I don't Really want to participate though...

Hattori: Ehehee. Well look at the positive side Senpai, At Least we get to see you duel senpai!

Shima: Hmph. She's right. It'll be a good show...

Reishi: T-Thanks guys.

{END}

{Flashback}

Yamane: Thats why hazelnuts are so special to me. They remind of what I was doing wasn't meaningless or pointless….. it contributed to something.

she got got up from her desk and proceeded to walk towards her backroom.

Yamane: So Maybe... Everything we do is for a Greater Cause.  
She looked at Reishi in particular.

{End}

{Flashback}

Shima: Although, I guess all my hard work for naut as You're just going to throw the match anyway huh?

Reishi: Y-Yeah….

{End}

Thinking about the kind and Inspiring words that her friends had said to her. She had finally made up her mind. Giving up is not the way to go, Even if She was being forced… Who cares? She had to Reach out and Stride on!

Reishi: No, This isn't the end! I activate **Nutcracker Ballad**!


	42. Nutcrackers and Beasts

Reishi: This isn't the end! **I activate Nutcracker Ballad**!

After consulting with her own hope… Reishi had decided to not Give up! It wasn't worth the loss to lose her pride and shame herself and everyone who aspired her.  
*Whispering* The audience whispered and awed at reishi's miraculous decision. They had all thought it was over for her, but like a young spring chicken she had come back from the ashes of defeat. It was almost like the biblical story of david and goliath. The tables had not been turned per say but reishi was fighting back at least.

Lo Fang: What The -

Lo fang couldn't believe that reishi had decided to fight back instead of sitting down and taking it in like a girl.

Reishi: You were right. lo fang, What I was doing was Pathetic. But Now I'll fight back like the "Sakamoto" you want me to be!

Lo fang: You…!

Reishi: Now then! Lets get to it!

Her trap had flipped over and was shining brightly, almost mockingly in fact.  
The artwork of the card displayed three of the classic "Nutcracker" Toys all facing forward in a menacing fashion.

Reishi: This card Lets me Summon a "Nutcracker" Monster from my deck!

She declared.

Lo fang: 什么?

Lo fang Looked Befuddled as reishi summoned her monster.  
She couldn't believe that it had been performed this way.

Reishi: Come on! Nutcracker Militia!

Three wooden men came forth onto the field,  
They were all colored differently with one being red, one being blue and one being green. With rifles in their hand and a toufee on their heads, they resembled the classical toys.

Nutcracker Militia  
Level 4  
Earth/Music  
Atk 1300 Def 1200

Lo fang: Pft. That monster isn't even that powerful! He's Barely stronger than Lang Yi!

She was right. Reishi would still lose even with nutcracker militia on the field. It seemed like a fruitless endeavor, and so Lo fang's attack continued.

Her Lang Wu charged at the wooden soldiers with it's sharp robust teeth out and struck!  
*Clank*  
It bit the nutcracker hard sinking it's teeth into it. A second late ra painful jaw splitting sound could be heard.

*Whimper*  
The wolf whimpered as it back off from the soldiers and retreated back to lo fang.

Lo fang: Wha-?

Reishi: Like a true soldier - This nutcracker can't be destroyed in battle!

She declared.

Reishi lp: 1300

But she still took the damage.

Lo fang: *tch*

Lo fang growled. Her superior demeanor changed to an annoyed but respectful one.

Lo fang: well at least you still have some fight left in you….! I thought you were throwing the match on purpose.

Reishi: Eh? N-No! W-What kind of person would do that?

Reishi bluffed and scratched her head looking away.

Lo fang: it doesn't too far fetched for you.

She snickered

Lo fang: Anyway, 轉過來. Turn end.

Lo fang ended her climatic turn.  
it was now reishi's turn and she had a left to think about.  
As she had planned to throw the match she had also thrown away most of her monsters in the turn previous to this one, meaning that she didn't have much to work with.

*Beep*  
The Rx-5 top button beeped and shown a red button.

RX-5: Your status is 1300 life points well below the threshold for a sustainable dueling position.

Reishi: This thing T-Talks?

RX-5: Please begin your turn. Draw a card.

It Ordered . Reishi stood aback from this and drew her card.

Reishi: This is really impressive! I should really give shima some credit later.

Regardless, She looked at the card she had drawn and formulated a plan of action.  
She first started off by activating one of the cards she had set.

Reishi: This'll do it! Come on - Monster fabrication device!

Her spell card flipped over. The card's artwork displayed a three beamed device copying another monsters card.  
It was a continuous spell meaning that it would stay on the field. Reishi slowly began to explain the card's effect.

Reishi: By removing a monster in my graveyard from play….

She took out "Musicgal Tempo" from her graveyard and emptied into the "No card" zone of her duel disk.

Reishi: And paying 400 Life points…

Reishi LP: 900

Reishi: I can summon a Fabrication Token!

She exclaimed. The fabrication machine appeared right in front of her.  
*Whrrrrr* It made a whrrr-ing sound as it prepared to clone the sexy tempo girl.

Lo fang: 無意義. Pointless!

Regardless of lo fang's objections, the clone appeared right in front of reishi.  
Unlike the original it was more grayish in color and didn't have any facial features. It truly was a fabrication.

Fabrication Token  
Atk 1000 def 1000

Reishi: Due to it being a fabrication, it's not as strong as the original. But that doesn't matter!

Reishi's pulled out the card from her hand she had drawn. It went up against her duel disk and she summoned with all her might!

Reishi: Lo fang… You might be greatest Beast-Duelist I ever met.

Reishi Complimented lo fang. Causing lo fang to turn slightly redish.

Lo fang: 什麼? T-Trying to use flattery! It won't work!

Reishi: I'm serious. I think you're a master of the Beast-Type!

Lo fang: ….?

Lo fang felt confused and stayed silent.

Reishi: But is the Master ready to meet the queen?

Lo fang: Awo? What this-

Reishi interrupted with her summoning of her monster!

Reishi: Come forth! **Lazelle, Queen of Mythical Beasts!**

The Gratious monster appeared on the field, its physique hardly discernible to everyone in the arena.  
It was ozing great globs of saliva onto the floor . It was sticky mucus, rancid and toxic to boot. Underneath the gelatinous gloop its skin was gnarled, but crumpled and folded like it had recently lost weight. Over it's belly lay crusty flaps of concave skin. The beast reeked of raw sewage and rotten fish. It was frustrated that it's food was backing away slowly and thrashed it's tail in fury. It was the queen of beasts.  
Reishi stood proud of her monster. It was a more better,stronger, seductive version of her ancestor's card - "Gazelle king of mythical beasts"  
And it showed by the beasts prowess.

Lazelle, Queen of mythical beasts.  
Level 6  
Earth/Music  
Atk 2200 Def 1900

Lo fang stood both confused and amused.

Lo fang: Awwoooo! Now it's it's a brawl! Our two beasts will clash in an epic struggle! One claw over the other, One bite to the throat and a slash to the urethra!

Reishi: It won't be so dramatic, it'll be more like my queen chomping down on your Wolf hide!

Lo fang: Ha!

Reishi: Now attack, Lazelle! Supreme Bite attack!

The queen sprang into action as soon as her master commanded it. She sprinted towards the declared target of Lang Wu.  
It's jaws opened rapidly with serene saliva slobbering out of it.  
*GLOMP*,Like reishi said. It was no contest, The queen of beasts easily bit through lang wu like shredded cheese. The majestic queen turned around having slain the peasant-beast leaving lo fang to Revel.

Lo fang LP: 7500

Lo Fang: Your queen is a massive bitch….

She commented under her breath. Reishi hadn't heard and continued her move with stride.

Reishi: I'm not done yet! Nutcracker Militia is going to attack Lang yi! Ballad bombardment!

The three wooden men pointed their rifles at the beast. After steading it, they fired about 6 rounds into it's side causing the monster to call out on pain.

Lo Fang LP: 7400

Reishi: Looks like this wolf just got Put down!

After destroying that beast, reishi made a cringeworthy one-liner that she immediately regretted. But nonetheless the audience loved her for it. She got cheers from both sides of the arena.

*APPLAUSE* *CHEERING*

Lo fang feeling betrayed clenched her fist in anger and said:

Lo Fang: Gosh. You really are a saggity wench aren't you?

Reishi: S-Saggity?

Lo fang: 懶婦! I bet you're the type of girl who goes around school showing off her body to all the guys and as soon as they try to cop a feel you say: "Kyaah! Get away you pervert!"

Reishi: W-What Kind of person do you take me for?

Lo Fang: A cunt.

Reishi: …!?

Lo fang: Look. It's bad enough that you pretended to lose, and now you're trying to embarass me by making a surprise comeback? Screw you!

Reishi: P-Pretend to lose…? I don't know what your talking about!

Lo fang: Hmph.

She scoffed. Reishi then silently ended her turn with lo fang beginning with these words:

Lo fang: Play dumb if you want. But you will be dumbfounded on this turn!

Her words sunk deeply into reishi's mind as She drew her card. Reishi could now feel in her heart and bowels that something bad was going to happen.

Lo fang: Yes…! Yes…!

Lo fang Looked at her card with ecstasy. Her face turned red, Her bosom bounced graciously and her dressed tightened.

Lo fang: 這是你婊子的結局！當夜晚的天空撞向你時，現在面對一千隻狼的憤怒!

Her Delicious and indignant tongue spilled out the language of her forefathers and ancestors as she began to perceive her next move.  
It would be the beginning of a new struggle for reishi As the night sky began to descend upon the earth like the god it was.

Lo fang: I summon **Lang Ling - Lord of The Night**!


	43. Lord of The Night

Lo Fang: I summon Lang Ling - Lord of The Night!

Lo fang's duel disk turned black as A thick fog shrouded the arena. It mimicked the great fogs of mid-forests of sichuan. It was holographic but sill gave everyone the need to cough and slick up.

In the inky blackness of the fog lay a savage werewolf. His teeth, eerily incandescent, emitted a strange blue glow and were as sharp as a fine diamond sword. His skin was mostly scar tissue and he shivered in the early fall breeze. What fur there had been was tufty and thin, providing no protection to the elements at all. On his torso and face were the symbols of the great religion of the middle kingdom. Then came movement from the dwelling, his wait was almost over. For such a large beast he moved with surprising stealth and sexy body.

Lang Ling - Lord of the Night  
Level 8  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 2800 Def 2000

Reishi: That Monster is…

She gaped at the monster. She was both astonished and agape with fear.

Lo fang: Terrifying right? Does it make you wet your dirty panties?

Reishi: No! Jeez why are you so disgusting?

Lo Fang: Me, Disgusting? I'm not the one who hangs out with a masochistic pervert who begs her to punish her!

Reishi: I-I…!

Lo fang kind of had a point that reishi couldn't refute.

Reishi: B-But wait! How could you summon that? You didn't tribute or anything!

Reishi asked pointing at her. Lo fang brushed aside her hair in arrogance and scoffed at reishi's inferior attitude and question.

Lo fang: You see where her special effect comes in!

Reishi: Nani?

Lo Fang: By shuffling in 3 beast type monsters I can summon from my magnificent wolf from my hand.

Lo Fang: Not only that! but all of your monsters have their effects Negated!

She Explained and declared.

Lo fang: 咆哮！我強大的野獸和他媽的瘋狂！

As if on command the Beast roared fiercely at reishi's monsters. Causing them all turn fall down and turn gray which symbolized The Lost of their effects. It didn't mean anything for Her Lazelle, queen of beasts because it was a normal monster and had no effect regardless. But for her Nutcracker militia….

Reishi: (Crap…!)

It meant that The monster could now be destroyed by battle.  
,Evermore it wouldn't have mattered as the difference between the two monsters attack was 1500 and would finish Reishi off regardless of The Nutcracker's own Ability.

Lo Fang: I've Had enough of you and You're apostasy! It's time for your "Punishment!

Reishi: *Gulp*

Lo Fang: Lang Ling! Attack her Toy militia! Bite of Taoism!

Scufling it's feet like a horse, The Wolf of the promised land lunged/charged itself at reishi's childish militia. It's beautiful and long claws screeched the ground Showing brightly sparks that followed halfway to her monster.

it all seemed to happen at once and reishi didn't know what to do…  
She froze in place as the wolf charged towards her monster…..

Reishi: (I can't lose Now after I had changed my mind…!)

She thought as she closed her eyes.  
Fear and Depression had gripped her heart as making her think irrationally, Causing her to forget all her options… Could something or anything be done.

…..

...

...

*SNARL*  
*AWOOOOO*  
Sounds of Beasts Fighting and crying hit across the arena as it was clear that Something off had happened

Reishi LP: 300

Reishi opened her eyes and much to her surprise, she was still in the game, although at a critically low life point matter.  
Lifting Up her head she saw that one of her face downs had been activated and was now shining brightly.  
It was the card - "Attack Redirection Lights."  
It was a card reishi has set two turns ago but had completely forgot about due to the heat in the moment.  
As the card states in its name it redirects an attack to another monster, in this case it was reishi's Lazelle, queen of mythical beasts.

Reishi: Huh?

Lo fang: ...!

lo fang seemed to taken aback from the sequence of actions that just transpired, but not too much.

Lo fang: I shouldve known that you would have one more trick up your sleeve! Like the muskrat you are…

Reishi: …

Lo fang: Aiya! You keep getting luckier and Luckier. But one of these turns, Your luck will run out!

She threatened as she ended her turn with those words.  
Reishi Didn't care as she was more focused on what Just Happened...  
She didn't command that trap card to be activated... And her hand didn't slip by accident…

Rx-5: Please Begin Your turn.

The Rx-5 almost on Que advised her to start her turn.

Reishi: …

She ignored the plea of the Rx-5. Just kept Staring

Rx-5: Please begin your turn.

Reishi: …

Once again she ignored the almost-order of the Rx-5.

Rx-5: Reishi, Begin your turn.

Reishi: ...!

Almost like a jolt from an electric fence. What the machine said startled her an her up from her daze.

Reishi: Did The Duel disk just call me reishi?

She asked to herself.  
Almost magically The machine answered her back.

RX-5: Yes. Humans seem to respond better, when you refer to them by name, No?

Reishi: …! It responded!

She exclaimed.

RX -5: Not "it". "I."

It responded.

Reishi: (No way.)

She had thought that it was a just a simpler machine that advised the duelist on certain actions. But instead it seemed like a machine with actual intelligence and a self conscious will.  
She had to confirm for herself, afterall it did seem incredible and almost fantasical.!?

Reishi: "I?" So you recognize yourself as an individual?

RX-5: Yes.

Reishi: …..

She thought about it for a few seconds. She Realized that it was no ordinary machine and asked:

Reishi: Are you an AI?

RX-5: Artificial Intelligence?Yes. I was built by lady shima to assist in duels, deck building and overall strategy.

Reishi: Shima built you?

RX-5: She prefers to go by by lady Shima, but yes I was built by her magnificence.

Reishi: Incredible…. I always knew Shima was good was technology, But not smart enough to build an AI….

RX-5: Lady Shima is highly Innovative. Please do not underscore her Intelligence.

Reishi: I see she didn't programmed modesty into you….

RX-5: Pardon?

Reishi: N-Nothing.

Then she realized something.

Reishi: were You the one who activated my trap?

Rx-5: You froze. So I decided to take the initiative.

It replied.  
Reishi sighed but was grateful at the machine's 'initiative'. Afterall she mightve have been dead if not for it.

Lo fang: Hey! Are you done talking to yourself? Some of us want to end this already!

Reishi: S-Sorry.

With that ,She began her turn,  
Looking down at RX-5 she thought to herself:

Reishi: (Free will and decisive thinking…. Shima, you truly are incredible…)

-And drew her card.

Reishi: (Hmmm…..)

She looked at her hand and the field. With Only 3 cards in her hand and 1 monster and facedown on her side.  
Meanwhile Lo fang Had a single monster with 2800 ATK on the field which could destroy her at any moment it's eyes glared at her.

Reishi: eek!

She sharply looked away from the terrifying beast.  
Then she turned her attention to lo fang's other cards on the field….  
Or lack thereof. Lang ling was her only card on the field and it wasn't backed up by anything.

-thats when it hit Reishi….

Reishi: Lo Fang has barely activated any spells or traps this entire duel!

She said to herself.  
Lo fang had only activated The trap card 'Acid Trap Hole' to destroys one of reishi's set Monsters and that was it. She hadn't activated any spells and that was just strange.

Reishi: Thats odd. Why would she do that.

RX-5: Perhaps I could explain?

Reishi: huh?

RX-5: Lo fang and her School follow Taoism - An east asian religion.

It paused for a second

Reishi: I could've told you that-

RX-5: Let me finish.

Reishi: Ok.

RX-5: Many east asian Religions follow the main ideas of **Chassity** , **Reliance** and **Self control**. This means not consuming or doing anything extra,Frivolous or unnecessary to one's own survival. This philosophy liking applies to their dueling style as well. Spells and traps are Wonderful. But are by no means necessary to making a strategy or winning.

Like an encyclopedia The RX-5 Read out it's analysis and opinion on The matter. It enlightened reishi to a new prospect of the duel.

Reishi: Interesting.. I wonder if theirs a way to use that to my advantage…

She thought.

Reishi: Well thanks for the info.

RX-5: Proud to be of service.

Now reishi acted on Instinct and really  
Began.

Reishi: I'll use my last Facedown! A quick play spell - Options of The Continuum!

Lo Fang: ugh.

Reishi: This card has Three options, And I can choose to activate!

She explained

The three options were in decreasing order:  
1 card and than discard 2.  
Life points equal to a monster's atk in your own graveyard.  
An 'Option Huntress' monster from your deck.

Reishi considered her voluptuous options and chose the one that suited her situation best.

Reishi: I'll chose the second option. Meaning I'll Lp equal to-

Lo fang: Ya ya. I read the card. You don't need to explain every card's effect to me!

Reishi: Sorry. I think It runs in the family. Teehee.

With that being said, She of course choose to gain LP equal to that of her most powerful monster in the cemetery - Lazelle, Queen of mythical beasts.

Reishi Lp: 2500

She regained 2200 life and wasn't at the death's door anymore.

Reishi: Then, I'll turn Nutcracker Militia to defense Mode!

The Nutcrackers Turned their rifles to the side in An T posing position. With their effects gone they were practically sitting ducks.

Reishi: Finally, I'll Summon Dolente dog In defense mode!

She exclaimed.  
*Woof*  
The Charismatic and Cute dog came onto the field, Wooing over the audience who awed at it's cuteness compared to lo fang's rigorous Wolf.

Dolente Dog  
Level 1  
Earth/Music  
Atk 300 Def 300.

Reishi: Thats the end for my turn!

She declared and swept aside her hair in front of hair and looked dead on at lo fang.  
Finally It was the end of her despondent turn. She Tensed up as she prepared for lo fang to open her fangs and strike an onslaught at her.  
But as long as she had _Hope_ … She could withstand it.


	44. Continuing Strife

The duel had "Heated up." As the two females tested their wits and femininity.  
It was a case of classical irony; almost as if shakespeare or another great writer had wrote it.  
The game had started so weak but now was one of the fiercest competition either school had seen.

Crowd: Reishi, Reishi, Reishi, Reishi, Reishi!

After Reishi had Ended her turn, Her Academy's Side of the arena began Cheering and Chanting her Name in droves. They went from doubting her abilities to now supporting their new Dueling Mistress. They had faith in her… And she finally had faith in herself.

Crowd: Lo fang, Lo Fang,Lo fang, Lo fang, Lo fang!

Lo fang's side reciprocated by chanting her name in both their language and their spirit. The arena was filled with fervor and a tense but hype atmosphere filmed the air as The real show of skill began.  
Lo fang looked back ,figuratively and with zeal in her heart and began her turn

Lo fang:布拉沃!I won't let you all down! My turn! I draw!

She declared.  
Her card wistfully came from her duel disk and into her hand. Her next move would come to fruition as she played the card she had drawn.

Lo fang: I'll play a spell card - Rift Fissure!

For the first and last time in the duel. She played it at the right time too as Reishihad no more Facedowns to counter her spell card.

Lo Fang: -It has a simple effect that even you can understand! It destroys the monster on your field with the highest attack points!

She chortled.

Reishi: You know, Im not stupid.

Lo Fang: I can't tell.

Reishi rolled her eyes as a crack in the floor around her nutcracker Militia.  
The cracked flooring slowly opened up and created a rift which the militia fell through, destroying it.

Reishi: (Farewell guys. You did your job well.).

Reishi Thanked her dubious monsters well As if they were real.

Lo fang: Now then with those annoyances out of the way, I'll attack your mutt!

Lo fang's grisly huge beast pounced at reishi's small mutt. It's claw in tact and heart racing, there was nothing the small dog could do as this was happening.  
*Whomp* The dog was chomped and thrashed around in lang ling's mouth like a ragdoll.

Lo fang: -and another one bites the dust.

Lo fangs quipped. Next Her eyes looked straight at reishi's and she began to get serious.

Lo fang: You know, what's even the point of continuing this charade?

Reishi: ?

Lo fang: You've clearly lost and now you're just clinging onto whatever monster you can get your grubby little hands on.

Lo fang looked back again.

Lo fang: - In my culture there is an old proverb:"there's no dishonor in surrendering. But there Is no honor in continuing a pointless fight."

Lo fang recited.  
Reishi only sighed in response.

Reishi: Lo fang. I understand that Religion and your culture is important to you And that's great. There's nothing wrong with that!

Reishi clasped her hands

Reishi: -But What's most important to me are my friends and dueling. Those are the only thing I have in my life.

Reishi: -And for their sake. I won't surrender even if it looks hopeless!

She exclaimed.

Lo fang: ...

Lo fang paused as reishi's words seemed to strike a chord with her.

Lo Fang: So even if You're back into a corner... You'll still fight on?

Reishi: Exactly.

Lo fang: ...

Lo fang: I don't know if that's foolish or courageous. _But at least you have some Backbone._

She state as she ended her turn.  
Reishi more motivated than ever Drew her card and began her turn

Reishi:...

Ironically, The card she drew was a card that allows the user to draw more cards. It was of course the classic card - pot of greed.

She wasted no time in activating the card.

Reishi: I'll Use a spell card - Pot of greed!

The card appeared on the field. It was a green pot with a shrewd mischievous face.

Reishi: With this card I can-

Lo fang:哦，我的上帝!Are you really explaining pot of greed to me?

Reishi: S-Sorry.

Reishi then drew her 2 cards from her deck and then analyzed her current hand. She had drawn Monster reborn and A monster called cadenza collie.

Reishi: (If I summon Cadenza Collie and then use Dolente dog's ability to bring itself back from the graveyard, I think I can musical summon!)

Reishi thought. She now was ready to carry out her plan.

Reishi: (Alright, Now's the time for action!)

Reishi: I summon Cadenza Collie! Come out Girl!

A mutt Not unlike dolento dog appeared on the field.  
It was much bigger than dolente dog and had a silver coat of fur and yellow eyes;  
On it's neck was a guitar headstock and a electric conductor on it's back.

Cadenza Collie  
Level 4  
Earth/Music  
Atk 900 Def 900

Reishi: Then I'll activate Dolente's Dogs effect from the grave! When there is another music-Type monster on the field…..

She took the card out of her duel disk's "Graveyard zone" and placed it into the monster zone.

Dolente dog's smiling kawaii pupper face was reborn onto the field.  
It looked even more excited than before as it did a backflip when it was re-summoned.

Reishi: (Ok Great. Now let's do this!)

Reishi Reached out her hand to the sky.  
For the first time since her experience with the shadowmancer, she would use the power of musical summoning.  
Hopefully though, It would go better than before and turn the tide of the duel!


	45. Path to Victory

Reishi's hand began to glow pink and yellow with power of music, and a beam of light blasted from her hand.  
The pink Spiral in the ground started to form. Three magical staff lines circled the inner side of the arena and created a New stanza on the field.  
the crowd went wild while at Reishi's spectacle of a summon when suddenly something or someone interrupted her-

RX-5: I object to that.

Suddenly her musical conjurance was stopped in it's tracks. The pink portal closed on arrival and fizzled out like a moth to an flame. The audience reacted with disappointment and confusion at the sight as reishi had seemingly canceling her summon.

Reishi: What the-

She looked down at her duel disk it was read and seemed to be overworking itself. Reishi knelt her head down and Whispered this to it:

Reishi: What the heck are you doing?

RX-5: What you are doing, I believe is a poor decision.

Reishi: - But it's Mine to make!

Reishi whispered back angrily.  
The RX-5 clicked back in response. Almost as if it sighed back to her.

RX-5: My Ai is programmed to analyze the situation and make the proper conclusion and act accordingly to it.

RX-5: And my analyze is that there is no monster in your extra deck that can defeat lang ling lord of the night.

It explained.

Reishi: You're wrong.

Reishi replied.

RX-5: Why do you believe that?

Reishi: Because If you hadn't interrupted me, I would've summoned musical magician. Which would've gained 500 attack if I had another music type monster - which I would have summoned with monster reborn or monster fabrication device. -That in turn would have made my magician over 2800 atk, meaning I would have been able to destroy lang ling.

RX-5: … That is a poor strategy.

Reishi: What?

RX-5: Did you not read the the effect of lang ling?

Reishi: Um…. No.

RX-5: Lang Ling has an secondary effect. Whenever it's destroyed by a monster with a lower level or no level at all it comes back during the next turn.

Reishi: N-Nani?

RX-5: Assuming that Lo fang would have summoned another monster that same turn than you likely would have lost.

It stated.

Reishi: …..

Reishi was then at a lost for words. She couldn't believe that the AI had that much foresight into this duel and could not only predict and read the situation but accurately make deductions from it.

Reishi: So what do we do-

Lo fang: Hey! Who the heck Are you talking to!? Are you senile?

Lo fang stated as she stamped her foot down.

Reishi: N-No one. Just thinking aloud! Ehehe.

She looked down and whispered.

Reishi: Fine. We'll do it your way. Can you just find a way to tell me what to do without making me look crazy?

RX-5: …. Affirmative. Are you familiar with **Morris code**?

Reishi: Somewhat. My father use to teach me it when I was in the bathtub. Why do you ask?

RX-5: Well, By shifting my disc and hardware I can make certain sounds that resemble morris code. Do you think you could decipher it?

Reishi: I could try,...

She agreed. But she wasn't confident in what the AI was planning.

Rx-5: Great just follow my lead.

*..- ... . / .-. . -... - .-. -. / - - / ... ..- - - - -. / -.-. .- .-.. -.-. ..- .-.. .- - - .-.*  
A couple of soft beeps and boops sounds… Almost like a fax machine could be heard from the RX-5's mainframe.  
It was low enough that reishi could hear it and she analyzed what it meant almost immediately.

Reishi: ( let's see….. Seven sounds…. 5 consonants and 3 high pitches and 4 low pitches… That would translate to "Use Reborn to summon calculator."

Reishi: Calculator…?

{Flashback}

Lo fang: Go, Lang Yi! Attack her Facedown Monster!

The beast growled ferociously and sharpened it's fangs. It launched a charge towards Reishi's facedown Monster which flipped up.  
It was a machine like monster with a calculator for a face and no phallus.  
The beast bit into it's metallic body and destroyed the monster easily.

The Calculator  
Level 2  
Light/Thunder  
Atk 0 def 0

{End}

Reishi: Right! I had forgotten about that!

Without questioning it she activated her monster reborn - card.  
A christ like symbol appeared in the middle of the field and The machine faced monster came out from the grave and back onto the field where it rested peacefully in atk mode.

Lo fang: Really? Summoning ANOTHER weak monster? Have you given up again?

Reishi: I never give up.

She responded.

Lo fang: ha! Tell that to my ass.

Reishi: You know you really are -

RX-5: *.- -.-. - .. ...- .- - . / ..-. .- -... .-. .. -.-. .- - .. - -.*

As soon as reishi was going to "Fire back" At lo fang, her duel disk released a new batch of morris code to decipher. She quickly used her big sexy brain to decipher it.

Reishi: Two smalls beeps, One large "Boop.."  
She thought about it and then deciphered it in her head.

Reishi: Acti-Vate- Fabri-cation. Summon "beast."

She encoded.

Reishi: (I think he wants me to summon a copy of Lazelle. -For what reason, I dont know)

She obeyed his command and activated her continuous spell.  
The beam from the fabrication device shined blue as it realeased a copy of the queen onto the field.

Fabrication Token  
Level 6  
Atk 1700 Def 1400

The token of course was weaker than the original.  
Reishi meanwhile; looked at the field in confusion.

Reishi: Um… Are you sure whatever you're planning is going to work?

RX-5: I have calculated all 87569 scenarios. This is the outcome that will secure victory.

Reishi: Are you sure? Because It seems like your just summoning monster for no reason.

RX-5: Reishi. Please believe in my intelligence. I can guarantee you in just two more moves, This duel will be yours.

Reishi: Trust…

Reishi thought about what trust was and what was needed to establish it.

Trust is both and emotional and logical act. Emotionally, it is where you expose your vulnerabilities to people, but believing they will not take advantage of your openness. Logically, it is where you have assessed the probabilities of gain and loss, calculating expected Loyatly based on hard performance data, and concluded that the person in question will behave in a predictable manner.

Reishi: Alright. I trust you. Besides what do I have to lose at this point?

RX-5: Thank you. Now let's continue.

With that settled, The Adorable Ai con on with it's morse code.

RX-5: .- -.-. - .. ...- .- - . / -.. - ..- -... .-.. . / ... ..- - - - -. / .- -. -.. / - ... . -. / ... ..- - - - -. / - ... . / .-.. .- ... - / - - -. ... - . .-. / .. -. / -.- - ..- .-. / ... -. -..

The rx-5 gave more instructions For reishi, This time the message was longer than ever. But using her intellectuality and studious brain she was again able to decrypt the morse language.

Reishi " Activate Double summon and then summon the last monster in your hand"

It had instructed her.

Reishi: I'll play another spell card - Double summon!

A thicc portal appeared on the ground representing the new power of the spell card.

Reishi: This Card-

Lo Fang: -Don't. explain. the. card!

Reishi: Y-Yeah. I guess you can just figure out what it does by the name; huh?

Lo fang: *Tch*

Lo fang just snarled back in response.  
Reishi sighed and continued on with her turn.  
Although she still had some misgivings The Ai's Plan.

Reishi: "The last monster in my hand….."

She looked at the card for a second. This card would probably her last chance at any sort of victory. If the ai's plan went south, then she wouldn't have anything left to defend herself and would likely lose.

Reishi: ….

She was mute as she thought about if she could trust this new Ai. Sure, it had  
Helped before; But that was only general advice and nothing that couldn't figure out by herself. Could something that doesn't have a heart be trusted?

Her head looked downward as she contemplated this question. She stared at all buttons and functions, The Rx-5 had on it and she remembered one thing.

{Flashbaaaaaaaackkkkkkk}

Shima: Damn right. I spent all night working on this damn thing. Put so much work into it...

Her head titled down in stress

{ENDDDDDD}

Shima.

Shima had made this duel disk and an ai with love,friendship, and hope itself. Shima had put in the pain-staking work of recreating the Rx-5 in under a day just for reishi. Shima sid this out of the trust and admiration she had for her golden haired friend and now it was time for her to pay her back. If reishi could trust shima, She could certainly trust The AI!

-And without hesitation she summoned her monster which represented to bond between her and shima.

Reishi: Come Forth! Musicgal Hearth Harp!

From bellows of travesty, Came a golden harp . It was long and pristine like a newfound star in the galaxy.  
*SLrrrrrrt*  
The harp strummed itself and created a new lifeform from that miraculous sound.  
It was a tall, Crisp and cute seductress. She had Orange hair which covered her eyes and a huge bust to boot.

Musicgal Hearth Harp  
Level 4  
Fire/Music  
Atk 1900 Def 1600

Reishi: This Field is!

Like a painting, Reishi's side of the field was filled was a colorful array of characters; from beasts and machines to women and dogs. She was initially speechless, but now had the maximum amount of monsters (5) and now couldn't advance her position any more.

Lo fang Looked a with a disturbed but apathetic look on her face

Lo fang:害蟲. Like an Insect, You've swarmed many monster onto field…. But their all too weak to stand up to my beast!

Reishi: I still have some tricks up my sleeve! Hopefully.

Reishi looked at the RX-5 waiting for another answer.

Reishi: So what now?

RX-5: Nothing. You already have everything you need to achieve victory.

Reishi: Huh? What do you mean?

RX-5: Look at your monsters more carefully. And follow your brain and heart and you will find the answer.

Reishi: Wha!?-

Before she could get her a more definitive answer; a Red battery symbol appeared on the top of RX-5….. It blinked red and yellow sexily for 3 seconds before An error message appeared beside it, It read : "Disabling AI to save functionality".

Reishi: (Dammit!)

Reishi cursed.  
She now had to figure it out what the AI meant on her own.

Reishi: (This shouldn't be too hard.…. Let me use my brain for this one.)

Reishi stated and analyzed the field. Trying to see a Path to victory like the artificial intelligence har sad. She looked for any sort of pattern,transit or something that help her achieve a breakthrough.

Reishi: (...If I pretend that this is like a puzzle, and all the monsters are like pieces to that puzzle…)

Her imagination kicked in and she imagined large puzzle board in her mind's eye.  
Each monster was a puzzle piece and that could all connect together.

Reishi's thoughts:  
[Alright. So first… Let's get rid of the monster's that have no effects, The are likely just going to be attacking.]

She put Lazelle and Cadenza collie on the bottom of the puzzle.

[Then there's Dolente dog. He has an ability. but it's not useful in this situation.]

She slid dolente dog's piece into the top right of the puzzle making the puzzle semi-symmetrical.

[Hearth Harp. When it inflicts damage by battle, it inflicts another 500 points of damage to my opponent. It would be pretty useful, if only I get over that darned wolf]

She put the literal hot lady in top right of the puzzle.  
Now there was only one piece missing.  
The monster -The Calculator.

[The Calculator…. The calculator… The Calculator….]

She thought repeatedly.

[ The calculator! of Course! How could I forget it's effect! This'll be my path to victory!]

In the middle The calculator piece laced itself. Completing the hypothetical puzzle and she returned herself to reality.

Reishi: I finally got it! The key to victory!

She exclaimed to herself

Lo fang: Finally ready to give up? Admit that you're outmatched and defeated

Reishi: No lo fang. In Fact, It's you that's going to be defeated!

Lo Fang: Nani?

Reishi balked up her fist and prepared to for her final strike. The moment she had been waiting for this entire duel had come.

Reishi: I activate the Effect of The calculator!

The calculator's screen lit up like a rising fire. Suddenly over a dozen digits scrolled across it's screen in a continuous pattern. It's arms and feet started to shake violently as this all happened. Symbolizes the power of Numbers,Music and mathematics!

Lo fang: What The hell is Happening?

Reishi: Your Reckoning!

The calculator's Body began to grow in size and shape; and it soon became as tall as lang ling. The behemoth shrieked in concordance with itself as it would soon be outmatched.

Reishi: The calculator gains 300 Attack points for the combined Levels of all face-up monsters I control!

Lo fang: What? How can this be?

Reishi: Because you Underestimated me and my potential! And you'll be dealt a graceful defeat!

Reishi Declared.

Reishi: (Now the hard part…. The math behind this.)

Dolente Dog  
Level 1

Cadenza Collie  
Level 4

The Calcuator  
Level 2

Fabrication Token  
Level 6

Musicgal Hearth Harp  
Level 4

1+4+2+6+4 =17

 **17 x 300 = 5100**

With the equation now known, The calculator grew to amazoness sized proportions now dwarfing the Lord of the night itself and nearly reaching the roof of the arena. It's screen now only read the menacing numbers '5100'.

Reishi: Ironic Isn't it? The monster you called "weak" before is now about to end this duel?

Lo fang: …..

She was silent as the black haired wolf girl looked at ground as Defeat was inevitable.

Reishi: Time to cage this beast! The calculator attack Lang ling - Lord the night!

She commanded.

The calculator's screen turned from a mellow green to dangerous red. The letters A-T-T-A-C-K formed on it's face. It raised it's claw-like hand in a threatening motion and spun it around to advance and throw it down.  
Like a hammer the machines fist came down onto the top of lang ling's head, Smushing it in an almost cartoonish manner.

Lo fang LP: 5100

Reishi: Now you're going to feel the burn! Hearth Harp! Attack her directly!  
Fire strumming attack!

The precious lady strummed her large harp faster than before, creating a sizable amount of fire that formed into a Ball shape which it launched a lo fang. The fireball glided through the air majestically like the harp which it came from. It hit lo fang like a drag racing car and knocked her back some centimeters back.

Lo fang LP: 3200

Reishi: …. You take 500 more damage due to Hearth Harp's effect.

The fire around her reformed into a ring which burned her body.

Lo Fang LP: 2900

Lo Fang: Guh! You bitch!

Lo fang shouted and denigrated. But reishi was no longer affected by Lo fang's petty and strenuous insults.

Reishi: Cadenza Collie! It's your turn!

Collie: Owo!

The matured dog wooded aloud and sprinted towards Lo fang. It's sharp immeasurable teeth gleaming in the light of the arena. *Chomp* The rabid dog n  
Bit down into the girl it's many teeth sunk into lo fangs body.

Lo Fang Lp: 1700

Reishi: This is the end! Lazelle Fabraication - Queen of mythical beasts attack her and end this duel! **Menacing Maul**!

*Growl*  
The beast stared down lo fang and gritted it's teeth ferociously. All the anger of it's forefathers and brethren melded into it's heart as it pounced over to lo fang.  
Lazelle pulled out it's motherly claws from beneath the folds of it's skin and jumped up into the air.  
*Roar* Like a tiger it roared before going for the 'killing blow', The full weight of it's body finally as it hit lo fang, Slashing and clawing the girl and ending the duel.

Lo Fang Lp: 0

* * *

 **Author** : Holy Guacamole! This is the longest part I've written for any story ever! I don't know if I should apologize or give myself a pat on the back. 😅😅😅😅😅


	46. After-Duel

Lo Fang: **Auggggghhhhh**!

Lo fang dramatically fell onto her back landing a couple of feet from where she was "Attacked." She now lay on the ground defeated a humiliated like a wolf that had gotten fur trapped in a hunters weave. Her shorts miraculously had fallen down somehow Exposing about half of her purple underwear to some of the audience.

*Cheering*  
But regardless of that, Everyone cheered and clapped for the two awesome females. Their performances had been exponential and really demonstrated the grandiose nature that this tournament would convey for the rest of it's time.

Reishi meanwhile, for some strange reason felt good about the results. She hadn't initially wanted to participate in such a frivolous idea such as this tournament. but she now felt "Blissful.", Like having this duel was fun and good experience for her.

-And with that hope in her heart, she walked over to her virtuous but vengeful opponent - lo fang. She was still sulking on the ground.  
Reishi courageously offered her hand.

Reishi: Hey lo fang.

Lo fang: Dammit….

Lo fang pulled her shorts up and got up on her own. She looked dismayed at her loss and was trying not to show it but to no avail.

Lo fang: I can't believe that I lost to you of all people…..

Reishi: What can I say? I guess I have that "Moto luck."

Lo fang: Gloating at me? Really? After such an intense duel?

Lo fang angrily said.

Reishi: Heh. Sorry. I just had so much fun in this duel!

Lo Fang: Fun? This is fun to you? This is a way of life for me and because of this travesty, I'm going to be ridiculed for the rest of my school

Reishi: Well yeah. It's a game, iit's meant to played for fun.

Lo fang: This is a way of life for me and because of this travesty, I'm going to be ridiculed for the rest of my school days because of YOU!

she exclaimed putting her finger in reishi's face.

Reishi: See. That's your problem.

Lo fang: huh?

Reishi: You always blame other people for your own problems instead facing them on your own.

Lo fang: …..

Reishi: You chose to pull out that mace and strike hattori. Not me. -And yet you still blame me.

Lo fang: ….

Reishi: Lo fang. You'll never grow as a person if you continue this line of thought down. You'll just be the same vengeful wench your entire life.

Reishi soliloquy spat out the truth of the whole matter. It was so true that lo fang looked teary eyed as she heard reishi decipher her personality. With tears in her eyes and doubt in her heart, lo fang ran away from reishi mor even staying for the closing remark of the duel.

Reishi: …. Damn.

Reishi felt bad for lo danb, but at the same time realized she had only spoken the truth.

The Lady from before the match appeared again and placed right next to reishi.

Lady: Reishi Sakamoto is the winner of this duel! Domino city academy will go on to the next set!

*cheering*  
Reishi raised her hand to the sky, Waving at the adoring audience and crowd that so blissfully adored her back now. The duel had saved her school from elimantion from the tournament and now had given a new ambition - To find a duet and stride to victory.

Lady: Thank you all for coming! We appreciate you supporting our youth!

* * *

 **Outside of the Sanctuary**

With the duel now over and done with everyone left the arena of the magnificent sanctuary. It was about 12:00 or Noon at the time, With the sun in full shine and the heat from it sparing no one. White heaven-bound birds were as brilliant rays from wind-dappled sea-water; their brightness amid otherwise infinite blue, gliding as souls.  
The outside of the was packed full of students,teachers and all sorts of observers talking about the competition and various other things.

Reishi was waiting by a corner out of site, in order not to draw attention to herself. She wanted to hand shima back the RX-5 before leaving.

Just like she had hoped her friend approached her in glee.  
Shima had gratious smile on her face and lump in her heart.

Shima: Well! Well ! Well! If it isn't miss show-stopper herself!

Shima playfully said.

Reishi: heh. I try.

Shima: - And here I thought you were going to throw the match! But nooooo? You had to show us all up by winning!

She exclaimed.

Reishi:- Wait. Shima, You were the one who told me to throw the match in the first place!

Reishi exclaimed as she pointed out shima's hypocrisy.

Shima: Well, yeah. But I didn't think you would actually consider it…

Reishi: Well I did for a Moment until I thought about you.

Shima: E-Eh? *Blushing* Me…?

Reishi: No N-No! Not like that! I-I-I Just …. Oh crap.

Both of their faces were as red as a hagarushi beet. It was very awkward and the talk had a tension to it that reishi wanted to disappear quickly

Reishi: I-I meant that I had thought about all the work you did on RX-5! And how it would be a waste to just throw the match like that with all the work you did!

She explained.

Shima: O-Oh. That's thoughtful of you! But you really didn't need to do that for me.

Reishi: It was no problem, Besides I wouldn't want to lose to someone like lo fang anyway.

Shima: Ha.

Shima: So, What was up with you two anyway. It seemed like she knew you?

Shima asked .

Reishi: *Sigh* Might wanna sit down for this one.

 **-10 minutes of explaining later-**

Reishi: -And that's how hattori almost got her head bashed in by a mace.

Shima: Wow. I dont know who was worse in that situation. Hattori for being an idiot or Lo fang for being a sadistic bitch.

Shima said as she packed up The RX-5 in her case.

Reishi: The worst part is that apparently this wasn't her first time beating hattori up.

Shima: Unbelievable Some people are.

Shima Then lifted up her case filled with the RX-5 and prepared to say her goodbyes to reishi.

Shima: Alright then Reishi, I wish I could stay and chat but I have to get home and work on this puppy.

Shima slapped the case sensually.

Shima: -I learned alot from watching you dueling and I think i can make the RX-5 even better for next time.

Reishi: Thanks shima, Let me tell you That duel disk really saved me back there.  
Especially with that AI you put on the duel disk

Shima: …?

Shima paused and looked at reishi, Strangely. her head titled to the side and in deep thought.  
-And then her face turned to worry and estrangement.

Shima: Ai…?

Reishi: What's wrong shima…?

Shima: Um reishi… how do I put this? **I never put an AI on the duel disk….**


	47. Am I going Crazy?

**Reishi's Mansion - Bathroom**

Shima: Um reishi… how do I put this? I never put an AI on the duel disk….

Those words shima uttered haunted reishi as she soaked in the shower. The Shower had an earthy feel. The walls were large format tiles of white honed Marble and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of a dark wood and the counters were a brilliant white quartz. There was no bath but instead a huge walk-in shower with two shower heads.

Her hair was getting soaked by the rapid stream of water, causing it to droop down over her face which was in deep thought about the conversation that had taken place afterwards.

{Flashback}

Reishi: W-What are you talking about! O-Of course you put an Ai on the RX-5

Shima: No I didn't…

Reishi: What do you mean?

Shima: Umm.

Shima looked at reishi as if she were crazy or a disciple at a mental institution.

Shima: R-Reishi, I only put a voice that reminds you to draw a card and that's it…

Reishi: …

reishi's face turned into a pale,distorted mess.  
So many questions rushed into her mind at once, Who was the Ai? Was it an AI  
in the first place? or was she just crazy?

Shima: I-It's flattering that you think I'm smart enough to build an Ai but.. Umm…

Shima didn't know what else say.

Shima: B-Bye!

Shima rushed out of the conversation like a darting polecat. It left reishi feeling quite odd in the inside and outside.

{End}

Reishi: God… Am I going crazy….?

She thought to herself as she got soaking wet.

Reishi: First it was the voice in my head, Then this card comes out of nowhere… and now a weird ai that never existed is talking to me? What is going in my life?

Reishi questioned her whole existence and sanity while she was bathing in the shower. Her face was washed no only with water and soap but with sadness and confusion.

Reishi: ….

Reishi looked down at her hand. She had heard that The mysteries of life could sometimes be solved by looking at the lines or your palm. Although it seemed frivolous, she stared at them intensively. Looking at the line patterns and stretchings.

Reishi: (Ugh… What Am I doing…)

She woke herself up from her superstitious activity and shut the shower water off.  
*click*  
The water stopped flowing and Reishi climbed out of the shower.  
She wrapped a towel around her thick but thin waist and put a cloth around her hair. Her body was now laden and she stepped out of the shower and into her room.

Juno was sleeping on her bed.  
His face was directly on her pillow and rear stretched. The cat was in a position of great comfort.

But Perhaps….. Juno was too comfortable.  
A rancid smell of Ammonia and liquified milk filled reishi's nose and the room around her as she realized what her naughty cat had done.  
 _Juno had urinated all over reishi's bed._

Reishi: Dammit Juno!

She yelled.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno woke up in a excitement after hearings it's master's voice, only to realize that she was not pleased.

Reishi: Argh! All I wanted to do was just go to bed after a long day and you had to go and piss all over my bed! What the hell!

Juno: * confused meow*

Reishi: Get out!

She ordered.  
Juno sadly, Hopped down from reishi's bed and headed out of her down. though she stopped for one second and looked back at reishi with sorrowful eyes.

Juno: *sad meow*

Reishi: Don't look at me like that.

Juno headed out of the door and into the hallway. Leaving reishi to clean up her mess.  
Reishi gripped the edges of the bed and quickly slid the bedsheets off. She rolled it up,making sure not to grip the Urinated-on parts and threw it into the corner of her room to be washed later.

Instead of sleeping in her bed, Plopped up a pillow and and laid down on her futon.  
She stared up towards the ceiling and wondered several things about her Past,Present and Future.


	48. Fumi,Shima and The Magic Library

**May 24th 2060 - School Library**

Reishi Despite her misgivings was able to bring herself to school on monday. Although she didn't meet with any of her friends or even talk to anyone.  
During lunch she decided to go to the library instead of eating.  
The library was colored Carmine, Victorian, sitting self-importantly at the top of a hill. It was a gorgeous, lush room with a tiled chessboard floor and about fifty shelves fanning out from a central reception area. Twenty to or Thirty Students were sitting at tables, Studying,Learning or just reading for their own entertainment purposes.

she was sitting at the left-Most table in the 3rd corridor. she was reading "The book of tauras."

An epic story about a hero fighting a war,Slaying a dragon and getting married to a Elf. It was one of the most best selling books of all times, Selling 15 million in its first year of sale. One passage about it stuck out to her in particular:  
"The hero - Proteus looked his elf bride in the face with her busty chest and blue eyes, She was perfect for him and he was perfect for her. He thought that he must be crazy or insane for wanting to marry an elf, but alas his heart lead him to be with her and he was going to stick with his New love even if it meant being labeled insane.~"

Reishi: _Insane_ …

That word that kept popping up in her head. She quickly slammed the book closed and stood up, going to the bookshelf to retrieve another when someone suddenly touched her back from behind her.

Reishi: …!

Their hands were noticeably cold and wet like they had been through something.

Reishi swiftly turned around to see the student president- Fumi standing before her. She was wearing a jacket and was soaked, likely from the rain outside.

Fumi: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya reishi.

Fumi said as she scratched her head nervously.

Reishi: why'd you t-touch my back!

Fumi: Oh, Did I do that?

Reishi: Yes!

Fumi: Sorry, I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory yesterday!

Reishi: Oh thanks.

Fumi: You're welcome!

Fumi looked into reishi's eye longingly. Their two eyes met, causing reishi to yield and look away.

Reishi: umm. Is there something else you need?

Fumi: How about you…..

Reishi: H-Huh?

Fumi: Er- um, I meant to say that You would make a perfect fit for the student council!

Reishi: Me on the student council…?

Fumi: Y-Yeah! Seeing the way you did all those calculations in that duel made me think that you'd make a good school treasurer!

Reishi: You think so…?

Fumi put her hands on reishi's shoulder and gazed into her eyes again. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

Fumi: Yes.

Reishi: Ummm.

She took her hand off reishi's shoulder

Fumi: Unfortunately can't offer you this position now, because we already have a student treasurer. So you'll just have apply for it next year!

Reishi: Bummer. But i'm not even sure that I'd be cut out for it.

Fumi: I'm positive that you would be! Just think about it; okay?

Reishi: R-Right.

Fumi Left reishi Feeling Embarrassed and uncomfortable about her own mood. She had only just met fumi and the girl was giving her weird vibes. It was almost like fumi was interested in her…. Or maybe that was just her imagination?

She returned back to the bookshelf to look for a book.  
She looked through the fiction section looking for something else to read. Until she found another book,

Reishi: "Proudness and prejudice."

The book had a cover which displayed a man tapping his wife on the bottom . It seemed to be about sexism in 19th century. She took the book and prepared to sit down once again.

?: H-Hey.

Someone from behind reishi tried approached, Spooking her.  
Reishi turned around, Only to see her silver-haired friend shima.

Reishi: Oh, Hey Shima.

They awkwardly looked at each other.

Reishi: -Er… Cleaning duties again?

Shima had on her cheerleader outfit again. It was slightly different as it was bluer and had the words " Team player" on it.

Shima: I hate this school.

Shima stoically replied.

Shima: -Were you just talking to fumi?

Reishi: Ya why?

Shima: Reishi…. You really shouldn't talk to her. She's a bad and awful person!

Reishi: She seems nice enough. She offered me to be the student treasurer next year.

Shima: Reishi please. Fumi only uses people to advance her own agenda. She's like a leech.

Reishi: ….. What's your history with her? You seem really adamant about her.

Shima: It's a long story.

Once again, reishi didn't push the subject any more.

Shima: -Anyway, I went home yesterday to investigate your claims of a "ai."

Reishi: You did…?

Shima: Yeah it intrigued me to say the least.

Reishi: Shima, You really shouldn't have… I'm pretty sure I'm just crazy and have been hearing things.

Reishi said looking away

Shima: You're not crazy reishi. Don't ever say that about yourself.

Shima declared as she looked into reishi's eyes, causing her to blush.

Reishi: O-Oh?

Shima: At least I have reason to believe you aren't….

Reishi: What do you mean?

Shima: Like I said Well I took your claim about the Ai to heart and decided to investigate the RX-5 and I found something.

Reishi: Y-You found something?

Shima: Yeah… I don't what it is exactly but….

She pulled out a piece of paper from her breasts and showed it to reishi. It had numbers printed on it that ran all the way down.

Reishi: Uh… What I am looking at?

Shima: The **source code** for the RX-5.

Reishi: This is cool and all but what does this have to do with the ai?

Shima: Notice something odd about the lineage of text?

Reishi: S-Shima. You know i'm not into this techno-stuff like you!

Shima facepalmed.

Shima: God for a girl who's a dueling genius, you sure are technologically stupid.

She insulted.

Reishi: Im...Sorry?

Shima: Baka! *sigh* Let me put it this way, Notice how this paper is mostly 0s and 1s.

Reishi: …. Yeah

Shima: Now look here.

Shima pointed to the third line of text in the paper. On two spots there was a 2 and a 5 mixed in.

Reishi: Oh crap! That is a bit weird!

Shima: And there's a couple more lines where this happens again.

She pointed to a few more lines which had several out of place numbers that weren't 1 or 0.

Reishi: What does this mean?

Shima: It means somehow has been messing with my duel disk-

Shima was interrupted by a yelling voice.  
It was was very livid and angry.

Sakoshi: Hamami! Did I tell you to clean in the library!? Get back to sweeping the halls!

Shima: *Sigh* Just meet me at my house later, okay?

Reishi: A-Alright.

Reishi and Shima Now had something to work for, as to abstain from their inner issues they had to find the source of the code.


	49. Source of the Code

**Evening - Classroom 212-G**

It was the end of the day and Reishi was in her last class of the day. The class was cooking class and it was her 2nd favorite class after 's class. She liked it because she could make and eat delicious food of any variety.

The classroom tables were filled with the following dishes: Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef slices as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. The servers, all young people dressed in white tunics move wordlessly to and from the table, keeping the platters and glasses full. It smelled wonderful and made the students feel proud of the dishes they made.

Teacher: Alright everyone! That's a good day's work done. You are all dismissed.

The students gleefully got up to go home.  
Reishi was about to do the same and go over shimamura's house to see what was the deal with the source code. When someone approached her.

?: H-Hey reishi.

Reishi was packing her bag and looked up to see the busty yellow haired girl who she had acquainted with the other day.

Reishi: Oh… um. You're mina, right….?

Mina: Y-Yes.

Reishi: Nice to see you again. You doing well?

Mina: Y-Yes.

It was then silent as mina struggled to keep up the conversation.

Reishi: Is there something you want to say?

Mina: Y-Yes. Congratulations on your victory!

She applauded.

Reishi: Thank you!

Mina: Y-You're welcome.

Mina: …

Reishi: …

Another awkward silence hit them. This one was more painful than the last one.

Reishi: A-Are you sure that all you wanted to say?

Mina: N-No…. Uh I mean. Yes!

Reishi: …?

Mina: Um… I'm sorry this is so awkward….

Reishi: It doesn't have to be, I promise! Why don't you sit down and we can have a nice conservation like last time-

Mina: M-Maybe later….

Mina left in a hurry. Her hair swished back and forth and her face was a s red as a crab.

Reishi: *Scratches head* What a weird girl. But I can tell she means well. Maybe in the future we can become friends.

She said to herself as she got from her desk and proceeded to exit the classroom with her hope to Shima's house.

* * *

After leaving school, Reishi headed to shima's house like the girl had asked.

Reishi was currently standing in front Of Shima's House with a grin on her face. She looked up at shima's House.  
It was Certainly Larger than the other houses on the block and could almost be described as a mansion, But it wasn't as large as Reishi's mansion and certainly didn't have the finesse or grandness to be called a mansion in the first place.

*Knock* Reishi knocked on the door.

?: I Got it! I got it!

*Scurrying*  
She heard someone rushing to door.  
They opened it with utter fervor and greeted reishi like an excited dog.

?: Hi!

It was a small boy, Probably about 6 Years old. He had silver hair just like shima and was wearing a small T shirt that only came up to his navel. Revealing his cute belly.  
It was clearly shima's younger brother.

Reishi: Hello there! Are you Shima's younger brother?

Reishi asked looking down at the boy.

Shima's Brother:Yup! Are you shima's girlfriend?

Reishi: U-Um. No. I'm Just her friend.

Shima's Brother: Really? Because big sis talks about you about you a lot.

Reishi: Oh she does, Does she?

Shima's brother: Yes! Sometimes I even hear her make weird sounds in her bed-

Shima: Kita! Isn't rude to talk to guests without letting them in first?

Shima came from another door. She was wearing casual clothes like you would see in anybody's house. Her hair was a bit ruffled and breasts were exposed somewhat.

Shima: Go upstairs Kita. You know You're supposed to be doing your homework!

Kita: Ok Onee-San!

Kita affectionately hugged his sisters leg and went upstairs.

Reishi: Ehehe. You never me told you had a younger brother!

Reishi exclaimed.

Shima: *Tch* He's a pain in my ass, That's why.

Reishi: That's not very nice shima…. Plus your brother is super cute!

Shima: Try dealing with him 24 hours a day, You'll change.

Shima snarled.

Shima: *Sigh* Just follow me, Let's decode this source code once and for all.

Shima declared.  
Shima led Reishi into the foyer and the girls stood in front of a large black door with the words -L-a-b on it.  
*breee*  
Shima grasped the handle of said door and opened it. Reishi Followed suit and entered the beautiful lab.

Reishi: Whoa….

Reishi was amazed by what she saw.

On the inside of the lab was colored pure white with gold slabs sometimes coated in between floor tiles. The ceiling had the words "Hamami bio" on it's top making it clear what the lab was for. On the walls were tanks and cages of various animals mostly reptiles and insects but some birds and small mammals too. While they were confined to their limited spaces they seemed happy with their lives.

Reishi: This is amazing! All these animals and gadgets, Did you build it all yourself.

Shima: Nah it's all my father's work. He's a Biologist Working for a company and-

Shima stopped herself mid sentence.

Shima: You know what? Thats a story for another time.

Reishi: Well Regardless, I didn't take you for an animal-Person shima.

Shima: There's lots of things about me that'll surprise you reishi.

Shima said as she cracked her knuckles and went over to her computer. The computer itself was the largest the room. Kt's screen covered 24 x 30 inches or 156 square centimeters.

Shima waved her hand and magically a keyboard popped out from the desk in front of the computer.

*Hissssss*

Reishi: Eeek!

On the Keyboard was a long slender snake. It was about 2 feet in length with red,yellow and black coloration.

Shima: Ah. Tasuka-chan. Escaped again I see.

Shima casually said.

Snake: Hissssss~

The snake affectionately hissed back at her wrapping around her arms.

Reishi: *Shudders*

Shima: Scared of snakes, Reishi?

Reishi: N-No! I just think their…. Gross.

Tasuka: *Hiss*

As it were replying back, Tasuka hissed at reishi.

Shima: Well I don't think he likes you either.

Shima responded, typing on her computer.

Reishi: *Sigh* Why couldn't you just have a dog or something…..

Reishi: (A dog…..)

Reishi's thoughts went back to her own dog…. Hiro and the shadowmancers had made him suffer. Cutting off his paw and locking him in a cage, like he was just a wild hound. Her prayers were with him as she waited for shima to boot up her computer.

Computer: Welcome Master shima.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, The computer finally booted up. The interface was now present on the screen and a password login was displayed.  
Shima typed in said password and it opened up her home page.

Shima: Alright let's see what this is about….

She opened up a program called Dcodr.  
The program mainframe was colored Yellow and grey with several tabs on it for research. The one shinma was on, had a speciality for decoding  
She took the paper with the source code on it, out of her butt pocket.

Shima: 5...9...2….3...4...5...7….7...6.  
..5  
She read it and entered the digits that were not 0 or 1 into the decoding program. There was at least 5 dozen of them so it took another 30 seconds.

Shima: Ok. You ready reishi?

The full set of numbers had been typed out and now were on the glorious screen.

Reishi: I think so…. But honestly I don't know really know what to expect from this.

She replied.

Shima: I don't know either…. But hopefully we'll get a clue about who hacked my RX-5. Now then let's get puppy started!

*Click*  
Shima tapped a button on her keyboard. Which initiated the decoding process. Reishi braced herself as the Numbers began to rearrange themselves into something else entirely.

Reishi: ….!

Shima: What the hell?

The numbers decoded, Starting to form words Then those words became sentences and those sentences became paragraphs and that paragraph was a full Blown **letter of darkness.**


	50. Dark Letter

Their Reishi and shima were looking at something that shouldn't have been there in the first place. They both were in shock and awe that the source code had been translated into something in the first place and now it was a full blown letter.

Shima: Oh my god…. I didn't think it would actually translate into anything!

Reishi: … Should- Should we read it?

Reishi asked nervously her face turning blue.

Shima: W-Well I don't think we have much of a choice here….

The computer screen had fixated on the text's part of the decoding program. Making it impossible for shima to exit out of it.

Reishi: *gulp*

Both of them, "saddled up" mentally and read the dark letter.

[ **Dear my little Reishi**.

Hello my darling~ I see that you've uncovered this message I left on your duel disk! Congratulations! You're smarter than I thought you were! I also am aware that you defeated my precious shadowmancer that I sent to capture you. Now normally I would be livid and send about 12 more to kill you, But since it's you I'd thought I would play another game with you! Come to the **Tykers centers** at 9 o clock noon at whatever night you discover this. I have something or someone you've been looking for…. I believe her name is Hatsuko…? Hattoko? I don't know or care about her name. She's the green haired girl tramp who stalks you. Anyway if you care at all for her come to the above mentioned location and we'll give her back to you, But only on our conditions.  
\- Love and kisses, **The masked queen**.}

The source code had translated into a letter of sorts, written by the one and only masked queen. Leader of the shadowmancers.

The room got quiet as the two girls were terrified. They read it with fear and terror at their hearts and could not believe that what it had said. The letter had been written in such a casual but threatening way. It almost seemed like the masked queen was taunting her….

Shima: I-I don't know what to make of T-this….

Shima said, her voice cracking as she did.

Reishi: D-Did she write T-That hattori was Kidnapped…?

Shima: U-Uh…. Basically yeah.

The two paused and looked at each other, Still shaken by the queens letter they didn't know what to say to each other.

Reishi: I-Is this Real? Why would she-

*Click*

Computer: You've gotten an email, Master shima!

A mail icon appeared on the screen of shima's computer. It was purple and black unlike the usual mail icon that would appear on anyone's computer.

Shima: I have a bad feeling about this….

Shima hesitantly clicked 'open' tab on the icon. What came next was revolting.

Reishi: Eek!

Shima: Shit!

An disgusting image appeared on the screen. It was Hattori laying a on cold steel floor, Badly beaten. She had purple splotches on various parts of abdomen clearly signifying she had punched or kicked various times in those spots. Her right eye was swollen badly, not even resembling an eye but a purple bump on her head. The worst of all was her feet. Her left foot had one toe missing and one was bent to an unnatural position. Her right Foot was more intact but was disturbing broken at the ankle making it twist and contort to another unnatural position.

And to make it all worse they had gagged her with her own panties and wrote "Whore" On her forehead. It was a disgusting display of brutality and inhumanity.

Reishi: Hurggghhh.

Reishi wanted to vomit. Her head felt light, Her stomach felt like it was in knots and her legs were like jelly.

Reishi: I-I don't Understand why me? Why does all this strange crap have to happen to ME!

Reishi balled her fist angrily and punched the wall. Barely missing a bird cage that was right next to it.

Shima: R-Reishi. Please calm down.

Reishi: How can I be calm? Hattori is on the verge of death and It's my fault!

She exclaimed.

Shima: I know that but-

Reishi: But what!

Shima: I just-

Reishi: Ugh!

Reishi turned to the left and sorrowed.

Reishi: -God I'm such a bad friend…. She's been gone for a week and I didn't even look for her…. I just passed it off as nothing….Moping for the past few days about nothing…

She was nearly the verge of tears.  
Shima put down her snek and comforted her friend.

Shima: No. It was my fault. I was one the told you to not be concerned. If anyone should take the blame it's me.

Shima got up and hugged reishi. Their breasts and hearts touched and synchronized as one.

Shima: I've been a bad friend too. I've hit hattori, Demeaned her…. Even getting angry at her when she broke her leg…. What an absolute bitch I've been.

Shima's hand trembled and Reishi grasped it.

Reishi: My God. What she must suffered through! The worst part of this is that Masked queen said 'Whatever day you you discover this on' Meaning =that picture likely taken at least before yesterday… Meaning hattori could be dead for all we know.

Shima turned around to her computer. Her head looking down and her spirit feeling guilty.

Shima: What should we do, Reishi?

Reishi: Well standing her won't do anything..

Reishi sighed, Her face turning blue.

Reishi: she wanted us to meet her at 9:00 Pm at the Tykers centers. And she'll get us!

Shima: Uh.. "Us"?

Reishi: Yes "us". I want you to come with me shima.

Shima: W-What why?

Reishi: I think I'll feel more comfortable with you around me! I don't want to do everything alone anymore.

Reishi held shima's hand.

She looked into Shima's eyes with glistening symmetry. Reishi's Blue colored eyes met Shima's red eyes and they soon felt a connection unlike before.

Shima: Fine! Baka! But I'm only coming because i'm worried about hattori….

She said blushing.

Reishi: Great! Now let's go!

Shima: Ah!

Reishi grabbed shima's hand again for third time Raced off with shimamura. Their hands were still holding, Their hearts racing even faster than normal, It all seemed surreal. But They could only hope to defeat whatever Darkness came next…..


	51. Gymnastics

The winds cold of night hit Reishi's cute face. Her and shima were walking to the tykers centers. It was around 8-30 o clock and The night's sky loomed over their heads. The moon looked like it was under siege by stars seemed to lighten the night bringing forth stars that shone and hung in the sky creating a beautiful image that only a sexy connoisseur could appreciate.

Shima: Did we really have to walk all the way here? *Huff* I'm really tired…

Reishi: Shima, You know the subway and kaiba express aren't open this late. Besides We're walking all this way to save our friend!

Shima *Grumbles* ya I know…

Reishi: Besides. We're here anyway.

A sign Reading "Tykers Centers was placed to the left of where they stood.

Reishi: Alright Now we can-

Shima: Hold on reishi!

Shima stopped reishi and diverted her attention to something below the sign.  
Below the sign was the words "CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE" in all huge bold letters.

Reishi: Crap.

Shima: And that's the least of our problems.

The entrance of the building was also shut off by a large metal barrier. Interestingly it had red lasers instead of a wireframe as it's protector. Any intruder that tried to enter would likely set off an alarm.

Reishi: Fiddlesticks! What do we do now?

Shima: ...

Shima was silent as she stared at the laser fence. She observed it with great observation and made some calculations in her sexy brain.

Reishi: Shima?

Shima: ... Yeah That'll work

She whispered to herself.

Reishi: Um… Shima? Are you there?

Shima: Reishi. Hold my bag.

Reishi: Huh?

Shima tossed reishi her duffel bag. Her eyes were narrowed and eyebrows furrowed and her knuckles cracked.  
She got into a sprinting position like a runner before a marathon.

Reishi: Shima what are you-

Shima: *Hmph*

Shima ran forward with the speed a cheetah. Her legs moved like the wind taking a glorious step every microsecond until she reached a foot before the gate.

Using the speed shad gathered over that brief sprint she leapt up into the air majestically. Her body was in a curved position like a professional. She had just enough width to make it over the gate and land on the side.

Reishi: Holy crap!

Reishi yelled to herself. Shima meanwhile fiddled with control panel and disabled the lasers blocking the center.

Reishi: Shima! how the hell did you do that?

Shima: My mothers a gymnast. Me and her use to train a lot.

She explained and looking away.

Reishi: I can't imagine you as a gymnast.

Shima: Me neither. That's why I stopped training. But that's a story for another time.

Reishi: I learn something new about you everytime shima!

Shima: Just hope you don't learn too much about me...

Reishi: Heh. If hattori were here she'd probably say something like" You're a gymnast shima? I bet you can fit anywhere!"

Shima: And I would say back to her "Yeah. My fist could fit in your mouth."

*Hahaha*  
They both laughed.

Shima: Reishi... Let's rescue our friend... For her sake.

Shima said.

Reishi: Yeah. Let's do it.

They went forward into the tykers center and towards the hope of rescuing hattori.

* * *

 **Author** : Sorry for writing a really short chapter. I had to split this part off of the next chapter due to it being a different tone and mood from itself.


	52. Wrath of Darkness

**Tykers Center.**

Reishi and shima were at the front of the center, Right in front the main building - the tykers building.

It was a crass building, Very much old-fashioned for it's time. It had brown bricks for it's foundation with a coat of silver at the top. It was very reminiscent of a building built in the 1980s. The center had been built as a recreational center for children but over time it began to host all sorts of events from science fair to art competitions.

Reishi: I guess we just have to wait for the shadowmancer to arrive…

Shima: Yeah…. *sigh*

Shima walked forward in boredom.

Shima: Man I can't believe I didn't notice how crappy this place looks the first time we were here.

Shima said.  
She was specifically looking at a graffiti art of a uretha the ground.

Shima: *Tch* Makes me wanna throw up thinking I was even here.

Reishi: Don't be so stuck up shima. I'm Sure-

Reishi was cut off by shima shrieking.

Shima: ARGH!

Reishi: W-What! Are the shadowmancers here?

Shima: No! Look at this reishi!

Shima pointed to a poster on the wall of the tykers building. It displayed a boy holding a trophy with a model volcano in the background.  
With huge words on the bottom reading "1st place winner for the Neo domino city school project festival!"

Shima: Fuck! I knew one of those stupid model volcanos would win! Baka!

Reishi: Um, Does it matter?

Shima: Of course. I made a whole Duel disk with an advanced holographic system and systems mechanics! And some dumb crap can win out in 1st place! Shit!

Reishi: Shima, In their defense the festival was about aesthetics not about technological prowess.

Shima: Still it's bullshit. Stupid tykers….

she grumbled.

Reishi: Why is this place is even called the tykers center in the first place?

Shima: I think it's named after a french martyr who died in the hundred years war…

Reishi: There was a girl named tykers…?

Shima: No, That was her last name…. I believe it was maggot of normandy?

Shima said…

Reishi: I dont think a person would be named maggot….

Shima: Or maybe marge…? Crap! I know I learned this in history class…..

Reishi: Uh… Was it marmalade?

Shima: No I think it was-

?: Margaret of Normandy! You Imbeciles!

A vast blanket of purple fog flew heavy over the center. It suffocated every building and every tree around the tykers center, swallowing every distant object and vanishing around every corner. It crept around reishi and shima, and its silent footsteps tiptoeing around each project left in the Center, The freezing fog wrapped around her like a blanket, the everyday familiar sights of the street lay mysterious, hiding, looming out at her in their whitened haze at the last minute like images from some half forgotten dream.

The purple mist swelled up in front of reishi and shima and made Two figures. Their true forms started to show after a couple revealing some dark individuals wearing cloaks. Unlike the shadowmancer before them they did not cover their face with their cloaks.

Reishi: There's two of them!

The shadowmancer to the left was huge, at least 6 feet tall with large shoulders. His face was rough and gaudy with a slash over his eyes. He had yellow hair and black eyes like a pleb. Behind him was something large but out of view to reishi or shima.

The shadowmancer that appeared next to him was a woman, In her mid 20s. She had Pale white skin and blonde hair with green eyes. Her face was not congruent with drooping eyes and a dopey nose. Other than that she could be described as "Beautiful" If you squint your eyes a little bit.

Woman: Bonjour.

The woman bowed. Her elegance shown with her snazzy accent precious face and breasts. She had an french accent meaning that she was not of the descent of the city.

Woman: We come on behalf of the Masked Queen.

Woman: I am shadowmancer Unit 385185, I go by the human Name of "Cheŕe". But Please just call me 385185. I have long since Abandoned my human name.

She scolded.

Reishi: (H-Human name..)

Cheŕe: My partner is Unit 4123. His name is not important.

Cheŕe: Now then, Enough with the pleasantries. We've Brought your "Friend".

The huge hunk of a man called 4123 moved to the side, revealing the huge object behind him. It was a what could be best described as a ginormous bird cage. With hattori laying down face first on the hard metal flooring. She was clearly unconscious and had was not even so much as twitching.

Reishi and shima: Hattori!

Seeing her friend in such a pitiful state made shima angry to a boiling point.

Shima: You bitch! You better not have Done anything to her since-

Cheŕe: Come down darling~ we stopped torturing her 3 days ago.

Reishi: H-How long have you guys had her?

The shadowmancer giggled.

Cheŕe: About a week. One of our agents while spying on you managed to find her spying on you too~ and we decided to give her a little of a advice on her spying techniques.

Cheŕe: And by that, I meant we kidnapped her and tortured her...

The shadowmancer began to laugh.

Reishi: You sickos….

Cheŕe: Don't be mad. She appeared to like the torture! ...Until we broke her ankle.

Shima: I swear I'll castrate the both of you-

Chere: oh? Je vous reconnais.

The shadowmancer said.

Shima: Nani?

Chere: Sorry it's just…. I think I recognize you…

Shima: Y-You do?

Cheŕe: …!

It then suddenly hit the shadowmancer.

Cheŕe: Oui! You're the girl who I beat last week!

She laughed.  
Shima's eyes and realized that she recognized the shadowmancer from before… It wa the same one who had attacked her.

Shima: it's You!

Shima said trembling. Reishi confused, Asked:

Reishi: You two know each other?

Shima: Yes… She's the one who attacked me on the subway….

Chere laughed.

Cheŕe: Ah~ How wonderful it is to see you again! I still remember your desperate pleads for mercy after I defeated you!

Shima's face turned gray as she remembered how the shadowmancer had made her get her knees and beg for mercy…

Shima: T-Thats-

Reishi: Wait, Shima didn't you say you beat her?

Shima: S-Shut up! I was scared okay? I didn't want you to think I was weak….

Reishi:Shima….

It got silent as the winds of the night blew around them.

4123: Enough with the pointless chatter. Let's just uphold our part of the deal.

Cheŕe: Right.

*Roll*  
They rolled Hattori's bird cage over to reishi. It was hideous and covered in blood, almost making reishi revolt.

Cheŕe: We are' Men of our words' So here is your lime-colored friend.

She joked.

Reishi: ….

Hattori's body looked even more gross up close. Her ankle was definitely broken and mangled and leg bruised with purple blotches on it. The only thing that was left in tact was her face. But that was probably only the case so they could recognize her.

She seemed to be alive but didn't seem to be conscious at all, She was like in a sleeping beauty state.

Cheŕe: We've upheld our part of the bargain. Now uphold yours mon ami. Duel me.

The shadowmancers eyes glared at reishi.

Reishi: A duel….

Cheŕe: If I lose, we'll leave you and your friend alone, For now…

Chere: - But If I win…. You come with us and **your friend dies**.

Reishi: Huh?

Shima: What?

Cheŕe: You didn't think we'd let you have her "willy-Nilly?", No? We placed a curse on her so if you lose or refuse to duel me,your friend will **die**.

Reishi: Dammit!

Reishi realized the stakes at play. And she realizer could no longer refuse to take her destiny.

Reishi: It looks I'll have to duel you dirty cowards...

She insulted as she took out her duel disk.

Reishi: Shima, Take Hattori to the hospital, I think she's on the verge of death.

Shima: Are you sure? I can stay here and-

Reishi: Shima! Just do it!

Shima: R-Right!

Shima hastily took hattori out of the enormous bird cage and lifted her onto her back. She ran with her out of the tykers center and in the direction of the hospital. Just before leaving however, She mumbled.

Shima: Good luck reishi…

-  
Reishi Took out her deck and inserted into the duel disk. The shadowmancer did the same with hers, Only with a slight bit of arrogance attached to every gesture she made.

Cheŕe: Leave us.

She said to her colleague.

4123: …. Don't harm her too bad. I know how you like to get carried away.

He said before taking off in a cloud of purple smoke.

Cheŕe: I can't wait to how you fair in this competition of the minds, My dear~ The masked queen talks about your skill so much, It makes me want to shiver!

She boasted

Reishi: You'll see it front and center!

Reishi's determination filled her mind and soul as she prepared to duel. She wanted- No, Needed to avenge her friend. The shadowmancers had gone too far and now they were going to feel the full wrath of her hope.


	53. Chere Vs Reishi

**Author** : Damn, It's been a year since I first published this story. It's unbelievable to think that this story would get as popular as it is now.  
Thanks for the support!

* * *

The world seemed to stop as a wind blew past the two femme fatales faces as they prepared to have a game of the mind and souls. A bleak, thin wind it was, like a fine sour wine, searching the marrow and bringing an air of mysticism ton the game.

Both: Lets duel!

Reishi LP: 8000

Cheŕe LP: 8000

Cheŕe: Youngest first~ you go first, _Mon ami_.

Reishi: Fine! I draw!

Reishi drew her 5 card hand and began her turn.

Reishi: ...

The girl pondered threw her hand on deciding her first move.  
She only had one monster in her hand - Score. It was a weak 100 atk monster that could only stall for a turn with it's ability.

Reishi: (I'll play defensively…)

She thought.

Reishi: I summon score in defense mode!

A plain blue mass appeared from the sky and landed in front of reishi. It was spherical in shape and tenant in description. The only way tell it was a living being was it's two round eyes and gorging smile.

Score  
Level 1  
Water/Music  
Atk 100 Def 100

Reishi: Then, I'll set one card face down and end my turn!

Her lush facedown appeared on the field. The simplicity of her turn made its way to the shadowmancer and she commented appropriately .

Cheŕe: Oh? Is that it, monsieur? Summoning a weak monster and ending your turn? Ho ho!

Reishi: Be careful. That's what the other shadowmancer said before I beat her!

Cheŕe: oh? But There's a difference between me and that fool.

Cheŕe: She was only trying to capture you for herself. -To only get a reward. I'm capturing you for the queen herself. -To please her majesty~

She stated. Reishi looked back at her disgusted.

Reishi: if you think your twisted love is going to win you win you this, You are sorely mistaken!

Cheŕe: oui! Love has gotten the world a far way! And it'll lead you to your defeat!

Cheŕe: I draw!

The shadowmancer drew a card from her deck. She grinned as she wasted no time in making her first move.

Cheŕe: I summon shadowprancer Feral fighter !

The monster appearing was a short faceless dark being with brass-dark knuckles and foam coming from it's mouth. It was truly a feral being, not representative of any creature on this earth.

Shadowprancer Feral Fighter  
Level 4  
Dark/Beast-Warrior  
Atk 1800 Def 900

Cheŕe: I hope you Won't mind if I attack you, no?

She taunted.

Reishi: um… Are you asking me? or-

As if she had answer reishi, the monster lunged forward. It's sharpened claws glistened in the midnight as it did so.  
*Shing*  
It cut straight into score causing it to burst into dozens of pieces.

Cheŕe: magnifique! Now feral fighter abilitèe will activate.

Cheŕe: You take damage equal to half of your monster's Attack points!

Reishi: (Crap!)

The feral fighter gritted his teeth and screamed loudly. It was about 10 decibels on the sound charts, Not enough to burst someone's eardrums but Reishi could definitely feel it.

Reishi LP: 7950

Reishi: Guh…!

Reishi gripped her ears in Pain.

Reishi: But! N-Now Score's special ability activates!

Cheŕe: oui?

What remained of goo-ie monster formed into three sphere's, all with the same goofy faces and attitude.

Reishi: It splits into three!

Score token  
Atk 0 Def 0

Cheŕe: Vive~ You can stall all you want. Darling but the darkness will come for you like always.

She ominously stated .

Cheŕe: Without further adieu. I end my turn~

The shadowmancers first turn had been surprisingly uneventful. It seemed suspicious to reishi but she had no time to ponder about the strategy of someone like Cheŕe.

Reishi: Draw!

She drew a card from her deck.

Reishi: during my standby phase, I'll activate my facedown, Revival Rope!

Her facedown flipped itself over. It's artwork displayed a girl being rescued from an abyss by a knight holding a rope.

Reishi: I can special summon a monster that was Destroyed last turn by battle or card effect! Come back, Score!

The original version of score was lifted out of the grave by a shining yellow rope.  
He was happy to see his offspring that still survived the previous battle and they were happy to see him. It was like a family reunion.

Cheŕe: Oui? why are you bringing back such a weak monster?

Reishi: Your soon about to find out!

Reishi looked in her hand of cards and summoned a monster.

Reishi: Come out! Musicgal Bella Bellicoso!

A tsundere like girl appeared with yellow hair that was covering her eyes and wearing a short red dress. She had two musical bells in her hand and was summoned in defense. She pouted like she had attitude when presented on the field

Musical bella bellicoso  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1400 Def 1700

Reishi's Hand twitched. She knew what was coming next.

Her hand sparkled pink and pink beam on light fired from it and hit the ground.  
It formed a vortex that spun around with a rhythm and filled the air with the sound of music. The tsundere girl and the Joyful blob pranced into the vortex happily.

Reishi: Come on out! Musical Magician!

A musicality explosion occurred within the field and appeared from it a new monster advented on to the field from vortex.

Reishi: Show Yourself Musical Magician! From the vortex a tall Mage-like figure carrying a staff appeared. He was in a heavy armor which suited his Delicious appearance as he had a sexy scar on his face. His body as mentioned before had a white and black color scheme with a helm at the tip.

The magician looked amazing as he shined in the moonlight. It radiated off of his armor and shone through the darkness.

Musical Magician  
Tempo +4  
Light/Music/Musical  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

Cheŕe: Sacre le bleu...

The woman said in awe.

Cheŕe: The queen mentioned you had this sort of power but... I didn't expect to see it so soon.

Reishi: I'm not pulling my punches like before... You evildoers hurt someone I cared about and Now you'll pay!

Reishi exclaimed.

Cheŕe: *hurt* is a subjective term~ You should be thankful that we even left her alive!

Reishi: why you…!

Reishi's anger turned to sorrow as it fully sunk in how much hattori must've suffered throughout the week.

Reishi: Why? Though? Why take my friend hattori? Why not take me instead?

Cheŕe: Because. The Masked queen ordered it.

She simply replied.

Reishi: Is that it? I'm asking why you guys didn't kidnap me? You were already spying on me-

Cheŕe: Our Queen is not some mafia Thief!

The shadowmancer angrily declared. Her cracked as shrieked as she did, clearly she was not pleased.

Reishi: Huh?

Cheŕe: Sorry. I don't usually get worked up like that.

Cheŕe: But let me explain. To her (The masked queen), You are a like a prize at a carnival. -And I ask you; if you were playing a game at a carnival would you play the game fairly or just claim over the rig and grab whatever stuffed animal, No?

Reishi: …?

Cheŕe: What am I saying is; Our queen has honor and she will not just take you by force. It has to be by your volition or by us defeating you fair and square.

As sick and twisted as it sounded, The queen's logic made sense. It was like an 'honor among thieves.'

Reishi: then your queen is a bit of a hypocrite. She has no qualms about torturing and kidnapping hattori but wont do the same to me?

Cheŕe: "All is war in love and war"

She cheekily replied.

Cheŕe: But please do carry on with your turn. I want to get you to the Masked queen As soon as possible!

Reishi: It won't happen! Musical Magician's effect! He gains 500 attack for each other Musical monster on the field.

Reishi: My three tokens count as musical-type, so He'll gain 1500 Atk Points!

As she exclaimed, A Mysterious Aura surrounded the magician as he gained the power of his allies

Musical Magician  
Atk 3900

Cheŕe: That is quite troublesome…..

Reishi: Damn Right! Now I'll get right to the point! Musical Magician attack Feral fighter!

The Magician's staff light up as it Took the initiative. It pointed it's magical staff at the beast and he chanted a magical Incantation. A beam of pure blue light came from his staff shooting straight through the beast and damaging Cheŕe.

Cheŕe LP: 5900

Cheŕe: -Grk!

The shadowmancer cringed as she gripped herself in pain, And fell backwards onto the ground.

Reishi: Your darkness will never take me in…..I end my turn.

The shadowmancer got up from her fall. Although she took a ton of damage last turn, She was smiling as she stood up.

Cheŕe: Oh You silly croissant…. The shadows are always going to be tempting and alluring you into darkness…. That's how they engulfed my heart. -And Now I'll show their true power this turn!

Her hand sparkled black after her bold declaration. She drew her card with dexterity and wit as she prepared to advance.

Cheŕe: heh.

She smirked at the card she drew.

Cheŕe: I activate Polymerization!

Cheŕe: I'll Fuse shadowprancer Assassin with Shadowprancer Grave-bounder!

Cheŕe showed the two monsters in her hand. They then appeared on the field with a swirling fusion vortex behind them.

shadowprancer Grave Bounder was tall dark skinned monk with a staff in his hand.

He wouldn't be seen for long as he swirled into the fusion vortex along with the assassin.

Cheŕe: Fusion Summon!

From the vortex appeared a large brooding figure, it was a hitman that was Dark all over with a purple Overcoat and a huge caliber Multi-fire Gun in it's arms.  
It was the fusion from the last duel - Shadowprancer Hitman

Shadowprancer Hitman  
Level 6  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

Reishi: Oh no….

Reishi remembered the trauma and damage the monster had causd before. It was horrifying; the pain that thy hitman could cause.

Cheŕe: Now it's time for you suffer~ Le shadowmancer hitman's effect! You take 1200 damage.

The Hitman cocked his gun at pointed directly at reishi.

*Cack Cack Cack*  
The bullets came out of the gun at the speed of sound, almost to fast to see but she could definitely feel them as they all ripped through her body causing great pain

Reishi: Grk!

Reishi LP: 6750

Reishi fell backwards and landed right on her back.

Cheŕe: you reap what you sow! Fraulein, Wasn't that painful? Did it make your skin writhe in tyranny?

Reishi: T-That was nothing!

Reishi stood up.

Cheŕe: Ahaha! Your bravery is cute! But what's going to be even cuter is you in chains!

Reishi: You make a lot of bold claims for someone who's just a pawn.

Cheŕe: ….?

Reishi: I mean, You're essentially using the same strategies as the shadowmancer before you! All you do is inflict effect damage and attack. -And if you haven't noticed i've got you against the wall!

Reishi exclaimed

Reishi: I have a 3900 attack monster on the field with three tokens. Even if you managed to destroy him you'd still have to get through the tokens before getting to my life points;Speaking of which you have less of. I think I'm the better position here.

Cheŕe: Oh you poor darling. You fail to see the simple truths. In dueling it's not about statistics or strategy or "Positions" it's about if you can mentally disrupt your opponent.

Cheŕe devilishly smiled.

Cheŕe: -And by observing you over this past week. You look like the type to easily disturbed!

Reishi: ….

Cheŕe pulled a card from her hand and activated it vigorously!

Cheŕe: I Activate De-Fusion!

Reishi: Nani?

Cheŕe: I hope that I don't need to explain what this card does to you, Monsieur~

The spell card formed on the field.  
It separated the fusion materials of the two monsters.

Shadowprancer assassin was the first monster to split out of the fusion. It was small figure with an cloak over it's head just like it's master. It similarly it had a shadowmancer crescent on it's chest and a couple of knives in it's hand!  
And the other fusion material - Shadowprancer Grave- Bounder reappeared on the field. He was a dark skinned monk with a shamanic mask on that covered his face.

Shadowprancer assassin  
Level 3  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 1000 Def 1000

Shadowprancer Grave-Bounder  
Level 6  
Dark/Spellcaster  
Atk 2200 Def 2000

Cheŕe: Your suffering isn't over! When Grave-Bounder is summoned from the graveyard you take 700 points of damage!

Reishi: Crap!

Gravebounder pointed his staff at reishi and chanted some indistinguishable words. A fury of small blasts hit her all ripping her clothes slightly.

Reishi LP: 6050

Reishi: Kyah!

Reishi fell down again Landing on her plump butt and hurting herself deeply.  
Cheŕe Smiled as reishi reveled in pain. She knew that something more terrifying would be coming soon.

Cheŕe: Now Monsieur, You're going to see the full power of the shadows!

The Dark fog surrounding the tykers center swirled around creating a vortex that engulfed the whole center. It made a new kind of darkness that had never been seen before by mankind, It was rough Cold and distant like the creator who had left his creations. All of the darkness seemed to culminate around the shadowmancer and her eyes began to turn pitch black. Her two monsters on the field were engulfed by a hand that seemed to come out of nowhere and they soon were incorporated into the darkness which would make something even darker than they were.

Cheŕe: **Dark Musical Summon!**


	54. Dark Hayato

Cheŕe: **Dark Musical Summon!**

The shadowmancer said those cruel words as her monster disappeared into the fog. Never to be seen again. A light of darkness came from the middle of the "Field". It was almost majestic in a cruel way. At first the darkness of the room Confused reishi or else her eyes were confused Indescribable amounts of pitch blackness that was happening around her. For 10 seconds, all she could make out was Dark lumps of anti-matter trying to form something but to no avail.

Reishi: What Is this? W-What the hell is happening?

Reishi said, Scared as hell.

Cheŕe: For every ounce of light, there must be darkness….. It needs to be Perfectly balanced as all things should.

The shadowmancer responded with a parable.

Cheŕe: -And so I sacrifice these two monsters to you Our god! Please In Return bring to me the one called - Dark Hayato!

The shadowmancer Put her hands together and chanted to herself. Her prayer was heard and answered. The Dark lumps of darkness responded to her Sermon and came together to form a singular monstrous figure that manifested itself onto the monster that appeared from the vortex of evil was terrifying to the core.  
It was a bird-like creature with an elongated beak and eagle-like eyes that could pierce through your soul. It had claws as long as it's body with talons for legs; all that could be used for scratching out and eating your beast's whole body was covered in purple feathers and it was wearing a Japanese garb with the shadowmancer crescent on its head. It had a very traditional asian feel to it which contrasted to the shadowmancers origin. Regardless though, it was a monster.

Dark Hayato  
Tempo - 4  
Dark/ Winged-Beast  
Atk 2400 Def 2400

Reishi: W-What? What is this?

Reishi's voice cracked as she stared at the new power and the monster. It was horrifying to think that the shadowmancers could produce such a thing. A terrifying new beast that could end her life at will.

Cheŕe: This monsieur? -This Is the power of the shadows. A new type of summon that calls of the power of darkness. It is a rendition of your own summoning method.

Reishi: What do you mean? This isn't any summoning method I've heard of!

Cheŕe: Hoi. Do you not listen? I Just said it.

Reishi: ….?

Cheŕe: It is a darker form of Musical summoning.

Her face contorted into a wicked smile again and she laughed.

Reishi: I don't understand.

Cheŕe: Of course you don't. The path of the shadows can lead to many abilities some might call "Unnatural". But alas it is the truth.

Cheŕe: You see, Monsieur; Just like how there is yin, There is also yang. The form of musical summoning that you and most of humanity uses is the "Light side" of musical summoning. But we, the shadowmancers have found a way to use the dark side.

Reishi: No way…..

Cheŕe: Using the darkness we can summon all sorts of wicked beasts and demons to our aid! Yes! This is the power that our queen and the dark god have bestowed upon us.

The fog got thicker and thicker as the shadowmancer said her monologue.  
It was clear what she was saying was no joke. The darkness could be used to bring forth dark musical monsters.

Reishi: I Simply… I-I.

Reishi couldn't piece together any coherent words.

Cheŕe: In awe? Don't be. All humans we duel are shocked by this power!

Cheŕe: Alas. They don't last long usually after they see it.

Reishi: W-Why?

Reishi asked.

Cheŕe: Well, On top of having powerful Attack points they also have devious effects… Which I'll demonstrate Now!

She grinned

Cheŕe: I activate Dark Hayato's effect!

Reishi: …!

The menacing maniac made a hideous screech in accordance.  
Cheŕe flipped her hair and explained the monster ability.

Cheŕe: Once Pér turn, I can negate all cards on the side of your field effects.

Reishi: !

The winged beast flapped its wings creating dark funneling whirlwind which enveloped reishi's side of the field. Musical Magician was hit hard and turned gray which signified his lost of ability

Musical Magician  
Atk 2400 Def 2400

Reishi: No…!

Now with her monster's atk lowered she was vulnerable to an attack.

Cheŕe: _En garde!_ Battle phase!

Cheŕe: Ah, How ironic. A tough magician like yours being taken out by a mere devil. Like the story of morgan le fay back at home.

Reishi: Wait- Both of our monsters have The same attack points! Would you really attack and destroy them both?

Cheŕe: Of course not you fool! I activate le Quick play spell - Metaverse!

A card that depicted a shadows hovering over a city was played from Cheŕe's hand.

Cheŕe: This card allows me to activate a field spell from my deck!

Reishi: N-Nani?

A card appeared from Cheŕe's deck and magically bounced into her hand!

Cheŕe: Le Field spell - Mystic Plasma zone now comes into effect!

When the card activated the area of sky above the tykers center was filled was with a swirling void. It was terrifying to anyone who would've saw as it spewed lightning from within it's core onto the ground, Frightening reishi. The sky was now a negative image of its daytime beauty, midnight blue with clouds swirling like spilled black ink in water.

Cheŕe: All of my Dark monsters gain 500 atk but lose 400 def!

Dark Hayato  
Atk 2900 Def 1900

The monster was now powerful enough to take on Musical magician. Cheŕe quickly capitalized and declared her attack.

Cheŕe: Attaque! My Dark hayato, Destroy her magician.

*Screech*  
The birdman screeched like an eagle creating a soundwave throughout the air.  
It flapped its wings and charged towards the musical magician.  
*Scratch*  
It's sharp claws slashed right through musical magician causing a shockwave that knocked reishi on her butt again.

Reishi LP: 5550

Reishi: Argh!

Cheŕe: -And here you are again mon ami. Right on your keister like last turn. Only this time at mercy of my inner darkness~ I end my turn with a face down.

Cheŕe's face turned lewd as she ended her turn. She seemed to take delight in the darkness that had fallen before her and reishi.

Reishi: Ugh!

Reishi brushed herself off and got back up again.

Reishi: I swear… i'll never forgive you shadowmancers.

Cheŕe: hmm?

Reishi: For not only kidnapping my friend but turning Something I love - Musical summoning into an evil and dark act !

Cheŕe: Evil?

Cheŕe paused.

Reishi: Yes. Evil.

Cheŕe: That hurts honey. I don't see myself as evil. I see myself as a libeŕator.

Reishi: A liberator of what?

Cheŕe: Of your souls.

Reishi: W-What do you mean?

Cheŕe: I don't want to go into a monologue about myself but...Yours truly joined the shadowmancers after a particular depressing realization.

Cheŕe:- I realized life is meaningless. -And to continue on like my life means something, is just pointless. I had no reason to live.

Reishi: That is-

Cheŕe: -But then! I met the masked queen and like a saint from arc, She gave me a purpose! Liberating the souls of the world from the grasps of the light and submerging them into the darkness! It was magnificent.

Cheŕe exclaimed. Her face turned red in bliss thinking about her "Journey".

Reishi: That's pathetic.

Cheŕe: Excuse moi?

Reishi: Losing hope is one thing… But to turn to darkness is just Desperate! There are plenty of reasons to live. Friends,Family,Pets… Anything, Really! You don't have to live for yourself. You can find a purpose and live by that.

Cheŕe: I wouldn't know how to do such a thing….

Reishi: To find a purpose? To find a reason to live? You don't know how to do that?

Cheŕe: N-No.

Her voice stuttered.

Reishi: ( I think I know the kind of people the masked queen likes to recruit.)

Reishi thoughts relented and she shook her head, Knowing that the shadowmancer would likely never understand basic human motivation.

Reishi: My turn I draw!

Reishi: I activate the card - Tokens for Trade!

A card appeared on the field. It's portrait displayed a small goat being traded for various card itself had three effects but reishi chose to use the first one.

Reishi: I can destroy all of my tokens on the field to draw cards equal to the amount destroyed.

She explained.

*Scoreee?*  
All The tokens panicked as they all disintegrated into nothingness, Traded only for mere trading cards. It was poetic in a sense.  
Reishi on the hand, Had drawn her three cards on to find disappointment.

Reishi: (ugh. None of these cards can help me….)

Reishi: I set a monster facedown and a set card and end my turn….

Reishi relented at the fact that she could nothing in the face of the new Hideous form that had shown itself on the field. It was either do or die and it looked like **she would die.**


	55. Test of Patience

Cheŕe: **It is now my turn!**

The shadowmancer twirled around as she drew her card! The wind around corresponded into one beautiful Puree of swirling air, It spread the scent of her perfumes and magnificent body scent around the small area they occupied.z  
Her dark Hayato was still circling the field, Watching reishi like a hawk.

Cheŕe: You know Monsieur, If I wasn't on a business journey. I would consider keeping you for Myself~

She teased.

Reishi: What does that even mean?

Cheŕe: It means that you're cute. -And I fancy you~

Reishi: W-Woah! That's a bit direct D-Dont you think?

Reishi blushed.

Cheŕe: Well Where I come from, It's courtesy not to "Beat around the Bush."

She stated.

Reishi: You know, I've been meaning to ask about that. Where are you from? Your accent doesn't sound like you're from around here.

Cheŕe: Belgium.

Reishi: Oh. I thought you were-

Cheŕe: French? I know. We are quite similar but very different.

Reishi: Really? I'm not into European culture but could you tell me-

Reishi: -Wait, What the hell am I saying? You kidnapped and tortured my friend! Why am I having a casual conversation with you?

Cheŕe: Teehee~ That's a part of my charm, Darling~

She bounced.

Reishi: Ugh.

Cheŕe: But regardless… I do have to send you to the masked queen. *Sigh*

Cheŕe sighed and pulled a card out of her hand, Reluctantly.

Cheŕe: I activate a spell card, Nobleman of Cross-out!

Reishi: …!

Cheŕe: Lé card lets me destroy a facedown monster on the field without activating it's effects!

She explained.

Reishi: Gah!

A well dressed Man holding a sword came out of the card. He ran forward swiftly and cut Reishi facedown monster to bits, Which was revealed to musical wyvern.

Cheŕe: Very clever monsieur. Trying to bait into attacking your monster which would have destroyed mine.

She said.

Cheŕe: But now you are wide open and you will face the wrath of hayato!

Reishi: (No!)

Reishi fear began to mount as she remembered the pain of the last time she was attacked by a shadowmancers ace monster.

{Flashback}

?: Right. Now experience True pain like never before! Monstrous hunter! Monstrous Axe throw!

The Monster whirled around in a spherical motion. the mist around formed into a cyclone surrounding it as this action was performed creating a terror tyclone.  
*whirring noises* Then finally it happened. The hunter threw it's axe at reishi like a real hunter throws it's axe at a moose.

*Explosion*

Reishi: Aiieeeeeee!

Reishi LP: 3100

While not hitting reishi directly. it did hit the ground around her causing another explosion which rocked her world like a hurricane.  
She lay in the ground with her stomach exposed showing and good looking middle-half.

Reishi: urgh…..

?: Come on…. Get up! Your going to feel so much more than that!

The shadowmancer laughed while reishi felt an excruciating amount of pain.

{End}

It was a terrifying experience and not one she ever wanted to relive….

*Screech* The sounds of the bird-man got closer and closer as it charged at her by the second! Reishi Thinking quickly, Remembered she had a facedown card!

Reishi: I activate my facedown - Mirror force!

The card flipped up and activated!

Reishi: It reflects your attack back at you and destroys your monster!

She Declared as a magical force field formed around her side of the field.

Cheŕe: *Tsk Tsk tsk* How le Predictable.

Cheŕe: I activate Le Dark Hayato's effect in response!

Cheŕe Stated . Dark Hayato's Feathers began to shine as he screeched through the force field causing it to shatter.

Reishi jaw dropped comically in response.

Reishi: W-What? H-How?

Cheŕe: Fufufu. Dark Hayato's has what you call a "Quick effect" meaning that I can activate it 'whenever'!

Cheŕe: Now continue Your Attack, My hayato! Claws of feaŕ!

Cheŕe commanded.

The beast spread its wings and flew up into the air. The monster Sharpened its claws; which shined in the moonlight creating a refraction on the ground in front of its prey. *Screech* It's mighty howl could be heard miles away when it began to attack! It moved faster than the speed of sound soon making its way to reishi!

Reishi: AGGHHHHH!

It's claws sunk its way into reishi's skin causing her to gush a huge amount of the Red liquid known as blood from her chest. Reishi fell down the ground in pain, Gripping the side of her chest which had been clawed.

Reishi: aughhhh.

All that was left of the blood that had once flowed thick and scarlet in her veins was clasped in her callused fingers. A huge patch of red that had wicked into the hem of her School uniform. Her side began to bleed profusely and She could feel every ounce of her blood leaking out and her life force began to fade.

Cheŕe: hahahha!

The only thing she could hear was the shadowmancer cackling to herself.

Reishi LP: 2650

Reishi: ….

Reishi gripped herself and struggled to get up. Her chest was still bleeding and she was losing tons of blood, But even still she had to keep fighting.  
She managed to get her bearings and pull herself up, Despite her wounds.

Cheŕe: Oh. I hope didn't hurt you too much darling. The masked queen wants you in one piece!

She Teased.

Reishi: *Cough* I-I'm fine.

Cheŕe: Hehe~ I find false bravado sexy. Although a bit foolish.

Cheŕe: Regardless, I end my turn.

The shadowmancer ended her sadistic turn. It can't be explained in words how much pain Reishi Was going through but somehow she managed to prevail.

Reishi: I - I draw….

Reishi: Grk!

She felt a sharp pain in her side as she did so, Likely from the wound she had only sustained a few moments earlier.

Reishi: (I Have to prevail !)

It was a hard thing to do in spite of the pain but she somehow managed to play a card through it all.

Reishi: I activate Pot of greed!

Cheŕe: Hmm?

The spell card appeared on the field.

Reishi: It allows me to draw-

Cheŕe: - Lè Nope! I'll activate Dark Hayato's effect in responśe!

Dark hayato wings Flared purple and it flapped them, Creating a nullifying affect all other field. Negating the Spell card in the process.

Reishi: Dammit!

She cursed.

Cheŕe: *Sigh* You should really give up Monsieur. There is no point in continuing this charade

Reishi: Never!

Reishi Declared. She then turned back to her own hand to consider her options.

Reishi: (Crap. What do I even do next? Her monster just negated my attempt at trying to advance my Game-Plan and Now I basically can't do anything.)

Reishi: (*Sigh* It kind of reminds me of Lo fang's monster - Lord of the night. Except it's effect only activated when summoned.)

Reishi was at a loss again. She felt like she could do nothing against Cheŕe's powerful monster. -And there was only so long she could stall against it.  
It felt like another hopeless situation she had thrust herself into….

Reishi: I summon MusicGal Tempo in Defense mode!

She stated.  
A short cute girl with twists and a huge musical note in her hand, Showed itself to the field.

MusicGal Tempo  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1500 Def 1000

Reishi: When it's summoned I can add a "Musical Note" Spell card to my hand!

The card appeared on top of Reishi's deck and she drew from it and then immediately activated the card, Wasting no time.

Reishi: I activate Musical Note - B! **B for Blockade!**

Reishi Exclaimed! A huge bright light came from the card when it was activated. It engorged the field even causing Cheŕe to to cover her eyes in order not to be blinded. From the light came a Huge letter "B" which engulfed Reishi's side of the field, blocking it from Cheŕe's side.

Reishi: For Three turns after this cards activation, You can't attack me or any of my monsters!

She declared. Reishi Symbolically held up her hand with three fingers up to get the point across.

Cheŕe: Pointless! I can just negate your card's effect next turn!

Reishi: ... I guess you could. But it would be "Pointless."

Cheŕe:...?

Reishi: If you negate the effect it would just restart the timer of the you waste time and look stupid.

Reishi: -So unless you know you can finish me off on that turn I suggest you refrain from Negating the card's effect.

Reishi smirked.  
Cheŕe sighed back, annoyed at her trick.

Cheŕe: Very clever, darling. Je suis.

It was a very smart trick reishi had used. If Cheŕe negated her cards effect and attacked it wouldn't matter either way as long as reishi has a monster in defense position on the field. But at the same time this plan was risky because it relied on the fact that Cheŕe wouldn't be lucky enough to draw another monster to summon and that reishi would have monsters to stall.

Reishi: ( This is a risky plan though…. Let's hope I get lucky!)

Reishi: I'll Set one card facedown and end my turn.

She said.

Cheŕe: My Turn! Moi Draw!

The shadowmancer turned and smiled as the card materialized into her hand.  
She looked slightly apathetic as looked at what she drew but still impressed

Cheŕe: Ah well. You'll live to see another daý.

Cheŕe Set one card Face Down and ended her turn.

Reishi:( I guess she didn't draw another monster.)

Reishi guessed to herself. -Or at least she hoped.

As Cheŕe's turn ended; the massive "B" that was on reishi's side of the field got smaller and smaller. One turn had passed and Now she only had two more before the wrath of the shadowmancer could be fully realized.  
After wiping off A drip of sexy sweat that was on her forehead. She quietly drew her card in anxiety and began her turn.

Reishi: Come on! Dolente Dog!

The dog that had the name of a tempo of music appeared. He was a super cute Canine with musical signals on its sides and a helmet of metal.  
The monster was in defense position.

Dolente Dog  
Level 1  
Earth/Music  
Atk 300 Def 300

Cheŕe: I'm glad to see that You're summoning le puppies, Instead of dueling me. Why waste my time with this?

Reishi: Everything I do has a purpose! Dueling is a like test, You have to be patient.

Cheŕe: Patience... Hmmmmm.

The shadowmancer gripped her own body.

Cheŕe: Well, I'm done waiting around! The true test is going to happen! Come forth, **Dragon of Maat**!


	56. Reishi and the Dragon

Cheŕe: Come forth! **Dragon of Maat!**

Cheŕe's Trap card flipped and it revealed a horrifying image of a scaly dragon eating an ancient human being of the civilization of egypt.

*RRRRRR*  
A tremendous earthquake the ground and caused a crack to split the field in two.  
From this crack came a new terrifying monster.

Scales cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame. In his chest it holds often times a hearth of burning fire although in his remorseless heart lay rime. Eyes that turn skin into a sickly pallor, claws able to lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bone, blood so black that night held an intense radiance that could blind your eyes. With his tongue he could smell your dread and taste your fear. In its claws with a gold orb for which it predicted it's victims death - By it's own hand.

Dragon of Maat  
Level 6  
Dark/Dragon  
Atk 2100 Def 1600

Reishi looked at the monster, both confused and scared at what had just appeared.

Reishi: H-How did you summon a monster on my turn?

Cheŕe: My monster is what you like to call a "Trap monster"

Trap Monsters are a type of Continuous Trap Card that is Special Summoned as a Monster Card after activation, being treated as both a monster and a Trap Card.

Reishi: Oh…..

Reishi had remembered hearing about these before but had never seen one in action. It would a be a terrifying learning experience for her.

Cheŕe:-looks like you're blockade won't be lasting for long monsieur. Like I said, It was completely pointless.

She smirked.

Reishi: (Damn it! It's almost like she has an answer for everything I do!)

Reishi gripped her head in frustration. It seemed like she could do nothing to break through Cheŕe's field. If only she had something or someone that could help her.  
Her face then turned to the dragon that was staring her in the eyes.

Cheŕe: Terrifying isn't it? The Power of this dragon eclipses all things.

Cheŕe Boasted.

Reishi: I'm not scared…. It just looks familiar.

Cheŕe: You might've seen it in, What you like to call "Hieroglyphics." They were used by the pharaohs to destroy their enemies.

She stated.

Reishi :But I guess that's it for my turn….

She said reluctantly.

the shadowmancer looked back auspiciously before starting her turn. She chanted and Drew her card promptly!  
"Swish"  
-Was the sound of the air as her hand drew her card… It was quite majestic but triumphant.

Cheŕe: Hehehe.

The shadowmancer giggled at the card she drew.

Cheŕe: I drew a nice card…

Reishi: D-Did you?

Reishi said shivering. The fog had gotten inside of her wound and was making it even harder to stand.

Cheŕe: My spell card will now activate! Calling of the shadows!

She stated. A Thick brush of amalgamation appeared behind her, Ot was shadowy in appearance and was virtually indescribable.

Cheŕe: -By paying 1000 Life points. I can summon a level 4 or lower Dark monster from my deck!

Reishi: ...!

A dark aura appeared around Cheŕe as she paid the price for her summoning.

Cheŕe LP: 4900

Cheŕe: Viens forth! Shadowprancer brutal brutus!

A darkest twilight appeared as the shadows contracted into one form.  
It was a man with bruting muscles and a tangential armor on his body. He represent the emperors and kings of the past but his power was limited.

Shadowprancer Brutal Brutus  
Level 4  
Dark/Warrior  
Atk 1600 Def 1600

Cheŕe: -And that is not the end! Non non! Another spell - Shadow Cloning.

A spell card which depicted a monster being split in half by a laser beam in it's artwork.

Cheŕe: I can clone Lè level 4 dark monster by paying another 500 life points.

Reishi: Nani?

A magical Laser fired at the brutal brutus, Cutting him in half and creating a second version of himself which was more darker in appearance and tone.

Clone token  
Atk 1600 DEf 1600

Cheŕe: Finally, I will active dark hayato's ability! To negate your blockade

She exclaimed.

The winged beast flapped its wings creating dark funneling whirlwind which enveloped reishi's side of the giant "B" which had protected her before had disappeared into nothingness, Only a meaningless shadow on the ground.

Reishi's stomach churned as she realized what was coming next.

Cheŕe: What a short lived blockade, Wouldnt you think?

Reishi: ...

she was silent.

Cheŕe: This is only the tip of ze iceberg for you monsieur! Only you must feel a pain so terrible! Worse than what your friend hath suffered through.

She exclaimed.

Cheŕe: Battlè Phàse!

All of the monster on the field prepared for battle. The monsters on Reishi's side braced themselves while Cheŕe monsters all had carnivorous looks on their faces.

Cheŕe: all of my monsters gain 500 attack points due to my field spell!

Brutal Brutus  
Atk 2100

Brutal token  
Atk 2100

Dragon of Maat  
Atk 2600

Reishi: Crap!

Reishi clutched her body in fear.

Cheŕe: Hehe. You will make an excellent host for the masked queen.

Cheŕe licked her lips as she stared at the long awaited prize of reishi.

Cheŕe: Attack! Brutal brutus maim her dolente mutt!

Knives began to form out of the knuckles of the brute. They were silver and black in color with tacks on the side. They were as long as his face but longer in width than his body.  
*Graah!* The humanoid grunted as he lunged forward towards dolente dog. He wound up his arm and sliced right through the dog's body causing him to die.

Reishi: Gah…!

The shockwave caused reishi to stumble backwards.

Cheŕe: That is not the end! à partir de! My token will attack your Musicgal Tempo!

The same knives came out of the other brutus's hands.  
The token lunged forward towards the girl. A rudimentary flurry of slashes came from his fists and cut through the flesh of the musical gal, Causing her to scream out in pain.

Once, Again another shockwave caused reishi nearly to fall down.

Cheŕe: Look at you now. All of that bluster about defeating and avenging your friend and now you're about to lose!

Reishi: ….

Reishi was silent.

Cheŕe: Got anything to say before I "Finish" you off?

Reishi: ….

Her mouth was sealed. The shadowmancer merely just shook her head and reishis quietness.

Cheŕe: *Tsk Tsk* Well then. Without further adieu! Terror of the skies- Dark hayato attack her directly!

*CAWWWWW*

An ear shattering "Caw" could be heard from the sky as the winged beast prepared to strike. It emerged from the foggy sky with it's claws out and beak twitching. It's face was hungry for human blood and it's wings with perched for movement!

*Swip*

With a flap of it's wings it descended downward from the air and made a "B-line" for our heroine reishi. Her face with just as scared but determined as always even though she might lose the duel.

….

….

Reishi: It's not over yet! Dolente dog's effect from the graveyard will now activate!

She exclaimed. Her heart burned with the desire to keep on fighting no matter what happened.

Cheŕe: Quoi?

Reishi: Once, While it's in the graveyard I can negate an attack of yours!

She explained.

The dog reappeared from beyond the grave in a translucent field. It got into a yipping position and Barked as loudly as it could creating a soundwave that stopped hayato right in its track, Making the monster abort it's attack.

Cheŕe: *Tsk* Such was smart for you to wait to negate my dark hayato's attack as it would have finished you off compared to my other monsters. But futile in the long run!

Cheŕe spit and groaned.

Reishi: *tch* As long there is hope. I won't give up!

Cheŕe: Such cliches make my heart will you realize that no matter how long you resist, we will always win?

Reishi: You may think that, but it isn't true. Everyone is fallible. Even you!

Cheŕe: Big words for such a small girl.I must know though, What fuels you to be so reckless.

Reishi: I told you already, My friends! They're the reason why I continue to fight!

Cheŕe smiled but not at the idea of what reishi was saying. She seemed to be smiling at reishi's determination.

Reishi: I know that it's a foreign concept to you… But I really think that if you or any one of your "Shadowmancer" buddies could open up. You might like it!

She extended out her hand, in a loving and forgiving gesture. The shadowmancer merely shook her head in denial.

Cheŕe: It's too late for me…

Her words were not heard to anyone but herself. But reishi understood from Cheŕe's body language that she was not interested

Reishi: …

Reishi lowered her hand and sighed in frustration.

Cheŕe: Now attack, My dragon of maat! Inflict upon her Lé true pain!

The dragon stepped forward steadily. It's mouth drooling with incense and drivel from it's lustful demeanor and perverted outlook. It could not wait to attack the prey it had been so longing for. The dragon roared with exhibition when Cheŕe had declared an attack and now was going to deliver true pain.

A fierce orange light appeared in it's nostrils as it began to attack. A huge amount of heat began to radiate from the beast as it charged up it's own attack. Reishi clenched her teeth and braced herself for the worst…

Cheŕe: Divine Fire!

A huge flurry of flames came from the dragons nose! The fire closed in on reishi and seared her dramatically!  
The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends, setting alight almost all of the pathway they were dueling on! The fire surrounded reishi and begun to engulf her with it's flames, Inflicting a great amount of pain upon her.

All that was left of the blood that had once flowed thick and scarlet in her veins was clasped in her callused fingers. A huge patch of Yellow that had wicked into the hem of her School uniform was now gone, Only to be replaced by burnt wounds from before began to cauterize and swell up. She could feel every ounce of her blood leaking out and her life force began to fade.

Cheŕe: hahaha!

The only thing she could hear was the shadowmancer cackling to herself.

Reishi: ….

Her Eyes went raw and blind, a warmth weighed on her chest, her lungs buttery soft. "Hattori... Shima..."How soft and meaningless their voices seemed now. Without the reins, without direction, she was gone. a flame of white and frost. A searing pain gripped her chest, ripped her from the light she so desperately craved and wrenched her back into the distortion of an great slumber.


	57. A Bird of Songs

Reishi's consciousness lay in Limbo. She still felt alive but could not really do in anything, It was almost as if she was trapped within her own mind. It was like she was in a dream. The sounds of footsteps and laughter permeated her mind as her world was distorted. It almost felt like her world was in a free-fall, and she just wanted to Slow down and land safely.

Reishi: ….

Voice: **Reishi…..**

A voice called out to her from the distance, It sounded calm and familiar - Almost motherly in fact. To reishi it sounded softly familiar

Voice: Reishi...

Reishi: ...?

Voice: You have... to wake up.

Reishi regained consciousness. Although her vision and other senses was in a bit of a limbo. Not knowing where she was or even who was talking to her.

Reishi: What is going on? I feel so weird.

Voice:...You are just stuck within your own consciousness.

Reishi: Stuck within in my consciousness?

Voice: Yes…. The last attack from the shadowmancer caused you to blackout and now you stuck between life and death.

Reishi: Life and death?

It seemed like such a distant and foreign concept to her.

Reishi: Hey…. Aren't you the same voice who talked to me last time?

She asked.

Voice: Yes.

Reishi: Who are you? What are you..?

Voice: That is not important now.

Reishi: What do you mean! I want to know you!

Voice: Shhhhhhh!

The voice shushed her. The voice couldn't been seen physically but somehow reishi could feel it comforting and caressing her.

Voice: That is not important right now The important thing is that you get up and keep fighting.

Reishi: …

Reishi paused.

Reishi: I don't want to!

Voice: Why not?

Reishi: I can't win. No matter what I do, Cheŕe always seems to have an answer for it! I don't think there's anything I can do! It's impossible!

Voice: Reishi. Do not focus on what is impossible but what is possible.

Reishi: …? I don't understand.

Voice: I've been watching you for some time now. -And i've observed your Perseverance and courage throughout your trials and ages.

Reishi: You have…?

Voice: -Yes. And I know that you don't give up easily. So Please Reishi, Won't you try?

Reishi: I-I

Reishi struggled.

Voice: I believe in you reishi. You just need to believe in yourself!

Reishi could feel a warmth developing inside of her that was stronger than any sort of love she had ever gotten before. It felt like a hug or something had caressed her mind and she was relieved plentifully.

Voice: Now Wake up!

She could feel a force push her out of the limbo and back into the real world!

Reishi: !

* * *

As she rouse from a heavy slumber she was first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. The ground is lumpy as if It were on a bed of earth and rocks. her clothes feel as hot as if an iron had been cast on it. Reishi still wondered if she was still even awake with the fog surrounding her and clouding her mind.

Reishi moved her legs in concordance with her new confidence. She put her hands in front of herself and lifted up her body and spirit. Her hair frizzled in the wind as she stared the shadowmancer in the face with new courage and determination.

 **Reishi LP: 50**

Cheŕe: You are still alive…? *Phew* I thought I had killed you back then. Lè masked queen would not have been happy if you had died.

Reishi: No…! I was just having a little talk with a friend.

Cheŕe :... ? Are you insane or just stupid?

Reishi: Maybe. But I think I'm insane enough to recognize when someone is outfought.

Cheŕe: What are you talking about!?

Reishi:- I feel bad for you Cheŕe.

Cheŕe: You feel bad for moi? How sweet, But I don't need your pity.

Reishi: - And I'm not offering it.

Cheŕe: Quoi?

Reishi: I Don't want to see another person lose their soul to the combined anarchy of the shadowmancers but it looks like I have no choice.

Cheŕe: Amazing. Even after being burnt to a crisp, You are still compassionate. How Admirable.

Reishi: What can I say? I die hard.

She quipped. Reishi eyes glitters with sorrow but also with a new found sense of determination!

Cheŕe: That's the spirit! Now come and send my soul to oblivion!

Cheŕe Taunted.

She ended her turn and with that action had paved a New way for reishi hope.

Reishi: My turn! Musical Draw!

Her hand sparkled with the power of music as she drew her card. It ghaved of an array of colors as it was drawn, signaling a new brand of hope!

Reishi: I activate Musical Note **A - A for Ascension!**

A sparkling light appeared beneath her feet. It was the call from the dead to bring them back to life.

Reishi: This card lets me bring back a music- Type monster from my graveyard!

Cheŕe: *Yawn*

Reishi: -I'll summon back musicgal bella bellicoso!

The tsundere like girl appeared with yellow hair that was covering her eyes and wearing a short red dress. She had a smile upon her face which reflected her rebirth.

But reishi was not finished, She had a stern look on her face which showed with her next move!

Reishi: Then I'll activate my Facedown card! Back to the frontlines!

A card flipped over which depicted a knight being outraged by it's new orders.

Reishi: Just like before, It lets me summon a monster from my graveyard!

Cheŕe: Summons upon summons upon summons. Does this do anything for you darling? Why even bother your just delaying the inevitable!

Reishi: Maybe so! But I'd rather Do something pointless than just to lay down and give up! Come back Musical Wyvern!

The winged myth from before appeared onto the field. The wyverns own wings shields it's head and other vital areas from attack as it lay in defense mode.

Musical Wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 0

Cheŕe: Ah…!

Cheŕe got a nervous look on her face as she remembered the effect of that monster.

{Flashback}

Cheŕe: I activate Nobleman of Crossout!

Reishi: …!

Cheŕe: Lé card lets me destroy a facedown monster on the field without activating its effects!

She explained.

Reishi: Gah!

A well dressed Man holding a sword came out of the card. He ran forward swiftly and cut Reishi facedown monster to bits, Which was revealed to musical wyvern.

Cheŕe: Very clever monsieur. Trying to bait into attacking your monster which would have destroyed mine.

She said.

{END}

Cheŕe: Using the same plan again, mon ami? How troublesome!

She sighed.

Cheŕe: Dark Hayato's ability activate!

The beasts wings flapped iver and over again creating a whirlwind that shook the wyvern causing it to lose its ability.

Reishi: Heh.

Reishi smirked.

Cheŕe: *Tsk* what is so funny?

Reishi: You just made your first mistake.

Cheŕe: ….?

Reishi: You just assumed I was going to attack when I wasn't !

Cheŕe: …!

The shadowmancer went silent for a couple of seconds then reassured herself..

Cheŕe: N-Nonsenśe why would you summon that monster then?

Reishi: To do something that you fear… something that will end this duel.

Reishi hand lit up with the power of music.

A pink and yellow array of symphony burst from her hand as Cheŕe watched in awe.

Cheŕe: N-No! You aren't going to-

Reishi: Yes, Cheŕe. I'm going to **Musical summon**!

Reishi Prepared herself by getting into a transformative stance!

Reishi: **Musical summon start!**

The two monsters formed into colorful musical notes and began to spread out through the air. Three rings with stanzas in the middle formed into the ground and a golden vortex arched throughout it. The two musical notes came together and slammed into the vortex together! A musical explosion came out and formed a monster!

Reishi: Come! The Dragon who pierces the darkness! **Musical Dragon**!

The dragon that had saved her before was reincarnated onto the field. It had monochromatic wings that spanned 25 feet. They were colored yellow with musical staffs in the middle and eyes with the symbol of music in them. The dragon was truly majestic and nothing compare to it.

Musical Dragon  
Tempo +4  
Light/Music/Musical  
Atk 2500 Def 2000

Cheŕe: No! T-That Card! That's the same one from last time!

Reishi: It defeated your acquaintance and Now it'll be your end too!

Reishi exclaimed.

Cheŕe: H-Haha!

She laughed cautiously.

Cheŕe: It does not matter if you summon that monster! Even if you lower any of my monster attack points it won't be enough to finish me off…!

Reishi: -I didn't say I was done yet!

Cheŕe: N-Nani?

From Reishi's hand sparkled a light which they both hadn't seen before.

Reishi: I summon Bird of Serenity!

A flash of pink light came from reishi's duel disk when she placed the card down on to it.  
A mysterious bird called from the distance as it flew out of the light and onto the field. It was a short petite little thing, with small wings, a large beak and long dramatic eyes. It was colored pink - The color of love and serenity.

Bird of Serenity  
Level 2  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 1050

Cheŕe: Pah! What can that puny thing do?

Reishi: *Tsk* It's not what it can do. It's what it can transform into!

She exclaimed.

Her hand began to sparkle pink once again, illuminating the field with it's magic.

Cheŕe: Lè No way! Are you seriously going to musical summon a-again?

Reishi: There's no limit on what I can do! Musical Summon.

Once more Reishi's hand began to glow pink and yellow with power of music, and a beam of light blasted from her hand.

It went around in a circle and created a circular musical staff in the ground from it a pink was even more grander than before with streams of glory and rainbows coming after it.

Reishi: Come **Songbird**!

A glorious choir sounded throughout the field, when out of the vortex came a figure... a beautiful figure. It was a woman with bright pink hair and beautiful cyan eyes. Her whole body was covered in pink, including her wings. She was more bird-like than anything else, Her bright eyes like black onyx beads, alert, dainty head tilting this way and that, milk chocolate plumage, plump chest, shiny black wrinkled feet, a saggy fold of skin at the ankle, three thin toes forward and one back clasp the branch with sharp black talons, She stood out like the beautiful mistress of music she was!

Songbird  
Tempo +2  
Wind/Music/Musical  
Atk 1800 Def 1600

Cheŕe: So weak! What the point of even summoning such a thing!

Reishi: Cheŕe, you should know by now that I don't summon a monster without a point!

Cheŕe: What are you blabbering on about?

Reishi: While songbird might not be strong in attack points, it does have a unique ability!

The songbird leapt up into the sky, flapping its wings majestically and sensually. It created and a wind current that disrupted the dark clouds that fell upon the sky and blew them away, Nullifying the effects of her card - mystic plasma zone.

Reishi: **-When songbird is summoned,** it negates all effects that change the attack or defense points of any of your monsters!

Cheŕe: N-Nani!

Brutal Brutus  
Atk 1600

Brutal Brutus Token  
Atk 1600

Dark Hayato  
Atk 2400

Dragoon of Ma'at  
Atk 2100

All of her servants were now back to their original weak status. Cheŕe only let out a gasp of shock as all it happened.

Reishi: It's the beginning of the end! I'll use Musical dragon's special ability!

She announced.

Reishi: By banishing a music-type monster from graveyard..

She selected musical magician from her and it banished accordingly.

The dragon roared it's mighty roar. As it prepared for the incoming burst.

It opened it's huge mouth and a yellow and black energy orb formed inside it's mouth. From the orb, a slew of voices and songs could be heard. It was beautiful and could be heard through the room. The orb fired itself from the dragon's mouth! Launching itself across the field and hit the winged-beast. The beast lost its strength and fell right to the ground like an icarus.

Dark Hayato  
Atk 0

Cheŕe: No! This cannot be! I cannot be about to lose! I will not fail! I will not fail! I will not fail!

She repeated the phrase in her slowly declining mental state. Reishi just shook her head and continued on with her own expedition

Reishi: But unfortunately this is the end! I activate the last card in my hand Musical Note E! **E For Excellence**!

The card activated itself onto the field. Revealing a green "E" that permested itself onto the field.

Cheŕe: M-More of your tricks?

Reishi: No tricks here only the truth! -And the truth is that you're finished!

Reishi: -With this card out, all of my monsters gain 300 points times their own Tempo or level!

Cheŕe: What!?

Reishi: Songbird is 'Tempo +2' so in turn, she gains 600 atk points! Musical Dragon is Tempo +4, so it gains 1200 Atk points

Cheŕe: _Sacre le Bleu!_

Musical Dragon  
Atk 3700

Songbird  
Atk 2400

The monsters powered up immensely! Their aura's felt more powerful than ever! And could now take on the forces of evil!

Cheŕe: No! This Canńot be! I cannot Lose! I cannot Lose! I cannot Lose!

Cheŕe fell to her knees in defeat. When she cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. Tears were splashing from her face and onto the ground, The pitiful display of weakness made reishi feel bad for her advesary.

Reishi: I'm so sorry...

Reishi wished her enemy a solemn clairvoyance before declaring her attack.

Reishi: Songbird! Attack Dark hayato! **Blithering Screw tornado**!

The songbird twisted it's body in tune with the symphony of the night. It spun around and around and around until it reached maximum created a vortex in which a golden tornado was formed. The tornado spun around several times before launching itself towards dark hayato. Dark hayato, Unable to dodge was helpless while it was being swept up into the air like a ragdoll. The winged beast had fallen from grace, literally.

Cheŕe LP: 2000

Reishi: **This is the end**! Musical Dragon Attack Brutal Brutus **! Symphonic Burst**!

Musical dragon spread it's wings, Revealing the musical notes inscribed on it's it wingspan. The dragon's mouth opened revealing a massive amount of energy that was manifested itself into a yellow orb which sparked with the power of music. It fired from the dragon's mouth at the the speed of sound not sparing even second before hitting the emperor and causing a massive explosion which ended the duel

 **Cheŕe LP: 0**


	58. Road Less Taken

The duel had ended. The thick fog of shadows which had clouded the arena covering it up in smog, Faded away. Revealing the tykers centers to be back, once more. The silver moon was high in the sky giving off the only light, apart from the lampposts whose rays died inches from the dirty tungsten bulbs.  
The shadowmancer just like her predecessor lay flat on her face. Clothes ripped and body fully exposed she lay burnt by the massive explosion caused by the dragon. She shook Ferociously almost like she was going into shock and her face was covered in burn marks.

Reishi sprinted over to the other side to check on her fallen adversary. She stopped just before reaching her body tried to stop the violent convulsions by holding the shadowmancers body still.

Cheŕe: I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry….

She chanted to herself as she lay face down in defeat.  
Reishi quickly knelt down and coddled Cheŕe with her arms.

Reishi: Don't talk! You need to preserve your energy!

Cheŕe: F-For what? I'm going to be fed to the shadows A-Anyway…

Reishi looked down at the shadowmancers leg which was slowly being dissolved by the purple shadows which haunted the realm.

Reishi: …

Reishi was silent as she realized she could do nothing to prevent the inevitable.

Reishi: Why'd you join the shadowmancers exactly?

Cheŕe: Why do you care, mon ami?

Reishi: I think if I know I might be able to understand the group a bit more.

Cheŕe sighed.

Cheŕe: L-Life is a lie monsieur. They always tell you "Everyone is special." Or "Belief in yourself", But all that is a lie.

Cheŕe: I grew up not feeling like I had a purpose in the world. Like life was full of despair and S-Sadness. Not knowing if things could or would get better.

Cheŕe paused for a couple of seconds.

Cheŕe: T-Then the masked queen came along and P-promised me everything. A home, A life and most importantly a purpose. It was all perfect!

She exclaimed.

Cheŕe: I didn't care if we were sending people to their dooms! It gave me something to do! Something To appreciate! Is that so wrońg?

She asked. In reishi heart, she could feel herself no longer harbor any negative feelings for her adversary.

Reishi: You said this all before… but now I think I kind of get it.

Reishi: I've been wondering what my purpose is too. -

Cheŕe: Then you should understand why I joined.

Reishi: Hold on. There's a difference between you and me.

Reishi: - When I question My life or my purpose I turn to my friends, My family or the light. Not the darkness.

Cheŕe: How foolish. What can any of those things do for you?

Reishi: My friends give me hope. My family gives me Love and The light gives me courage.

Cheŕe: ….

Reishi: -And no offense. But look where siding with darkness has gotten you.

Half of her body had been dissolved by this point.

Cheŕe: Teehee~ I -G-G-Guess that's true. -But before my soul départs into the ténèbres. Let me tell you something.

Reishi: W-What?

Cheŕe: …

The shadowmancer moved the rest of her dissolving torso closer to reishi's benevolent and haughty ears.

Cheŕe: **Lè masque est plus proche que vous ne le pensez.**

Her tongue said it's last breath in her native language, Rendering a foreign testament to reishi ears.. Her eyes turned to gray and her face went white as her body was swallowed up by the shadows.

Cheŕe's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and ash that expunged all over reishi, Leaving a mark of the human being she had just slain.


	59. Three Musketeers

Reishi Walked down a lonely road in the middle of the city.

The shadowmancer's troublesome death had troubled reishi. Not because of what she had saw but what she had said. It seemed like the masked queen could and would use people's insecurities to manipulate them into joining the shadowmancers.

She then remembered the letter inscribed on Shima's computer.

{ Hello my darling~ I see that you've uncovered this message I left on your duel disk! Congratulations! You're smarter than I thought you were! I also am aware that you defeated my precious shadowmancer that I sent to capture you. Now normally I would be livid and send about 12 more to kill you, But since it's you I'd thought I would play another game with you! Come to the **Tykers centers** at 9 o clock noon at whatever night you discover this. I have something or someone you've been looking for…. I believe her name is Hatsuko…? Hattoko? - }

She clearly had some sort of charisma to her. She could probably manipulate someone fairly easily with her smooth tongue. Or at least that's what she gathered from the little information she got from that letter.

The question was then, Does she take advantage of the weak-Minded, Strugglers and desperate people? Is she such an evil hag that she would do that? The thoughts race through Reishi's head.

Reishi: (Some of this is just speculation… But maybe it gives us a better idea of who the masked queen is…?)

...

Reishi: Lè masque est plus proche que vous ne le pensez.

Reishi Repeated the phrase that the Shadowmancer said to her before disappearing. She, of course could not understand french but she was smart enough.

But all these thoughts had to stop as she approached her destination - The Kuzoyu Hospital.

The hospital was little more than a large house on a hill, indeed that is what it had been before the war. But when they had pushed the enemy back beyond their own borders they had seized this mansion for their own use and flown in the medical staff and supplies they required. Now the generous sized bedrooms and the lounge areas became wards, only the dining room and kitchens retained their original purpose.

When she entered, Reishi approached the front desk. She saw a secretary who appeared to be the one of the few people here at the time.

Reishi: H-Hello.

She said nervously.

The secretary stood up in response.

Secretary: Are you ok madam? You're clothes are ripped and you seem unnerved.

Reishi: Oh that.

Reishi had forgotten that she had not changed her clothes at all since the duel. She was too focused on her friends to care.

Reishi: I'm fine… I just fell down a couple of stairs.

Secretary: Are you sure, I can get a nurse to check you-

Reishi: Really, I'm fine! I just want to visit my friend - Hattori Nakashi.

She exclaimed.

Secretary: Well, If you say so. Follow me.

The secretary lead her to hattori's room on the third floor. The room was the furthest down the hall right beside a window which revealed the moonlight on all of it's eternity.

The nurse pulled out a keycard and slid it through the key slider which caused the door to open.

Nurse: Please be quiet around the patient she needs her rest.

The nurse uttered to reishi.

Reishi: Understood. Thank you.

She nodded.

Reishi then stepped into the room.

The hospital room is as devoid of beauty as I am of hope. Its walls are simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There is no decoration at all save the limp curtain that can separate the bed from the three others in here. It was perhaps once the kind of green that reminds people of spring-time and hope, but it's faded so much that the hue is insipid. The room as an undertone of bleach and the floor is simply grey. At the far end hattori lay in said bed which covered the edges of the room. She was hooked up to an IV bag and she had several casts and bandages around her body.

Shima was sitting at Hattori's bedside with a worried look on her face, As if all of her hopes and dreams were doting on her friend hattori.

Reishi: Shima….

Shima: Reishi!

Shima stood up anxiously.

Shima: You're Alive!

Shima rushed up and hugged her friend with all of her might. Their breasts clashed and squished as the two shared a warm embrace.

Reishi: Shima, You're squeezing me too tight!

Shima: Sorry, I was just so worried about you.

Shima said glissfully.

Reishi: You were worried about me?

Shima: I-I mean- I just wanted you to avenge hattori is all! It's not like I like or anything…

Reishi: R-Right.

Shima: But gosh… You sure do look "roughed up". The shadowmancer did a number on you, huh?

Reishi: Yeah. The duel was close but I managed to pull through, of course.

Shima: I can't tell! I mean, Look at your clothes! They're all ripped and burned up! I can practically see your full stomach!

Reishi: Huh?

Reishi looked down, to see that her stomach was fully exposed. She desperately tried to cover it up with her hands.

Reishi: G-Gosh. I knew my clothes were damaged but not that much!

Shima: Geez. And you walked all the way here? I wonder how many pervs were eyeing you up.

Reishi: Please don't say things like that.

Shima: *Sigh* You're such a dolt….

Shima handed reishi her lab coat. Reishi graciously thanked her.

Reishi: Thanks shima.

Shima: Literally don't mention it.

Shima joked. Reishi laughed too but suddenly got a Grimm look on her face as she turned to hattori.

Reishi: Is she alright…?

Shima: She's got several broken bones, A twisted ankle and a pretty nasty head wound but she'll be alright.

Reishi: Poor Hattori. She just got a pretty bad thigh wound a month ago… and now this?

Shima: It does seem pretty bad for her. But let's forget the fact she was snooping around your house!

Reishi: That doesn't matter to me, shima. "Let begones be begones" as they say.

Shima: Gosh Reishi. You're so forgiving. Too forgiving almost.

Reishi: As opposed to you, Tsundere scientist.

Shima: H-Hey! I'm not a "Tsundere". Just a-

Before shima could even say the rest of her sentence, reishi interrupted with a hard quip.

Reishi: A frightened girl?

The mood changed as reishi suddenly libeled shima. It seemed to come out of nowhere and just dampened the mood.

Shima: Gosh. What was that for?

Reishi: I was just making an observation about you.

Shima: A mean one!

Reishi: But not untrue!

Shima: W-What do you mean?

Reishi: Well. Every since that encounter with the shadowmancer you've been acting a bit…. Scared.

Reishi: Scared?

Shima: …..

Reishi looked into shima's face and saw the anguish and tyranny that were flooding through her eyes.

Reishi: You were traumatized by your experience with the shadowmancer weren't you?

Shima: …..

Shima was quiet and looked down at the hospital floor.

Shima: How'd you know….

Reishi: You've been acting pretty Submissive lately.

Shima: Submissive? Reishi...I'm not like hattori...

Shima Awkwardly laughed with sadness in her eyes.

Reishi: Yes. _Submissive_.

Reishi: -From letting boys harass you and Sakoshi dress you up like a rag-doll and parade you around the school. I don't think you've been acting like yourself.

Shima: You're right…. Being utterly humiliated by that shadowmancer made me feel less than what I was. It made me feel weak, Like a victim. Something I never thought I would be.

Reishi: Shima. Sometimes it's ok to feel demoralized, Sad and even scared. It's how you deal with it that matters.

Reishi: I've been feeling all of those things... But I always get back up, Don't I?

Shima slowly nodded her head.

Reishi: -And most importantly, **You are not weak**. You're one of the strongest people I know.

Shima heart melded as she heard reishi passionate words. All she could so was give her a glamorous hug that made the stars above them sing.

?: Ugh…

A lowly voice moaned as the cardiac monitor beeped softer than it did before. A calm waking feeling washed over the room as Hattori's eyes slowly began to open. Her eyes were pure gray unlike the Pure yellow-dandelion color they had been before.

Hattori: ….Senpai.

The girl said in a hoarse voice. Her breathing was raspy and voice sounded like she had swallowed sand paper. Although she was clearly in so much pain, she still had the veracity to smile. It was a golden smile, though lacking a few teeth still felt genuine.

Reishi: Hattori….

Shima: …

Hattori: I'm…. Sorry.

Reishi: Don't be. We're friends and nothing will ever change that. We're inseparable like the **three musketeers.**

The bond between Reishi and her friends was almost inseparable. It was that kind of friendship that blooms in the center of your heart - that kind of friendship that grows from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it.

The three friends held hands and looked into the moonlight which was magnificently shining through windows. Looking towards the future they saw a difficult but bright one ahead.

 **The Bonds We forge - Musical Duet End.**


	60. Updates

-Annnnnd We're done! That it's for the second part of this wild adventure! First of all, I want to thank you all for reading. I knew that this second part took longer than the first and I apologize for that. I was going through severe relationship problems and that affected my writing abilities.

That being said though, the story was pretty amazing, huh? The duels were intense, The drama was heartbreaking and the stakes got even higher! My Favorite part was Reishi and Lo fangs duel. You could really feel the desperation of lo fang as she tries to redeem herself….

Anyway as usual, I'll take a couple months off to cool myself off and gain new ideas.  
I'll give you guys a little hint though about what the next part will like be focused on -  
Did you notice the pattern in these last two parts? How the first part was focused on Hattori and this one was focused on shima?  
I wonder who the next part will be focused on….

In the meantime though I'll post some more bios, Card Effects and an exciting short story about hattori and shima.

This is ryseversuswriter logging out.

See you next time!

 _P.S - If you miss me during the break, You can read my other story, Fire emblem - Rebellion or Yu-gi-oh Star champions by Icecream curvy which I'm co-writing._


	61. Bios - British Bombardiers

Arthur Bloomberry  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 15th 2043  
Age: 16  
Class: 11  
Birthplace: London, United Kingdom  
Hair color: Blue  
Eye Color: Brown  
School: Anglo-Saxon International High school  
Aspiration: Dueling Intellectual  
Deck type: Knights of England  
Blood Type: B+  
IQ: 130  
Likes: Reading,Marine life.  
Dislikes: Evil Peopl  
Description: An average height guy with a good midriff. He wears glasses and wears a blue cape and coat. His hair is blue and eyes are blue.  
Personality: An intellectual at heart. He always try to educate people  
Bio: The son of A famous publication company, He and his cousin Simon moved to japan with their families in order to start a new market in asia. He Goes to school at Anglo-Saxon International High school and then signed up for the project fair where he met reishi and everyone else.

Simington(Simon) Cantleburry  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 30th 2044  
Age: 15  
Class: 10  
Birthplace: London, United Kingdom  
Hair Color: Yellow  
Eye Color: Blue  
School: Anglo-Saxon International High school  
Aspiration: to be the leader of his company  
Deck type: Archfiends  
Blood type: O-  
IQ: 113  
Likes: Refined things and girls  
Dislikes: Uncultured People  
Description: a Average heighter with a skinny look. He wears a red and blue uniform but occasionally wears the classic british trench coat. He was blonde/yellow hair and has blue eyes  
Personality: Always A bit of a narcissist, He always prioritizes himself over others but in the is a kind person.  
Bio: The son of a Ceo of a company that produces candles. He and his cousin Arthur moved to japan to open up new markets for there families companies. He met reishi and her friends and became friends with them.


	62. Bios - Citizens of Neo Domino

Kyotaro Akihiko (Professor Akihiko)  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: July 3rd 2023  
Age: 36  
Birthplace: Neo Domino City.  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Deck type: Ancient Gear  
Blood Type: O-  
IQ: 150  
Likes: His students, Learning.  
Dislikes: Unmotivated People.  
Description: A very muscular and tall man, He usually wears a casual suit with long pants. He has Red eyes and ginger Hair.  
Personality: A very caring and noble teacher but can crack a joke or two. He always strives to make sure that his students are the best they can be.  
Bio: He was born to a very poor family and growing up he didn't have much to besides learn and study the world around him. Eventually he became and teacher and now is educating the students of the city.

Yushi Nakashi  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 30th 2020  
Age: 40  
Birthplace: Osaka, japan  
Career: Shrine Maiden.  
Cup size: F  
IQ: 125  
Likes: Her Daughter and Religion.  
Dislikes: Unholy things.  
Description: Yellow and brown hair with blue eyes. While doesn't look much like hattori,She does have her personality and boisterous outlook.  
Personality: A very kind and nurturing mother on the surface. Although, since she religious she believes in punishing her child and does so alot with hattori.  
Bio: Born in Osaka, At a young age she discovered her calling in shintoism and decided to spread the good word in Neo Domino city where she got pregnant with hattori.

Xin Fang  
Gender: male  
Birthday: October 17th 2029  
Age: 30  
Birthplace: Shenzhen, China  
Career: Chef  
Blood Type: A+  
IQ: 119  
Likes: His daughter and chinese culture  
Dislikes: poverty and youth.  
Description: He has black hair, Purple eyes and was wearing a traditional Chinese garment with a Lavender color. He is about middle age and was very Sturdy and tough looking.  
Personality: for the most part he is a serious and honorable man. He can be very generous if people treat him right.  
Bio: Born in china right after the fall of the communist party, He was very impoverished due to the political fallout of that situation. He had a child at a young age and moved to japan for more opportunities.

Lo Fang  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: October 30th 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Chinatown, Neo domino city.  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Red  
Deck Type: Wolves.  
Cup Size: B  
IQ: 107  
Likes: Her dad and Sadism.  
Dislikes: Hattori.  
Description: She has Black and purple eyes just like Xin Fang and wears a traditional chinese Dress with a Purple chinese cap.  
Personality: A very stoic and cynical girl. She usual just tell it how it is. Although with hattori she becomes a bit more harsh preferring to 'punish' her immediately.  
Bio: Born to a very young father and distant, She and her family had to work hard to survive in the modern age.


	63. Hattori and Shima's Date

**May 22nd 2060- Hamami Residence 234560 Street**

Hattori: *Whistling Happily*

It was finally the day Hattori's and Shima's Date, Hattori had been Anticipating for this day for awhile and Had a full day-plan lined out for the both of them and was very Pleased to spend time with her '2nd senpai' as she would call her.

She was currently standing in front Of Shima's House with a grin on her face. She looked up at shima's House. It was Certainly Larger than the other houses on the block and could almost be described as a mansion, But it wasn't larger than Reishi's and certainly wasn't a true mansion.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Hattori with utter fervor knocked on shima's door.

...

...

...

There was no reply

Hattori: Hehe...

She knocked again except harder.

...

...

...

There was still no reply

Hattori: C'mon Shima~ I know you're awake~

*BANG BANG BANG* She knocked The hardest that she could. It created echo throughout the house.

Shima: GODDAMMIT! I'M COMING! FUCK.

From inside her house, Hattori could Hear shima storming down her stairs.

Shima: I swear to god, If it's another frickin door to door salesman trying to sell me some used-panties I'm gonna-

She could hear shima mumbling to herself as she approached the door.  
It made hattori even more lustful for shima.

*shwip*

With a swift open of the door, shima was standing in the doorway.  
She was in a nightgown that was form-fitting and came up to her

She looked angered at first, but then after realizing it was hattori she calmed down but still had a temper in her voice.

Shima: Dammit Hattori! It's 7 o clock in morning!

Hattori: Hehe.

Shs just giggled.

Shima: Don't 'hehe' me! What the hell do you want!

Hattori: Shima~ Dont tell me you forgot about our date~

Shima: ...

Shima paused.

Shima: Damn... That's today...?

She asked.

Hattori: Of course Shima! I told you when we we're talking to senpai at the train station, Remember ~

{Flashback}

Shima: bye guys.

She said sadly

Hattori: see you on our date tomorrow silly~

She tapped shima's butt casually causing shima to get flustered and angry.

Shima: H-Hattori...!

{END}

Shima: Oh yeah... I didn't think you were serious about that.

Hattori: Of course I was silly! I took reishi out and now I'm gonna take you out.

Shima sighed and looked to the side

Shima: *Sigh* I guess I can come out today. I dont have any plans...

Hattori: Great! Heheeeeeeeeeee. I made all sort's of plans for us to do...

Shima: *sigh* I'm ecstatic...

She said sarcastically.

Hattori: Now put on some clothes! I'm gonna take you out ~

Shima: *sigh* Fine.

She agreed. Shima went back upstairs and to prepare not only for hattori's date but also her New hope!

After waiting for about 15 minutes outside of Shima's house , Hattori grew impatient and decided to call for shima.

Hattori: Shima~ Come on! You better not be stalling...

Shima: Hold on you Impatient Idiot!

Shima yelled.

Hattori: *sigh* Girls always have to take forever when getting ready.

...

Shima: Alright... I'm coming down...!

Shima clomped down her steps and opened the door. Revealing her beautiful outfit.  
It was a casual dress colored gray and yellow with a floral pattern all over it, And to compliment it fit tightly around her body causing hattori to nosebleed.

Hattori: Haaaaaa...! Shima...! Y-You look stunning!

Shima blushed.

Shima: T-Thanks

Hattori: You should wear this more often!

She said

Shima: I don't because perverts like you will gawk at me!

Hattori: Hehe.

Hattori giggled and tugged at her skirt.

Hattori: Well Then! Let's go!

Hattori dragged shima by her skirt and dragged her off to their hope.

Shima: H-Hey Stop pulling me!

Hattori: Teehee!

The two girls went off on their "date" but also to their destiny.


	64. Princess Shima

**Neo domino city - Domino Square**

After Boarding The Kaiba express (Choo Choo!) They finally arrived at domino square.

Domino square was the main trading and commerce hub of the glorious city. From block to block it had many famous stores and customs,From Restaurants to Clothing Apparels , It specialized in everything and was the pride and Hope of the city.  
Hattori and Shima Stood In front of a ginormous storefront that read Hakagashi Apparel.

Shima: I assume that this is our First Spot?

Hattori: Yuppity~ We're going to try on some dresses.

Shima: Hmph. I didn't take you for the "Fashion" Type.

Hattori Giggled.

Hattori: Hehe. I'm not. I just want to see you in some sexy dresses.

She said.

Shima looked at her and sighed.

Shima: I'm not your doll to dress up, You know!

Hattori: Yeah but you do have to do whatever I say for today~

Hattori: Hehe. Enough with the chatter Let's Just go in already!

Shima: H-Hey!

Hattori grabbed shima's hand and they went into the bourgeoisie style Store, Where they soon went into one of The dressing-Booths to try on new Dresses.

The dressing booth itself was colored Tan and orange with a picture of the store's founder on the wall. It was small and compact almost not enough to fit two people. Shima sat on the seat at the edge the booth waiting for hattori.

Hattori: Ok Shima~ Time to try on some cute Dresses.

Hattori came from outside with Three dresses for Shima to Try on.

She had about 3 dresses in huddled over her shoulder.

Hattori: Eeeee! Let's just get to the good stuff first! Try on this one first!

She ordered as she layed the first dress down. The dress was a gray and blue Princess style dress that came with a Tiara and an amulet. It seemed almost dramatic like in its appearance almost like it was meant for a play.

Shima: T-This?

Hattori: Yup! Now put it on Hammy-chan!

Shima: I can't wear something like this, it'll be too embarrassing!

Hattori: Come on Hammy-Chan! It'll look so cute!

Shima: N-No!

Hattori: Yes!

Shima: No!

Hattori: Yes!

The two girls went back and forth for about 2 minutes. Their voices could be heard from other dressing rooms which made people uncomfortable.

,Hattori frustrated Decided to use drastic measures.

Hattori: Alright Shima. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way~

Hattori peeked her head out of the dressing curtain and yelled:

Hattori: HEY EVERYONE! THE GIRL IN HERE IS STEALING DRESSES!

Shima: Wha?-

Hattori: SHE STUFFED SEVERAL OF THEM INTO HER PURSE AND NOW IS RIPPING OFF THE PRICE TAGS.

SHIMA: Hattori!

Hattori: SHE'S ALSO TRYING TO HAVE HER WAY WITH ME! PLEASE Help-

Shima acted quickly and covered hattoris mouth and pulled her back into the room.

Shima: Ok ok! I'll try on the stupid dress...

She reluctantly agreed.

Hattori: Yay!

Shima: Ugh...!

Shima rolled her eyes as hattori shoved the kawaii dress into hands.

Shima still unwillingly, stared at the dress for 10 seconds before trying it on, the dress almost magically sparkled before her it, almost as if it was tempting her to try it on.

Hattori: What are you waiting for shima~

Shima: Don't rush me!

Shima began to take off her dress.

She slid one arm out of the sleeve. It revealed a little of her bra.

Hattori looked on anxiously.

Hattori: *Breathing*

Shima: I'm not going to strip with you watching! Turn around you pervert!

Hattori: Alright geez...

Hattori turned her face to the wall.

Shima: *sigh*

She slid her other arm out of the sleeve now revealing her Full cleavage. Luckily hattori couldn't see.,Then she slid the dress off from the bottom half. Showing her panties to the wall. They were gray with white edges and fit her Luxuriant bottom greatly. -But Now came the hard part - The dress itself. Shima looked at it one more time before throwing it over her head to put it on. She slid the dress down her body slowly and steadily. As the dress was halfway to her stomach she began to realize something.

Shima: Hattori! What size is this dress?

Hattori: Um... Small?

Shima: I wear a Medium! It's too tight!

Hattori: Ha. really?

Shima: Yes really! It barely fits on me!

Hattori: hehe.

Shima: *tch* I bet you got a smaller size on purpose didn't you!?

Hattori: So why if I did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shima: Hattori I swear Sometimes I swear I want punch your teeth. But I always refrain Because I know you'll enjoy it.

Hattori laughed and replied with:

Hattori: just "shimmy" the dress around a bit more. I'm sure it'll slide right on!

She encouraged.

Shima rolled her eyes and began shaking and moving her body a bit.

*slip* and just like hattori said, The dress slid down her body fast and effectively. Although it was still tight around shima's body...

Hattori: I heard the magic sound~

Shima: The M-Magic sound?

Hattori: The sound of a dress sliding down~ Can I turn around now?

Shima: N-No wait!

Hattori, Ignoring Shima's plea hattori turned around anyway.

Hattori: HHNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

she almost immediately got a nosebleed at what she saw. The dress looked absolutely amazing on shima. It was Almost like a fairytale in a way. The creamy sheets of the silk dress Highlighted Hair shoulder, peppering her body with soft, sexy feelings . Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing it's master. The Corset Hugged her chest like an italian mother and really pushed her bra to it's limits. The middle of the dress pressed against her stomach almost making the outline of her belly button. And the back of the dress loosely but firmly held onto to her derriere tightly almost tearing it.

Hattori: Shima You look Beautiful!

Shima: *Blushing*

Hattori: Golly! And you're body looks so sexy too~

She specifically looked at shima's chest. Shima in response covered her chest up with her arms.

Shima: Stop staring! baka!

Hattori: I can't help it... It looks so great on you!

Shima: ...

Shima Didn't know what to say instead she just looked away in embarrassment.

Hattori: Can I call You "Princess" Shima from now on?

Shima: What? No!

Hattori: Come on! It'd be so cute~ umu!

She winked at shima.

Shima: *Tch* Why'd you even chose this Dress? it's not even something practical to wear!

Hattori: Well Shima If you must know... It's because I've always had a dream.

Shima: A dream...?

Hattori: Hmm! Besides masochism... I've always wanted to be a knight and save a sexy and dreamy Princess from an evil monster!

Shima: Thats... Kind of noble for you, hattori.

Hattori: Hehe. Well my mama always use to read me those "heroic" sort of stories. So it was only natural That I would like something like this!

Shima: Huh. Heroic... Is that-

Hattori already knew what shima was going to say and interrupted her accordingly.

Hattori: Yes! That's also the reason why I like senpai so much, because of the "Heroic" vibes she gives me!

She added.

Hattori: That is also the reason why I like you too shima~

Shima: H-Huh?

Hattori: You're like the hero's tsundere sidekick~

She teased and she poked shima left breast.

Shima: IM NOT A TSUNDERE!

Hattori: Are too~

Shima: Am Not!

Hattori: Are too!

Shima: Am Not!

The two girls like bickering lolis went back and forth arguining over whether shima was a "Tsundere." There argument was overheard by various other patrons of the store in the dressing room section. Causing an employee to come over.

Employee: Excuse me... Mams?

Shima and Hattori: ...?

Employee: We've gotten several noise complaints from other customers and we request that you either buy something or leave at this time.

The girls feeling embarrassed and condescended did as the employee asked left the store without any mess or fuss.

* * *

 **Author** : Someone PMed me and asked me if this took place before the second part. I mean I thought that was obvious from the date, But yes it does.


	65. Girl Talk

**Neo Domino city - Metropolitan Dominion**

Hattori and Shima had left the Apparel Store and were walking around the city once more. It was still around midday which meant that their still tons of people roaming about the city. Especially since they were on the metropolitan side of the city.

The city changes every few minutes on the journey home; the downtown flicking between affluence and poverty. There are streets of up-market stores, smooth black and glass exteriors, fancy names in fancier lettering. The kind of places with perfumed atmospheres made all the more inviting by music and well groomed subservient staff; exchanging their tokens of the upper class life.

Hattori: *Whistling*

Shima: Ok. Where are we going now?

Hattori: *Gurgle*

Hattori's stomach gurgled like a lion. In a way it almost answered shima's question.

Hattori: To get something to eat, silly!

Shima: Didn't you say we were going to the hot springs later? Isn't kind of a bad idea for us to eat before we go into water?

Hattori: oh shima! Thats a myth ive eaten before swimming plenty of times and i've only thrown up half of the time!

She bragged.

Shima: That's not a good thing!

Hattori: It is to me~ i love puking~ especially the way it burns your throat when it comes up-

Shima: Stop please… you'll make me lose my appetite.

Hattori: so you do wanna eat?

Shima: *sigh* only something light.

She said.

Hattori: Alright then! Lets head to that restaurant over there.

The Restaurant was not the kind of place you get a table on impulse, large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, flowers on each table, delicate live piano music, flagstone tile floor, lounge area with embroidered couches, oval coffee tables with splendidly proportioned cabriole legs, tea served from silver trays in white teapots.

Shima and Hattori were seated at a table right outside of the restaurant and had a nice view of the city street.

Server: hello! May I take your order?

The server approached hattori and shima's table. She was a beautiful golden haired beauty with a huge bust and lovely eyes.

Hattori:Ya! Can I order you, Sweetie?

Server: *Blushing* H-Huh? Please don't tease me...

She stated.

Hattori: I always open with that line, Shima~

Hattori winked and whispered.

Shima: Ugh.

Shima: I'll have the Shibusa Fried Pancakes and a glass of water.

Shima stated.

Hattori:-And I'll have ...

hattori Paused for a couple seconds.

Hattori: 3 Tempura Shrimp, a bowl of ramen, 5 fives rolls of sushi and a Block of tofu!

Shima: ...!

Servant: Um...Will that be all?

Hattori: Oh yeah! And a Juice, Please.

She said. The server nodded and went away to fetch the food.

Shima: Hattori! Why the hell did you order so much food?

Hattori: To make my stomach hurt, Silly~

Shima: I should have known.

Shima sighed.

Hattori: Hey, Shima.

Shima: Yeah?

Hattori: What kind of men do you like?

Shima: Wh-what?! What's this, all of a sudden?

Hattori: I just want to know what kind of boys you like! It's just a little girl talk!

Shima: Um….

Hattori: Or do you not like boys at all? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shima: W-What? Of course I like boys!

Hattori: I can't tell. The way you look at reishi makes me think otherwise.

Shima: Reishi and I are just good friends! That's all. A-And it's not like you can talk! You're all over reishi!

She exclaimed.

Hattori: Well, At least I don't deny it.

Shima: Hmph.

Shima Turned her head in dissonance as their chat got briefly interrupted by the server returning with their food.

Server: Here you go, 3 Tempura Shrimp, a bowl of ramen, 5 fives rolls of sushi, a Block of tofu and Fried Pancakes.

She laid out all the food neatly on the table. The smell of Seafood, Ramen Fiber and Fried pancake batter all flooded the area around them making them both hungry.

Server: Enjoy ?

The server left.

Hattori: Man, This is going to give me such a stomachache… or maybe even Diarrhea, Hehe.

Hattori Blushed.

Shima: You are such a weirdo, hattori.

Shima exclaimed as she dug into her pancakes. Hattori did the same with her tempura, except she ate it a bit more sensually by licking it all over with her tongue before biting into it.

Hattori: *Munch* But anyway, Back to my question. What do you like in *Munch*, Lover?

Shima: …

She paused.

Shima: It sounds cliche, -But I think would want to fall in love with someone who is exactly like me. Smart,Precise and diligent.

Hattori: Gosh. _What a boring answer._

Shima: Y-You're the one who asked me!

Hattori: Well yeah but I expected something more… _exuberant_.

Shima: Do you even know what that word means?

Hattori: *Shrugs*. I don't need to! Shima you should that opposite attract! Get someone who's complete reverse of you!

Shima: You know, I've questioned that advice. Why would "Anyone" want. A partner who's the complete opposite of you? Your relationship is just bound to fail.

Hattori: Don't knock it until you've tried it! You should try experimenting more!

Shima: I'm a scientist in training. I experiment all the time.

Hattori: I'm just saying, Instead of someone who's just like you! Get you a gal who's Excitable, Brash and a tiny bit dumb!

Shima: ….

Shima sighed as she realized what hattori was implying.

Shima: Someone… Like you?

Hattori: Yeah!

Shima: So you're saying you want "Us." To date?

Hattori: Yup! We'd make such a cute couple!

Shima: …. Is this a ploy to make reishi jealous or something?

Hattori: N-No! I just want us to become more than friends!

Shima: Yeah right. Even if I did like girls, I wouldn't date a numbskull like you.

She insulted.

Hattori: You're so mean shima! But I'm not gonna lie that that's a part of your charm.

Hattori and shima enjoyed a close and bonding moment as they discussed various things and eat ravenously. After making shima foot the bill just like she did with reishi, The two girls left.


	66. Reverse Diverse

**Neo Domino City - Eastern Bloc**

After being thrown out of Hakagashi Apparel the two teens went wondering around the city. Shima was following hattori Vigorously, who didn't seem like she quite knew where she was going herself.

It was now Mid-day (About 12:00 AM) And the sun shone brightly in the sky as it poured down on the city block. Shima and Hattori were In fact in The Eastern Bloc of the city, Which was Mostly still under construction as it was a new project for the city brought onto by the mayor.  
*POUND POUND POUND* The sounds of Heavy machinery filled the air as crane's, Jackhammer excavators and Many more Hot machines worked around them, Lifting dirt, Carrying steelbeams and digging ground.

Shima bored out of her mind decided to Ask hattori the begging question.

Shima: Do you even know where we're going?

Hattori: Well... a friend told me that there's a cool Inn, around here somewhere!

Hattori claimed.

Shima: You have Friends?

Hattori: Well, Yeah. I do have a life outside of school Ya know.

Hattori: -And plus aren't you and reishi my friends!

Shima looked away in contempt

Shima: Friends is a 'loose' term. I more or less "associate" myself with you two.

Hattori: Hehe. Don't be such a tsundere~

Shima: ... Call me a tsundere one more time and I'll Swear Ill-

Hattori: Hehe!

Shima stopped realizing that threats did not work with hattori as they only made her revel in her our masochistic fervor.

Hattori: -You'll what, shima!? What will you do to me!

She asked begging for an answer.

Shima: *sigh* Nothing...

Hattori: ...?

The two were silent For about 5 minutes. evermore they continued Walking for a straight path down the sidewalk. They Finally Stopped when they clearly saw what Building hattori was talking about. It was one of The few buildings That was not only completed But open for business! The building was triangular and circular in shape and in nature as it protruded out from the ground, The building was colored pink and Blue with a A symbol on top, which read " _Umusake_ Inn." Behind it though barely out of sight, was the main attraction - The Hot spring. Although it wasn't the feel and see the steam coming from it as it permeated their senses.

Hattori: Aaaaah! I can already the Feel team from here.

Hattori made a lewd face.

Shima: this place isn't what i'd Imagine we'd be going to next...

Hattori: Of course, it isn't. Afterall I kind of just _wandered around for a bit until we finally found this place somehow..._

She whispered heavily during the last part of that sentence.

Shima: What?

Hattori: I was Just saying that this place is amazing S-Shima!

Shima: ...

Hattori: They offer massages,Sauna's,Detoxification and Most Importantly they ave Hot spring! Ah!

Hattori's mouth watered.  
She gripped herself in angst and perversion of her own thoughts.

Shima: H-Hey! What is going in that mind of Yours!

Hattori: Hehe. I'll finally get to see you bare bottomed and Naked~

Shima: In Your dreams idiot! I'm not going into that hot spring with you!

Hattori: Awwww. Really?

Shima: Nope. I don't want to give you the honor of seeing me naked.

Shima responded.

Hattori then got an idea. She snickered and said:

Hattori: Yeah. You're probably right. I wouldn't want to see your _flabby_ body anyway...

hattori said.

Shima: ...!

Shima was triggered.

Shima: Flabby? Excuse me?

Hattori: Oh my god. Do you wear that lab coat to hide your jelly belly?

Shima: N-No! I wear it because I shows off my prestige as an-

Hattori: -More like your prestige at eating cake~ You know I bet your just sucking your gut in right now aren't you?

Shima: What? No!

Hattori: Your chest is probably a fraud too, It only looks big because in comparison to your belly it's mediocre as heck!

She joked as she poked shima's stomach.

Hattori: Golly, I think should stop calling you "sexy" and start calling you "Fatty"-

Shima: IM NOT FAT! I'M SEXY AS HELL AND I'LL PROVE IT.

shima yelled at the top of her lungs, several construction workers looked her way but she didn't notice.

She grasped hattori's hand hardly and pulled her torwards the inn. They were now on they're way to hope.

Hattori: (Reverse psychology..,. Works everytime!)

Hattori Thought as Shima took her inside of the inn and to their sexy hope.

* * *

Hattori and Shima Graced the inn with their essence as when they entered The lobby.

The Inn Was glorious, It was beautiful inside and out, It was plated with Gold and silver casings covered with an lavender tint. In The Background a painting of a warrior slaying a dragon hung proudly over the inn. Floaties,Bath salts,Towels and many other items necessary for bathing. Standing at front desk Was a girl who was checking something on a stack of papers. She was writing furiously until from the corner of her eye she saw hattori and shimamura. She perked up excitedly and got up from her chair.

?: Hi! WELCOME TO UMUSAKE INN!

She greedily went over to them shook both of their hands!

?: THANKS FOR COMING! YOU TWO ARE FIRST CUSTOMER EVER!

The girl Clearly didn't Know the language of the country that well and spoke in loud but grammatically incorrect sentences.

Shima: _Ugh a foreigner_...

Shima said to herself.

Hattori meanwhile just giggled as usual.

Hattori: Hi~ What's your name cutie?

She teased

?: WHAT? MY NAME NOT CUTIE.

Shima: -great, She's an Idiot too.

Hattori: I don't Know. I think's she's Pretty cute.

The foreigner was a Slightly shorter than Hattori shima, In fact;She only came up to Hattori's shoulders but what she lacked in height she made up for in her in appearance.  
She had very dark skin which was emblematic of where she was from and represented her heritage. She was wearing an very unprofessional red shirt which was quite small as it could not hide her huge bosom which was poking out ceremoniously.

Foreign girl: NOW. I ASSUME YOU TWO CAME FOR COLD SPRING?

Shima: The "hot" spring. Yes.

Shima corrected.

the girl nodded then sat down and typed their names into a computer.

Foreign Girl: CASH OR ONLINE OR CREDIT?

She asked

Hattori: Well actually... your manager - Wakaba gave us a free pass to enter the hot springs for free!

Hattori pulled a long duel monsters cards from her huge breasts. It was the card "ancient elf." and on it a name was signed on with a red marker. thhr Foreign girl read it and preceded to get up again and pointed to the right.

Foreign Girl: OK. I UNDERSTAND! RIGHT THIS WAY, Please.

The girl turned to the right and lead them to a room with a curtain instead of door.

Foreign Girl: THIS DRESSING ROOM. TAKE OFF CLOTHES AND WASH OFF HERE.

She explained.

Shima: Ok geez. You don't need to explain everything to us.

Foreign Girl: WHAT?

Shima: *Sigh* _nevermind_...

Shima turned to hattori and said:

Shima: You go in first. I'll come in after you finish.

Hattori: hehe. Self conscious shima? Don't want me to see your body fat-

Shima: No! I just need to use the bathroom real quick.

She justified.

Hattori: Aw. Ok, see ya in the hot tub, sexy.

She tapped shima behind and went inside of the curtains.

Hattori: Don't strain yourself in there!

Hattori teased. Shima rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

Both the girls hopes would indeed be settled in the hot springs.


	67. Hot Springs

***Sizzle***

The hot springs boiled with fervor and auburn of a melting volcano. The hot spring was fashioned from tin and beaten into shape with a flat hammer. It was just big enough for a Elephant to sit in and the water was never more than tepid. Once you outgrew it you had to wash with a damp cloth or go to the ocean, there was no chance of getting something bigger. No-one could spare the metal for something like that. Rocks,plants and shrapnel filled the outer rim of the hot springs which made it feel make nature-like and facilitate the mood.

Hattori sat at the edge of the of the tub with her back facing away from the floated majestically, moving her legs back and forth almost like a fish. Her whole body was exposed as the water was clearly than a sunny day.

Hattori: Ah! Wakaba-sama was right when she said that these were the best in town!

She confirmed to herself.

Hattori soaked in the lush bath for two more minutes before she heard the noise she had been waiting for.  
*Slicckkkkkkkk*  
the curtains leading into the bath house slid open Out of it came shima.

Hattori with excitement turned her head quickly to see her nude friend, only to be sorely disappointed...

Hattori: Shima!

... Shima was wearing a bathing suit.

Hattori: Shima! What the heck!?

Shima: what? You didn't think I was actually gonna let a perv like you see me naked?

Hattori puffed her cheeks angrily.

Hattori: You're supposed to be naked! You won't get full feeling of the spa that way!

She angrily said.

Shima: I don't care.

Shima replied.

She then slipped her feet into the spring water. Shima sighed as her stress and pent up was all released as she felt the relaxing feel of water hit her smooth silky skin.

Shima: Ahhhhh.

Shima could finally relax her muscles and her soul as the water took away most of her troubles.

Hattori: hehe. Enjoying it shima~

Hattori wiggled her butt in the water.

Causing shima fo see hattori's curvaceous rump.

Shima: Ugh. Hattori... Can you please turn around. I dont Want to have your _ass_ in my field of vision this whole time.

Shima demanded.

Hattori: ...Are you sure?

Hattori chuckled.

Shima: Yes!

Hattori: Are you really sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?

Hattori insisted.

Shima: yes! Sometime today please.

Hattori: Alright~ If that's what you want~

Hattori, Slyly turned around to face forward.

It was now clear to shima why the perverted had teased her about her reassurance.  
Now with hattori facing forward, Shima could see _everything._ Hattori's huge chest seemingly floated as they transitioned into the water.  
Their perfect curve and ampleness were on full display to shima almost making her jealous if it weren't for the situation they were in. Not only that but due to the clearness of the water her Private parts were on _full display_.

Shima: GYAHHH! TurnAroundturnaroundturnaroundtorunaround!

Shima shrieked and covered her eyes.

Hattori: Hehe~ What? We're both girls!

Shima: IdontcareIdontcareIdontcareIdontcareIdontcare!

Shima like a mongoose started to stutter and say incoherent sentences in her embarrassment.

Hattori: Alright geez. Drama queen.

She relented and then shifted her body around to it's previous position which only exposed her behind.

Hattori: *Sigh* Women these days...

Shima uncovered her eyes and also sighed.

Shima: _Frickin pervert_.

Hattori: teehee.

Shima looked away.

Shima: -by the way, is it okay for you to swim in this hot water with that leg wound?

Hattori: Yeah it's fine~ Besides I like the pain of the boiling water~

Shima: ...

There was then a long but brief silence for about a minute and a half. The water around them started to bubble as the true relaxing effects of the bath came in.

Hattori: Hey shima.

Hattori broke the silence.

Shima: What?

Hattori: Are we friends?

Shima: ...

Shima was quiet at hattori's question.

Shima: *sigh* Hattori you can be a handful sometimes and ok ther times you really piss me off...

Shima: -but yes. I would consider you my "friend."

Shima said

Hattori: wow really? I swear sometimes you act as if you hate me.

Shima: Hate? No hattori. I could never hate you, Why do you ask?

Hattori: Well...

Hattori: When you got mad at me for destroying the RX-5, It seemed like you were-

Shima: Angry? Yes. I was. But I understood it was not you're fault and I've moved on hattori. I could never hate you for that.

Shima explained.

Shima: Were you worried, That I'd hold a grudge at you for that?

Hattori: Yup. I wouldn't want the closest thing I have to an older sister to be mad at me.

Shima: Sister? You think of me as a sister?

Hattori: Yup! You and Reishi are like family to me~ Besides Senpai's Commanding demeanor and your tsundere-ness, I like you two because you guys treat me like A little sister.

Shima: Huh? Do we?

Hattori: Yes! Duh. Remember when Last semester I was failing Astrology and you...

{Flashback}

 **November 28th 2059**

It was a cold November Night, Hattori and Shima we're walking home.

they had stayed at school longer than usual because shima had forced hattori into studying in the Library

Sounds of street lights and night owls filled sky as they did, fufilling the mood.

Shima: Ok Hattori. It's a clear night, So we should be able to see almost every stars location in the sky clearly. Now tell me what is that one's up there?

Shima pointed to the sky.

Hattori: Um... Alpha Centauri?

Shima: Correct! Good Job Hattori!

Hattori giggled as shima ruffled her hair.

HAttori: Hehe. Now can I get that "Reward." For studying so hard with you?

Shima: *sigh* A promise is a promise...

*Whack*

Shima winded arm and fiercely slapped hattori literally on the back. Causing her to fall down.

Hattori: Ha...Ha...Ha... Studying Never felt... So good...

Shima: ...

{End}

Shima: ... Oh yeah. I did do that.

Hattori: -And then there was the time senpai protected me from those Ravenous Dogs~

{Flashback}

 **January 6th 2060**

There hattori was, Backed into a corner in an alleyway.

About 7 stray dogs had chased her all the way into this alley and they were coming for her blood.

Hattori: Ehehehe. Nice Doggies... Let's not do anything Reckless Now...

Hattori was legitimately scared. She would've normally liked a pain that wouldve come from this. But she realized that these dogs would likely kill her if given the chance.

Dog: *BARK*

The dogs were not listening to reason.

They were ready to ravish the girl in more ways than one.  
And as they prepared to attack, Hattori closed her eyes, Preparing for the worst.  
But then a voice from beyond called to her.

Reishi: Hey You Mutts! Get away from her!

It was reishi. In her hand she had about 5 beef patties and sausage links cooked and ready to go. Like a pro football player she threw them all of the place, scattering them throughout the alleyway.  
The dogs quickly dispersed trying to get the free meals and left hattori alone.

She and reishi soon got out of the alleyway.

Reishi: *Huff Huff* Hattori are you okay?

Hattori: Yup! Thanks to you senpai~

Reishi gave a sigh of relief and said:

Reishi: How'd you even get yourself into that situation?

Hattori: Ehehehe. I sort of _kicked one of them_

Reishi: What? Why would you do that!

Hattori: I wanted it to bite me! But I didn't expect him to call his buddies and run my down!

Reishi: ... Hattori you have some serious issues.

{End}

Hattori: Ah~ Such good big sisters you two are~

Shima: It seems like it's a tad bit one sided... We're always protecting you but you don't really do anything for us...

Shima joked.

Hattori: Hey! I'm took you out to this nice spot and senpai to a chinese place! I think we're all even!

Hattori exclaimed.

Shima: Haha.  
Shima laughed and casually leaned back.

Shima: Can I ask you a question Hattori?

Hattori: Of course Shima~

Shima: What are you going to do in life?

Hattori: ...?

Shima: Like what are your goals and ambitions?

Hattori Paused for a moment.

Hattori: Well... Heh. That's a good question shima.

Hattori: Before I met senpai I think I always wanted to be a-

Shima: Marine Biologist?

Hattori: ...!

Hattori was shocked at how shima had telegraphed what she going to say.

Hattori: H-How the heck did you guess that?

Shima: Oh come on, It's written all over you. The fact that you use mermaids as your deck type, Your blue eyes and even the masochism is tied to mermaids in some way.

Hattori: -God. You really are a smarty-pants, shima~

Hattori: But yes. Before I met senpai I was thinking about that as my future.

Shima: Are you still considering it?

Hattori: Nope!

Hattori casually answered.

Shima: W-Why not?

Hattori: Because. My future is with senpai~ I just wanna be with her for the rest of my life! We'll get married and maybe start a family!

Shima: ...

Shima could not grasp why hattori would risk her whole future on just one person. She decided to ask her the obvious question.

Shima: O-ok hattori. -And what if that doesn't work out?

Hattori: ... Huh?

Shima: What if Reishi Doesn't love you back? What if she doesn't reciprocate your feeling of enamorrement?

Hattori: ...

Hattori thought about it for a few seconds.

Hattori: W-Well Then, I guess I'd just get married to a different person and maybe become a housewife?

Shima: That's an awful plan hattori.

Hattori: why?

Shima: Because You're hinging your own future on someone else instead of yourself. That's practically setting yourself up for failure.

Shima: Here's my advice : Follow your dreams. That should be you're number one priority. Not trying to fulfil some lustful fantasy that you have.

Hattori: You really think think that?

Shima: as your friend, yes.

Shima Spilled her heart out to hattori. In a state of mutual understanding, Hattori simply nodded her head.

Hattori: Thanks shima~

She said in gratitude.


	68. A sweet kiss

After the two hot girls were done in the hot springs, They dried themselves off, said go bye to the weird foreign girl and left the premises. It was now evening and the sun was going down to it's nightly slumber and Hattori and shima were now in the suburbs of the neo domino city and were heading back to shima's house.

Shima: Are we heading home already? I thought we would go to at least one more place before sunset.

Shima claimed.

Hattori: Hehe! Well... I was going take you over my house to meet my mommy but...

Shima: but what?

Hattori: well... Momma said that she was going to make some "Pound cake" with daddy and she said I couldn't come back to the house for awhile.

Shima: Pound cake?

Hattori: Yeah. Whenever those two want to bake "Pound cake." they always kick me out and tell me go play with my friends or something. It's really weird because it usually takes them hours.

Shima: Thats... Strange.

Hattori: The Weirdest thing is that, they always go upstairs to the bedroom instead of the kitchen...

Shima: ...

Hattori: -And then after I come back, there's never any pound cake! Geez, Parents sometimes...

Shima Uh hattori, How do I say this...

Shima was going to tell her the truth but stopped herself mid-sentence to preserve at least some of hattori's innocence. She decided to change the subject.

Shima: H-Hey. Doesn't your mother work at a shrine?

Hattori: Yeah. She's a shrine maiden. She at the shrine everyday until she comes home on the weekends.

Shima: So she's a practicing shrine maiden?

Hattori: Mostly, Yeah. Why do you ask~

Shima: Well it's because umm... You don't seem _very religious_ at all for someone who has a shrine maiden as a mother.

Hattori giggled and looked over her shoulder suspiciously.

Hattori: Shima. Can I tell ya secret?

Shima: W-What?

Hattori Leaned into shima's ear

Hattori: _I don't actually believe in any of that stuff_.

She whispered.

Shima: Huh, How could that be?

Hattori: It all kind of sounds like a myth someone made up to me.

Hattori said, scratching her head.  
Shima asked another question.

Shima: huh. For someone so dim-witted that sure is bold of you to be a nonbeliever.

She stated.

Hattori: Well i'm not exactly a nonbeliever... I just don't believe in shintoism.

Shima: So you and your mother must not get along then?

Hattori: meh. I mostly keep my abstinence a secret from her.

Hattori: -I wouldn't want to make my mommy mad~ _although she's really hot when she's mad_

Shima: ... you are so frickin weird hattori.

They stopped as they had reached shima's house. It was the same as before but the limelight from the setting sun had shone over it making it more beautiful.

Shima: Well hattori, I guess thats the end of our "date".

Shima said as she gripped the door handle to her house, Preparing to go inside.

Hattori: Teehee~ Did ya have fun?

Shima: *Blushing* I-I'll Admit I had fun...

Hattori: I knew you would~

Shima: _I Tried not to at least._

She said to herself.  
Shima began to open her door when hattori said one more thing.

Hattori: Wait Shima! One last thing!

Shima: Huh? What?

Hattori: Can I get a kiss?

Shima: A-A K-K-K-K-K-Kiss!?

Hattori: Yup Right on the Cheek-

Shima: No! Hell No!

Shima protested.

Hattori: Come On-

Shima: No! I Put on that stupid dress and Went into the hot springs for you! Isn't that enough?

Hattori: Nope! A kiss and we'll finally be even!

Shima: ...

Shima went silent, her face covered with a red hubris. She looked at hattori's face and realized she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Shima: A-Alright... B-B-But Only on the cheek!

Hattori: Hehe...!

Hattori turned her face to the side. Shima grudgingly, Leaned in and She kissed her and the world fell away for hattori . It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be able to describe. Her Hot and sexy breath could be felt on Hattori's cheek, Some of her Red cherry lipstick rubbed off on hattori's meek skin. Leaving a long lasting mark.

It only lasted for a couple of second but felt like an _eternity_ for hattori.

Shima lifted her coarse lips off of hattori's cheek.

Shima: T-There! Are you happy!

Hattori: *Panting*... ha... That was amazing... You're such a good kisser shima!

Shima: ...

Shima went inside her house, ignoring hattori. She had fulfilled her role in the date and was going to rest.

The two girls hearts had bonded through physical and spiritual connection, they now understood each other way more than possible. Hattori had a new found respect for shima and vice versa.

Hope had prevailed through and left them with a new kind of prospect - _**Heart**_ _._


	69. Interlude

**Hi ho! Time for another update!**

I'm here to tell you that Musical Adventures - Beginnings is coming back!  
Within the next week or so, The first part of the third act will be uploaded. The first five chapters will focus on Reishi's Birthday and a new enemy called the **pathfinder**.  
Will they be able to defeat him and find a new path forward? Find out in this finishing act!

On a personal note, I moved back to the united states a month ago. My boyfriend in antigua was becoming a bit too overbearing and I wanted to get away from that negativity. He would constantly yell at me and berate me. When I messed things up and sometimes even hit me with broomstick if I dared to even talk back to him. I believe that I mentioned the time he broke my laptop in a fit of rage? Well during that time he also began to monitor my phone calls and even wiretapped me on multiple occasions.

I'm not trying to make my boyfriend seem like a bad person, because he's not but…. Yeah. He's the reason why I'm back in the united states.

He had a nice body though. Definitely knew how to please a woman.

Anyway, That's What's going on with me and the story! See ya in a week!


	70. The Pathfinder

**May 29th 2060 - Pet's Scoop Retail Store - Neo Domino City.**

It was a beautiful day in Neo Domino city as usual. A day like this one could be described as "Uplifting" to say the least. The sun was shining in the sky, The birds were humming, Children were playing outside and the city was hard at work with expanding its limits.

Reishi was going to one of her favorite Locations - Pet's scoop! The store was wedged between two taller buildings. It looked squeezed as if the neighbors were closing in. The sign was old, some letters had become illegible in the peeling paint. But the window was clean and the artifacts on display were clearly antique. There was no theme to them or color coordination and they were crammed together rather than artistically arranged. She pushed the door and a bell rang.

Clerk: Yoooo!

The clerk shouted from across the room. They always seemed to grace their customers with a loud greeting.

Reishi: Good morning.

She waved back as she entered the store.

She then went over to the "Feline" section of the store and began Casually browsing the store's stocked shelves, She found one of the three items she needed. It was a large bag of cat food labeled "Mackerel Flavored Kibble."

It was suitable for Juno because it was one of the few things she would eat without complaint.

To her right, she saw a couple of dogs treat bags which were coated in a fine bag. She thought to herself "I wonder if hiro would like these." And soon picked it up.

The Last thing on her list was Koi pellets. She usually didn't like to buy processed food for her fish since she was a bit of an elitist when it came to what her fish ate. -But She was running out of money for the month and her parents hadn't been keen on keeping her allowance up.

She grabbed the bags and heaved to the three of them to the cash register.

Clerk: Beautiful day, Isn't it?

Reishi: Yup.

Reishi casually answered. The cashier clerk then hefted the two bags on to the balance table.

Clerk: Pet person, huh? Cat food, Fish food, and dog treats?

Reishi: Haha. I guess you could say. I'm not really a pet person as much as my pets are a human consortium.

She joked.

Clerk: Heheh. Your a charming one aren't you?

Reishi: I try my best!

She said with the utmost confidence.

Clerk: That'll be ¥500.05

Reishi pulled out her wallet and emptied several coins onto the clerk's hands. He then gave her back some change and thanked her.

Clerk: Thank you, have a nice day!

He exclaimed.

She nodded her head and left the store.

* * *

 **Neo Domino City - Eastern Province.**

As the eastern half of the city was going through serious renovations, there were little pathways for most people to go home. The route to the subway and the kaiba express had been blocked off and you couldn't find alternative routes with a car as most traffic was backed up at this time of the day.

Reishi was going down an alleyway which would lead her directly to her shortcut back to her house.

*Woosh*

Reishi heard a sound of swishing coming from the rooftop of the surrounding buildings. She looked up and saw nothing. So she just shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking.

Reishi: *Humming*

She ignored the sounder and went back to humming her tune.

*Woosh*

It happened again! A sound of swishing air came from the building above her!

Reishi dramatically looked up and saw person leaping across the buildings.

Dropping - literally - from the roof, a masked man dressed in a red cloak appeared before Reishi, blocking her exit. The stranger wore a Victorian mask that covered their entire face, which they must have procured from the Store, so she ouldn't make out who it was underneath. Then, all of a sudden, the Cloaked Figure jabbed an accusing finger in Reishi's Direction

Cloaked Figure: Who goes there?

Reishi: W-Wha…?

Cloaked Figure: Aha! You! I demand that you bow!

Reishi: B-Bow? Bow to who?

Cloaked Figure: Bow to me,obviously! Bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Pathfinder!

The cloaked figure raised their arms by their side as if preening themselves before me. Even with their face hidden by their mask, You could almost envision a smug smile underneath it.

Cloaked Figure: I - the almighty Pathfinder of the night - am the silent guardian of this village! I am its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero, and its unwarranted guardian, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm! So...bow before me, citizen! Bow before the awesome might that is I, the Pathfinder!

Reishi: Wh-Who are you, exactly?

Pathfinder: Eh? Did I not make myself clear just now? It is I - the almighty Pat-

Reishi: You know that's not what I meant. How are you making your voice sound like that?

The Pathfinder's voice sounded robotic and muffled like it was being altered by some sort of voice-changing software.

Reishi: Take off your mask.

Pathfinder: The Pathfinder answers to no woman!

Reishi: Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a boy.

Pathfinder: The Pathfinder answers to no woman either! Unless, of course, we're talking about matters in the bedroom…

Reishi suppressed a shudder and a bit of cringe.

Reishi: Just who the heck are you? Take the mask off, seriously.

Pathfinder: I cannot do that! Not while there's trouble afoot!

Reishi: Trouble?

Pathfinder: Yes! Trouble!

The Pathfinder rolled in closer to reishi.

Pathfinder: Milady, It is quite dangerous around these parts! Thieves, Murderers, and rapists freely roam the streets of this fine province and You'll need someone to protect you!

He said.

Reishi: N-No thanks, I'm fine.

Pathfinder: I Insist!

The pathfinder pulled out a **machete** and pointed it at reishi. The Machete was a shining blade that had a sparkle from the sunlight. It was tipped with some purple liquid which reishi concluded was poison.

Reishi: ….!

Pathfinder: -But this "Protection" shall not come cheap! Oh no no no no! I'll need a heroic pension to keep you and the citizens of this fine city safe!

Reishi: ….Oh.

Reishi fully realized what was happening to her.

Pathfinder: For a Lowly fee, I will look after you as you walk along this path!

Reishi: *Sigh* How much do you want?

Pathfinder: 5000 Neo Yen!

Reishi: *Tch* you cheapskate!

Reishi took out her wallet and lifted several bills from it, totally about 5000 ¥.

Reishi: People like you are the scum of this city….

She said as she gave the pathfinder her money.

Pathfinder: Thanks for the money; proud citizen!

He seemed to ignore that comment.

Reishi: You know, If you're going to extort people you don't have to be so chivalrous about it.

Pathfinder: Oh That's just the fun of it, My dear.

The pathfinder exclaimed with a hearty but evil laugh. The madman who extorted people had just claimed another victim. .


	71. Home, Sweet Home

**Sakamoto Mansion**

Reishi had returned home from her shopping trip. She opened the door her mansion and sat down in the foyer. She casually put down her bags and sighed. What a terrible day it was, To be extorted at sword-point and taken of her own money. She wondered what exactly this city was coming too, with the shadowmancers and masked men now roaming the streets.

Juno: *Meow*

As she opened the door, Her cat - Juno greeted her.

Reishi: Afternoon,Juno. I got you some new food!

Juno: *Meow*

The Cat looked excited.

Reishi: Don't worry, You'll get to try it tomorrow morning!

She exclaimed. The girl then went upstairs to her room. Reishi laid on her bed. She took off her clothes and put on some small tank top and small shorts that squeezed her body firmly.

*Ding Ding Ding*  
Just as she was about to go to sleep , She heard her Laptop beep with ferocity.

Reishi: (a Cyber-Net call? Must be shima.)

She thought. She reached over Juno and grabbed the silly thing. Answering the call.

Reishi: Hey shima?

On the screen, Shima appeared as she was sitting down in her labratory.

Tasuka her pet snake was wrapped around her neck.

Shima: Reishi! I've been trying to call you all day!

Reishi: Why what's going on? D-Did hattori die?

Shima: What? No!

Reishi: Oh… *Phew*. What is it then?

Shima: You don't know?

Shima paused for a second.

Shima: It's your birthday, baka!

Reishi: My birthday…?

Reishi had completely forgotten about her own birthday. Between what had happened to her friend hattori and hiro's surgery, it had simply slipped her mind.

Shima: You forgot about your own birthday?

Reishi: Sorry, I've just been having a ton on my plate recently. The shadowmancers,Hattori and I just got mugged… _sort of._

Shima: Ya. I know what you mean. With Hattori's death and the shadowmancers and all-

Shima: -Wait, You got mugged?

Reishi: It's a long story. Basically some idiot named the pathfinder is….

Reishi meticulously explained how she was extorted and the villainy of the one who called himself the "pathfinder."

Shima: Yeesh. This city is really going downhill if there letting someone like that run around!

Reishi: Tell me about it.

Reishi sighed.

Shima: -But we shouldn't let that get in the way of celebrating your birthday.

Reishi: I don't know shima….

Shima: We can invite hattori too! I heard she's recovering pretty good in the hospital!

Reishi: Oh. You didn't-

Shima: Yeah. I kind of already told her. So you either go with us and let a poor hospitalized girl down.

Reishi: _Damn you, Shima..._

Reishi had a slight smile on her face. While she had never been one to make a big deal out of her birthday, but when her friends wanted to celebrate it; She couldn't help but feel a certain way.

Reishi: Heh. Emotionally blackmailing me, Huh? I guess I have no choice.

Shima: Great!

Reishi: You seem oftly happy to celebrate my birthday.

Shima: Eh? I- Mean, I-I had nothing else to do! I-It's not Like I like or A-Anything…!

The tsundere logged off, leaving reishi contemplating the meaning of birth itself. Was one's birth even worth celebrating? Isn't it a bit self indulgent to celebrate something your not even responsible for. Or are you celebrating the survival of your mother throughout your birth? Afterall for much of human history, Many women had died throughout childbirth. Whatever the reason, This birthday would surely be hope-filled.


	72. Morning Stars

**May 30th 2060.**

Today was the day. Reishi's Birthday.

There was a red light on her computer which meant that she had received a message.

[ Dear, our little girl. Happy birthday to our little angel! Oh I forgot my little girl has just turned into a 17 year old! You're nearly an adult now!  
I can remember that day when you were born. I never forgot the tears your father shed when he saw you for the first time. We did and still do love you dear. We've sent you 10,000 Neo yen and a bunch of presents which should arrive at the end of the day. We're sorry we cannot be there to celebrate with you!  
Love your mom and dad.]

Reishi: So, They're going to miss another one of my birthdays huh? No surprise there.

Reishi: Well… At least I got a return on that money I lost yesterday.

She sighed.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno the cat woke and nuzzled her leg as if to say *Happy Birthday* To her. Reishi reciprocated the love by petting her on the head.

Reishi: I love you too, Juno.

She snuggly said.

She then put on several clothes including a straw hat, A long moon dress and Karlian shoes. The dress squeezed her chest tightly but she didn't mind.

Reishi: see ya later Juno!

She gleefully said to her cat. She then exited her mansion and headed out to meet her friends.

Reishi went on her way to the hospital.

* * *

 **Hospital - Neo domino City**

The Road to the hospital was laden with Red Crosses and Blue Dharmachakra's. It symbolized the harmony of japan's religions and peoples as they came together and healed the wounds of the sickly.

Shima: Reishi!

Shima yelled out.

Shima and hattori were out in front of the hospital. Shima was wearing a long gray twill jacket that fit her form nicely.

Reishi: Hey You guys!

Reishi ran up towards her friends.

Hattori: Ishrei...! Er…. I mean reishi!

Hattori was in bad shape. She had a Cast around Right Arm, Some Medical Tape around her right eye and an ankle brace around her left ankle. The toe that had been cut off had been replaced by a prosthetic one. She had been captured after caught spying outside of reishi mansion by the was in a wheelchair, which sadly rolled towards reishi.

Reishi: Glad to see you, Hattori.

Hattori: Happy Birthday Cutie!

Reishi: Thanks!

Hattori: Urk…!

The girl tried to stand up but the pain was just too much for her to bare.

Reishi: Don't stress yourself too much hattori. You're still recovering.

Hattori: I know senpai… But I really want to give you a big hug! ? ﾟﾘﾘ?

Reishi: A hug…?

Hattori: Yeah! But since I can't get up… Could you-

Reishi: Gosh, You're so needy….  
Reishi knelt down and wrapped her arms around hattori. Hattori wrapped her arms around reishi's butt and groped it appropriately.

Reishi: Ahh..!

She pushed hattori away.

Hattori: Hehe~

Reishi: If you weren't in a wheelchair, I swear I would punch you!

Hattori: Could you do it anyway? Please?

Reishi: No.

Hattori: Aww….

Shima: -What did you expect Reishi? She's always going to be a perv.

Reishi: *Tch* Touche.

Hattori: So, Where be going we be?

Shima: Um, What?

Hattori: Hehe Sorry. I'm still a bit loopy from all the brain damage. I meant "Where are we going?

Shima: Well Since reishi is turning 17 and is nearly an adult, I thought we should go to a "Nearly adult." Place.

Hattori: A strip club?

Shima: No you pervert! I was thinking we go to one of those Palace restaurants that only people 17 and up can go to.

Shima exclaimed as the twittled with her hair.

Reishi: Sounds great to me, I am a bit hungry.

Hattori: Teehee, I can't wait!

Shima: Let's get going then!

The trio of hot gurls went on their way. They would have to make a pathway for hope to come their way and push through the forces that would stop them. It would truly be an advanced way of being hopeful.


	73. Hattori's Experience

**Neo Domino City - Western Prefecture  
**  
The sunlight was shining brightly on the trail leading through the city. It was around noon and the busy people of the western prefecture were on their lunch breaks. Shima,Reishi and hattori were walking down a path of pure hope.

Reishi was pushing hattori's wheelchair along the tough sidewalk.

Shima: -By the way, In exchange for letting us take her out of the hospital, Hattori's mom wants us to drop her off at her shrine, when were done with her.

Reishi: Got it.

Hattori: Yay! I'm going to get punished for spying on Senpai~ Mommy is make my butt so red!

Reishi: …..

Shima: …

Reishi: Why exactly did you spy on me in the first place, hattori?

When reishi asked that, hattori looked up and innocently smiled.

Hattori: Because, I wanted to get a clue on what you could want for your birthday!

Reishi: O-Oh, is that so?

Hattori: What? Did you expect it to be some perverted reason?

Reishi: Uh.

Hattori: Hehe~ Get your mind out of the gutter senpai!

Hattori chuckled.

Reishi: Another Question Hattori, You were kidnapped by the shadowmancers right?

Hattori: Mmmhmm~

Reishi: When exactly did they take you? What was it like? Where did they take you ...?

Hattori: Well…. The last thing I remember before being kidnapped was spying on you. When suddenly I felt a hand on my back.

 **[Flashback]**

Hattori: Teehee~ Senpai is so cute! I wonder what she wants for her birthday though.

Hattori was looking through a pair of binoculars at reishi mansion.

?: Heptus, Silvara, Cortium.

Hattori: Huh?

Before she could even turn around, she felt a hand on her back and fell unconscious.

 **[End]**

Shima: -And then what happened? Did you see their base?

Hattori: Well, not exactly…. I woke up in a dark room with three other shadowmancers.

 **[Flashback]**

Hattori: Ugh…..

Hattori regained consciousness. She felt groggy and a tad bit ruffled but she was alive at the very least.

She was in a dark room at a place that was unknown. The room was about 23 x 34 inches with small pikes at the entrance. The shadowmancer crescent was on the wall with several weapon racks along with it.

Cheŕe: Good morning, mon ami. Glad to see that you're awake.

Hattori: …!

Hattori looked around and saw three cloaked figures.

Hattori: You guys are-

4123: The shadowmancers. You are Hattori Nakashi, Correct?

Hattori: I-

21258: Who cares? Let's just get to the violence!

Cheŕe: Silence, 21258!

21258: *Tch*

The other shadowmancer did what he was told.

Hattori: Gosh, W-What do you guys want with me?

Cheŕe: It is simple, You are a friend of r

Reishi Sakamoto, no?

Hattori: Yes…

Cheŕe: Then on the order of the masked queen, you must be tortured.

Hattori: Torture…?

Hattori's face lit up with glee.

Hattori: Oh my god! I've wanted to be whipped and waterboarded by three cuties like you! Please beat me, spit on me, do whatever you want~

Cheŕe: ….

21258: …..

4123: …..

21258: Well shit, I didn't we'd have to torture a masochist. How the hell are we supposed to manage that?

Cheŕe: You'll figure it out.

Cheŕe left the room.

Unit 21258 grabbed a whip from one of the weapons racks on the side.

21258: Well as the saying goes, "Rome wasn't built in a day…"

21258 cracked his whip and lashed out at hattori! Leaving a permanent scar on her stomach.

Hattori: Ahhh~ More! More!

21258: …..

4123: ….

4123: You can go first.

 **[End]**

Reishi: Did you really have to tell us how much you enjoyed it?

Hattori: Yes!

Shima: You are such a freak, hattori…

Hattori: I know, teehee~

Hattori giggled but reishi could still see some sadness and terror in her heart from such an experience.

Reishi: I'm so sorry that happened to you, hattori.

Hattori: It's fine. In a way, I think it turned my masochism down a couple Notches.

She stated.

Shima: If there's one thing I can admire about you, hattori it's your never ending optimism. No matter what happens to you, you always seem to see the bright side of things. You've got a big heart.

Hattori: Thanks shima.

Hattori giggled.

Hattori: But You wanna know what's bigger than my heart?

Shima: What is it?

Hattori: Your butt!

Hattori graciously tapped shima on the rear causing her butt to jiggle.

Shima: Idiot! You're always a pervert….

Hattori: Ehehe~

Reishi: You guys don't ever stop do you?

Reishi sighed. She was lucky to have such great friends. Nothing would come between them, whether that be the shadowmancers or not.

* * *

 **Author** : Happy Halloween! 🎃


	74. Birthday Blitz

The three females walked alongside the rigged sidewalk. Hattori's wheelchair was seemingly having trouble rolling along the bumps and straddles of the pavement which made reishi a tad bit frustrated.

-And Pushing hattori's wheelchair was a bit hard as it seemed she was heavier than usual to top it off.

Reishi: Hattori, Is there something under your chair? I swear you aren't this heavy…!

Hattori: Yeah. I think I stole a couple of food trays from the cafeteria and hid them under my wheelchair.

Shima: What? Why would you do that?

Hattori: teehee! I don't know!

Reishi: what do you mean, you don't know?

Hattori: *Shrugs* well to be honest i'm a bit 'loopy' because of all the brain damage I suffered!

Reishi: Brain damage?

Hattori: Yup! Doctor says i'll never have an IQ over 120 ever in my life now!

Shima: To be fair, I don't think you would have accomplished that even without the brain damage.

Reishi: Shima!

Shima: S-Sorry…

Hattori: -I can't remember most things now and sometimes I even have episodes of mania!

She excitedly said.

Reishi: M-Mania…?

Hattori: Yup! It means that I do stuff without reason. So that's the explanation for the trays!

Shima: You seem excited for someone for someone whose going through mental and physical trauma…

Hattori: That's because I get to have you two sexy boys… er, girls to take care of me!

Shima: Hattori…. I think you rely on us way too much.

Hattori: You think so?

Reishi: Yeah, I agree with shima. After you get out of this wheelchair, I want you to develop some sort of independence.

Reishi stated.

Hattori: *Sigh* Fine.

She reluctantly agreed.

Shima: Anyway, I think we're here.

The restaurant in front of them was a neat place. It was shaped like an old japanese palace with it's monochromal levels and shape. The place had several lanterns on the side of it and was of a general upper-class feel. The restaurant is called "Sachi's Palace."

Shima: Well, Let's get our grub on!

Shima exclaimed.

Reishi: Y-Yeah.

For some reason, Reishi got a bad vibe from this restaurant…. But regardless she wanted to enjoy herself on her birthday, so she pressed on.

* * *

 **Sachi's Palace**

The restaurant looked gorgeous on the inside. It had several miniature waterfalls and 13th century Kamakura period art. Reishi looked up and saw several gold lanterns and bronze orientals hanging the ceiling, It was a sign of the owner's wealth and prestige.

It was truly an upper class joint.

They had already ordered their food and were now waiting for some scrumptious delights.

Although,There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three as they had nothing much to talk about.

Hattori: Hmmm…? Did you say something, Shima?

Shima: Huh? No.

Hattori: Oh. Guess it was just the voices in my head! Hehe!

Another silence went by…

Hattori: Senpai… Did your hair just turn red?

Reishi: No, Hattori…

Hattori: Oh. Guess I'm just hallucinating.

Reishi: ( I'm starting to think that we shouldn't have taken her out of the hospital.)

She thought to herself. Seeing Hattori in this state made her hate the shadowmancers even more.

Hattori: Guys…. I have to use the bathroom.

Shima: Ok. Go to the bathroom.

Hattori: I can't go alone silly! I need someone to help me, you know… get on the toilet and help me get back in my wheelchair when I'm done.

Reishi: ….

Shima: ….

Reishi and shima looked at each other. They both released hattori had a point and that one of them would have to go with her to the bathroom.

Reishi: I pushed her all the way here. Do you know how heavy she is?

Shima: I bought her muffins while she was in the hospital! - And not the cheap kind either! They were very expensive!

Reishi: I let her touch my stomach! Do you know how perverted that was?

Shima: *Pssh* Touching your stomach is nothing! That girl slaps my butt every day!

Reishi: That has nothing to do with her hospitalization!

Reishi sighed.

Hattori: Sheesh, Just play a game of rock, paper, scissors!

Hattori suggested.

Reishi: ….

Shima: ….

Reishi: - That's actually not a bad idea.

Shima: Yeah. It's a bit kiddie but at least it'll be fair.

Shima agreed.

Reishi: Ok then. On the count of three.

Reishi: 1…..2….3!

Both of the girls threw our their hands in rapid succession. Shima had thrown out paper while reishi had thrown out scissors.

Shima: Dammit!

Hattori: Hehe.

Reishi: Sorry shima…..

Shima sighed and grabbed the handles of hattori's wheelchair.

Shima: Hattori, You better just be peeing!

Hattori: Don't worry shima. I'm just peeing…. Teehee~

Shima: That "Teehee." Doesn't give me much confidence…

Shima shook her head and pushed hattori's wheelchair to the bathroom. Reishi was left alone with just her thoughts and the hairs on her head.

Girl: Hello ma'am. Can I have a moment of your time?

A curvaceous girl approached reishi. She was wearing a White leather jacket with jeans that barely could fit her huge backside which protruded out from her hourglass figure.

Reishi: Listen, If you're trying to convert me to New astianism I'm not interested.

Girl: Oh no no. I'm not one of those religious quacks.

Reishi: Oh sorry. what do you want then?

Girl: I'm looking for my brother's dog. Have you seen him?

The girl gave reishi a pamphlet. On it was a crude drawing of a large white dog with red eyes.

Reishi: Uhh… I don't think I've seen this dog.

Girl: *Sigh* The wild goose chase continues…

She said with a reluctant voice.

Reishi: When was the last time you saw him?

Girl: Me and my brother were at the carnival when he suddenly ran off! I think he smelled some meat or something!

The girl sighed.

Reishi: Ok, What's his name? I'm pretty familiar with all the stray dogs in the area.

Girl: Wick.

Reishi: Wick...Wick…

Reishi thought closely but she couldn't remember any stray dog that responded to that name.

Reishi: Sorry. I don't think any of the dogs that respond to that name.

Girl: Oh…. Sorry to bother you then.

Reishi: It's no problem. I'm sorry I couldn't help.

Girl: *Sigh* It's quite alright.

The girl walked away from the table and asked the other patrons around the restaurant. Her huge butt jiggled while she did, which did enamor the other patrons, but did not give her any clues to the where about her canine.

Reishi: I hope she can find her dog.

Reishi wished for best for the girl and her lost dog.

Waiter: Gomenasai. Sorry for the wait.

The waiter approached the table with everyone's food.

Shima had ordered Yakitori which was a sort of, fried and battered chicken which served on a stick.

Hattori had ordered japanese onion soup. She specifically asked for the chef to put cinnamon in her soup to make it specifically taste bad. Reishi had only ordered a small Osozai salad, which permeated her nose with the smell of mushrooms and kale leafs.

Waiter: Enjoy!

The waiter winked and left.

Shima: Goddammit Hattori! You said you were only going to pee!

Hattori: *Giggle* Sorry! Sometimes I don't know what's inside of me~

Shima and hattori returned from their bathroom excursion. Shima looked notably pissed while hattori was smiling.

Hattori: Oh cool, our food came!

Hattori Pointed out.

Shima: Ugh…. I think I lost my appetite.

Shima relayed as she sat down.

Hattori: Suit yourself!

Hattori began to slurp up her noodles like she was a dog.

Hattori: *Slurp* Senpai.. I can't believe that you'll be legal in another year!

Reishi: ...Way to make it weird, hattori.

Hattori: I'm Serious! You'll be an adult soon! -And that means we can get married!

Reishi: Hattori For the last time, I won't marry you!

Hattori: Why not?

Reishi: I don't want to get married in the first place.

Hattori: Why wouldn't you, Senpai? Marriage is a divine blessing from the gods!

Reishi: I don't know… I just see marriage as kind of pointless. I mean, if you love someone…. Isn't that enough? Why do you have to have this huge ceremony and "Tie the knot." It just seems unnecessary.

Reishi explained.

Shima: Preach. If I ever fell in love with someone I think I'd just keep them around as a lab experimentee.

Reishi: ….

Hattori: …..

Reishi and hattori looked at shima with a perplexed look.

Shima: What? Science first, Love second.

Reishi: Regardless, I don't really like girls like that anyway.

Hattori began to start slurping her noodles again until she stopped and belched.

Hattori: Hey! Noodles are straight too, Until you get them wet.

Reishi: …

Shima: ….

Hattori: Ok, Maybe that was too far.

Reishi: ...Well, Even if I was going to get married I wouldn't marry youBecause you're essentially my stalker and pervert.

Hattori: Teehee~ Well, That doesn't matter to me. Stalking and perving are in my family!

Reishi: Do I dare ask what you mean by that?

Hattori: Well, My daddy use to stalk my mommy before they got married! Daddy use to ask her to go out with him multiple times! -And each time he got rejected! So he began to stalk and perv on her until she gave up and married him out of pity.

Shima: *Bites Yakitori* That sounds like extortion….

Hattori: -So that's I'm not giving up on you senpai! I'll keep asking you to marry me until you give in! -Just like mommy!

Reishi: Heh. Keep dreaming hattori.

The three laughed. Time passed effortlessly as the three spent time celebrating Reishi's Birthday. Their hope was rejuvenated with every second that they spent together. It was truly was a blissful time.


	75. Familial Bonds

**Nakashi Family Shrine.**

It was around 5:00 Pm and the sun was beginning to set. The orange gold stretches far and wide, the colour of fire hearths and tangerines. It is but the reflection of the dawn, the promise of the rising sun that comes after the velvety night has had its say and the land has rested once more.

The Nakashi shrine was an average sized piece of land. The entrance to the shrine was a Red gate with the shinto crest on it. Once you entered, you would immediately see the small temple that cleaves the heavens of which the shrine stands. A pond was to the side of said temple which was filled with happy koi fish just like reishi has at home. It was where hattor's family had lived for generations and would continue on to live.

Hattori: Ah…! I'm so glad to be home. Mommy's gonna be so mad…! She's probably gonna Spank me!~

Hattori face turned red as she thought about the spanking she might get.

Reishi: You get turned on by getting spanked by your own mom? Isn't that incest?

Hattori:" Incest is Wincest", Senpai. - And Besides it is only a spanking! It's not like my mother wants to go inside of me-

Reishi: O-Ok, hattori. I get it.

They rolled hattori's wheelchair to the front of the temple.

*Creek* The door opened and out came Hattori's mother - Yushi.

Yushi was a delectable woman to be sure. She had golden hair, Blue eyes and a grand smile. She was quite womanly with sparkling eyes, thick legs and a large derriere. Her breasts were large enough that her miko could barely hold it.

Yushi: Oh, Hattori! I'm so glad that you're okay!

She greeted.

Hattori: Mommy!

Yushi: Gosh! I swear everytime I take my eyes off of you, you always get into some form of trouble!

The two hugged and fermented the seed of a great mother-daughter relationship.

Shima: Yikes, That Hattori's mom? -Besides both of their um…. "Well Endowed-ness." They don't look alike at all.

Reishi: Maybe she looks more like her dad?

Shima: I can't imagine a 'male' version of hattori.

Shima Expaperated.

Yushi: You must be shima. Hattori has told me all about you!

Shima: Oh did she?

Yushi: Yes. She said that you "Kissed her like a hussy."

Shima: W-What?

Yushi: I must say, I do not appreciate you doing such lewd acts on my daughter.

Shima: Y-Your Daughter is just exaggerating! I only kissed her on the cheek!

Yushi: Hmm, Is that so?

Yushi didn't seem to believe shima.

Yushi: Well Regardless, I thank both of you for finding my daughter. I don't know what I'd do if she disappeared from my life forever…

Reishi: It was no problem, Miss Nakashi. Hattori is our friend and no matter what she does, we'll always be there for her.

Reishi exclaimed with a sense of justice.

Yushi: I must also ask for your forgiveness regarding my daughter's "Eavesdropping" of you. I would never condone such actions.

Reishi: It's quite alright. I kind of expected that behavior from hattori….

Yushi: Oh my goodness. It would seem then, that I have not trained more daughter properly. More "Discipline." Is in order.

Hattori: Ah~ Yes!

Hattori Squealed.

Reishi: Wait. Could you please not punish hattori?

Yushi: Hmm? Why?

Reishi: Well She's already been through enough with the shadowmancers and all that torture. I think she should just rest.

Yushi: ….

Yushi paused for a moment.

Yushi: Perhaps You're right. I couldn't imagine the pain my darling must've faced. I think I'll hold off on all the disciplining she'll be getting.

Yushi looked at her daughter with a nourishing and motherly look. Hattori meanwhile had a mixed look of both disappointment and happiness.

Hattori: Senpai….

Yushi: We must be off, Hattori. It's almost sunset and time for you to go to bed.

Hattori: Mommy, I'm not a kid! I can stay up past sunset!

Yushi: You always say that…. But I always find you passed out in front of the temple…

As Yushi Rolled hattori away, The two began to bicker like a mother and daughter would.

Shima: You know they're almost like a real family.

Reishi: They **are** a real family. They're a weird family…. But a family for sure.

Reishi simply said. The two were a strange pair with yushi being calm and serious while hattori was loud and boisterous, They were complete opposites. Nevertheless, they were both related by blood and that made them family, Something that could withstand darkness and evil.


	76. The Hayashi Path

**Hayashi Corridor**

The sun was barely over the horizon as reishi and shima walked home. It was as if the sun and moon were clashing as the sun began to set and the moon began to rise, The two spirits of the great star and celestial rock were now about to swap places while the people of the city were about to swap mindsets.

Reishi and shima were walking down the Hayashi corridor which was a collection of roads and avenues that lead to the richer areas of the city where the two girls lived.

Reishi: Nice of you to walk me home, shima.

Reishi said to her friend.

Shima: It's no problem. I just want you to be safe.

Reishi: "Just want me to be safe?"

Shima: N-Not like that! You're a valuable research partner is all.

Shima blushed.

Shima: -Plus I don't want you walking alone with that "Pathfinder" creep running around wildly.

Reishi: Right….

Reishi Nervously looked around herself as she and shima walked down the corridor which leads to the affluent neighborhood Where they lived.

* _Woosh_ *  
A cold gust of wind blew through the corridor as reishi and shima walked through. The cold felt like ashes on their skin, The cold was almost licking their skin with them walking through this devilish corridor.

Shima: Brr, it's getting cold out here.

Reishi: Maybe we should get closer for warmth?

Shima: C-C-Closer For W-Warmth? W-Were not kids, You know!

Shima exclaimed.

Reishi: I was only teasing you shima...

Shima: Baka!

Reishi: Still though, Isn't it abnormal for it to be this cold in the summer? It was just temperate about an hour ago….

Shima: Yeah. it's probably due to the effects of climate change. Even though we've sort of reversed it by now, The long lasting effects will still be with us.

Shima stated with a grim face.

Reishi: Humanity definitely needs to find a new **path** forward.

?: **Did someone say "Path?"**

Reishi and shima heard a voice come from above.

On top of one of the buildings came a lone scream, Like that of a wolf. A guy with a long red cape,Machete and a cheap mask. He posturing like an actor on stage.

Reishi: Oh no….

Pathfinder: Oh Yes!

The pathfinder leapt from the building and landed onto the street. It didn't even seem to faze him how far he had leapt….

Shima: I-Is that the pathfinder?

Shima asked with enamored eyes.

Pathfinder: Yes! I am!

The pathfinder did a pose reminiscent of a certain manga character. He then eyed shima and reishi, With him looking at shima intently.

Pathfinder: It looks like Two lovely ladies are walking alone in darkness! How dangerous!

Reishi: Please, Leave us alone! We don't want anything to do with you.

Pathfinder: -But it's dangerous for the two of you to be out here in these streets!

Shima: What's dangerous is a masked man with a machete extorting two girls like us!

Shima angrily exclaimed. The pathfinder pointed his machete at her threateningly.

Pathfinder: it's not extortion. It's protection.

He corrected.

Pathfinder: I'm going to protect you ladies from all the dangerous thugs that lurk these streets.

Shima: Nice try, But were in one of the wealthiest parts of the cities. The crime rate here is pretty low.

Pathfinder: Unless the crime rate is 0:1000, You still need protection!

The guy smugly protested.

Pathfinder: But in order to effectively "protect" you I need a donation of 10000 Yen.

Shima: "Donation." More like "Extortion."

Shima snarled.

Pathfinder: Do you have a problem with me, madam?

Shima: YOU ARE LITERALLY TRYING TO ROB US!

She yelled.

Pathfinder: It's not robbery. It's an exchange of services.

Reishi: You are such a sleazebag.

Pathfinder: Name-calling won't get us anywhere. My price still stands. **10000** yen for you to pass and for my protection.

Reishi: (10000!? That's double than last time…)

Pathfinder: Chop-Chop! I don't have all day.

Reishi stunned in fear. She certainly didn't have 10000 yen and didn't want to give up the birthday money her parents had gifted her.

Shima: _Reishi….._

Shima whispered.

Reishi: Huh?

Shima: I have 5000 yen on me. I think you do too. So if we pool it together…

Reishi: I don't want to give up my birthday money, Shima!

Shima: You won't have too. I have a plan.

Shima exclaimed.

Reishi: Your "Plans." Have gone bad before...

Shima: Hey! ! Don't you dare doubt my abilities! I'm a genius, You know!

Shima pouted.

Shima: Just give me the money and I'll take care of the rest. Trust me.

Reishi: Ok…

Reishi pulled the 5000 yen from out of her wallet. Shima did the same and pulled out 5000 more.

Pathfinder: Nice. Now just had it over to me…..

Shima: Right.

Shima walked over to the pathfinder. Slowly and surely she began to inch towards him, Before she was finally face to face with the masked man. She had Both her 5000 yen and reishi's 5000 yen in her hands. The pathfinder held out his right hand in hubris. But just as shima was about to put the cash in his hands-

Shima: Hiyah!

Shima Quickly kicked the masked man in his shins! The pathfinder let a girlish shriek and fell down right on his face! The pain of his

Shima: Reishi, Run!

Reishi: R-Right!

Reishi and shima ran down the corridor and went into the safety of the suburbs where it would be difficult for the pathfinder to find them.


	77. Cello Sonata

**5112 Street**

Shima: *Huff* *Huff*

Reishi: *Wheeze*

After tricking and assaulting the pathfinder. Reishi and shima had ran as fast as they could away from the corridor. The Pathfinder didn't seem to follow them, So they were mostly safe at this point.

Shima: By Newton's third law… I've never ran so fast In my life. *Panting

Reishi: No kidding. My legs ...*Huff* ...feel like noodles after that….

Reishi exasperated.

Shima: -At least, We didn't *Huff* get extorted by that….. Pathfinder creep.

Reishi: Yeah…. *Wheeze* I would feel terrible if I lost the money my parents gave me….

Shima: Speaking of which…

Shima limbly reached into her pocket and pulled out the 5000 neo yen reishi had given her.

Reishi: Thanks...

Shima: No problem…. *Huff*

There was a pause as the two girls began to catch their breath.

Reishi: My god though, That was even scarier than the first time I encountered him! If it wasn't for that kick, We would've been out of 10000 yen!

Shima: See? I told you my plan would work.

Reishi: Barely. If he had dodged that kick we would have been screwed.

Shima: Pfft. No one has ever dodged my signature "Ball-buster" Kick! It's practically un-dodgeable!

Reishi: "Ball-Buster"? Please don't trademark that.

Shima: It's only trademarked for perverts and degenerates like him!

Shima exclaimed and pouted.

Reishi: Heh. I think you've grown a bit more feisty since what happened last week.

Shima: Is that a bad thing?

Reishi: No,Not all! I think your quite charming when you add your own shima-spice to things.

Shima: "Shima-Spice?" That is so cheesy, Reishi.

Shima cringed while reishi snickered. Even after the experience they just had, the two could still poke fun with each other.

Reishi: Ah…!

*Woosh*

The wind suddenly blew fiercely and savagely. It turned windmills and made older houses creek with stress. Reishi's dress flew up and almost revealed her undergarments, but she quickly grabbed her coattails and pulled it down.

Shima: I-I think it's about time for me to go. My house is only a couple of streets down from here.

Shima said looking down at her padio-pad.

Reishi: Well, Thanks anyway for taking me out on my birthday, shima. Mugging aside, It was quite fun.

Shima: Heh. No problem.

Shima smirked.

Shima said her goodbyes to reishi and went on her way back to her house. Reishi also went back to her house where she would find her freedom in music and hope.

* * *

 **Sakamoto Mansion - Living room.**

After the interesting events of today, Reishi retreated to her living room.

It was a handsome room in the Italian mode of the Empire period-beautiful old faded tapestry panels-reddish-and some ormolu furniture-and other things mixed in-rather conglomerate, but pleasing, all the more pleasing. It was big, not too empty, and seemed to belong to human life itself. The room was a sonnet to human-life . The room made reishi happy whenever she stepped foot into it.

Reishi: Ah, Sweet Livery…

Reishi plopped down in the chair in the corner. Her butt felt nice and comfy in the velvet seat of charms.

Reishi: Hello, Old glory.

Next to the chair was a cello. A cello is a wooden, stringed instrument with four strings and a double bass. Reishi's Cello was a family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. Her father had recently added a gilded title to the side of it that read: "Old Glory."

Reishi: Well, I guess I'll give you a spin.

Reishi grabbed the cello's bow and tuned the instrument. She loved playing the cello because of the soft sounds it could make and how easy it was to play. Her favorite song to play was Cello Sonata No.3 by beethoven. It was a soothing melody that could even bring the most anxious people in the world to sleep.

Reishi: Here I go...

She grabbed the bow and began to play her favorite tune.

Reishi: …

The sonata was originally lyricless but reishi always liked to improvise.

Reishi: In The Lights dawn…. A song of a heraldry is sung by the maiden~

Reishi: - The Monsoon will soon calm on the shores….?

Reishi: - But The Maiden's light will never be washed away?

She stopped.

Reishi: - That's actually pretty good. I should write those down.

She said as she reached for the table beside her. Although, She didn't see nor feel any paper.

Reishi: Ah, right. I left my binder upstairs. -By the time I come upstairs and back down here, I might forget most of the lyrics entirely.

She observed. -But then an idea came to her brilliant head.

Reishi: Wait! I still have that pamphlet that girl gave to me! I could write on that!

 **[Flashback]**

Girl: I'm looking for my brother's dog. Have you seen him?

The girl gave reishi a pamphlet. On it was a crude drawing of a large white dog with red eyes.

Reishi: Uhh… I don't think I've seen this dog.

Girl: *Sigh* The wild goose chase continues…

 **[End]**

Reishi: I hope that girl finds her dog….

She said as she took out the pamphlet which had folded and contorted in her pocket. She used her smooth finger to carefully unfold the pamphlet and lay it out on the table.

She grabbed her pencil and began to write.

Reishi: The first lyric was….. " In The Lights dawn…."

She wrote that down.

Reishi: The second was: " song of a heraldry is sung by the maiden~ "

*Scribble*

As she began to write all over the pamphlet, she noticed something odd about it. Specifically the dog that was crudely drawn on it. The dog's curved snout, Lodged teeth and boney nose also seemed familiar like she had seen him somewhere before...

Reishi: ….

Reishi: ….!

The girl came to a shocking realization!

Reishi: Wait a minute….. This is **Hiro**!


	78. Intersection

**May 31st 2060 - Sakamoto Mansion.**

It was the next morning and reishi was still thinking about the Revelation she on the back of the pamphlet.

[ **Flashback** ]

Scribble*

As she began to write all over the pamphlet, she noticed something odd about it. Specifically the dog that was crudely drawn on it. The dog's curved snout, Lodged teeth and boney nose also seemed familiar like she had seen him somewhere before...

The girl came to a shocking realization!

Reishi: Wait a minute….. This is **Hiro**!

[ **End** ]

Reishi: Gah…

She pulled the pamphlet out of her clutched right hand and looked at it once more.

There was no doubt about it. The dog had the same features, The same Silver fur and the same look that Hiro always had. Although it was crudely drawn, Reishi could still could recognize him.

Reishi: Gosh…. All this time, Hiro's been someone else's dog? Was I keeping him from his owners this entire time?

Reishi thought about the first time she met hiro…..

[ **Flashback - April 26th 2060** ]

Reishi was at the foot of her koi pond with her hand in the water. The Koi had swarmed around her hand, trying to eat the lettuce she had put in the water.

Reishi: Sheesh! You guys are so greedy…..

She said as she smiled at her pets.

Reishi: -And you're getting fat. No more lettuce for you guys! I'll be feeding you pellets for the rest of the week.

She said.

Reishi: Alright. Time to go back inside and-

*Rustle*

She heard a rustling sound come from the outer edge of the garden.

Reishi: ….?

*Rustle*

Reishi: What is that? Is someone there?

Reishi slowly walked towards the bush, where the weird sound was coming from. She a what could be described as a white nub of a lifeform.

Hiro: *Woof*!

From the bush came a white dog. He had black beady eyes with a wide grin that full of reishi berries from the bush.

Reishi: hey! What are you doing!

Hiro: *Bark!*

The dog barked at her and ran away into the nearby forest.

Reishi: Dang stray dogs…..

Reishi would continue to have these encounters for the week two weeks…..

[ **End** ]

Reishi: Poor thing…. He was probably looking for his master….

She said as she stared at the pamphlet. The letters on top read: " Have you seen our dog? His name is **wick**. He was last seen at gashi Carnival ..."

Reishi: Wick, huh.

Reishi: ( that name kind of does sound a bit like hiro. Maybe that's why he liked it so much.)

Reishi: Regardless, Today is the day that hiro comes from the veterinarian. His paw should be all patched up and ready to go. At any moment, the doorbell should ring.

That thought went through her mind as she stared at the door.

*Ding Dong*

-And just like magic, The doorbell ringed a soft melody as she thought that.

Reishi: Come in, The door's open.

Reishi called.

*Creek*

The door opened and out came a cute veterinarian. She had Strands of molten hair tumbled out of her scalp, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Cherry lips, crystal white teeth: she truly was a beautiful sight to behold. Hiro was tied to her hand by a leash and looked happy to be home.

Reishi: Hiro!

Reishi got up and sprinted towards the happy boi. Hiro Reciprocated by running towards her, dragging the vet with him.

Reishi: who's a good boy? Yes you are, Yes you are!

Hiro: *Woof*

He woofed and licked reishi's face and chest. Reishi embraced the animal and saw that his paw was completely healed by the power of science.

Reishi: Thank you for this!

She thanked the vet.

Vet: it was no problem. People at my clinic love helping animals. That's why we became veterinarians in the first place.

The veterinarian smiled.

Vet: This dog is quite the brave one, He didn't even flinch when we sutured and stitched his arm back to his paw.

Reishi: Yeah. He is pretty chill dog.

Vet: Ahaha. You should be proud then. Your dog is quite the "Hero." For surviving an encounter with the shadowmancers.

Reishi: Thanks, But he isn't my dog.

Vet: Hmm?

Reishi: I just found out that he was a stray who got lost from his home.

Vet: Oh really? How'd you find out?

Reishi: A girl gave me a pamphlet with his face on it.

Reishi explained as she looked at the pamphlet once more.

Vet: Oh, will you return the dog?

Reishi: Of course! I just want to say my goodbyes first.

Vet: Ha! I understand. I once found a stray cat in a bargain bin at chinatown. I took it home,fed it. I named her saiko and even gave her a collar. Then one day while in the cat park, Someone yelled " Hey that's my cat, Utmushi!" And the cat ran away to that person.

Vet: I found out that the cat was stolen by someone and sold at that bargain store….

She said with some water in her eyes.

Reishi: That's awful!

Vet: I know….. But at least that girl got her cat back.

The vet sighed and looked at hiro.

Vet: Well, Good luck. I hope the owners thank you for what you're doing.

Reishi: Me too. Thanks.

The vet bowed and shook reishi's hand.

Vet: Sayonara.

The Kind Vet, Left reishi's home. Leaving her with Hiro.

Reishi: So, Your real name is wick, huh?

Hiro: Woof!

Hiro/Wick barked as if he was saying "Yes."

Reishi: Gosh, Your owner must've felt worried sick about you!

Wick: *Whimper*

Reishi: Why'd you run away anyway? Did you get lost?

Wick: *Woof*

Reishi: (Reishi…. You're talking to a dog.)

Reishi: Well, I should definitely take you back. Your owner will surely be glad to see you again!

She rubbed wick's head and looked at the pamphlet. The address at the top read - 1123, Murakami Road. That was on the east end of the city, which was still going through renovations.

Without delay, Reishi ran out of the room with Wick. The hope of her day would rely on seeing the joyful expression of wick's owners when he was returned to them.

* * *

Wick: *Woof*!

Wick woofed as reishi walked towards his home. He was overjoyed that he could finally return home to his masters house where he could finally rejoice.

The house was big, to say the least. It was about as tall as reishi's house but was double the width. It had two stone pillars leading to the pathway to the front door with a fountain in the middle. In the fountain was a statue of a man holding a book and posing perplexedly. The windows on the house were tinted blue with a slight edge of red to hide from peeping visitors. The mansion was overall affluent looking with silver and gold plating on the roof and a plague on the side of the door.

Reishi: W-Woah! Wick! Your owners must be rich! Your living the good life, aren't you doggie?

She petted him.

Wick: * **BARK** *

Wick ran up to the door and began clawing it madly wanting to get in!

Reishi: Sheesh! You really want to get in, don't you?

Wick: *Bark*

Wick kept on barking as if he was ignoring her.

Reishi: Ok…. Guess I should just get this over with.

She steadily pushed her finger onto the doorbell, which sounded a mischievous ring.

*Bing Bong Bing Bong* - Was the sound it made.

?: Coming!

A familiar voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Reishi: (Huh? Haven't I heard that voice before?)

*Chick Chack* The door made a clicking and clacking sound as it unlocked. The fancy door soon opened and revealed a shocking truth.


	79. Return of the King

?: Good morning!

In the door frame was a boy with blue hair, Shearing glasses and a soft white face. He held a book in one hand and a glass of almond milk in the other. He was obviously foreign but looked affluent unlike the other migrants who plagued the city. The boy no doubt looked familiar to reishi, She had seen that soft girly-like face before and was snapped back to an early memory as the wind blew through her hair.

Reishi: It's you!

Arthur: Oh my, You're the girl from the festival.

 **[Flashback]**

Hattori: **EEK**!

Hattori fell from the stand epicly. Her body contorted and spun around as she flew through the air.

*Crash*

She landed face first on to pavement. Paint buckets, Straw material and the signboard had covered her body.

?: Hey are you two ok!?

A person said.

Two boys ran over. One was a blue haired guy with Glasses and a good coat with a Great midriff

The other was Yellow haired guy with freckles and was wearing an british school uniform with red and white patterns

Reishi: Im fine, My friend over here definitely needs medical attention!

Reishi said.

The blue haired boy took off his jacket and placed over it hattori's wound while the other one went for help.

?: That should stop the bleeding for now…

 **[End]**

Reishi: H-How? Why?

Arthur: Oh my. We have got to stop meeting in these circumstances..

He quipped.

Wick: *Bark*

Arthur: Hmmm? Wick? Is that you?

He turned his attention to wick, who was panting and wagging his tail, excitedly.

Wick: *Woof*

Arthur: Simon has been looking everywhere for you! Golly, You made him and Serella so nervous…

He scolded the dog. Reishi looked bemused at the boy. She could not believe the amazing coincidence that lead her here.

Reishi: Gosh. I didn't know you lived in the city.

Arthur: Where else would I live haha…

Reishi: I don't know…. I thought you were just some tourist….

Arthur: Not quite. My father is touring this country and we've decided to live here for the remainder of the time he's here.

He explained with a smile.

Reishi: Huh.

Reishi paused.

Reishi: So, I take it that this is your dog?

Arthur: Again, Not quite. He belongs to my cousin - simon who also lives here. I believe you met him before at the restaurant.

Reishi: Oh yeah.

Reishi recalled the memory of meeting the other boy at the restaurant. He was a bit cold but seemed like he meant well. He just seemed to care about the injury his cousin had sustained.

Arthur: He'll definitely be happy to see wick, once he wakes up. I trust that wick hasn't been giving you too much trouble.

Reishi: Define "Trouble." When I found him, he was rummaging through my garden.

Arthur: *Sigh* what a little troublemaker.

He sighed.

Reishi: He may be trouble but he's definitely a cute one. What breed is he?

Arthur: I believe he's a great pyrenees. Right from the mountains of Europa.

Reishi: So Exquisite!

Arthur: Heh. Don't say that to me, simon is the one who picked him out.

He said looking back into his own house.

Arthur: Speaking of him….

Arthur: Simon! Come down here! There's someone here for you.

Simon: If its the church of new astianism, tell them to piss off.

Simon snarled from upstairs.

Arthur: No, its something else…

Simon: Ugh. Fine.

Simon bemoaned.

*Rustle Rustle* Reishi and Arthur could hear simon rustling within his room. He seemed like he was struggling to find something to put on his body. Like he was struggling to find something to put his body.

Reishi: ….

Arthur: ...So…..

Just before arthur was about to start some small talk, simon's door opened and came out. He was wearing a scotch flannel shirt with a short briefs that covered his slender thighs.

Simon: God, This better not a prank again, arthur!

He said to himself just as he walked down the steps.

Simon: Huh…?

Simon stopped just before the foyer before seeing his own dog within the doorframe.

Wick: * **BARK***

Simon: Wick! Wick is that you?

Simon's Melancholy voice came booming from the house's hall.

Wick: *Awooo*!

The dog sprinted towards his master. His tongue running wildly along his jaw with slobber.

*Plop* Wick leaped into simon's arms and began to lick him ravenously. The bond between the two of them could be seen, their faces lit up with excitement as they did a dance of hugging and paw shaking.

Simon: Wick! I missed you so much!

Wick: *Bark*

The dog licked his master~

Simon: Oh my god….. When you ran off at the carnival… I never thought I would see you again!

Simon: Me,Serella and Arthur looked everywhere for you!

Simon said with his eyes closed in haze.

He embraced his dog for a couple more seconds before turning to reishi…

Simon: You're the girl… from the festival and restaurant… Aren't you?

Simon asked.

Reishi: Yep. The one and only.

Simon: -You found my dog didn't you? I must thank you then.

Simon bowed to reishi. His shorts slipped off a bit after doing so, revealing a bit of his back flesh. As he tried to fix

Simon: ...What happened to his paw?

He asked.

Reishi: Oh that…. Well….

Reishi explained the origin of hiro's paw wound and how the shadowmancers had kidnapped him and huno and cut off parts of their limbs.

Simon: Ah!

Arthur: Outrageous…!

They both exclaimed with worried faces.

Simon: I heard of the shadowmancers before but…. I never would have imagined they would be so cruel….

Simon realized the pain his dog must have been in. It was hard for an owner of a dog or any kind of beast to imagine…

Simon: I swear if I get my hands on one of those brutes…..

Arthur: Simon….

Simon: Ugh. Come on, Wick. I'll make you one of your favorite treats - Beef Jerky.

He said and took his dog to the inside, where his safety would be guaranteed.

Arthur: Golly… I've gone through such an emotion whirlwind after these past 25 minutes. Both sadness and happiness has rushed through my heart.

Reishi: well said. I really tried my hardest to protect and nurture hiro… er wick, after the shadowmancers did what they did.

Arthur: I don't doubt that you did. You seem like a righteous lass.

Reishi: Righteous? That's not a word i've heard anyone describe me with.

Arthur: Well… There's a first time for everything!

Arthur Laughed.

Arthur: Say... Do you want to hang out sometime?

Reishi: H-Hang out? What do you mean?

Arthur: Just like me and you going somewhere. I find you interesting, M'lady and want to learn more about you.

Reishi: W-Well….

Reishi heart was fluttering with teenage emotions. While she has had plenty of bouys ask her out before, none have ever felt as sincere and honourable as arthur was being right now.

Reishi: Maybe next weekend…. When I'm not busy….

She suggested.

Arthur: Great! I guess we can decide on the day later, huh?

Reishi: I guess so...

Arthur: Yeah, Just to be sure, let's exchange phone numbers.

Reishi: (Gosh! This guy is really forthcoming!)

She steadily pulled out her high tech phone and exchanged numbers with the blue haired bombardier. Reishi was blushing and stymieing the whole time this was happening, while arthur seemed calm collected.

Arthur: You've uh…. Got quite the long phone number.

Reishi: I-Its my parents fault…. They wanted me to have a more "Unique" phone number.

She explained. Arthur tilted his head to the side.

Reishi: Well…. I must be going now. Juno gets cranky if I'm not home by 12.

Arthur: See ya!

With that, It was the end of reishi endeavor with wick. She had reunited him with his master -Simon and their bonds had shown ever through the darkness that had separated them.


	80. Vinegar and Worries

**June 1st 2060 - Neo Domino Academy - Chemistry Room 6- AE**

* _Pit pat Pit Pat_ *

The sound of the rain hitting down on the ground nearly shocked the city at its core. Everyone had expected a sunny day on the first day of summer but instead they got a large drizzle of rain that draped over the city like a wet blanket.

After a short weekend, Reishi had gone back to school. The inside of the classroom was decadent with depressed and needy students who were tired of their boring everyday lives lining the desks of the lab. They all sat in the chemistry classroom with vulgar looks on their faces.

Sakoshi: Keep your hands on the beaker everyone!

Sakoshi: -And Be sure to mix the zinc with the vinegar brightly! You Don't want the beaker to overflow or worse….

The teacher- Kaido Sakoshi was at the front. He was instructing the class on a short chemistry lecture and experiment. Reishi and Shima were partners for the day and were sitting by each other.

Shima: God, I hate this class! Sakoshi is such a degenerate.

Reishi: ….You're not wrong.

Sakoshi: -And make sure you guys stroke the beaker nice and sensually! The chemicals react nicely to feelings….. _Or something._

He said.

Sakoshi: I'll check your vinegar in 4 minutes.

Sakoshi Lamented. The debauched teacher returned to the front of the classroom where he turned on his computer which spouted lewd sounds and illustrious moans.

Reishi: Welp, We better get started.

Shima: RIght. First off, We need a base chemical. Reishi will you pour some water into the beaker?

Reishi: Yeah sure.

Reishi grabbed the water bottle from underneath the lab desk and poured it calmly into the glass object known as a beaker.

Shima: Next, it needs to be fermented. So lets add some ethanol!

The girl's looked through the cabinet at the bottom their desk. A green bottle covered in dust was there. It read: Ethanol.

Shima: Got it!

Reishi: Be careful Shima, I hear that pure ethanol is pretty dangerous…

Shima: I know that, _Baka…_.

The tsundere said.

She then poured the toxic chemical into the beaker and sighed a relief.

Shima: Vinegar is known for its briny taste, right? We should add Sodium Chloride next.

Reishi: Sodium Chloride? You mean salt?

Shima: That's what I said - Sodium Chloride.

Reishi: No shima, you said sodium chloride. Yes it's the same as salt, but you could've just said salt instead. Everyone in this school knows you're a genius shima, you don't need to say overly large words to sound more intelligent. If anything, calling simplistic objects by their scientific name ironically makes you seem less intelligent and more pompous. I know you're smart enough to be better than this.

Shima: ….!

Shima was at a loss for words.

Shima: U-Umm. I'm sorry?

Reishi: No! I'm sorry, Shima. Didn't mean to go on a rant! I'm just a little stressed out.

Shima: What's wrong?

Reishi: I'm worried about hattori…

Shima: She'll be fine. Her mother's taking care of her.

Reishi: Nah, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that hattori is gonna miss more school. I'm pretty sure she's already failing.

Shima: Meh. Even if she was in school, I doubt it would make a difference. Girl is as dumb as a bag of rocks.

Reishi: Shima!

Shima: What? You know it's true.

Reishi: I know but….

Shima: Don't worry about her, Reishi. Hattori's somehow made it to the 10th level of school, Pretty sure she weasel her way to a passing grade again.

Shima exclaimed as she began to finish the batch of vinegar they had concocted up. The vinegar smelled of acid and of fine wine as its smell permeated throughout the room.

Sakoshi: Ok! Time's up! I'm coming~

The teacher got up from his lubricant and began to come around to students desks. He walked around and tasted the vinegar from each beaker. Each time, he licked the inside of the beaker and either said: "Good." Or "Meh." If he said good, it would be followed by a tap on the backside.

After a couple rounds of this; he made his way to reishi and shima's desk.

Sakoshi: Hamami-San, Kind of cliche to wear a labcoat in this class, Don't you think? Hmmm?

Shima: This is what I always wear….

Sakoshi: I know, btu I liked you better in that cheerleader outfit.

Shima: _Of course you would…._

Shima snarled.

Sakoshi: Anyway, Lets have a look at what you two concocted shall we?

He looked at Reishi and shima's beaker which was simmering brightly. He put his finger into the beaker and pulled it out quickly.

Sakoshi: *Lick Lick Lick*

He suggestively tongued the inside of the glass, licking it from side to side with his long sexy tongue.

Shima: …

Reishi: ...

Sakoshi: Mmmph! tastes Great, you two! Good job!

Sakoshi prepared to slap reishi's behind, But she quickly moved her body to the side and dodged the hand-slap.

Sakoshi: Woah! Cool dodge, Sakamoto.

Reishi: _Whatever, Creep._

Reishi mumbled under her breath.

Sakoshi: If you keep those reflexes up, you might be able to dodge the many guys who are going to charm you later in life.

Reishi: …?

Sakoshi: Anyway, Remember what you have to do today, Hamami-Chan.

He chortled.

Shima:...

Sakoshi: Silence? That's not like you... Ah well.

Sakoshi said as he drank the rest of the vinegar and burped loudly.  
Reishi and shima had no doubt of there hate for and his class. They doubted the hope that would come from attending his class but still went because they had to. If hope was a dagger, it sure could stab Deeply.


	81. Lucidity

It was lunch time at Neo domino Academy.

A smell of food circulated throughout the academy as the four main classes began to chow down. The academy like most japanese schools did not have a lunch room but rather had lunch in their regular classes. Reishi was in her favorite professor's class. Where she sat down and waited for the lunch carts to come.

Reishi: (...)

On a sheet of paper, she was drawing something…. A person. He had blue hair and round glasses. Similar to someone she had met before…

Akihiko: Ah, Reishi.

Reishi: Yes professor?

Akihiko had approached her without her noticing. She quickly covered up the sheet of paper with another notebook.

Akihiko: You are great friends with Shimamura, correct?

Reishi: Y-Yes.

Akihiko: where is she? She usually doesn't miss class like this….

Reishi: Ah, Um…. She being disciplined at the moment, sir.

She responded with an awkward context.

Akihiko: Strange. She's usually not a troublemaker.

He said.

Reishi: Ah well.

Akihiko: I'll leave you to it then. Remember, The homework is on the net today.

Reishi: "On the net?"

Akihiko: Ah. Its something we said back in the day. I meant it's on the kaiba-network.

Akihiko shook his head.

Akihiko: Growing up in the 2020s and 30's has made me a bit out of touch with you kids.

Reishi: You know sometimes I forget that you're kind of old…. Professor Akihiko.

Reishi: You act kind of young in a way. Your always looking at stuff with an optimistic point of view but at the same time viewing it from the philosophical side just like a young intellectual.

Akihiko: Heh. I don't know if that's a compliment or not. - But thank you miss reishi.

Reishi: Of course, professor.

He said and walked away.

Reishi: …..

Reishi bemused, returned to her drawing. Her pencil drew the lines between his eyes and gave the boy some ruffles in between his eyes and glorious nose. She also dotting his eyes with sparkles and lining his ears with swirls. The drawing now seemed complete to her, although she questioned why she drew it in the first place.

Woman: **Itadakimasu**!

A woman called out from outside of the classroom. Her chant signified that lunch had come to the floor and that the lunch cart was coming into the classroom. The lunch cart was full of japanese delicacies like sushi,rice,Nimono,Noodles and tempura.

Akihiko: The lunch cart is coming everyone! Please try to clear your desks!

Akihiko ordered. The students followed his order and cleared their desks in preparation of the delicious and yummy meals that awaited.

*Creek*

The door opened and a black and brown cart came into the doorway. It was pushed by a girl wearing a cheerleader outfit with breasts that filled them out.

Reishi: S-Shima!

Shima: *Grumble*

Shima had an angry scowl on her face as she went around passing around the food students demands. Occasionally she would get a flirtatious comment from an opportunistic boy. She eventually came around to reishi's desk.

Shima: ….

Reishi: Shima…. Didn't I tell you to stand up to sakoshi?

Shima: I couldn't! He threatened to fail me if I didn't put on this damn perverted outfit!

Reishi: ugh, I swear one day I'll take care of him for you.

Shima: You don't need to protect me, reishi…

Reishi: Shima, You are my friend. -and I do feel a personal need to shield you from sakoshi.

Shima: Now you're starting to sound a bit too motherly….

Shima blushed and changed the subject….

Shima: Hurry up and order something from this cart so I can get out of this thing….

Reishi: uh.,... Right….

Reishi relented.

Reishi: I think I will have some sushi and tea, please…

Shima: No need to be so formal.

Shima bent over and reached into the cart. Her skirt barely covered her bottom, so while she was bending her panties were on full display to reishi, who nervously looked away….

Reishi: ….

Shima: Something wrong?

Reishi: N-Nope!

After digging around for a couple of seconds, shima got back up and had a plate of sushi in one hand and a cup of steaming tea in the other.

Shima: here we are-

Shima: -What is that?

Shima noticed the drawing on reishi desk.

Reishi: That is, um…

Shima: You trying your hand at drawing now, reishi? First Music, then dueling and now this! Do you have to upstage everyone?

She said, half-jokingly.

Reishi: N-No! I just wanted to try it. I'm trying to master it or anything.

Shima: Sheesh… you are such a show-off…

Shima sighed and put the rice and sushi reishi had requested on her desk.

Shima: So, Like I asked, What's on the drawing?

Reishi: Its um…..

Reishi struggled and took a sip from her tea.

Reishi: Well…. A couple weeks ago, I met a boy at the festival after hattori fell.

Shima: Was this after I uh…. Stormed out?

Reishi: ….Yeah.

Reishi explained how she and Arthur had connected through the encounter at the restaurant and her finding his cousin's dog.

Reishi: -And so after that, He asked me to go on a date with him. I drew this because I'm a bit nervous.

Shima: Reishi, You ol' dog.

Reishi: Huh?!

Shima: All of these years of celibacy and now you're going on a date? Yeesh.

Reishi; W-Well I couldn't just say no….

Reishi responded.

Shima: Don't get me wrong though, I think its good that your finally getting a boyfriend.

Reishi: He's not my boyfriend! We're just going out to get to know each other.

Shima: Righhhhhttttttt~

Reishi: I swear it's just platonic.

Shima: No need to get so defensive reishi, I'm a tad bit jealous. Boys never seem to want to hang out with me…

Reishi: Maybe because you treat men as experimentees?

Shima: Hah! I guess so.

Shima cackled.

Shima: Well, Good luck on your date. I have still have 8 more classrooms to go…

Reishi: Thanks, See ya, Shima.

Shima bowed and pushed the cart out the room. Her hips swaying side to side as she did. Reishi wondered what she was going to do once the day of the date had come. Would her hope come through and make the date a great one? Or would a despotic feeling take over? Only time would tell…..


End file.
